Truth or Dare (ChanBaek Ver)
by 8ternity
Summary: [CHAP 13 UP!] [MATURE CONTENT/NC 21] Truth or Dare? Baekhyun pilih truth? Baekhyun pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol. ChanBaek/BaekYeol couple EXO couple/Slight! JohnTen Couple NCT couple/EXO and NCT members and more/rated m/happy ending/yaoi/boyxboy/BL/M-preg
1. Chapter 1

Title : Truth or Dare (ChanBaek Ver.)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Baekhyun pilih truth? Baekhyun pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol.

\- BaekYeol / ChanBaek couple –

 **WARNING : OOC! T_T**

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Mohon maaf ooc yah~ soalnya ini remake-nya ff VerKwan, jadi kalau gak suka boleh exit :D Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

.

Seorang pria berambut kecoklatan, bahunya tegap, hidungnya mancung, dan mata yang hitam pekat. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut menatap nyalang sekitarnya yang nampak sibuk.

" _Oh my god, I gotta culture shock_." Sebenarnya dia bisa Bahasa Korea. Tapi kepalanya sakit mendengar logat aneh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Chanyeolie sayang…" Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dengan Bahasa Korea yang sengaja diimutkan.

"Iya, Kyungsoo sayang." Menarik seseorang yang memelukinya dari belakang, seorang yang lebih muda darinya tapi dengan mudah menarik hatinya.

"Chanyeol, jangan buat Kyungsoo malu…" Kyungsoo menunduk dalam bersama topi _B-Boy_ nya yang menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya.

"Oh ya Tuhan, jangan membuatku memakanmu di sini." Chanyeol berbisik kecil dan merangkul Kyungsoo pergi.

Ngomong-ngomong mereka di Incheon Airport. Baru dari New York, Amerika Serikat. Chanyeol diminta kembali ke Korea Selatan. Negara yang sudah ia tinggalkan sekitar 12 tahun. Ia hanya tinggal di Korea Selatan hingga umur 7 tahun. Ia pun lahir di New York. Jadi ia cukup banyak melupakan soal Korea Selatan. Tapi ayahnya bilang, Chanyeol harus mulai mencari pengalaman kerja. Ayahnya adalah CEO Park Corp, dimana Kris Park sebagai pemimpin dan kakek Park sebagai pemilik. Sebuah perusahaan yang mereka rintis dengan kisah panjang. Itu sebabnya keluarga Park mendidik anak-anaknya dengan baik dan keras. Menghindari tingkah semena-mena lahir di darah putra Park. Tampan, baik, dan bertanggung jawab membuat mereka tampak sempurna, namun putra-putra Park tidak lahir dengan kesempurnaan sepenuhnya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Kris tumbuh dengan kondisi seksual menyimpang. Dan beruntung keluarga Park tidak masalah tentang itu. Terutama saat Kris si tertua sudah menjalin hubungan dengan pria berdarah Korea yang lahir di Los Angeles bernama Joonmyeon Kim dengan anugerah penyandang _Klinefelter_. Sebuah sindrom sebenarnya, tapi karena itu dia menjadi pria istimewa yang dapat memiliki anak. Sedangkan Chanyeol Park sedang punya hubungan manis bersama Do Kyungsoo, seorang mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar yang menarik hati Chanyeol. Murni seorang lelaki bukan penyandang _Klinefelter_. Tapi meski ia tidak memiliki keistimewaan apapun, tidak ada yang bermasalah dengan itu, selama Chanyeol bahagia.

Mereka hanya terus menunggu sambil mengobrol ataupun melakukan beberapa kesibukan masing-masing, menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemput mereka dan mengantarkan ke rumah Kris di Seoul. Kyungsoo memang memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Chanyeol, karena kebetulan sedang liburan musim panas di universitasnya. Sebut saja liburan gratis.

" _Excuse me…"_ Seorang pria dengan suara manis yang dilembut-lembutkan. Membuat pasangan ini menoleh ke arah suara.

" _Are you Chanyeol Park and Do Kyungsoo_?" Orang itu memasang senyum di wajah cantiknya, tubuh sintalnya yang tertutup baju kemeja kantoran dan celana longgar langsung membungkuk hormat saat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menatap dengan kening bertaut.

" _My name is Byun Baekhyun… I… I am… I…_ "

"Bahasa Korea saja. Jangan dipaksa Byun Baekhyun-ssi." Bahasa inggrisnya kacau dan penyebutannya juga tidak beres, membuat Chanyeol yang tumbuh besar di Amerika merasa agak muak. Baekhyun bisa lihat calon ketua divisinya di kantor sedang memutar matanya jengah.

"Apa kau yang menjemput kami?" Bertanya dengan tampang santai dan bersiap berdiri dari duduknya.

"Iya, Chanyeol Park _Sajangnim_. Silakan…" Baekhyun memberi senyum agak dipaksakan, berpikir bahwa bosnya ini seorang yang arogan.

Baekhyun kerepotan membawa dua koper besar sambil mulutnya tidak berhenti memberitahu tempatnya memarkir mobil. Matanya juga jengah melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang asik menebar kemesraan.

"Silakan Chanyeol _Sajangnim_. Mobilnya di sini." Baekhyun sudah membuka pintu penumpang di samping kemudi untuk Chanyeol.

"Jangan panggil _sajangnim_. Aku terlalu tua untuk itu. Panggil saja Chanyeol-ssi. Dan… Baekhyun-ssi, aku akan duduk di kursi penumpang tengah bersama Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, menutup pintu dengan debuman agak keras. Dengan cepat membuka pintu penumpang tengah untuk Chanyeol dan berlari cepat ke sebelah untuk membukakan pintu Kyungsoo. Hingga kemudian menuju bagasi dan memasukkan koper. Sekaligus juga jadi _driver_.

Mendengus sekali sebelum membuka pintu mobil. Kemudian masuk dengan senyum di wajahnya.

'Kalau bukan karena uang bonus janji Luhan _hyung_ , mana aku mau." Baekhyun mendumel dalam hatinya. Mengatur napas agar tidak mendengus sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah saat mengintip melalui _spion dasbor_ , Chanyeol sedang menciumi pipi Kyungsoo.

"Permisi, Chanyeol-ssi. Kita akan kemana?" Baekhyun sengaja meninggikan suara sampai Kyungsoo mendelik kesal padanya. Pasalnya Baekhyun hanya diminta menjemput, mana ia tahu tujuan mereka.

" _Café_ yang bagus, _please_." Chanyeol nampak biasa-biasa saja. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

.

Sepuluh menit habis dengan Baekhyun yang kebosanan dan jengah mendengar kecipak bibir di belakangnya. Baekhyun ingin mendengar musik, tapi takut bosnya tidak suka. Jadi Baekhyun hanya bernyanyi didalam hatinya, merutuki menjadi supir bosnya dan pacar bos yang ternyata sama-sama punya hormon berlebih.

"Kau bisa memutar musik. Lagi pula, kenapa Korea punya _café_ bagus yang jauh?" Chanyeol mendumel lirih, mulai tertutup _tape_ Baekhyun. Baekhyun bernyanyi kecil, membiarkan dua orang di belakangnya bermesraan ria.

" _Anyway_ Baekhyun-ssi, suaramu _okay_ juga. Lebih bagus daripada suara Joonmyeon _Hyung_." Chanyeol terlihat santai saja mengobrol sambil bermesraan, mungkin di Amerika itu biasa. Baekhyun reflek melihat dari _spion dasbor_. Namun langsung menyipit saat matanya terasa perih melihat pemandangan di belakangnya.

"Tidak juga, Chanyeol-ssi. Nanti saat di kantor. Saat Chanyeol-ssi bertemu Chen, suaranya luar biasa." Baekhyun bisa dengar Chanyeol yang tertawa dan itu membuatnya tersenyum, merasa bosnya tidak searogan perkiraannya.

"Ternyata kantor kakek punya banyak calon _idol_. Kupikir aku bisa mendirikan _agency_." Chanyeol tertawa lagi dan berbicara santai, membuat Baekhyun mengecilkan _volume_.

"Ya, kita punya banyak, Chanyeol-ssi. Kami sering _karaoke_ bersama. Sampai kupikir, kami bisa jadi _boygroup_." Baekhyun terkekeh meski tatapannya serius menatap jalanan. Chanyeol juga terkekeh.

" _Alright_ … kalau begitu bentuk _boygroup_ Park Corp untuk perusahaan kita." Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ide Chanyeol, itu konyol. Membiarkan Chanyeol yang terdiam, ia tidak semudah ini dekat dengan orang asing. Tapi Baekhyun itu menyenangkan baginya.

" _Okay_ , Chanyeol -ssi. Kita sudah sampai." Baekhyun mulai memasuki area parkir elith dan ia mendengar Kyungsoo bergirang nyaring menyalurkan rasa senangnya.

Baekhyun bisa tebak Kyungsoo itu lebih muda daripada mereka. Chanyeol tertawa, mengusak rambut Kyungsoo kemudian memeluknya. Tapi Kyungsoo meronta dan berdecak nyaring. Baekhyun bukan pacar Kyungsoo, tapi dia yang malah merasa kecewa menanggapi respon Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan sekecewa apa Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh, seakan sudah terbiasa.

Mobil sudah dihentikan dan Kyungsoo langsung keluar sendiri.

"Baekhyun -ssi, aku keluar sendiri. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah lapar." Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun bisa melihat melalui _spion dasbor_ Chanyeol yang tergesa melepas _seltbelt_ -nya lalu keluar dengan cepat. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun ikut bergegas, merasa malu terlambat daripada bosnya.

"Baekhyun -ssi, kau bisa ikut makan." Chanyeol berbicara cepat, kemudian mengejar Kyungsoo yang berjalan duluan. Baekhyun hanya berjengit tidak suka saat Chanyeol merangkul Kyungsoo yang malah memainkan _smartphone_ -nya.

"Itu hubungan apa, sih? _Kok_ Chanyeol-ssi jatuh cinta dengan Kyungsoo-ssi?" Baekhyun langsung mengambil langkah cepat saat Chanyeol menoleh sebentar padanya.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu _café_ untuk Kyungsoo, lonceng _café_ berdenting dan membuat para pelayan menoleh. Chanyeol masih membuka pintu, membiarkan Baekhyun ikut masuk.

"Aku bisa menunggu di luar, Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun berbicara dengan suara kecil, sedikit mendorong Chanyeol masuk.

"Tidak, Baekhyun -ssi. Kau bisa pesan apapun, aku akan traktir. Untuk awal sebagai rekan kerja yang baik." Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang ragu.

Hingga Chanyeol terlalu lama menunggu dan Kyungsoo yang sudah mengambil meja, Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun masuk. Dan menyeret Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya, karena Kyungsoo duduk di depannya. Lalu kalau menyimpan Baekhyun di samping Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pasti tidak betah. Karena Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak begitu menyukai Kyungsoo. Chanyeol biasa saja setiap orang memandang Kyungsoo begitu, karena Kyungsoo tampak arogan. Karena menurutnya Kyungsoo hanya akan menjadi manis saat di depannya.

"Kyungsoo sayang mau pesan apa?" Chanyeol berbicara lembut, mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari _smarphone_ -nya.

"Apapun yang paling mahal, Yeol. _Please_ , aku lapar." Kyungsoo berbicara acuh, terutama saat melihat Baekhyun di samping Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun memutar sekali bola matanya.

"Tapi yang mahal porsinya pasti sedikit, sayang." Chanyeol menyempatkan diri mengelusi rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, dua porsi _oke_?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, membuat Chanyeol juga tersenyum merasa berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Minum?"

"Apapun yang kau pesan, Yeol." Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi membuat Chanyeol gemas.

" _Oke_ , lalu Baekhyun -ssi?" Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan pipi bulatnya, membuat Chanyeol balas tersenyum.

"Ayolah, meski hanya minuman."

" _Oke,_ _Americano_ …" Baekhyun hanya memilih alternatif kopi, karena untungnya ia sudah makan.

" _Oke, Americano_. Aku tidak tahu kalau orang manis juga suka kopi." Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengurus pesanan pada pelayan membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan Kyungsoo yang nampak biasa saja saat Chanyeol memuji Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sering merespon Chanyeol yang nampak diacuhkan Kyungsoo yang dari tadi sibuk makan dan meminkan _smartphone_ -nya. Sampai Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo yang _notabene_ mengambil dua porsi selesai dengan makanan mereka.

"Yeol, ayo pulang. Aku lelah." Kyungsoo meregangkan tubuhnya, terlihat mengantuk.

" _Oke_ … kita pulang. Ayo Baekhyun -ssi." Chanyeol mulai merangkul Kyungsoo menuju kasir.

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku siapkan mobil." Baekhyun merasa lebih nyaman dengan Chanyeol, jadi tidak merasa kaku lagi saat bicara. Tanpa anggukan atau kata _'yup'_ dari Chanyeol, ia langsung melenggang pergi. Mencoba lebih cepat menyiapkan mobil sebelum Chanyeol selesai membayar.

.

Baekhyun sedang menunggu saat Chanyeol muncul sambil merangkul Kyungsoo yang lesu dan bibir yang mengecupi puncak kepala Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup topi. Sampai mereka dekat dan Baekhyun ingin membukakan pintu.

"Aku dan Kyungsooo masuk sendiri, _oke_? Kita teman, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau bukan pelayanku." Chanyeol menyebut mereka teman tapi tetap memanggilnya dengan _'ssi'_ , itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak buta pengetahuan budaya Korea Selatan. Tapi itu bentuk dari formalitas. Mereka temam, dan Chanyeol juga bosnya. Tetap ada batasan antara bos dan karyawan. Meski berteman, tetap harus menghormati formalitas. Hal-hal lucu di perusahaan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membawa Kyungsoo masuk. Membuat Baekhyun juga masuk dengan segera.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita kemana lagi, Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun memasang _seltbelt_ -nya, mengintip Chanyeol melalui _spian dasbor_.

" _Wait…_ " Chanyeol berujar kecil, tapi cukup untuk tertangkap pendengaran Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat melihat Chenyeol yang memasangkan _seltbelt_ untuk Kyungsoo yang hampir tertidur.

"Ke rumah _hyung_ -ku, Baekhyun-ssi. _Anyway_ , ini alamatnya." Karena sejujurnya Chanyeol belum hafal alamat rumah _hyung_ -nya, jadi ia menyalin alamatnya di secarik kertas dan memberi satu pada Baekhyun.

"Kuharap kau tahu alamatnya." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi.

"Andalkan aku, bos." Baekhyun terkekeh dan Chanyeol tertawa.

Mereka fokus dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Chanyeol yang beristirahat, Kyungsoo yang tidur, dan Baekhyun dengan dunia menyanyinya. Hingga hari malah menjadi hujan. Baekhyun hanya mendengus, merasa terbebani. Membuat laju mobilnya terbatas. Tapi Chanyeol di belakang terlihat menikmati air hujan yang turun di jendelanya. Membuat Baekhyun bersyukur memiliki seorang atasan yang tidak cerewet.

Suasana yang hening terasa menelan detik menjadi menit dan menit menjadi jam. Begitu memberi ketenangan, menghabiskan watu mereka dan membawa perjalanan mereka hingga tiba di depan pagar rumah _Hyung_ Chanyeol. Hari agak gelap, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa melihat Chanyeol tidak tertidur.

"Kita masuk, Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun sedikit melambatkan laju mobilnya di depan gerbang rumah _Hyung_ Chanyeol.

"Masuk saja, klaksonmu membantu agar pagar dibuka." Chanyeol tampak mulai melepas _seltbelt_ -nya, membiarkan Baekhyun menekan klakson lumayan panjang beberapa kali.

Sampai deritan pagar terdengar, dan Baekhyun agak tercengang melihat rumah bagus di depannya. Dan saat Baekhyun masuk ke jalan batuan desain dengan taman di sisinya. Baekhyun bisa melihat area _drop off_ dan semakin melongo dengan itu. Hingga Baekhyun tiba di area _drop off_ , beberapa pelayan menghampiri. Membuka pintu, menggendong Kyungsoo, serta mengangkat koper setelah mendapat intruksi dari Chanyeol yang turun sendiri. Baekhyun juga turun, memberi sepatah dua patah kata pada Chanyeol, bentuk formalitas.

" _Anyway_ , terima kasih banyak, Baekhyun -ssi." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang tampak lelah.

"Dengan senang hati, Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun balas tersenyum kecil.

"Kau nampak lelah, mau beristirahat sebentar sampai hujan reda?" Chanyeol tersenyum lagi dengan tatapan lembut.

Baekhyun seketika sadar kalau mata Chanyeol itu hitam pekat dan bibirnya _pink_ sekali.

" _Oke_... Maksudku, tidak... Terima kasih... Hujan akan mereda dengan cepat, kupikir begitu..." Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bibir Chan-sialan-yeol.

"Serius?" Chanyeol menatap sedikit bingung Baekhyun yang berubah gugup di hadapannya.

" _Yup_ , aku juga harus selesaikan sesuatu. Permisi, Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun menjadi semi formal dan semakin membuat Chanyeol bingung. Bahkan tanpa balasan darinya Baekhyun langsung masuk mobil dan pergi.

" _Well_ , Baekhyun-ssi aneh sekali..." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya sekali kemudian memutuskan masuk.

.

"Oh ya Tuhan... Chanyeol Park itu, kenapa bisa bibirnya..." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala cepat, merasa gila dengan jalan pikirannya.

"Sekiranya aku perlu sesuatu." Baekhyun memelankan laju mobilnya dan menatapi pakaiannya, memastikan dia sedikit berantakan. Tersenyum saat melihat dirinya sedikit kacau. Mengambil _smartphone_ -nya, kemudian menelpon seseorang.

" _Ya?"_ Suara seseorang menyahut dari seberang, membuat Baekhyun menekan tombol _loud speaker_.

"Aku perlu bantuan... Tapi bajuku... yeah... Yang pasti, pastikan penjagamu tidak menghalangiku, Jongin." Baekhyun bebicara dengan konsentrasi tinggi, khawatir menambarak sesuatu di tengah hujan.

" _Semua bisa, asal tambah won-mu."_ Baekhyun bisa dengar kekehan Jongin.

"Aku akan menulis won lebih banyak dari yang kau tahu di kwitansiku." Baekhyun berbicara sengit.

" _Oh man... kenapa kau sefrustasi itu?"_ Jongin tertawa, tapi suaranya teredam musik.

"Diam! Dan jangan lupa penjaga mu." Baekhyun menutup sambungan, dan bibirnya mencebik. Tapi, hatinya meringan dan kakinya menginjak pedal gas.

.

Sebuah tempat dengan lampu remang-remang, Baekhyun memasuki gerbangnya yang agak tinggi. Dan secara kebetulan hujan berhenti. Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang menurutnya paling terang. Mengunci manual mobilnya, tidak ingin menarik perhatian. Kemudian memasukan kuncinya di kantong celana depannya sedalam mungkin.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, tampak arogan. Mendekati pintu masuk tanpa ragu. Baekhyun menatap menantang penjaga di depan pintu masuk yang melihatnya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun." Tetap dengan wajah menantang dan intonasi suaranya begitu dingin, berbicara sebelum pria berotot di depannya bicara.

Penjaga yang awalnya ingin menutup pintu seketika menunduk hormat dan membuka pintu selebar mungkin.

" _Good!_ " Baekhyun berbicara mencemooh seperti pemilik hewan peliharaan yang memuji peliharaannya.

Dia terlihat arogan, sombong, dan mengesalkan. Dia tidak sebaik penampilannya. Tidak sebaik profesinya, tidak semanis wajahnya. Yang pasti Baekhyun itu tidak manis. Malam ini penjaga itu saksi betapa buruknya ia, dan malam ini klub malam itu saksi betapa laknatnya ia. Sosok laknat berwajah manis, Byun Baekhyun.

.

Suara musik terdengar semakin nyaring seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin masuk. Suasana gelap dengan lampu kerlap kerlip pun semakin tertangkap matanya. Baekhyun seketika hampir menutup telinganya saat musik memekakan menyerang pendengarannya.

" _Welcome again to my club, Lovely Baek_." Seseorang menepuk bahunya dan berbicara nyaring di sampingnya.

"Oh Jongin, _yup! Thanks_." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, dan bahasa inggrisnya terdengar jauh lebih bagus dari pada di depan Chanyeol tadi.

"Ayo duduk, akan ku kenalkan dengan _bartender_ baru." Jongin merangkul Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja _bar_.

" _Hi_..." Seorang bartender laki-laki manis dengan suara agak cempreng dan bertubuh agak pendek tapi sintal.

" _Hi_ juga..." Baekhyun membalas ramah sapaan ceria pria di depannya dengan tatapan tertarik saat pria manis di depannya memainkan sedikit atraksi dengan botol-botol alkohol di tangannya.

"Mau minum apa?" Pria itu kembali tersenyum dan mulai mengambil satu gelas.

"Yang biasa..." Baekhyun menjawab sekenanya sambil matanya menilai sedikit banyak perubahan di klub milik Jongin itu.

Lebih banyak pengunjung dan _bitches_ baru dan pasti lebih menggoda. Benar-benar sibuk sendiri tanpa menyadari si _bartender_ yang menautkan alisnya heran.

Jongin hanya berdecak sekali sambil menarik secarik kertas di kantungnya dan menulis sesuatu kemudian menyerahkan kepada si _bartender_. _Bartender_ itu membulatkan matanya kaget dan menatapi Jongin. Sampai Jongin yang memintanya mendekat untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Dengar, temanku ini peminum yang baik. Dia _okay_ dengan kadar alkohol tinggi. Jadi campuri saja yang ku anjurkan, _okay_?" Jongin sedikit menekan kata-katanya, memaksa _bartender-_ nya mengerti dan dibalas anggukan serta gerakan cepat si _bartender_ mengganti ke gelas lebih besar serta dengan sigap mencampuri beberapa jenis alkohol sambil opininya yang merasa tidak percaya kalau melihat alkohol yang diraciknya ini berkadar alkohol tinggi sekali dan yang akan meminumnya adalah pria manis. Namun kemudian segera memberikan gelas berisi alkohol racikannya dengan senyum mengembang saat orang di depannya kembali menatap ke arahnya dengan senyum tak kalah manis.

"Pesanan Anda, Tuan." Ucapnya yakin, seakan alkohol racikannya akan membuat pria di hadapannya ketagihan.

"Ummhh... _okay._.." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan alkohol yang di teguknya, terasa berbeda dan lebih nikmat.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, cukup panggil Baekhyun tanpa 'Tuan'. Siapa namamu?" Baekhyun menyeletuk pada _bratender_ di depannya.

"Ten, cukup itu. Kau akan berada dalam kesulitan kalau tahu nama panjangku." Kembali dengan senyum ramahnya, membuat mungkin orang-orang tak menyangka kalau ia seorang _bartender_.

"Oh?" Baekhyun mengangkat alis heran.

"Dia orang Thailand, Baek. Ten sayang, siapa nama panjangmu?" Jongin yang menjawab dan secara kebetulan musik berhenti. Sepertinya akan berganti _DJ_.

Ten tersenyum dan Baekhyun mengerjab. Jujur saja, Baekhyun sudah biasa mendengar Jongin memanggil pekerjanya dengan 'sayang' sebagai embel-embel keramahan.

"Ten Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul." Ten menjawab cepat dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun menganga tolol.

"Kau benar, Ten. Aku berada dalam kesulitan, bahkan mengejanya aku perlu belajar berhari-hari dan sebulan untuk bisa menyebutnya dengan baik." Baekhyun menyengir dengan wajah bingung, Jongin dan Ten tertawa.

"Kau benar, akan luar biasa kalau kau bisa. Bahkan semenjak Ten bekerja di sini hingga sekarang, aku belum bisa menyebut namanya." Jongin tertawa, tapi entah wajahnya tampak sama tololnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kalian berlebihan sekali..." Ten lagi-lagi tertawa kecil seperti tertawa adalah kesukaannya sambil tampak sibuk meracik minuman untuk Jongin.

" _Here's yours, ma boss_." Ten memberi segelas besar racikannya, membuat Baekhyun meminum minumannya juga.

" _Thanks, baby_..." Jongin memberikan senyum memikatnya.

" _Most welcome, love._ " Ten menjawab nakal dan memberi _flying kiss_. Jongin berakting seolah tertembak dan Baekhyun tertawa.

" _Give me a kiss_..." Jongin berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, Ten melakukan hal yang sama bahkan mendudukkan dirinya di sisi meja _bar_.

Baekhyun menjengit saat dua orang berciuman di sampingnya, kemudian tertawa saat ciuman terlepas.

"Kau bahkan mencium pekerja mu." Baekhyun menatap jengah mereka setelah tadi tertawa. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil kemudian mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Baekhyun.

"Kita sama-sama tahu seberengsek apa dunia kita." Jongin tersenyum mengejek diikuti Baekhyun dan Ten.

" _Good night, everyone_." Suara asal _stage_ mencuri perhatian banyak orang termasuk mereka dan membuat mereka membalik tubuh menghadap _stage_.

Retina mereka menangkap pria tampan di balik meja _DJ_. Baekhyun bersiul seakan berkata pria itu tipenya.

"Dia Johnny, _DJ_ baru dan dia pacarnya Ten." Jongin berbisik di sampingnya membuat Baekhyun berbalik dan menangkap Ten yang tampak menyemangati Johnny.

"Dia bisa disewa?" Baekhyun berbicara agak sungkan sambil memainkan gelasnya.

"Kami bisa..." Ten terkekeh dan Baekhyun langsung menatap Ten.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun agak merasa tak enak dan sedikit merasa itu menyedihkan.

"Aku _oke_... kami membedakan apa itu seks dan bercinta." Ten tersenyum dan mengelap gelas, tampak ringan meski Baekhyun yakin itu sangat berat.

Kemudian semua kembali menjadi riuh saat Johnny memulai.

.

Lantai dansa jadi riuh dan panas saat Johnny terus bermain dengan kemampuan terbaiknya.

"Dia koleksi terbaikmu, Jongin." Baekhyun memuji keahlian Johnny dan dari itu Jongin tahu Baekhyun suka _stage_ malam ini.

"Dia luar biasa, Baekhyun. Dia _hot_ , dan tubuhnya bagus. Kau bisa lihat." Ten menunjuk dengan dagunya, seperti menawarkan barang berkualitas tinggi. Dari situ Baekhyun mengerti Ten ingin ia menyewa Johnny.

Baekhyun berbalik dengan tatapan menilai _DJ_ Johnny. Tapi kemudian perempuan dengan dada besar serta bokong berisi duduk di pangkuannya dan memilin kerah bajunya.

"Mau... bermain denganku, manis?" Perempuan itu tampak menggoda Baekhyun dengan menggesekkan pantatnya di selangkangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring dan menarik wajah perempuan itu padanya, kemudian berbisik seduktif.

"Aku ini _bottom_ , nona. Aku punya penis kecil ." Kemudian dengan kurang ajarnya mendorong perempuan itu hingga hampir terjatuh.

Jongin mencemooh kemudian langsung berbalik dengan cepat menarik Ten dalam ciumannya saat perempuan itu akan berbalik dan memintanya. Jongin dan Ten memainkan peran mereka dengan panas hingga membuat perempuan itu pergi dengan perasaan kesal. Jongin dan Ten langsung melepas ciuman mereka. Mereka hanya tertawa kecil, membiarkan musik keren _DJ_ Johnny mengisi pendengaran mereka.

"Kau berengsek..." Baekhyun mengolok Jongin dan membuat Ten tertawa.

"Yang tadi itu hanya penolakan halus, daripada kau." Jongin terkekeh sebentar.

"Lagi pula, kupikir seseorang semuarahan itu pasti punya lubang longgar." Jongin tersenyum miring, namun terkejut dengan wajah aneh saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun memukul punggungnya dan Ten melampar serbetnya.

"Sebagai pihak dimasuki, aku danTen merasa tersinggung." Baekhyun berbicara seolah ia juga perwakilan Ten.

"Lagipula, ini murahan, kau tahu itu. Tapi kau bahkan pernah berteriak dan mendesah karena aku." Ten berbicara dengan nada acuh. Kemudian berusaha mengambil serbetnya dan menggeram asal saat Jongin mencuri satu ciuman.

"Kau berbeda, Ten." Jongin mulai menggombal dan memberi Ten beberapa kecupan.

" _Oke_ , tapi berhenti menciumiku, _please_. Johnny melihat ke sini." Ten bersikap acuh dan menunjuk _stage_ dengan dagunya, membuat Jongin berbalik serta dengan tololnya menyengir pada Johnny yang tersenyum miring dan menggeleng kecil.

"Dan Baekhyun, apa yang membawamu kemari?" Ten bertanya sambil memberi satu gelas lagi alkohol racikan. Baekhyun menerima dengan senyum lebar, ia begitu mengakui kemampuan Ten menakar dan meracik alkohol. Dari sekian banyak _bartender_ Jongin, Baekhyun paling cocok dengan alkohol racikan Ten.

"Aku... Yah... Aku mengalami hal buruk..." Baekhyun menjawab dengan air wajah berduka, membuat Jongin dan Ten merasa simpati sekaligus heran.

"Aku dengar suara frustasi mu itu di telepon tadi. Tapi, ada apa?" Jongin tampak semakin simpati dan dengan perhatian memberi fokus pada Baekhyun, membiarkan Ten menyimak sambil meracik alkohol pelanggan lain.

"Aku dengan sialnya tergoda pada bibir bosku." Baekhyun berbicara frustasi, Ten langsung tertawa setelah mengantar racikannya.

"Kau gila?" Baekhyun berdecak kesal dan Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak mengerti.

" _Sorry,_ bukan maksudku membuatmu kesal. Tapi menurutku itu wajar, seperti aku cukup tergoda pada bibir bosku." Ten terkekeh saat Jongin memberinya _flying kiss_ , kemudian Ten membalasnya dengan _virtual kiss._

"Ini berbeda Tennn! Dia bos divisiku!" Baekhyun merengek dan menyembunyikan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti, dia itu pasti berbeda. Bos divisimu. Dan bahkan mustahil untukmu mengecup bibirnya, apa lagi menciumnya." Ten berbicara agak nyaring karena Johnny semakin menguasai _stage_.

Ten dan Jongin hanya bisa menangkap Baekhyun menggeram samar. Sampai tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Jongin. Membuat Ten dan Jongin menautkan alisnya.

" Jongin, aku sewa kau dan Johnny." Baekhyun berujar final, dan membuat Ten hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Kau gila? Jongin dan Johnny? _Threesome_?" Bos, bibir, dan ciuman. Hal ini mampu membuat Baekhyun hampir gila.

.

 **TBC/END**

MAAAKKKK OOC TINGKAT AKUUTT! T_T T_T T_T Maaf kan OOC nya readers semua T_T Soalnya ini ff remake 8ter buat ChanBaek, original couple sih VerKwan T_T Maaf banget kalau gak berkenan T_T Dan sorry kalau ada typo, aku udah baca lagi dan meminimalisir typo-nya T_T Tapi semoga suka yah^^~~~ so, hope you enjoy this FF, guys!^^

Review, please. Dan 8ter bakal berusaha lanjutin FF ini. Review terlalu sedikit/berhenti, artinya FF berhenti update...

Thank you!^^ *Deeb Bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Truth or Dare (ChanBaek Ver.)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Baekhyun pilih truth? Baekhyun pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol.

\- BaekYeol / ChanBaek couple –

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT/NC 21!**

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Mohon maaf ooc yah~ soalnya ini remake-nya ff VerKwan, jadi kalau gak suka boleh exit :D Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Lantai dansa jadi riuh dan panas saat Johnny terus bermain dengan kemampuan terbaiknya._

" _Dia koleksi terbaikmu, Jongin." Baekhyun memuji keahlian Johnny dan dari itu Jongin tahu Baekhyun suka stage malam ini._

" _Dia luar biasa, Baekhyun. Dia hot, dan tubuhnya bagus. Kau bisa lihat." Ten menunjuk dengan dagunya, seperti menawarkan barang berkualitas tinggi. Dari situ Baekhyun mengerti Ten ingin ia menyewa Johnny._

 _Baekhyun berbalik dengan tatapan menilai DJ Johnny. Tapi kemudian perempuan dengan dada besar serta bokong berisi duduk di pangkuannya dan memilin kerah bajunya._

" _Mau... bermain denganku, manis?" Perempuan itu tampak menggoda Baekhyun dengan menggesekkan pantatnya di selangkangan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum miring dan menarik wajah perempuan itu padanya, kemudian berbisik seduktif._

" _Aku ini bottom, nona. Aku punya penis kecil ." Kemudian dengan kurang ajarnya mendorong perempuan itu hingga hampir terjatuh._

 _Jongin mencemooh kemudian langsung berbalik dengan cepat menarik Ten dalam ciumannya saat perempuan itu akan berbalik dan memintanya. Jongin dan Ten memainkan peran mereka dengan panas hingga membuat perempuan itu pergi dengan perasaan kesal. Jongin dan Ten langsung melepas ciuman mereka. Mereka hanya tertawa kecil, membiarkan musik keren DJ Johnny mengisi pendengaran mereka._

" _Kau berengsek..." Baekhyun mengolok Jongin dan membuat Ten tertawa._

" _Yang tadi itu hanya penolakan halus, daripada kau." Jongin terkekeh sebentar._

" _Lagi pula, kupikir seseorang semuarahan itu pasti punya lubang longgar." Jongin tersenyum miring, namun terkejut dengan wajah aneh saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun memukul punggungnya dan Ten melampar serbetnya._

" _Sebagai pihak dimasuki, aku danTen merasa tersinggung." Baekhyun berbicara seolah ia juga perwakilan Ten._

" _Lagipula, ini murahan, kau tahu itu. Tapi kau bahkan pernah berteriak dan mendesah karena aku." Ten berbicara dengan nada acuh. Kemudian berusaha mengambil serbetnya dan menggeram asal saat Jongin mencuri satu ciuman._

" _Kau berbeda, Ten." Jongin mulai menggombal dan memberi Ten beberapa kecupan._

" _Oke, tapi berhenti menciumiku, please. Johnny melihat ke sini." Ten bersikap acuh dan menunjuk stage dengan dagunya, membuat Jongin berbalik serta dengan tololnya menyengir pada Johnny yang tersenyum miring dan menggeleng kecil._

" _Dan Baekhyun, apa yang membawamu kemari?" Ten bertanya sambil memberi satu gelas lagi alkohol racikan. Baekhyun menerima dengan senyum lebar, ia begitu mengakui kemampuan Ten menakar dan meracik alkohol. Dari sekian banyak bartender Jongin, Baekhyun paling cocok dengan alkohol racikan Ten._

" _Aku... Yah... Aku mengalami hal buruk..." Baekhyun menjawab dengan air wajah berduka, membuat Jongin dan Ten merasa simpati sekaligus heran._

" _Aku dengar suara frustasi mu itu di telepon tadi. Tapi, ada apa?" Jongin tampak semakin simpati dan dengan perhatian memberi fokus pada Baekhyun, membiarkan Ten menyimak sambil meracik alkohol pelanggan lain._

" _Aku dengan sialnya tergoda pada bibir bosku." Baekhyun berbicara frustasi, Ten langsung tertawa setelah mengantar racikannya._

" _Kau gila?" Baekhyun berdecak kesal dan Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak mengerti._

" _Sorry, bukan maksudku membuatmu kesal. Tapi menurutku itu wajar, seperti aku cukup tergoda pada bibir bosku." Ten terkekeh saat Jongin memberinya flying kiss, kemudian Ten membalasnya dengan virtual kiss._

" _Ini berbeda Tennn! Dia bos divisiku!" Baekhyun merengek dan menyembunyikan kepalanya._

" _Aku mengerti, dia itu pasti berbeda. Bos divisimu. Dan bahkan mustahil untukmu mengecup bibirnya, apa lagi menciumnya." Ten berbicara agak nyaring karena Johnny semakin menguasai stage._

 _Ten dan Jongin hanya bisa menangkap Baekhyun menggeram samar. Sampai tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Jongin. Membuat Ten dan Jongin menautkan alisnya._

" _Jongin, aku sewa kau dan Johnny." Baekhyun berujar final, dan membuat Ten hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya._

" _Kau gila? Jongin dan Johnny? Threesome?" Bos, bibir, dan ciuman. Hal ini mampu membuat Baekhyun hampir gila._

.

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Truth or Dare

.

Chapter 2 :

Suara musik tetap berdentang di sekitar mereka. Bahkan suasana makin ' _hot_ ' dengan banyak tarian sensual menebar di lantai dansa. _Stage_ yang bagai pengandali gairah bahkan ikut menjadi panas saat _DJ_ seksinya menjilat bibir dan tubuh berkeringatnya bergerak sensual. _DJ_ luar biasa terlihat memuaskan dan membuat pelanggan menghitung won mereka.

Tapi mau bagaimana pun bergairahnya, tetap membuat seorang _bartender_ bernama Ten hampir kehilangan kontrol diri saat seorang pelanggan yang jadi temannya menyatakan ingin menyewa pacarnya si _DJ_ Johnny dan bosnya si Jongin.

" _Heol_! Baekhyun! Kau gila? Menyewa Johnny dan Jongin? Serius? Dua orang? _Threesome_?" Ten membrodolnya dengan pertanyaan dan bahkan ia sudah menjatuhkan serbetnya. Tapi kalau Ten tidak mengokohkan jiwa kemanusiaannya, sungguh ia ingin mencekeki Baekhyun yang berwajah memelas dan mengangguk lamban.

"Kau serius? Baekhyun… atau siapapun nama lengkapmu-"

"Byun Baekhyun, sayang." Jongin menyeletuk.

"Ah, iya. Byun Baekhyun sayang… ah! Tidak! Hanya Byun Baekhyun...Sekali lagi, kau-"

"Aku serius." Baekhyun memotong omongan Ten yang ternyata terlalu berisik.

Membuat Ten menjadi lesu dan menatap nyalang pada Jongin yang malah sibuk berdehem membersihkan tenggorokkan, memutar pandangan salah tingkah, dan tangannya yang membuka satu kancing kemeja lagi sehingga tulang selangkanya semakin terlihat.

"Yah, memang apa yang salah, Ten?" Jongin menjawab gugup, pasalnya Jongin sudah cukup banyak mengenal Ten. Dan _uke_ macam Ten yang cerewet akan benar-benar menjadi bising saat emosi.

"Kau sinting, Jongin?" Ten menyalak pada Jongin, membuat Jongin menjengit. Ia dibilang… sinting? Itu bahkan terasa lebih gila dari pada dibilang berengsek.

"Kau tidak berfikir? _Threesome_ , Jongin! Pertanyaanku adalah apa Baekhyun terima lubang anusnya ditembus dua penis panjang? Sedangkan aku tahu dia pasti tidak akan tahan dengan rasa sakitnya. AKU BERPENGALAMAN!" Ten menaikkan suaranya dan menunjuk wajah Baekhyun saat pria montok itu ingin menyela.

"Lalu siapa yang akan masuk? Sedangkan Baekhyun pasti memilih penis Johnny yang lebih panjang dan besar. Dan kau, Jongin! Apa kau akan tahan melihat _live sex_? Sedangkan yang ku tahu hasrat seksmu begitu tinggi membumbung. Lalu, kau mungkin akan menusuki lubang anus pacarku! Itu gila, _okay_!" Ten menarik nafasnya jengah, menatapi Jongin dan Baekhyun yang merengut seperti dimarahi ibu mereka.

Baekhyun yang melihat Ten begini jadi tahu kalau Ten begitu mencintai Johnny hingga menjaga harga diri lubang Johnny agar jangan pernah ditembusi penis-penis yang meski memuaskan sekalipun. Baekhyun begitu tersentuh melihat bagaimana Ten mengatai serta menyumpah serapah bosnya sendiri demi lubang anus pacarnya. Meski bekerja merelakan tubuh, tapi mereka tetap saling mencintai serta saling menjaga apa yang bisa mereka jaga. Dan demi itu Baekhyun tidak mau melayati acara pemakaman Jongin yang dipenggal Ten kalau sampai lubang anus Johnny tertusuk Jongin.

" _Oke_ , Ten… aku pilih… J… Johnny…"

" _Oke_! Good, Baekhyun!" Ten hampir melompati meja bar dan memeluki Baekhyun, kalau dia tidak ingat itu mustahil.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang tersenyum. Karena tadi dia hampir menyebut Jongin. Tapi ia begitu mengingat dengan jelas, kalau Ten yang tersenyum-senyum di depannya ini tadi menawari Johnny untuk ia sewa.

"Tapi serius, Ten. Aku mau bicara yang serius sekarang…" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang selalu merasa meremang setiap ia ingin bilang ini pada orang lain.

"Yang itu, Baek?" Jongin menyahuti, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, Ten mendekat sedikit…" Jongin memanggil Ten mendekat, membuat Ten merapatkan tubuhnya pada meja bar dan mencondong tubuh berusaha pada posisi sedekat mungkin dengan Baekhyun, membuatnya sedikit menungging.

"Ten, nanti minta Johnny pakai pengaman, _oke_? Kebetulan… yah… kau tahu lah… Aku seorang _Klinefelter_ …" Dan dari jarak sedekat ini meski lampu masih remang Baekhyun bisa lihat Ten yang terlonjak.

" _Wow! Wow!_ _Wow!_ Baekhyun… Kau punya beberapa hal yang begitu mengejutkan. Tentu, jangan khawatir. Johnny suka seks yang sehat…" Ten menjauh dengan satu botol alkohol baru di tangannya. Begitu enteng, sangat baik mengendalikan keterkejutannya. Baekhyun merasa membaik dengan itu, karena sedikit banyak orang di luar sana menganggap _Klinefelter_ menjijikan. Yang tahu jadinya hanya sedikit. Dan _well_ , seks sehat juga gaya Baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya di sofa setelah berkeliling agak lama di rumah yang lebih banyak berubah kesannya sejak terakhir kali ia ke sini. Setelah dengan agak kerasnya membanting tubuhnya sendiri, ia dengan anehnya meringis saat punggungnya terasa agak nyeri.

"Sofanya tidak empuk." Mengaduh kecil dan memeluki bantal sofa.

" _Hi_ , Chanyeol." Seorang pria yang agaknya lebih dewasa menuruni tangga, pakaiannya begitu formal, bibirnya tersenyum dengan senyum tampan, dan matanya terlihat agak besar. Wajahnya terlihat halfer, jadi lumayan berbeda dengan wajah Chanyeol.

"Oh? Kris, ganti sofamu, tidak empuk." Tanpa menjawab salam atau dengan hormatnya menambah embel-embel ' _hyung_ '. Chanyeol malah lagi-lagi mengadu tentang sofa. Sifat yang menunjukkan sisi kekanakannya bahkan lebih mempermasalahkan dan memikirkan sofa kakaknya dibanding kehadiran kakaknya. Kris hanya menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum seraya mendudukkan diri di sofa seberang Chanyeol. Sifat Chanyeol yang kekanakan begini begitu ia rindukan, seorang adik yang ia sayangi, yang begitu menggemaskan dan unik.

"Tidak, Yeol. Sofaku baru diganti minggu lalu." Kris hanya tersenyum sambil asik mengecapi rasa anggur yang masih tersisa di lidahnya. Karena _well_ , ia minum anggur beberapa menit yang lalu di kamarnya.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_?" Chanyeol menebak dan langsung memutar matanya saat Kris mengangguk cepat.

" _Furniture_ mu juga?" Chanyeol mengangkat alis heran saat Kris malah menyatukan alisnya dan mengerjab cepat, terlihat tolol. Dan sukses membuat Chanyeol terpukau karena beberapa tahun tidak bertemu dan wajah Kris yang begini tolol maksimal masih sama dengan sisa memori terakhirnya. Sekarang Kris malah membuka mulutnya tanpa suara yang keluar, dan matanya mengitari _furniture_ rumahnya. Kalau tampang yang ini bahkan jauh lebih tolol dari semua memori tentang wajah tolol Kris, entah bagaimana dan siapa yang mengajarkan.

"Kupikir, kau lebih tahu aku dari pada siapapun, Chanyeol." Kris akhirnya bicara dan tersenyum. Membuat Chanyeol lega karena kalau wajah tampan Kris tak kembali, Chanyeol yakin Kris dirasuki setan pembawa ketololan.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_ lagi? Sudah ku duga, mana ada seleramu menjadi begini… cantik? Ini tidak begitu cocok denganmu, Kris. Lain kali kita ganti yang lebih keren." Sekali lagi Chanyeol mendumel dan matanya menilai rumah _hyung_ -nya yang ia anggap rumah sendiri.

"Rumah hantu saja bagaimana?" Kris terdengar _excited_ , ingin mengajak adik tersayangnya bergurau, karena cara bercanda Chanyeol itu keren menurutnya.

"Kau mau Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon hyung mati berdiri?" Chanyeol terkekeh dan Kris tertawa, merasa waktunya dan Chanyeol begitu berkualitas. Kebahagiaan Kris atas kehadiran Chanyeol, adik kesayangannya.

"Mau ku antar ke kamar?" Kris berdiri dan merapikan stelan bajunya.

"Asal kasurnya empuk, tidak seperti sofamu." Chanyeol ikut berdiri dan mendapat usakan di kepalanya.

.

Johnny turun dari _stage_ dan tubuhnya berkeringat, menoleh sebentar untuk menyemangati teman yang baru naik panggung, tampak menarik, seorang _bottom_. Langkah Johnny dipercepat menuju meja bar. Tatapannya tidak mau lepas dari sosok si _bartender_ bertubuh kecil bernama Ten, pacarnya yang asik berbicara dengan bosnya dan seseorang yang tampak akrab.

" _Hi_ …" Sapanya akrab dengan bosnya, dan duduk di sebelah Jongin, menarik habis perhatian Ten tepat di depannya.

" _Hi_ , sayang." Ten menopang dagunya dengan tangan, membuatnya menungging dan membuat pandangannya dan Johnny sejajar.

" _Hi_ juga, cantik." Johnny sudah ingin menarik Ten demi mengambil satu ciuman. Tapi Ten menahan wajahnya dan menoyor dahinya. Bibirnya mencebik kesal dan matanya menatapi bibir Johnny membuat mau tak mau Johnny mengerutkan keningnya. Ten dengan gerakan tegas menunjuk bibir Johnny, membuat Johnny makin bingung dengan sikap aneh Ten.

"Di bibirmu ada bekas _lipstick_ -nya." Bibir Ten bersungut, tapi tangannya terjulur membersihkan bibir Johnny, sedikit bergidik membayangkan bibir Johnny yang diciumi perempuan dengan _lipstick_ berlapis tebal.

"Bagaimana rasanya bibir _yeoja_ , hmm? Tidak mau coba payudaranya?" Ten membersihkan bibir Johnny dengan agak kasar, menekan-nekan kesal membuat Johnny malah tertawa. Kemudian dengan gemas memegangi tangan Ten, menarik dan melumat bibir Ten yang mengimbangi dengan hebat. Mereka saling melumat dalam, membuat dua pasang mata di sekitar mereka melihat dengan enteng seakan yang dilihat itu bukan merupakan dosa. Kemudian saat suara sedot-menyedot selesai, mereka saling melepas dan tersenyum.

"Untukmu, sayang." Johnny merogoh sakunya dan mengacuhkan dua orang di sampingnya yang keheranan, lebih mementingkan Ten di depannya. Mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang menarik kedua sudut bibir Ten ke atas, menyimpannya di atas meja bar. Secara perlahan dan menutup dengan kedua tangan menggeser perlahan ke dekat Ten, kemudian membuka perlahan seperti membuka peti harta karun.

Sebuah kwitansi dengan jumlah won tidak main-main membuat Ten menutupi mulutnya yang menganga dan mengambil kertas itu cepat.

"Astaga Johnny! Bagaimana bisa?" Ten heboh dan memasukkan dengan cepat ke kantung celananya.

"Perempuan yang tadi menciumku memberikan ini, dia bilang ingin mencium. Tapi aku bilang kalau aku _gay_. Dan tanpa diduga dia memberiku won sebanyak itu untuk ciumanku." Johnny hanya mengangkat bahunya sekali dan tersenyum lebar pada Ten.

"Astaga Johnny! Oh ya! Oh ya!" Ten seakan bertemu dewa, ia histeris dan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Serta dengan gerakan menjauh seolah mengingat sesuatu. Hingga dengan cepat tengannya mengambil gelas dan meracik alkohol.

"Untuk pacarku yang mempesona." Ten memberinya pada Johnny dan berbonus _flying kiss_ , lalu mendapat balasan tawa Johnny.

Seolah kembali pada dunianya, Ten baru teringat dengan Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Johnny, ini Baekhyun, teman baru. Dan dia akan menyewamu." Ten tersenyum sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyatukan alisnya sebentar dan kemudian mengerti arti tatapan Ten. Baekhyun menarik selembar kertas dari sakunya dan memberi pada Jongin.

"Penjilat…" Katanya sambil terkekeh.

Ten penasaran, tapi dia menahan diri. Dan secara kebetulan, dia lihat senyum miring Jongin. _Oke_ , Ten tahu arti senyum itu.

"Ten, 30% untukmu." Jongin tersenyum pada Ten yang terbelalak kaget, bahkan Johnny hampir tersedak alkoholnya.

"30%? Bukannya biasanya 10%?" Ten melongo tolol diikuti Johnny.

"30 atau 10?" Jongin tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku… tentu 30! Oh, ya Tuhan! 30%! Ah iya! Kamar! Aku siapakan kamar! Winwin! Gantikan aku!" Ten berteriak agak nyaring, membuat beberapa mata melihatnya karena _DJ_ belum mulai, dan Winwin si bartender lain yang mengerjab saat pipinya dicium cepat oleh Ten.

Baekhyun berdecak sekali saat Jongin mencuri satu ciuman di bibirnya dan _DJ_ mulai dengan panggungnya.

.

Hampir pukul 11 P.M. Dunia gemerlap terus terasa seperti pagi hari, selalu sibuk dan bersemangat. Dua orang pria sedang berhati-hati berjalan di padang remang. Salahkan fokus mereka yang terbagi karena sambil asiknya berciuman. Dua orang itu Johnny dan Baekhyun. Sedang berjuang manahan hasrat menuju kamar yang tadi disiapkan Ten.

Panas. Hanya itu yang dirasakan Baekhyun, saat Johnny masih asik manjelajahi seluruh bagian mulutnya, seakan mematikan fungsi kerja otaknya. Membuat semakin lama Baekhyun terhanyaut dalam ciuman Johnny. Dan Johnny merasakan gairah Baekhyun, membuatnya menyeringai. Dengan sedikit bermain melepas kulumannya, menatap mata sayu dan pipi memerah Baekhyun di tengah remang dengan konsentrasinya yang cukup tinggi membawa mereka ke arah kamar. Ia ingin membawa Baekhyun hanyut dan tenggelam, memberikan jilatan lembut dan sensual di permukaan bibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun reflek menjulurkan lidah dan menggesek lidah mereka. Johnny agak kaget karena Baekhyun begitu _hot_. Membawa mereka ke depan pintu kamar lalu dengan lamban membuka pintu di belakang mereka dan menutup kasar serta mengunci cepat, kemudian memojokkan Baekhyun di belakang pintu.

"Uhmmm… Hmm…" Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dan Johnny baru bisa mendengar desahan Baekhyun dengan jelas saat mereka di sini, membuatnya tak sabar untuk memuaskan Baekhyun.

Johnny menarik Baekhyun dan mendorongnya ke kasur, menghimpit Baekhyun hingga tak sanggup bergerak. Tenaga Baekhyun terkuras oleh rasa panas dan gairahnya yang meluap-luap. Kemudian sedikit mengerang, ketika menyadari tubuhnya sudah menempel dengan tubuh maskulin Johnny. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Johnny, mengusap sensual tengkuk Johnny dan menuntutnya berbuat lebih saat pria tampan itu menurunkan ciumannya, menyentuh dan menjilat lehernya. Tidak sanggup menolak saat Johnny membuka cepat bajunya, dimana setelahnya Johnny langsung melepas seluruh kain di tubuhnya sendiri dengan gerakan sensual. Dan memberi Baekhyun senyuman menggodanya, tanda ia benar-benar ingin menggerayangi Baekhyun.

"Aaakkhh!" Baekhyun sedikit mengerang saat Johnny mulai menyentuh putingnya yang jadi sensitif. Johnny merunduk menjilati puting kanannya, memilin lembut dengan lidahnya dan membasahi dengan salivanya. Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya, membuat pinggulnya terangkat menyentuh penis menggantung Johnny yang mulai mengeras.

"Johnnnnhhh… a-aahh…" Baekhyun mendesah saat Johnny tiba-tiba meremasi penisnya yang masih berbalut celana kerjanya.

Si dominan dengan cepat melapas celana Baekhyun, menurunkan celana dalamnya dengan agak kesulitan hingga membuat Baekhyun benar-benar telanjang. Johnny tersenyum melihat penis kecil Baekhyun menegang. Secara perlahan beringsut turun sambil bibirnya mengecup jengkal tubuh sensitif Baekhyun membuat mau tak mau Baekhyun menggeliat-menggeliat, lebih parah dari kata resah. Kebutuhan duniawinya mengejang naik, terlalu mau segera di genjot.

"Aku suka tubuhmu, begitu luar biasa dan menggairahkan." Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang terhentak rasa mendalam akan kebutuhan untuk ditusuk habis di titik manisnya di dalam lubang anusnya. Saat Johnny kembali manghisap putingnya, namun kali ini lebih gencar. Baekhyun merasa ia akan benar-benar gila.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Baekhyun. Rasanya nikmat, kan? Apa kau ingin lebih? Aku bisa memberikan apa yang penis tegangmu ini inginkan." Johnny mulai mengeluarkan kemampuan merayunya dan tangannya mulai turun meremasi penis Baekhyun.

"Engghhh! Aaakkhh!... Oouuhh… Haakkkhh! Lakukan saja… aahhh… yang kau mauuhh.. eummhh.. Aku ti-tidak tahannhhh!" Baekhyun mendesah nyaring, kepalanya mendongak keras. Akhirnya… akhirnya Baekhyun merasakan eksistensi kulit kasar permukaan tangan Johnny meremasi penisnya yang terasa memengan kendali kewarasannya. Seolah pompaan dan kocokan Johnny pada penisnya adalah obat yang akan segara mengembalikannya pada akal sehatnya, memberikan kebutuhannya. Oh yeah! Ini benar-benar nikmat!

"Tentu.. tentu manis…" Kata Johnny sambil mengocok cepat penis Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah sangat basah. Baekhyun, lihat penis manis-mu, kau terlihat seksi sekali…" Johnny dengan sensual berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. Dadanya diturunkan, sengaja menggesakkan puting mereka.

"A-aku sudah ti-tidak kuat lagiihh.. aaakkhh! Hhaakkhh! Enngghhhhh… kocok! Kocok lagihh! Ahh.. Tuhan.. nikhmat sekalihh!" Baekhyun meracau keenakan, membuat Johnny menyeringai. Tangannya secara perlahan turun dan membuka lebar kedua paha terimpit Baekhyun. Mengatur posisi hingga merangkak di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Mulai beringsut turun dan menjilati tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ssshh… aahhh.. uuhhmm…" Baekhyun menggeliat merasa titik-titik sensitifnya terjamah.

"AAKKKHH! AAHHHH! JOHNNNHHHH!" Tiba-tiba Johnny mengulum penisnya. Membuatnya berteriak merasa sensasi hangat, nyaman, dan nikmat yang diberikan mulut Johnny. Terasa begitu memabukkan menuju surga sesungguhnya, yah… Surga saat prostatnya di bor penis jumbo Johnny yang menggantung di antara kakinya.

"Enakkkhhh! Aaahhh! Nik-matthhhh! Akuuhh… aku ingin lebih… euunngghh! Aakkhhh!" Baekhyun menjambaki rambut Johnny saat merasa pusat gairahnya disedot dengan kesan memabukkan. Tubuhnya bergerak maju mundur dengan binal, menikmati rasa nikmat yang menyerangnya.

"Aku… Anngghhh! Johnnyyhhh! Sedi-kit ahhh! eeuunngghhh! Sedikit lagihhh…." Baekhyun merasa kepalanya hampir pecah, pandangannya memutih dan terasa meliliti perutnya saat Johnny membelit kepala penisnya dengan lidahnya dan menggoda lubang kencingnya.

"AANNGGHH! JOHNHH! AKU! ANNGGHH! AARRRHH!" Baekhyun keluar dengan cukup deras dalam mulut Johnny, dadanya naik turun dan merasa kelegaan yang membebaskan pada hasratnya. Bibir Johnny benar-benar menaklukkannya. Johnny menyeringai puas dan meneguk spermanya seperti meminum alkohol racikan Ten.

"Kau manis, Baekhyun. Kau… siap dengan bagian inti?" Baekhyun masih menganga tersengal. Mendengar pertanyaan Johnny, tapi masih tidak punya kekuatan untuk menjawab. Terasa menyenangkan meski membuatnya lemas.

" _Oke_ … hhh… pengaman…" Baekhyun berbicara acak, tapi cukup membuat Johnny mengerti. Karena sebelum memulai, Ten memberi kondom dan bilang Baekhyun seorang _Klinefelter. Well,_ Johnny tidak mau punya istri selain Ten, meski Baekhyun bisa memberinya anak.

Johnny membuka kasar bungkus pengamannya. Mengocok sedikit penisnya yang terasa sakit, karena sungguh dia tidak ada memuaskan diri sama sekali dari tadi. Menggunakan pengaman secepat yang dia bisa dan dengan tidak sabaran membuka tutup _lube anal sex_ yang terdapat di nakas samping ranjang, menumpahkan hampir setengah isinya. Sangat banyak, namun sesuai dengan ukuran penisnya yang terlalu besar.

Suara becek mengisi pendengaran Baekhyun dan pemandangan Johnny yang melumuri penisnya membuat Baekhyun menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Kita akan mulai, Baekhyun. Kau cukup mendesah, menerima, dan menikmati." Johnny mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun, menyimpan bantal di bawahnya, serta menekuk lutut Baekhyun sambil menuntun Baekhyun membuka lebar selangkangannya. Meremas bongkahan pantat Baekhyun, mencebiknya ke kanan dan kiri, lalu perlahan melesakkan masuk penisnya.

"Aaarrgghh! Aaakkkkhh! Sa-sakit! uugghh!" Baekhyun mengerang, merasakan _hole_ -nya yang senantiasa dirawat agar tetap sempit, di bobol oleh penis Johnny, penis terbesar yang pernah memasukinya.

"Ini akan segera nikmat, Baekhyun. Kau akan segera menikmatinya." Johnny begitu terbuai oleh sempitnya _asshole_ Baekhyun. Namun disatu sisi kasihan melihat Baekhyun yang merasa kesakitan.

" _Shit_! Lubangmu seperti _virgin_!" Johnny mendesis dan menghujami Baekhyun dengan ciuman kupu-kupu. Mengundang kekehan bangga Baekhyun di tengah rasa sakitnya.

"ANNGGHH!" Menjerit sekeras yang Baekhyun bisa saat penis Johnny benar-benar memenuhi lubahngnya, dan membuat tubuhnya seakan terbelah.

"Oohh! _Shit_! Kau.. ahh.. sempit.." Johnny menjatuhkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Meresapi remasan di penisnya, serasa ingin langsung mengenjot. Tapi mencoba tidak egois pada pelanggannya sendiri.

"Yah! Johnnh! Johnnyyhh! Bergerak… eeuunngghh.. Bergerak ku mohon ahh.." Baekhyun merasa begitu membaik karena Johnny tidak bermain kasar padanya. Tapi sungguh penis Johnny sangat sangat sangat besar. Kerena sehabis menerobosnya dan sekarang berkedut di dalam tubuhnya, kepala penis Johnny benar-benar mendekati titik manis tubuhnya. Baekhyun menaik turunkan pinggulnya, nampak tidak sabar menunggu hentakan Johnny yang nampaknya merasa pening menerima remasan rektumnya.

"Aaahh! Eunngghh! Ahhaahhhh! Johnnnhhhh!" Baekhyun menggelinjang. Tiba-tiba Johnny mengeluar masukkan penisnya dengan cepat. Dan dengan luar biasa tepat menumbuk prostatnya.

"Terus mendesah, Baekhyun. Aku suka desahanmu." Merayu saat seks itu penting. Sambil fokus menumbuk prostat, membuat tubuh Baekhyun menikmatinya dan lagi-lagi merasakan fraksi khas saat melakukan seks. Kenikmatan yang bergelimpangan, memabukkan, menyelimuti.

"Ummhh! Ahh! Aahh! Sodomi aku ngghh! Sodomi a-akuhh! Terushh ah! Ja-jangan ber-ahh! Sial!" Baekhyun tidak bisa mengontrol gejolak hormon dan gerakan tubuh mereka naik turun. Terasa tercekik oleh kebutuhan rasa nikmat yang membuat kecanduan. Sesuatu yang mencuci kewarasan dan mengosongkan kata-kata hingga hanya terisi desahan menyatakan kenikmatan yang diterima hampir seperti meluap dari otak dan akal sehat.

"Aahhkkhh! Mphhh!" Seru Baekhyun kaget merasakan penisnya diremas oleh Johnny, dan reflek merasa pening kenikmatan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit kencang.

"Jangan tahan desahanmu! Biarkan suaramu keluar!" Bisik Johnny tegas dan terasa mengendalikan pikiran Baekhyun.

"Enngghhhh! Aakkhhh! Ouuhhh… sshhh.." Baekhyun mendesah keras, melesak kepalanya menekan bantal. Fraksi yang menumbuki sisi terdalam tubuhnya membuatnya benar-benar melayang, membiarkan ia dikendali. Tubuhnya beringsut dan naik turun seperti tempo, dicitan ranjang iramanya, desahan Baekhyun nyanyiannya, dan Johnny di sini sebagai penikmatnya. Membuatnya tidak mau berhenti memainkan Baekhyun masih dengan pinggulnya yang menusiki prostat Baekhyun.

"Terus seperti itu, Baekhyun. Fokus pada ahh… apa yang kau rasakan. Lupakan semuanya, rasakan nikmatnya." Johnny mencoba tetap fokus untuk memuaskan Baekhyun sambil mempercepat kocokannya pada penis Baekhyun.

"A-aku… Uwaakkkhh! Tidak tahan lagihh…. Sshhh… aakkhhh!" Racau Baekhyun semakin tenggelam dalam kenikmatan seks yang Johnny mainkan.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya?" Johnny tersenyum miring. Baekhyun hanya diam karena masih merasa kecau. Terlalu menghentak kesadarannya, telinganya terasa tuli, yang terasa sensitif hanya prostat dan penisnya. Bagitu nikmat dan gila.

"Katakan Baekhyun!" Johnny mengubah kocokannya menjadi sangat kasar dan hentakan pinggulnya menjadi sangat cepat.

"Eeenngghh! Aaakkhh! Nikmatthhh! Enak! Uugghh… nikmat sekali.. uugghh.. aaahh.. lagihh! Rasanya sangat nikmat.. ahhh.." Baekhyun sangat frustasi, dia ingin klimaks. Ingin mengeluarkan spermanya saat Johnny sekarang malah menurunkan segala rangsangannya.

"Katakan apa yang tubuhmu inginkan. Dan mintalah padaku." Goda Johnny.

"Ammhh! Lakukan Johnhh! Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan! A-akuhh.. tidak tahan! Ouuhh! Aakkhh! FUCK MEEHHH!" Baekhyun mengerang tidak tahan. Tubuhnya perlu rangsangan, perlu pelampiasan, perlu kepuasan.

"Tidak sabar sekali. Mendesahlah, mintalah padaku!" Pinggulnya bergerak, tangan kanannya mengocok penis Baekhyun, dan lidahnya turun memilin puting Baekhyun. Memberi stimulus untuk Baekhyun berbuat lebih binal.

"Cepathhh! Aaakkkhhh! Uuummhh! Aku mau penismu menyodomiku.. ooouuhh! Sshh.. Nhhh!" Baekhyun meracau, merasa kacau dan bisa saja kehilangan seluruh kewarasannya kalau tidak disidomi.

"Perintahkan padaku apa yang kau inginkan." Johnny gila, mengambil seluruh kewarasan Baekhyun malam ini, menunggangi Baekhyun. Menyuruh Baekhyun menjadi lacurnya dan meminta, memohon, serta memerintah demi hantakan penisnya.

"Aaaghh! Please fuck me! Fuck me roughly! Aaahh! Crush my hole! Engghh!" Baekhyun makin menjadi dan menggelinjang.

"As you wish, sweety."

"AAARRGGHH! AKH! Akkhh! Oouuggh! Yeahh! Feels gooddhh! Ssshhh! Crush my hole! Thrust it! Eennghhh! Fasterrhhh! Deepp! Deepeerrhh! Akh! Akh! Harderrhh! Uugh! Nikmatthh! Di sanahh! Lagihh! Eungghhh! Tusuk lagi!" Baekhyun meracau frustasi dan perlahan kepuasan menghampirinya saat tanpa aba-aba Johnny menyodomi begitu keras. Kali ini tanpa stimulis tambahan, karena Johnny perlu serius untuk menghabisi prostat Baekhyun dan berusaha membuat Baekhyun menemukan desahan tertingginya. Baekhyun jujur sangat menyukai tusukan Johnny. Tepat, keras, dan dalam.

"Sempithh! Nghh! Damn!" Johnny pun tidak tahan tidak mendesah, sungguh pelanggan malam ini luar biasa. Membuatnya merasa mencabuli seorang _virgin_ polos yang meneriaki nya dengan kata-kata kotor.

"Anngghhh! Akhh! Ahaaahhh! Ahhahh! Cabuli lubangkuhh!" Baekhyun menjerit lagi bersama kata-kata kotor yang membuat hormon Johnny bergejolak, seperti di lempari won yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung.

"Uwwaakkhh! Eeunngghh! Hhhaakhh! Aku ingin keluar!" Pekikan dan desahan Baekhyun menyatu. Terlalu gila untuk menahan mulutnya.

"Uhh… eemmhh.. luabangmu nikmat, Baekhyun.. Keluar bersamahh.. ahhh.. kumohon.."

Johnny menggeram. Ia lebih suka keluar bersama, seperti saat spermanya menyembur, penisnya diurut sampai terasa benar-benar habis dari ujung lubangnya. Terasa luar biasa.

"AAAAGGHHH!"

Johnny dan Baekhyun selesai dengan klimaks luar biasa mereka. Benar-benar membebaskan lilitan kupu-kupu di perut mereka, sangat sangat nikmat dan memuaskan.

"Lihat, spermamu begitu banyak, Baekhyun." Johnny terkekeh sambil mengelus lubang ujung penis Baekhyun, membersihkan sperma Baekhyun di situ. Baekhyun tertawa dan mengambil bantal di bawah pantatnya.

Johnny dengan cepat mencabut penisnya, melepas kondom dan membuang nya di keranjang sampah. Kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan mengenakan celananya, melihat mata Baekhyun yang mulai berat.

"Tidurlah…" Johnny berbicara lembut dan mata Baekhyun mulai tertutup.

"Ahh… itu tadi nikmat sekali. Bosmu gila kalau dia menolak nelakukan seks denganmu." Johnny bermonolog, mulai menyelimuti Baekhyun dan dirinya. Tidur dengan jarak sejauh mungkin dari teman yang tadi sempat curhat soal bosnya sambil minum alkohol sebelum melakukan seks.

.

 **TBC/END?**

MAAAKKK! 8TER BIKIN NC! Gk polos lagiii TT/plak/ Tapi 8ter suka, soalnya kalau bikin NC ada sensasinya gitu/eh/ SORRY GAK THREESOME YAAHHHH~~~ 8ter belum siap bikinnya, takut kehujanan/eh/

8ter mau minta maaf kalau ada typo yah? Agak gimana gitu buat baca ulang, soalnya NC^^ Dan maaf kalau ada nama yang janggal, soalnya ini remake VerKwan..

Oh iya, ini menuju bukan puasa kan? Menurut kalian 8ter istirahat update dulu atau tetap update tapi pas malam? Soalnya, yahhh… FF ini kan berkonten NC21… Tolong kasih saran yah semua, bilang di review~^^

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **Puji Hkhs/cici fu/jaehyund/Moominoren/kimi2266/katsumi99/** Guest **/Jung Minjii/Heiyo/cbaf/mumut/dyonyeol**

 **Thanks to all the sider^^ Please appear, guys^^ LOVE YOUUU**

 **also BIG THANKS TOO to all the readers who has follow and favorite. LOVE YOUU!**

 **BUT SUPER BBBIIIIGGGGG TTTTHHHHHHAAAAANNNKKKKKSSSSSS to all the readers who follows, favorites, and reviews TT THANKS SO MUCH! LOVE YOU!**

Review, please. Dan 8ter bakal berusaha lanjutin FF ini. Minimal 10 reviews untuk update next chapter~~

Thank you!^^ *Deeb Bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Truth or Dare (ChanBaek Ver.)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Baekhyun pilih truth? Baekhyun pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol.

\- BaekYeol / ChanBaek couple –

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT/NC 21!**

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Mohon maaf ooc yah~ soalnya ini remake-nya ff VerKwan, jadi kalau gak suka boleh exit :D Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

"AAAAGGHHH!"

Johnny dan Baekhyun selesai dengan klimaks luar biasa mereka. Benar-benar membebaskan lilitan kupu-kupu di perut mereka, sangat sangat nikmat dan memuaskan.

"Lihat, spermamu begitu banyak, Baekhyun." Johnny terkekeh sambil mengelus lubang ujung penis Baekhyun, membersihkan sperma Baekhyun di situ. Baekhyun tertawa dan mengambil bantal di bawah pantatnya.

Johnny dengan cepat mencabut penisnya, melepas kondom dan membuang nya di keranjang sampah. Kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan mengenakan celananya, melihat mata Baekhyun yang mulai berat.

"Tidurlah…" Johnny berbicara lembut dan mata Baekhyun mulai tertutup.

"Ahh… itu tadi nikmat sekali. Bosmu gila kalau dia menolak nelakukan seks denganmu." Johnny bermonolog, mulai menyelimuti Baekhyun dan dirinya. Tidur dengan jarak sejauh mungkin dari teman yang tadi sempat curhat soal bosnya sambil minum alkohol sebelum melakukan seks.

.

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Truth or Dare

.

Chapter 3 :

Derit pintu sudah terdengar kira-kira satu jam lalu. Seorang dengan tubuh mungil sibuk mondar mandir dan menggerutu beberapa kali. Seorang lagi di kamar mandi, sedang bersenandung di bawah guyuran _shower_. Dan satu lagi di kasur, di bawah selimut. Tubuhnya menggigil dan tidurnya terusik karena gerutuan yang terdengar seperti dengungan di telinganya, juga cahaya matahari yang seakan berlomba memaksa matanya terbuka. Namun ketika ia membuka mata, yang ia tangkap benar-benar mengejutkan saraf refleksnya. Dan membuatnya langsung duduk di kepala ranjang dengan wajah tolol.

"Oh? Baekhyun sudah bangun? Apa aku membuatmu terbangun?" Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Baekhyun menganga lebar.

"Ten? Kau-" Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan, pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Baekhyun sudah bangun?"

"Johnny? Ten? Kalian?" Baekhyun semakin heran. Seingatnya tadi malam hanya ia dan Johnny yang melakukan seks. Tapi kenapa ada Ten? Ia baru bangun tidur, dan hal aneh menyambutnya.

"Aku menjemput Johnny, ngomong-ngomong. Kau _oke_ , Baekhyun. Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Ten menahan tawa melihat Baekhyun yang begitu _shock_.

"Oh… _okay_ … maksudku… ini terasa tidak biasa. Apa kau terbiasa seperti ini pada pelanggan Johnny?" Baekhyun bertanya agak risih dan menaikan selimut dengan cepat saat sadar dada atasnya terlihat. Baekhyun bisa menangkap suara tawa Johnny yang nampak sudah rapi dan segar.

"Tentu tidak, Baekhyun. Aku melakukan ini khusus untuk temanku yang merupakan pelanggan pacarku." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung mendengar jawaban enteng Ten. Terdengar benar-benar ringan, seolah membagi tubuh pacarnya dengan temannya adalah hal yang biasa saja.

"Oh iya Baekhyun, bagaimana malammu dan Johnny?" Ten tampak melipat satu persatu baju berserakan yang Johnny pakai tadi malam.

"Malam kami _hot_ , sayang. _Asshole_ Baekhyun seperti _virgin_. Kurasa bos Baekhyun itu gila kalau menolaknya." Johnny menjawab dengan senyum tampannya dan dengan perlahan mendekati Ten, memberi kecupan ringan. Terlihat begitu lembut, sosok lain Johnny yang tidak ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

Tapi sungguh kata-kata Johnny barusan membuat kepala Baekhyun pening. Tentang bosnya, _asshole_ , dan malam _hot_. Gelora di tubuhnya dan rasa haus disetubuhi pria setampan bosnya kembali membuatnya terbaring lesu di ranjang.

"Eh? Baekhyun tidak pulang? Tidak bekerja?" Ten yang tampak bersiap-siap pulang heran melihat Baekhyun yang seperti kehilangan gairah hidup, terkapar seperti anak sapi kehausan di tengah gurun pasir gersang.

"Aku bekerja tiga jam lagi. Aku akan pergi setelah Chanyeol-ssi itu menghilang dari mimpiku." Baekhyun tengkurap dan suaranya agak terhalang bantal, bahkan selimutnya tersibak memperlihatkan keelokan lekuk punggung hingga pinggangnya.

Ten naik perlahan ke kasur dan dengan lembut menyelimuti Baekhyun.

" _Take your time_ , Baekhyun. Aku akan dengan senang hati membuat Chanyeol tidur denganmu kalau kita punya kesempatan." Ten berbiacara lembut, mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

Karena Ten tahu rasanya menginginkan yang begitu besar. Karena Chanyeol punya Kyungsoo, jadi mana pernah menginginkan Baekhyun. Karena Ten tahu rasanya. Seperti ia ingin memiliki Johnny seutuhnya, tapi merelakan penis pacarnya diremas lubang lain. Seperti ingin dimiliki Johnny, tapi harus menelan rasa pahit saat Johnny menunjukkan wajah sendu saat menemukan sperma kental di lubang analnya.

Dengan berat hati Ten melangkah mundur. Sampai Baekhyun dengar salam ' _Bye_ ' dari Johnny dan deritan pintu meninggalkan ia sendiri.

"Kau tahu aku tidak begitu suka berharap, Ten."

.

Pagi itu begitu cepat datang, kesibukan juga begitu cepat dimulai. Jadi kalau orang sibuk, pasti seperti berperang dengan matahari, ingin menjadi lebih cepat siap dan bekerja. Rumah yang begitu mewah dengan _furniture_ taman dan bunga bahkan sudah disibukkan sejak beberapa jam sebelumnya. Hingga orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya sekarang sudah duduk di kursi meja makan, dilayani oleh beberapa pelayan. Jumlah lengkapnya adalah empat orang, stelan dua orang diantaranya terlihat formal dan bahkan sudah menggunakan sepatu yang bergeletuk suara alasnya saat menyentuh lantai. Masih muda dan tampan. Kumpulan orang muda yang kaya.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_ , aku mau bicara." Salah satu yang sepertinya termasuk paling muda dengan wajah tampan angkat bicara.

"Ya, Chanyeol? Silakan." Joonmyeon yang berambut _dark brown_ dan berwajah cantik, tersenyum dan dengan santainya menyahut sambil memakan roti panggangnya.

"Yeol, kurasa tidak perlu." Salah satu lagi menyahut. Seperti yang tertua dan memimpin, terlihat dari tempat duduknya yang berbeda. _Single_ kursi di sisi meja persegi panjang yang sempit, sehingga ia duduk menghadap kursi kosong di seberangnya dan ketiga orang di sisi kanan dan kirinya berhadap-hadapan. Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan dengan pacarnya-Kyungsoo- dan Joonmyeon duduk sendiri di seberang Chanyeol.

" _It's okay_ , Kris. Aku ingin mendengar Chanyeol bicara." Joonmyeon terkekeh kecil dan senyumnya melebar.

"Kau akan sedikit patah hati, _baby_." Kris tampak sedikit kahawatir, tapi yang pandangannya tangkap adalah Joonmyeon yang tersenyum maklum.

"Kris, aku sudah bersamamu untuk lima tahun, aku bahkan sudah terlalu sering mengurusi Chanyeol seperti anakku. Aku siap dan aku memaklumi semua perilakunya." Joonmyeon secara perlahan menghapus semua kekhawatiran Kris.

"Chanyeol, silakan bicara." Dan dengan _gesture_ setenang mungkin berbicara lembut, mendiamkan Kyungsoo yang menatap mereka heran. Karena ngomong-ngomong, Kyungsoo baru kali ini bertemu Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak begitu suka _furniture_ rumah Kris, _hyung_. Tidak begitu cocok dengan Kris, _anyway_." Chanyeol berbicara santai, seolah lupa bahwa pria di hadapannya ini lebih tua darinya. Membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum kecut. Chanyeol seperti ini karena ia merasa begitu dekat dan nyaman dengan Joonmyeon. Chanyeol terbuka padanya, dan Joonmyeon bersyukur untuk itu. Meski ia memang merasa sedikit patah hati.

" _Okay_ , kita akan bereskan nanti, setelah kau dan Kris pulang. Kita pilih tema yang kau mau." Joonmyeon tersenyum seringan mungkin dan meminum cepat tehnya untuk menutupi wajah kecewanya.

"Joonmyeon, kita baru ganti semuanya minggu lalu. Dan kau baru menikmatinya satu minggu." Kris benar-benar tidak ingin melukai Joonmyeon, meski jujur _furniture_ ini bukan _favorite_ nya, tapi bukan berarti ia tak menyukainya.

"Tidak, Kris. Aku baik-baik saja. Kita punya Chanyeol di sini. Dia adikmu, dia juga adikku. Dia harus nyaman di sini. Aku _okay_ kalau itu Chanyeol." Joonmyeon tersenyum lagi, menghangatkan hati Kris. Alasan Kris mencintai Joonmyeon begitu sederhana, Joonmyeon tulus mencintainya serta mencintai keluarganya.

" _Okay_ , kalau begitu segera selesaikan, Yeol. Berangkatlah segera. Aku akan temani Kyungsoo dan bereskan semuanya. Setelah kau pulang nanti, kau bebas memilih tema apapun yang kau mau." Joonmyeon tersenyum ceria, sedikit meluncurkan rasa tak enak di hati Chanyeol. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan mempercepat makannya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama di kantor, hari pertama sebagai pemimpin divisi. Dan hari pertamanya tidak boleh menjadi buruk, akan menjadi memalukan kalau bos divisi di cap sebagai kura-kura bertampang singa.

.

"Sumpah, Ten. Aku tidak punya ide apapun." Baekhyun sudah terduduk lesu di ranjang _apartement_ nya.

Teman yang belum di kenalnya selama 24 jam kembali datang sekitar dua jam lalu saat ia memutuskan mengurung diri di kamar _club_. Dan terhitung satu jam saat tiba-tiba Ten datang lagi dan menyeretnya pulang. Dengan alasan yang agak berlebihan, tapi mengandung kebenaran. Yah, dengan wajah cantiknya Ten bilang.

" _Bangun Baekhyun sayang. Segera bangun dan bekerja. Kau tidak bisa terlambat bangun karena kau bukan aku dan Johnny yang bekerja malam dan beristirahat singh hari. Lagi pula bos tampan mu itu mendapat hari ini sebagai hari pertama kerjanya, kan? Ayo kita buat kau tampil memikat."_

Ten memaksa dengan kerlingan nakalnya yang cantik, dan sialnya itu memancing sisi _bottom_ Baekhyun menjadi bersemangat.

Jadi sekarang Baekhyun merasa hampir menyerah dengan semua ide Ten. Dimulai dari memilih baju yang selera bos-nya saja Baekhyun tidak tahu. Jadi baju yang bagus menurutnya mungkin tidak bekerja.

"Menurutku kau tampak menggugah dengan jubah mandimu itu, Baek. Ke kantor saja dengan itu." Ten berbicara asal dengan tangannya yang masih sibuk membongkar lemari Baekhyun.

"Kau gila, Ten? Kau mau aku dipecat?" Baekhyun malah membanting tubuhnya di ranjang , membiarkan Ten yang lagi-lagi menggodanya saat jubah mandi yang dipakainya menyingkap paha mulusnya.

" _Oke_ , Baekhyun. Sesuai dengan tubuhmu yang agak sintal. Baju yang agak pas dengan tubuhmu itu cocok. Warna biru mudanya akan mengeluarkan sisi melaikatmu di wajah cantikmu. Segera pakai sekarang! Aku akan telpon Johnny untuk menjemput." Ten kembali dengan mode berisiknya, melempar kemeja biru muda di wajah Baekhyun sebelum asik dengan _smartphone_ -nya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya mencoba itu tidak buruk.

.

Baekhyun mendongak agak congkak melihat refleksi tubuh sintalnya di cermin _full body_. Ia bahkan sampai bersiul sendiri seakan menggoda diri sendiri saking kagumnya.

Ten masih duduk di ranjang Baekhyun dan menatap dengan seringaian bangga. Seperti mucikari yang bangga melihat 'barang dagangan'nya tampil begitu cantik dan sensual.

" _I'm sure_. Si Chanyeol-ssi itu pasti bertekuk lutut denganmu. Lihat dirimu, Baekhyun. Kau seperti jalang _high class_ di _club_ Jongin, bahkan terlihat lebih mahal." Ten bertepuk tangan dua kali, pikirannya menerawang dan matanya berbinar. Benar-benar terlihat puas dan bersemangat. Baekhyun memutar matanya sekali saat ia disamakan dengan jalang di _club_ Jongin. Tapi kalau dibilang ' _high class'_ , Baekhyun tahu itu. Mana pernah ada _partner_ seks-nya yang bilang Baekhyun tidak memuaskan. Semua memuji kemampuan lubang anusnya.

"Yah, Ten. Mana mau aku disamakan dengan jalangnya Jongin. kecuali kau dan Johnny, kalian kan _high class_. Tapi aku mau saja kalau jadi jalannya bos-ku. Kalau aku bisa merasa dihentak penis pangeran seperti dia, aku mau jadi jalang. Ku dengar penis orang Amerika itu besar." Baekhyun berbicara panjang sekali sambil mencuri lirik Ten yang masih duduk di ranjangnya, memeluk bantal Baekhyun dan beberapa kali memutar mata.

"Johnny dari Amerika, ngomog-ngomong. Dan siapa bilang kami _high class_? Kami pekerja baru, mana bisa langsung naik level." Ten berceloteh sambil memainkan _smartphone_ -nya.

"Tapi calon kan, Ten? Kau dan Johnny pasti memuaskan." Baekhyun serius, ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Terima kasih doa-nya, ya, sayang." Ten tampak berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang malah meremas-remas pantatnya sendiri di depan cermin, terlihat seperti pemeriksaan kekenyalan dan kesintalan.

" _Wow, wow_ … Sayang, aku dapat tontonan erotis!" Baekhyun hampir mengumpat saat badan tinggi pacar Ten masuk kamarnya tanpa izin.

Karena memang kamarnya, kan, kamar laki-laki. Bukan kamar perempuan yang ada palang imajiner 'Kamar perempuan. Dilarang masuk!' di depan pintu. Yah, salah Baekhyun juga, sih, yang dengan gamblangnya membocorkan _password_ pintu pada Ten, jadinya Ten mudah sekali membiarkan Johnny masuk.

"Ada apa, John?" Ten masuk agak cepat saat tadi dengar Johnny berteriak.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun tadi meremasi pantatnya sendiri. _So damn sexy_." Johnny hanya menyeringai ringan ke arah Seungkwan yang memutar matanya.

" _Wow_ , kau sudah siap tempur, ya, Baekhyun?" Ten bertanya menggoda.

Baekhyun sampai berpikir pasangan di depannya ini mungkin gila.

" _Oke_ , Baekhyun. Tolong kontrol tatapan anehmu itu. Berhubung kau yang hari ini datang dengan sensual. Jadi tolong, Baek. Ambil ini." Ten dengan segala seringaian nakalnya melempar _tube_ pada Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun yang kesal menangkap cekatan dan membeo lucu saat melihat _tube_ itu.

"Apa ini?" Baekhyun hanya butuh penjelasan soal pil-pil aneh di dalam _tube_ itu.

"Pil pencegah kehamilan. Kuharap kau minum satu sebelum ke kantor. Takutnya bosmu itu langsung minta seks saat melihat bokong menggodamu." Ten berbicara sambil sesekali terkekeh menggoda, dan Johnny di sebelahnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri ikut menggoda.

"Ooouuhh! Menjijikkan!" Baekhyun bergidik melihat tingkah menjijikkan dua orang itu.

Pasangan itu hanya tertawa nista. Jadi Baekhyun pikir mereka bukan lagi mungkin gila, tapi memang sudah gila.

.

Baekhyun sudah hampir melepas kewarasannya saat mengendarai mobilnya. Sebagian besar kesabarannya dimakan kegiatan pagi gilanya di _apartement_. Karena ada pasangan sinting di kamar _apartement_ -nya tadi. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya memaksa Baekhyun menelan rasa pahit di ujung lidah karena dipaksa meminum pil yang menurutnya laknat. Jadilah Baekhyun sekarang sedang menyetir mobilnya menuju kantor dengan hambusan nafas keras seperti penderita asma, demi menekan rasa kesal agar tidak menginjak habis pedal gas. Jalanan terlalu sibuk untuk mengambil resiko ngebut. Baekhyun tidak mau ibunya jauh-jauh datang ke Seoul karena putranya yang cantik dan seksi dikabarkan lecet, terluka, fraktura, atau bahkan geger otak.

"Seandainya aku bisa berangkat lebih pagi tadi." Baekhyun mendumel melewati jalan memotong, jalan yang kurang biasa ia lewati.

Baekhyun dan yang lain harus datang tepat waktu atau bahkan lebih pagi, karena hari ini mereka menyambut bos baru mereka.

Dan Baekhyun bisa sedikit tersenyum tipis saat sudah melihat gedung Park Corp. Saat masuk kawasan parkir, Baekhyun bisa tersenyum lebar dan bernafas ringan karena parkiran mobil khusus untuk bos divisi yang terlihat masih kosong juga retinanya menangkap Chen yang baru turun dari mobilnya. Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya dengan gesit dan keluar dengan segera, lalu masuk perusahaan dengan setengah berlari. Masuk _lift_ dan menuju lantai 10, kantor Divisi Design. Benar-benar bernafas lega saat melihat rekan-rekannya masih sibuk beres-beres meja masing-masing dengan Kibum mengetuai. Karena Kibum terhitung paling senior yang sudah cukup merasa beberapa kali ganti atasan.

Baekhyun segera masuk dan ikut merapikan mejanya yang bersampingan dengan meja Minseok.

"Baekhyun tidak ganti gaya rambut, kok terlihat berbeda, ya? Kamu pakai susuk ,ya, Baek?" Minseok berujar sarkastik dan menatapi Baekhyun dari kaki hingga kepala.

Baekhyun hanya melirik geram Minseok yang tampak lebih manis karena memakai mode rambut koma.

"Terima kasih, Minseok _hyung_. Rambut koma mu juga bagus." Baekhyun pura-pura tersanjung, namun sungguh-sungguh memuji rambut Minseok.

"Sama-sama, dan terima kasih, Baek." Minseok tersenyum lucu dan Baekhyun langsung lupa kalau ia sedang kesal. Karena kalau Minseok senyum, semua pasti luluh.

"Uhuu~~~ Baekhyun~~" Baekhyun rasanya ingin melempar kursinya untuk orang yang menggodanya dari belakang. Bersiul genit dan sok manis memanggilnya. Baekhyun sedang sangat berusaha menutup mulutnya. Tanpa menoleh, dia benar-benar tahu siapa tukang goda di belakangnya. Tapi sekali saja salah bicara, Minseok di sebelahnya bisa langsung menegur. Minseok-nya sih imut, tapi kata-katanya yang menyayat hati yang perlu dihindari. Sudah sekali ia kena damprat dikira pakai susuk, mana mau lagi di damprat hanya karena Chen menggodanya yang sedang beres-beres meja sambil menungging.

"Semua siap? Semua siap?" Kibum mondar-mandir bertanya, ia memangkas sedikit rambutnya dan mencat warna blonde. Terlihat benar-benar berbeda, ia tampan.

Sebagian hanya mengangguk, sebagian bilang 'iya' dengan lantang, membuat Kibum tersenyum lebar.

"Bos datang, sedang menuju _lift_. Ayo semua sambut dari meja masing-masing saja. Tapi tolong yang sopan." Kibum berbicara lantang sambil menuju mejanya di sebelah Minseok. Jadi otomatis Kibum, Minseok, dan Baekhyun sebaris, kumpulan senior meski Kibum yang paling senior.

Semua diam, mulai merapikan penampilan masing-masing. Baekhyun mencibir dalam hati. Mau bilang kasar pada Kibum, tapi sialnya Kibum lebih tua. Secara singkat, sambutan di meja membuatnya tidak bisa memikat Chanyeol habis-habisan. Padahal Baekhyun sudah ingin sekali menggodai Chanyeol.

 _Lift_ terbuka dan rasanya Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya melihat ketampanan Chanyeol. Dia hampir memasang wajah bodoh kalau tidak ingat harus tampil cantik. Jadi saat Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya, Baekhyun ikut tersenyum sambil mensugesti agar Chanyeol menyukainya. Dan Baekhyun bisa melihat tatapan sedikit tidak fokus Chanyeol. Tapi kemudian melewatinya dan tersenyum kaku pada karyawan lain. Membuat mau tak mau Baekhyun merasa menang satu _point_ untuk senyum akrab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menuju ruangannya, satu-persatu karyawan melunturkan senyum mereka saat Chanyeol menjauh.

"Bos kita tampan, ya?" Baekhyun langsung menajamkan pendengaran saat Minseok bicara pada KIbum.

"Iya, Minseok suka?" Kibum menjawab. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Karena menurutnya, kalau Minseok suka Chanyeol. Sepertinya Chanyeol akan sulit mengabaikan pesona Minseok.

'Tidak, hanya bilang. Ngomong-ngomong, Kibum. Kita boleh duduk dan mulai bekerja?" Dalam hati Baekhyun merasa lega. Ia dan Minseok langsung duduk dan membuka komputer mereka saat Kibum mengangguk.

"Aku punya hutang satu _design_. Jadi aku harus selesaikan dua _design_ hari ini." Hanya terdengar Minseok yang mendumel soal _design_. Baekhyun juga membuka komputer untuk _design_ , tapi otaknya berkelana demi mencari cara menggodai Chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun merasakan bintang imajiner di sekeliling kepalanya. Rasa agak pusing, sepertinya efek kelelahan karena melakukan seks tadi malam. Yang bahkan Baekhyun sudah mengahbiskan cup kopi keduanya, tapi malah terasa teraduk di dalam perutnya. Dia sedang bekerja dan harus mengerjab cepat saat monitor komputernya beberapa kali terlihat menajauh dari pandangannya serta beberapa kali hilang fokus.

"Aku benar-benar parah…" Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah saat melihat hasil _design_ setengah jadinya. Benar-benar bukan gayannya, tapi waktunya hanya tersisa dua jam menuju rapat, dan itu pun hanya cukup untuk _finishing design_ -nya yang sekarang,

"Wah… ini bukan gaya Baekhyun. Tapi di mataku terlihat bagus,kok. _Design_ -mu bisa terlihat cocok untuk anak remaja." Minseok berbicara santai dan entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di dekat Baekhyun.

Tapi memang dasar Minseok pendek, jadinya Baekhyun yang sakit kepala tidak perlu mendongak ekstra untuk melihat wajah lucu Minseok saat memperhatikan _design_ -nya.

"Terima kasih,ya, Minseok _hyung_." Baekhyun benar-benar merasa lega saat Minseok bilang begitu.

"Tidak masalah, punyaku beres. Aku mau cetak dulu, lalu ke kafetaria sebentar. Mau titip sesuatu? Kau pucat." Minseok hanya menatap dan mengerjab lucu dengan mulut mengerucut menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada, _hyung_. Aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan, agak pusing." Baekhyun tersenyum di bibirnya yang pucat.

Minseok menaikan alisnya saat melihat senyum Baekhyun yang agak kecut dan tatapannya sendu.

"Oke. Aku turun." Minseok mengangkat bahu sekali dan melambai dengan _flashdisk_ di genggamannya.

"Nanti aku carikan _cake_ yang ada lemonnya. Bagus untuk sakit kepala." Minseok berlalu dan Baekhyun mana bisa menolak kalau bagitu.

Yah, memangnya Minseok _tsundere_ , tapi dasarnya dia orang yang begitu perhatian dan baik. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum saat Minseok mulai memasuki _lift_ dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

Setelah satu jam lalu ditinggal Minseok, Baekhyun sekarang sedang menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja kerja. _Design_ -nya beres, kebetulan Kibum juga beres dan menawarkan tumpangan mencetak, jadi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak punya kesibukan. Dan sekarang dengan lesu menunggu Minseok datang bersama _lemon cake_ janjinya. Matanya menatapi pintu _lift_ yang mulai terbuka menampilkan gaya cuek Minseok bersama beberapa kertas di tangan kiri dan kotak kecil di tangan kanan, membuat Baekhyun langsung duduk tegap dan tersenyum lega menatap Minseok yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya dengan sedikit kerjapan yang lagi-lagi terlihat imut.

Di mata Minseok, Baekhyun terlihat seperti menunggu. Yang memang benar Baekhyun menunggu.

"Lama ya?" Minseok sampai di depan meja kerja Baekhyun tanpa senyum lucu yang tadi pagi ia beri.

"Lumayan…" Baekhyun tersenyum hangat yang hanya dibalas senyum kecil Minseok.

"Ini… _Sorry_ , ya, tadi yang isinya selai lemon habis. Hanya ada yang ber- _topping_." Minseok berbicara dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar ramah sambil memberikan kotak di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Kau mau belikan saja aku sudah senang. _Thanks_ , ya, Minseok _hyung_." Baekhyun tersenyum cerah di wajah pucatnya.

"Sama-sama, Baek." Minseok kali ini tersenyum. Memutar meja untuk menuju kursi kerjanya. Membiarkan Baekhyun asik dengan _cake_ -nya, menyendok sedikit selai lemon di bagiaan _topping_.

Baekhyun makan dengan perlahan. Membiarkan _cake_ yang lembut seperti _sponge_ dan aroma serta rasa khas lemon menyedot sakit kepalanya. Minseok memang benar, lemon bagus untuk sakit kepala. Baekhyun masih mengunyah dan matanya tanpa sengaja memperhatikan meja kerjanya. Lalu merasa bola matanya hampir melompat keluar saat melihat jam kecil di pojok meja menunjuk 30 menit sebelum rapat. Pikirannya menuju Kibum, lebih tepatnya _design_ miliknya yang ada di tangan Kibum. Ketimbang memperbesar panik, Baekhyun lebih memilih segera menghabiskan _cake_ -nya dan melirik Minseok yang asik memperhatikan _design_ cetaknya.

"Kibum _hyung_ kemana? Kenapa kira-kira belum kembali?" Sambil ikut menatap _design_ milik Minseok, Baekhyun berbicara agak nyaring. Membuat Minseok melihatnya dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

Dahi Minseok mengkerut kecil, tampak berpikir.

"Tidak tahu… mungkin mencetak? Aku tidak ada bertemu dengannya tadi." Minseok mengangkat bahu sekali, karena memang dia tidak tahu.

Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang resah, dia jadi agak bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa, Baek?" Minseok agak menegakkan tubuhnya.

" _Design_ -ku dengannya, aku menitip cetak dengannya." Baekhyun mencoba terlihat tenang.

"Yah… itu… hmm.. agak… mengesalkan, ya?" Minseok tampak agak kesal, terlihat mengkhawatirkan design dan rapat. Tapi memang Minseok yang _tsundere_ tidak biasa mengumpat, jadi jalan berbelit untuk menggambarkan rasa kesalnya.

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa, Baek. Kibum pasti datang, dia itu bertanggung jawab." Minseok berbicara lagi dengan suara lembut dan tatapan menenangkan. Lalu mengalihkan mata kembali pada hasil _design_ saat Baekhyun mengangguk.

Baekhyun ikut melihat cetak _design_ milik Minseok, terlihat keren dan _trendy_. Sadar tidak sadar Baekhyun jadi kagum dengan Minseok. Prestasinya selalu stabil dan _design_ -nya selalu mengagumkan. Baekhyun teringat dua minggu lalu Minseok baru putus dengan Xi Luhan si karyawan berprestasi Divisi Produksi dan Pencetakan, Minseok datang dengan mata bengkak dan wajah sembab. Tapi hasil _design_ -nya tetap memuaskan, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan izin minggu lalu dan datang hari ini dengan lebih segar serta membayar hutang _design_ -nya. Benar-benar mengagumkan, bisa memilah urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan. _Well_ , ini jadi menginspirasi Baekhyun.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, Minseok dan Baekhyun langsung menoleh hingga jantung Baekhyun hampir mencelos lega saat sosok yang mereka tunggu melenggang masuk dengan wajah aneh seolah baru bebas dari perang.

"Ini cetakanmu… Ya Tuhan, aku hampir mencekik mereka kalau tadi tidak tercetak…" Kibum mengomel setelah memberi hasil cetakan milik Baekhyun.

Jadi tidak perlu dijelaskan, Baekhyun dan Minseok tahu Kibum punya masalah dengan karyawan Divisi Produksi dan Pencetakan tadi, atau mungkin punya masalah dengan mesin pencetaknya.

"Baekhyun, ngomong-ngomong… kenapa _design_ -mu tidak berwarna? Tumben sekali…" Kibum memperhatikan cetakan _design_ Baekhyun di atas meja Baekhyun yang memang benar punya gambar dan pola, tapi tidak berwarna. Minseok yang merasa heran juga ikut melihat, seingatnya itu tadi berwarna.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, masalah warna nanti aku urus di presentasi." Baekhyun berdiri dan membereskan barangnya saat karyawan lain tampak beres-beres juga.

Kibum dan Minseok menelan rasa bingung yang belum terjawab dan ikut cepat beres-beres. Mereka harus lebih cepat tiba daripada atasan, salah satu alasannya karena mereka mempersiapkan presentasi.

Kibum duluan disusul Minseok dan Baekhyun memasuki _lift_ menuju lantai 3, lantai khusus pertemuan dan rapat. Kibum merapikan penampilan diikuti Minseok dan Baekhyun yang dengan berlebihannya memakai _lipbalm_ berwarna _cherry_ tua. Minseok memandang Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun bilang bibir pucatnya perlu polesan.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Minseok lebih dulu masuk mengisi lorong kosong dengan langkah kakinya. Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah lebih cepat daripada Minseok, tampak bersemangat, masuk ruangan lebih dulu dan mengabsen kembali barangnya. Disusul Minseok dan Kibum mengisi kursi kanan dan kirinya. Hingga derit pintu terus terdengar dan anggota rapat satu persatu masuk. Minseok mengangkat alis dan terlihat tidak nyaman saat beberapa karyawan Divisi Produksi dan Pencetakan termasuk Xi Luhan masuk. Kibum dan Baekhyun melihat, tapi menjaga ekspresi tetap tenang. Beberapa karyawan divisi lain juga ada, Moon Taeil dan dua orang rekan dari Divisi Promosi. Juga Kim Jonghyun dan seorang rekan dari Divisi Penjualan dan Pemasaran juga hadir. Sepertinya bukan rapat biasa. Tapi kehadiran seluruh karyawan Divisi Design membuat berbagai spekulasi berkecamuk di kepala mereka. Mungkin akan ada peran design yang dituntut, membuat mereka tegang, menunggu bos masuk. Semua orang saling mengenal, tapi menjaga profesionalitas. Tidak ada berisik di ruang rapat, mereka saling melempar senyum dan sapaan tanpa suara.

Sampai terdengar gemelatuk sepatu pelan mendekati pintu, membuat semua menengok agak gugup. Derit pintu dibuka, aura dominasi yang misterius masuk perlahan diikuti sosok ketua Divisi Design yang berwajah tampan dan dermawan, siluetnya diiringi sekretaris cantiknya, Kim Yeri. Dia berdiri tegak di samping layar presentasi. Sekretarisnya mengambil duduk dan membuka _note book_ -nya. Si bos menatap Yeri, Yeri memberikan anggukan kecil tanda ia siap mengetik kebutuhan dan kesimpulan rapat.

Chanyeol berdehem sedikit mengalihkan seluruh pasang mata padanya.

"Baiklah, pertama saya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kehadiran seluruh karyawan Divisi Design dan beberapa karyawan divisi lain. Berhubung ini bukan merupakan rapat kecil dan pertama kalinya bagi saya memimpin rapat, dimohon kerjasama untuk kelancaran rapat. Baiklah, saya akan menjelaskan kepentingan rapat ini dilaksanakan." Chanyeol berhenti dan melirik Yeri yang mulai mengetik.

"Rapat ini diadakan dengan tujuan kerjasama dengan sebuah _Education Expo_ dengan nuansa pendidilkan yang menyegarkan dan menyenangkan. Jadi untuk mempersingkat waktu, saya yakin sebagai rekan kerja kalian saling tahu dan mengerti potensi dan kemampuan design rekan kalian. Jadi, sekarang saya beri kesempatan untuk kalian merekomendasi karyawan yang punya potensi ' _Fresh Design_ ' hari ini." Chanyeol mengedar pandangan melihat satu-persatu wajah karyawan yang sedikit banyak mulai ia kenali.

Minseok yang dari tadi menampakkan wajah dingin langsung unjuk tangan, membuat semua mata menatapnya termasuk Xi Luhan yang menatap Minseok begitu lembut. Minseok berdiri dari duduk saat Chanyeol mengangguk.

Minseok memberi bungkukan tubuh formal.

"Saya Kim Minseok, merekomendasikan Byun Baekhyun. Terima kasih." Kembali membungkuk formal lagi dan duduk saat Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

Dua karyawan lain yang maju yaitu Wendy yang direkomendasikan oleh Seulgi dan Renjun yang direkomendasikan oleh Jeno.

.

Semua menatap Renjun yang menutup presentasinya dengan wajah cantik dan presentasi cukup mengagumkan. _Design_ yang ia ajukan adalah beberapa _design_ berbentuk ruang yang dimodifikasi menjadi kelas dengan gambar buku serta rumus berterbangan. Sesekali ia berhenti menjelaskan dan menjawab pertanyaan dari Moon Taeil yang nampak tertarik.

Kemudian perhatian mereka teralihkan pada sosok Wendy yang berwibawa. Membawa _design_ dengan kesan agak _feminine_ dan _fresh_ dalam konteks pepohonan. Sambil cukup banyak menjawab sanggahan Minseok yang kadang mendapat dukungan Luhan.

Dan yang terakhir Baekhyun maju dengan gehal gehol pantatnya dan dengan sengaja tebar pesona serta bibir mengkiap hasil _lipbalm_. Dengan sengaja menungging cantik di depan komputer presentasi di dekat Chanyeol, membuat kaum seme menunduk menahan panas tubuh yang meningkat. Sama dengan Chanyeol yang terus melafalkan mantra 'Aku milik Kyungsoo' di hatinya.

Baekhyun membuka _file_ presentasinya dan membuat semua mengerjab heran saat Baekhyun membuka gambar tanpa warna.

"Baiklah, pertama saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas kesempatan yang telah di berikan untuk menunjukkan hasil _design_ saya untuk _event Education Expo_ yang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan kita sekarang ini. Hmm… baiklah, saya meminta maaf dengan hasil _design_ yang tampak belum beres. Tapi saya ingin mengajak Anda semua ikut berimajinasi." Baekhyun mulai menyalakan _pen laser_ -nya. Menunjuk pola persegi yang di tengahnya terdapat lingkaran.

"Pertama, saya memiliki design sederhana ini. Menurut artikel yang pernah saya baca, bahwa pola monoton dengan warna-warni yang bagus dapat meningkatkan daya kreatifitas anak muda. Jauh lebih baik daripada pola hati atau bunga." Baekhyun melirik Wendy yang memutar mata, dia kesal.

"Oops!" Dengan tidak sengaja Baekhyun menjatuhkan _pen laser_ -nya. Dan dengan kesempatan bagus ini, ia sengaja menungging tinggi di dekat Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol hampir melotot melihat pantat menggoda Baekhyun. Kemudian dengan agak kurang ajar sedikit menekan pipi pantatnya di paha Chanyeol yang terasa menegang.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan melirik Chanyeol yang berdehem gerah serta pandangan kurang fokus merapatkan kakinya. Baekhyun sekali lagi membungkuk minta ma'af dan melanjutkan.

"Dan ketimbang membuat pusing remaja dengan rumus dan _design_ kelas. Saya ingin yang _trendy_ seperti _doodle_ imut yang biasanya sering dibuat anak remaja dengan animasi buku yang menarik." Yeri sibuk mengetik dan Chanyeol yang memperhatikan dengan setengah fokus. Renjun hanya berdecih tanpa suara, tidak suka _design_ -nya di jelekkan.

"Lalu bagaimana _cat_ -nya, Baekhyun-ssi?" Xi Luhan menyela dengan pertanyaan.

"Saya akan butuh bantuan untuk mencari _cat_. Saya butuh yang beraroma lemon, kalau bisa. Harum lemon mengurangi rasa stress dan pusing kerena beban belajar." Luhan mengangguk dan Baekhyun memberi senyum pada Minseok. Karena _well_ , inspirasi lemon itu dari Minseok.

"Baiklah, sekian dari presentasi saya. Dan keputusan akhir akan di tentukan oleh Chanyeol Sajangnim, terima kasih." Baekhyun membungkuk dan memberi senyum cantik pada Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi tampak kehilangan fokus. Membereskan _file_ presentasi, lalu kembali ke kursinya dengan gehal gehol yang kesannya belum hilang.

Chanyeol berdehem dan mulai berdiri kaku. Matanya sesekali mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun yang masih belum mau melepas panadangan memikat.

"Baik, saya sudah memperhatikan seluruh presentasi dengan baik. Sejujurnya saya menyukai semua ide yang ada. Dan melihat seluruh inovasi kreatif ini, saya merasa terbantu. Tapi untuk kali ini saya memilih _design_ dari Byun Baekhyun-ssi. _Dasign_ akan diselesaikan dalam waktu satu minggu ke depan. Serta semua proposal kebutuhan akan dikirim segera ke seluruh divisi terlibat. Yeri, _note_ rapat saya tunggu di _e-mail_ satu jam ke depan. Rapat saya bubarkan, terima kasih. Dan Baekhyun-ssi. Tolong tetap di tempat, yang lain silakan melanjutkan pekerjaan." Anggota rapat satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan. Minseok dan Kibum menepuk sekali bahu Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan. Bahkan Yeri juga keluar. Menyisakan Chanyeol hanya berdua dengan Baekhyun.

Dengan gerakan cepat yang mengejutkan, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke sisi ruangan ujung paling jauh dari pintu. Menekan Baekhyun ke dinding dengan nafas memburu. Mereka begitu dekat, hingga Baekhyun refleks bernafas dalam dan meraup banyak aroma _mint_ nafas Chanyeol yang bercampur aroma maskulin tubuh Chanyeol menusuk penciuman Baekhyun dan membuatnya terlena. Sialan. Ini yang disebut sialan, Baekhyun tahu ada yang salah dengan aroma Chanyeol. Terlalu menggairahkan, membuatnya merasa gairah menggantung di atas kepalanya.

"Yang tadi itu apa, hmm?" Berbicara dengan suara berat dan jari telunjuk yang mengelusi pipi kiri Baekhyun terlalu lembut sampai membuatnya meremang dan membisu. Merasakan tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Serta Chanyeol yang mengunci tatapan Baekhyun di manik kecoklatannya.

Tangan Chanyeol turun sebentar, namun tidak bertahan lama. Sampai lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyentuh Baekhyun, mengelus seduktif bahu sempit Baekhyun. Kulit mereka yang hampir bersentuhan hanya berbatas kain tipis. Hangat. Disetiap elusan menjadi panas. Tatapan dalam Chanyeol yang mengambarkan gairan terpendam membuat erangan dan geraman bergelenyar, rasanya Baekhyun ingin menyentuh kulit Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya menjadi jarak intim antar keduanya.

"Hubungi aku dua jam lagi. _ID card_ -ku ada di kantongmu." Chanyeol berbisik seduktif, mengedipkan mata kirinya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melemas.

Baekhyun mengendalikan detak jantung dan gairah yang saling mengejar. Menekan tubuhnya ke dinding agar tak jatuh konyol. Chanyeol tadi begitu mempesona, bahkan sampai membuatnya tak sadar Chanyeol menyelipakan _ID card_. Baekhyun meringis begitu merasa elusan Chanyeol yang masih terasa nyata dan pening yang menyerang hingga hampir lupa cara bernafas.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

Akhirnya update juga TT lama banget gak update yahhh~~ ini dikerja dengan writer block yang menyerang :D Moga suka ya~~~ oh iya, Kim Johhyun di sini Kim Jonghyun SHINee ya~~ Lalu Kibum nya juga Key SHINee~~ sorry kalau ada typo sok imut nyempil, apa lgi ini FF remake :') DAN PLEASE REVIEW YAH READERS-NIM~~~ ^^ ^^ ^^

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **Jung Minjii | dyonyeol | Baek13erry | FlashMrB | katsumi99 | rekmooi | Ellaqomah | ILhoonchanbaek | baby baek | exorlandia**

 **Thanks to all the sider^^ Please appear, guys^^ LOVE YOUUU**

 **also BIG THANKS TOO to all the readers who has follow and favorite. LOVE YOUU!**

 **BUT SUPER BBBIIIIGGGGG TTTTHHHHHHAAAAANNNKKKKKSSSSSS to all the readers who follows, favorites, and reviews TT THANKS SO MUCH! LOVE YOU!**

Review, please. Dan 8ter bakal berusaha lanjutin FF ini. Review terlalu sedikit/berhenti, artinya FF berhenti update...

Thank you!^^ *Deeb Bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Truth or Dare (ChanBaek Ver.)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Baekhyun pilih truth? Baekhyun pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol.

\- BaekYeol / ChanBaek couple –

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT/NC 21!**

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Mohon maaf ooc yah~ soalnya ini remake-nya ff VerKwan, jadi kalau gak suka boleh exit :D Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Dengan gerakan cepat yang mengejutkan, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke sisi ruangan ujung paling jauh dari pintu. Menekan Baekhyun ke dinding dengan nafas memburu. Mereka begitu dekat, hingga Baekhyun refleks bernafas dalam dan meraup banyak aroma mint nafas Chanyeol yang bercampur aroma maskulin tubuh Chanyeol menusuk penciuman Baekhyun dan membuatnya terlena. Sialan. Ini yang disebut sialan, Baekhyun tahu ada yang salah dengan aroma Chanyeol. Terlalu menggairahkan, membuatnya merasa gairah menggantung di atas kepalanya._

" _Yang tadi itu apa, hmm?" Berbicara dengan suara berat dan jari telunjuk yang mengelusi pipi kiri Baekhyun terlalu lembut sampai membuatnya meremang dan membisu. Merasakan tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Serta Chanyeol yang mengunci tatapan Baekhyun di manik kecoklatannya._

 _Tangan Chanyeol turun sebentar, namun tidak bertahan lama. Sampai lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyentuh Baekhyun, mengelus seduktif bahu sempit Baekhyun. Kulit mereka yang hampir bersentuhan hanya berbatas kain tipis. Hangat. Disetiap elusan menjadi panas. Tatapan dalam Chanyeol yang mengambarkan gairan terpendam membuat erangan dan geraman bergelenyar, rasanya Baekhyun ingin menyentuh kulit Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya menjadi jarak intim antar keduanya._

" _Hubungi aku dua jam lagi. ID card-ku ada di kantongmu." Chanyeol berbisik seduktif, mengedipkan mata kirinya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melemas._

 _Baekhyun mengendalikan detak jantung dan gairah yang saling mengejar. Menekan tubuhnya ke dinding agar tak jatuh konyol. Chanyeol tadi begitu mempesona, bahkan sampai membuatnya tak sadar Chanyeol menyelipakan ID card. Baekhyun meringis begitu merasa elusan Chanyeol yang masih terasa nyata dan pening yang menyerang hingga hampir lupa cara bernafas._

.

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Truth or Dare

.

Chapter 4 :

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam setelah baru saja keluar dan menutup pintu ruang rapat. Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti jarak seintim itu berperan penting atas nafasnya yang memburu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Chanyeol tidak merasakan kedekatan intim yang sensual hanya dari pantat dan godaan kecil. Atau mungkin karena hormon meledaknya yang sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan pelepasan di lubang anal pria. Jadi sekarang pikiran Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya waras dan dia merasa serba salah soal keintiman dan _ID card_ tadi.

.

Baekhyun jadi merasa melayang sendiri. Malayang di sini maksudnya, dia jadi tidak tahu di daratan atau di udara. Itu tadi terlalu mengejutkan! _Hell yeah_ , Chanyeol-ssi tergoda. Itu tadi baru _step_ awal. Yang Baekhyun harapkan Chanyeol akan langsung menyodominya. Tapi, baru saja 'dihimpit' berbonus ' _plus plus_ ', Baekhyun sudah merasa seperti _jelly_. Dan bisa-bisa pingsan di tempat melihat Chanyeol telanjang. _Bullshit_! Baekhyun hampir mimisan membayangkan Chanyeol telanjang dengan penis panjang menggantung di antara kedua pahanya dengan buah zakar yang bergoyang-goyang minta disedoti mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di dinding belakang saat merasa fantasinya mulai terlalu jauh berkelana. Jadi 'undangan' 2 jam lagi mana mau Baekhyun buang begitu saja. Dan dengan binar di matanya, Baekhyun mengatur jam tangan ber- _alarm_ -nya untuk dua jam ke depan. Tapi ketimbang menghubungi, Baekhyun lebih suka menemui. Menemui itu lebih…. Yah, sensasional… Baekhyun suka yang sensasional.

Baekhyun jadi memilih untuk segera bangun dan segera pergi. Sebelum membiarkan dirinya terlarut dalam bayangan yang tadi.

Baekhyun masuk kantor divisi dengan senyum-senyum yang mengisi wajahnya, merasa seperti bunga-bunga bersemi di paru-parunya, akarnya menancap sampai jantung hingga membuat rasa berdetak kuat semakin lama setiap menit yang mengisi harapannya. Sampai dia tersenyum cerah sekali. Hanya pendekatan sekian menit dan itu terus-menerus berputar di memorinya.

"Baek, kamu kenapa?" Minseok sudah ingin menggeplak Baekhyun dengan komputer kalau saja Baekhyun tidak sadar kondisi, tapi untungnya Baekhyun sadar dan langsung bilang 'hah?' meski masih dengan wajah tolol dan membuat Minseok jadi ikutan tolol gara-gara dilihati Baekhyun dengan senyum geli.

Minseok hanya garuk-garuk kepala dan niatnya ingin pergi kalau Baekhyun tidak bicara duluan.

"Ada apa, Minseok _hyung_?" Baekhyun berbicara dengan normal meski tatapannya tetap berbinar.

" Kamu… kenapa?" Ini Kibum yang bertanya, karena Minseok sudah geleng-gelang hilang keinginan untuk bertanya.

"Aku? Tidak apa-apa. Bos hanya bilang suka dengan _design_ -ku." Baekhyun tersenyum dan Kibum hanya mengangguk karena jawaban Baekhyun agak janggal untuk diterima.

"Baek, kamu sampai malam di sini?" Minseok bertanya setelah merasa Baekhyun lebih normal daripada awal tadi.

"Iya, aku harus merapikan _design_ -ku. Sedikit merapikan." Baekhyun menuju kursi kerjanya.

"Tidak pulang? Takutnya sakit kepala lagi." Minseok berbicara dengan air muka khawatir.

"Iya… sedikit saja, _hyung_. Aku bisa beristirahat sebentar. Dan sedikit bekerja. Setidaknya harus segar untuk 2 jam ke depan." Baekhyun awalnya agak pundung, tapi langsung ceria saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Minseok agak bingung soal sikap Baekhyun yang berubah tiba-tiba. Karena itu Minseok hanya mengangkat bahunya sekali dan mulai fokus dengan komputer, membiarkan Kibum yang pergi ke _lift_ dan Baekhyun dengan keasikannya sendiri.

.

.

" _Eomma, apa akan lama?"_

" _Tidak, tidak lama, kok. Hanya sebentar."_

" _Sungguh?"_

" _Ya."_

.

" _Eomma! Eomma! Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

" _Sabar, nak."_

" _Apa dia baik? Hiks… katakan eomma!"_

" _Tidak apa-apa, nak."_

" _Apa dia hidup? Eomma… hiks.."_

" _Dia hidup, nak. Dia akan baik-baik saja."_

.

.

Baekhyun tadi bilang istirahat kepada Minseok dan buktinya ia masih menelungkupkan kepala di meja kerjanya. Minseok masih ingat Baekhyun bilang soal '2 jam ke depan', dan ini terhitung satu jam lagi.

"Bangunkan saja, Minseok. Jangan hanya di lihat." Kibum duduk di kursinya dan memperhatikan Minseok yang melihati Baekhyun.

"Tidak, ah… Mana tega, _hyung_. Tadi pagi aku lihat sendiri dia sakit kepala." Minseok menggeleng dengan rambutnya yang ikut bergoyang.

"Lebih bagus melihatnya sakit kepala begitu daripada sakit kepala karena gagal proyek." Kibum berdiri dan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baek, hei… Bangun… Baekhyun …" Kibum dengan lembut mengguncang bahu Baekhyun, dan berhenti saat Baekhyun mengangkat kepala.

"Satu jam lagi, lihat jam tanganmu." Minseok berbicara dan berjalan menuju kursi, Kibum juga segera menuju kursinya.

Dan kata-kata Minseok barusan seperti perintah yang membuat Baekhyun refleks melihat jam tangannya.

" _Oh my god! Thanks_ Minseok _hyung!_ " Satu jam! Dan itu adalah masalah. Proyeknya, _design_ -nya, dan yang terpenting, pertemuannya.

Jadi dengan waktu yang tersisa, Baekhyun bekerja cepat dengan komputernya.

.

Baekhyun sudah merapikan mejanya dengan segera. Sepuluh menit lagi, dan sekarang sedang menyiapkan diri dengan gehal gehol-nya. Aneh atau bagaimana, Chanyeol itu akan jadi _partner sex_ -nya. Tapi rasa gugup yang Baekhyun rasakan terasa sama konyolnya dengan rasa gugup bertemu cinta pertamanya waktu kecil. Baekhyun melambai akrab pada Minseok dan Kibum, lalu pergi ke ruangan Chanyeol dengan percaya diri. Karena _hell_ , hal seperti ini yang sudah Baekhyun tunggu, dan hal yang lebih intim lagi yang Baekhyun harapkan.

Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan milik Chanyeol, dengan ketukan ringan pintu dibuka oleh sekretaris si bos, dan dengan senyum bersahabat mengajak Baekhyun masuk lalu menghadap Chanyeol.

"Permisi, _sajangnim_." Yeri mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol yang semula pada komputernya menjadi padanya, dan Baekhyun dengan tanpa sengaja merapalkan harapan agar Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Saya membawa Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_ …" Yeri terus berbicara lembut, entah merasa atau tidak suasana yang mulai memanas.

Baekhyun tidak buta untuk melihat tatapan teduh Chanyeol berubah menjadi tatapan memuja saat tatapan mereka bertemu. _Hot vibe_ yang rasanya tiba-tiba timbul. Tatapan Chanyeol, gairah terpendam. Gairah Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun. Tatapan Chanyeol seakan menelanjanginya. Seperti menghentikan waktu dan membuat gelenyar panas yang makin merangkak naik.

" _Sajangnim?... sajangnim_?" Yeri berbicara, memutus kontak mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Menyadarkan mereka dari gairah belum tersalur yang menggantung di ujung kewarasan mereka.

Chanyeol sadar terlebih dahulu kalau ia barusan merasakan lagi _hot vibe_ yang tidak bisa ia kontrol karena kehadiran Baekhyun. Dan dengan perasaan canggung berdehem demi menormalkan suasana. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu mengangguk pada Yeri.

"Terima kasih, Yeri- _ssi._ Kau bisa tinggalkan kami berdua? Ada yang perlu saya bicarakan empat mata dengan Baekhyun- _ssi_ terlebih dahulu." Chanyeol berbicara selembut mungkin, berusaha bertindak setenang mungkin.

Yeri tersenyum maklum. Hal yang dibicarakan empat mata kadang terjadi. Dan Yeri sudah terbiasa untuk itu. Ia hanya mengangguk dan pamit keluar.

Baekhyun merasa ini benar-benar istimewa. _Wow_ Chanyeol- _ssi_ , bahkan dengan kata 'empat mata' membuat Baekhyun merasa begitu menginginkan. Baekhyun meneguk keras salivannya, melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya begitu dalam. Merasa seakan tersengat. Sengatan ini begitu cepat untuk Baekhyun terima. Bahhkan hanya dengan tatapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa pipi hingga telinganya memanas.

"Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_ , silakan duduk."

Oh sialan! Suara Chanyeol menjadi lebih berat, berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol yang di hadapan Yeri tadi. Sadar atau tidak, perintah dengan suara seksi itu membangkitkan fantasi Baekhyun tentang bagaimana Chanyeol menggeram di telinganya, menyebut namanya saat mencapai klimaks.

Lagi dengan deheman Chanyeol kembali menyadarkan Baekhyun pada kenyataan. Lalu dengan gelagapan, Baekhyun segera menarik kursi dan duduk dengan cepat.

Oh ya Tuhan, Baekhyun kacau, melupakan tujuan menggoda Chanyeol.

"Ma-ma'af Chanyeol _Sajang_ -" Baekhyunmembuka segera _design_ -nya dengan sederet ma'af sebelum dengan seenak jidatnya Chanyeol menahan pergelengan tangan Baekhyun dan membuat gerakan seta ucapan Baekhyun terhenti.

 _Shit_! Tidak tahukah Chanyeol kalau jantung Baekhyun nyaris terlepas dan gairahnya menggelepar panas hanya dengan genggaman Chanyeol di pergelangan tangannya?

"Chanyeol, panggil aku Chanyeol kalau hanya berdua." Chanyeol menatap tajam netra Baekhyun dan memaku gairah di ubun-ubun Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang makin berat. _Damn! Even just his voice, but sounds sexy!_

"Saya-"

" _Call me_ Chanyeol _, babe. I know you feel the same. About hot vibe, sex desir_ e." Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya, berbisik seduktif di telinga Baekhyun.

Oh _heol_! Baekhyun tidak tahu Chanyeol senekat ini. Chanyeol terlalu berani, terang-terangan mengajak _sex_ dalam jangka waktu sedekat ini. _Okay_ , Baekhyun tergugu, harusnya ia yang menggoda. Tapi situasi berubah seperti kedipan mata.

Baekhyun benar-benar bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Karena sialnya aroma tubuh Chanyeol langsung memasuki indra penciumannya.

Baekhyun meremas kasar kertas _design_ -nya. Memejamkan matanya, merasakan eksistensi nafas Chanyeol di lehernya. Terasa sekali Chanyeol sedang menyantap aromanya, hirupan nafasnya terdengar hampir seperti mengendus.

"Kau harum, Baekhyun... Aromamu seperti rumah..." Chanyeol berbicara seduktif di depan bibir Baekhyun, dan dahi Baekhyun berkerut mendengar kata 'rumah'.

Chanyeol terkekeh, nafasnya terasa menyapu bibir Baekhyun. _Well_ , Baekhyun sempat mengira Chanyeol akan menciumnya. Tapi Chanyeol malah sedikit menjauh.

"Bukan rumah yang itu, Baekhyun. Tapi rumah tempat bersender. Aroma yangseperti rumah, nyaman, dan hangat. Tapi juga mengikat, menjerat, dan memabukkan. Panas dan sensual." Chanyeol kembali mendekat, menyatukan dahi mereka dan berbisik menggoda di akhir kalimat.

Sialan! Baekhyun menunduk. Salah tingkah dan merasa gila. Gila karena menyukai keintiman yang romantis. Gila karena jantungnya yang malah makin kuat berdetak.

Chanyeol tertawa dan melepas 'terkaman'-nya pada Baekhyun saat melihat Baekhyun tidak karuan. _Hell yeah_ , Chanyeol menggodanya. Dia orang Amerika, _he is the one of the best teaser, may be._

Chanyeol duduk di kursinya, dan mata nakalnya terus melihati Baekhyun yang duduk gusar seperti hewan buruan yang tahu takkan selamat. Chanyeol akui, Baekhyun begitu menggoda. Aura Baekhyun selalu memerangkapnya pada pesona sensual milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga cantik, dan terlihat imut. Terlihat memuaskan, dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya, dengan sengaja menyinggung kaki mereka di bawah meja. Dan _yes!_ Chanyeol merasakan kaki tegang Baekhyun yang kaku seakan memaku lantai. Chanyeol menggesek paha dalam HHHHkeduanya, menatap Baekhyun yang makin gusar.

Chanyeol merasa puas menggodai begitu tanpa tahu Baekhyun yang mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ini bukan pertama bagi Baekhyun merasakan sentuhan di paha dalamnya, tapi kali ini menjadi begitu sensitif dan terangsang. Sial! Aaahh.. sshh.. nngggghh.. Baekhyun ingin mendesah! Tapi dia memilih menahan, dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan pintu! Baekhyun langsung duduk tegap dan Chanyeol berhenti.

Tanpa izin dari Chanyeol pintu terbuka. Chanyeol terlihat santai. Dan Baekhyun menoleh.

'Sial! Kyungsoo datang!' Baekhyun mengumpat nyaring di hatinya.

 _Sex with boss, failed!_

.

Sudah lima menit Kyungsoo di ruangan. Dan tidak ada suara yang keluar selain mata yang terus-menerus menatapi Baekhyun. Nyatanya hal ini sungguh membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman. Rasanya... Seperti kepergok selingkuh oleh istri pacarnya. Padahal Chanyeol-Kyungsoo belum menikah dan Chanyeol- Baekhyun belum pacaran. Itu tadi hanya sesuatu yang 'sedikit' panas antar Chanyeol- Baekhyun. Tapi belum tentu bisa disebut pengkhianatan-ini versi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol seperti suami takut istri yang diam saja saat Kyungsoo masuk dan memperhatikan 'calon simpanan'-nya.

"Kyungsoo? Ada apa, sayang?" Chanyeol seolah mengerti Baekhyun begitu gusar diperhatikan Kyungsoo, dengan keberaniannya bertanya pada Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo menatapinya.

"Dia... Kenapa ada di sini?" Kyungsoo menghiraukan pertanyaan Chanyeol, malah ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"Oohh... Dia karyawanku... Kami sedang rapat." Chanyeol menatapi Baekhyun yang salah tingkah dan langsung merapikan _design_ -nya yang agak kusut hasil remasan tangannya tadi.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan menatap Baekhyun yang malah terlihat gugup.

"Ada apa kemari, hmmm?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo begitu lembut dan penuh cinta. Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat cinta itu sungguh besar.

"Aku mau ambil kartu buat belanja..." Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum dengan cerah. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, dan mengambil dompet di laci meja dan mengeluarkan satu kartu.

"Kurasa lebih, Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo bicara dan dari kalimatnya Chanyeol tahu kalau satu kartu kurang. Jadi Chanyeol mengambil satu lagi dan Kyungsoo kali ini menggeleng.

"Aku mau itu..." Ia menunjuk satu kartu yang berbeda dan berkelas. _Black card_. Dan Chanyeol tercengang. _Oh no... black kard._

Chanyeol hampir buka suara saat pita suaranya terhenti mendengar decitan kursi di seberang kursinya. Chanyeol melihat wajah setengah tercengang Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berdiri dengan peralatan rapat yang berantakan di dekapannya.

"S-saya permisi..." Baekhyun berbicara terbata, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk memaklumi. Dan Baekhyun langsung segera keluar.

Baekhyun hanya merasa merasa kurang ajar tahu hal pribadi si bos dan pacarnya. Terlebih matanya dengan tak terkontrol melihat satu hal pribadi Chanyeol di dalam dompet si bos, itu terasa tak sopan.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun merasa kesal saat ingat Kyungsoo itu tadi datang merusak suasana. Lalu dengan mudahnya menjadi mata duitan saat berhadapan dengan dompet Chanyeol.

Setidaknya Baekhyun pikir ia tak sematre itu, jadi boleh dibilang Baekhyun menang satu _point_ daripada Kyungsoo. Dan tekat Baekhyun malah makin besar mendekati Chanyeol dengan kemenangan satu point itu.

.

Baekhyun kembali menuju mejanya. Dia lihat meja Minseok dan Kibum yang sudah tampak rapi, dia menyimpulkan mereka mungkin sudah pulang, dan Minseok tidak jadi lembur. Baekhyun jadi batal lembur karena Minseok tidak jadi, dan mood Baekhyun untuk bertahan di kantor jadi menurun , apalagi Kyungsoo masih belum keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan ingin pulang. Ia menyusun asal mejanya dan mengambil cepat kunci mobil, lalu pergi.

Baekhyun keluar gedung dengan wajah kesalnya dan sedikit berlari menuju mobil, masuk, dan menutup kasar pintu mobil. Ia mencoba mengontrol rasa kesalnya. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa ia menjadi sekesal itu. Tapi entah, ada gelenyar muak dan aneh di dadanya. Hingga sampai sekarang rasa kesalnya masih muncul saat melihat Kyungsoo keluar gedung. Kemudian ia memilih pergi daripada diam membiarkan dirinya diselimuti kekesalan.

.

"Wow Baekhyun! Cerita yang panas tapi _ending_ -nya kenapa miris, ya?" Seorang pria mungil kembali mengisi gelas kosong milik Baekhyun dengan _Cognac V.S.O.P_. Karena Baekhyunn malah tidak mau alkohol yang biasanya dan tidak mau pulang. Dia tidak merasa salah tempat di klub milik Jongin, daripada ke rumah dengan _mood_ buruk.

Baekhyun mengernyit saat rasa khas _Cognac_ terkecap di lidahnya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu _ending_ itu bagaimana, Ten. Lagipula, kupikir ini semua belum berakhir." Baekhyun memainkan gelasnya dan membuat cairan kecoklatan di gelasnya berputar-putar.

"Oww... Jangan bilang kau cemburu..." Ten menatap Baekhyun curiga. Tapi Baekhyun malah tertawa. Ten pikir Baekhyun mabuk. Tapi yang Baekhyun minum hanya _cognag_ , dan Ten ingat betul bahwa kemarin Baekhyun tidak mabuk dengan toleran alkohol tinggi sekali.

"Serius, Ten. Aku hanya ingin Chanyeol jadi _partner sex_ -ku. Kalau pacar masih boleh, tapi lebih tidak. Aku hanya ingin Chanyeol mengisi lubang analku, bukan lubang hatiku." Baekhyun kembali terkekeh.

"Aku bukan pemeran antagonis yang akan memisahkan Chanyeol dengan pacarnya, lagipula." Baekhyun melanjutkan.

Ten tercengang untuk kata-kata 'lubang hatiku'. Itu terdengar seperti Baekhyun pernah sakit hati.

"Tunggu... Tunggu..." Ten berujar cepat dan nyaring, bahkan sampai lumayan mengalahkan musik DJ. Ten tampak tergesa keluar dari meja bar, berlari kecil menuju kursi kosong di samping Baekhyun dan langsung duduk.

"Baekhyun..." Ten kambali berucap nyaring dan hanya dibalas dahi Baekhyun yang mengkerut.

"Soal lubang hati. kau pernah sakit hati?" Ten bertanya heboh. Dan ini hampir membuat Baekhyun memutar matanya. Hanya bertanya soal sakit hati dan Ten sudah heboh begitu. Ten terlalu penasaran soal dirinya-menurut Baekhyun.

"Ummm... Tentu, bukan hanya sakit hati. Tapi patah hati." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kepedulian Ten padanya.

"Tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Benar-benar lama..." Baekhyun tersenyum cerah dan Ten tidak jadi bertanya yang lain soal itu.

Baekhyun diam dan Ten juga diam. Sama-sama menyelami pikiran sendiri-sendiri. Hingga gerak cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian Ten.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil _smartphone_ -nya dan mengernyit saat sebuah nomor tak dikenal mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Ten yang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun jadi heran.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada... hanya sebuah nomor, mengirimiku pesan." Baekhyun berlagak acuh dan hampir mengunci layar _smartphone_ -nya saat Ten malah melarang.

"Baca saja dulu, kalau penting bagaimana?" Ten menangkap Baekhyun yang membuka ragu ikon pesan di layar smartphone-nya. Lalu dalam hitungan dari lima detik Baekhyun malah berteriak kegirangan. Serasa hampir memcahkan gendang telinga Ten.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Ada apa?" Ten mencoba menghentikan Baekhyun dengan mengguncang bahunya dan Baekhyun tidak berhenti.

Dengan cepat Ten merebut _smartphone_ Baekhyun dan membaca pesan itu seiring dengan senyum yang melebar.

"Oh lihat, pangeran Amerika ini... dapat nomormu darimana?" Ten menggodai Baekhyun yang tersenyum seperti orang gila. Ten lagi-lagi membaca pesan itu dan lagi-lagi ikut tersenyum yang sekarang malah terlihat konyol.

Pesan itu untuk Baekhyun dan isinya:

'Hei, punya waktu malam ini? Mari nikmati makan malam bersamaku. Aku menjemput tiga jam lagi.-Chanyeol. '

Owwhh.. _manly_ sekali-menurut Ten. Ten bahkan merona membayangkan ia dan Johnny bertemu dengan cara tak biasa dan Johnny mengajaknya makan malam se _-manly_ itu.

Tapi baru khayalan tiga menit dan panggilan Baekhyun menyadarkannya.

"Ada apa?" Ten memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ikut aku. Bantu aku, oke?" Itu terdengar seperti ajakan tapi tindakannya berbanding terbalik. Buktinya Baekhyun sedang menariknya keluar.

"Baekhyun! Pekerjaan-"

"Persetan! Aku akan membayarnya! Jongin sialan!" Baekhyun mengumpat nyaring sambil menarik Ten. Ten jadi terdiam. Lagipula tidak apa-apa. Ia akan dibayar.

.

Lima belas menit lagi, dan Baekhyun duduk kaku di ruang tv yang menyatu dengan ruang tamu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun menerima ajakan makan malam, ataupun dijemput seorang pria, atau bahkan menerima seorang pria datang ke apartement-nya. Tapi untuk Chanyeol berbeda, gugup tapi juga gembira. Ya jelas, karena Chanyeol berbeda dari pria lain yang pernah jadi _partner sex_ Baekhyun. Jelas saja satu-satunya alasan adalah Chanyeol itu sendiri. Chanyeol itu sendiri bosnya, bos divisi. Berbagai hal berkecamuk, _sex and job_. Tapi Baekhyun suka keduanya.

Ia duduk tegak dan memperhatikan _room message_ dari Chanyeol dengan pesan terbaru berisi ' _oke'_ darinya sekitar 2 jam 48 menit lalu. Lagi-lagi duduk gusar, merasa agak sendiri. Karena Ten sudah pergi. Pulang setelah selesai mendandani Baekhyun begitu cantik. Baju putih yang lagi-lagi pas membungkus tubuhnya. Ibunya dan banyak orang pernah bilang kalau Baekhyun terlihat menawan dengan baju putih. Kancing bajunya yang sengaja terbuka hingga dua kancing menunjukkan tulang selangka dan bagian atas dadanya yang lumayan berisi. Celana hitamnya benar-benar membungkus pas kaki dan pantat berisinya yang begitu menggoda.

Ten sudah mendandaninya dan memberi semangat padanya. Karena _dinner_ itu Chanyeol yang mengajak, itu artinya Baekhyun hampir berhasil.

'Ting... Dong...'

 _Bel!_ Dan Baekhyun dengan cepat menghadap pintu. _Oke!_ Itu Chanyeol! Itu pasti Chanyeol! Baekhyun dengan cepat berdiri, merapikan penampilan serta mengambil _smartphone_ dan dompetnya. Mendekati pintu dan saking tergesanya membuka pintu tanpa melihat melalui interkom.

Untungnya itu memang benar Chanyeol. Kalau bukan ia pasti akan merasa kikuk. Tapi kenapa tergesa begini? Baekhyun jadi malu saat membuka pintu. Chanyeol melihatnya begitu terburu-buru. Bahkan _smartphone_ dan dompetnya masih dipegang dan belum sepuluh detik sejak bel berbunyi, Baekhyun sudah membuka pintu lalu disambut wajah kaget dan kagum Chanyeol.

"Hei… aku menemukanmu terburu-buru. Sangat menyenangkan. Lupa siapa yang tadi tidak mau memanggilku 'Chanyeol' waktu di kantor? Sedang main _tug of war_ , hmmm?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan langsung membuat Baekhyun merasa pipi hingga daun telinganya panas dan sialnya ia hanya bisa menunduk.

"Hmm… ngomong-ngomong aku suka warna baru rambutmu. Cantik sekali…" Chanyeol memainkan rambut Baekhyun yang berwarna pirang emas. Dan sumpah Baekhyun ingin mengatakan terima kasih untuk Ten atas saran dadakan ini tadi.

"Umh… _Well_ , kupikir kau sudah siap. Kunci pintunya dan ayo berangkat." Dengan lembut Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun menghadap pintu dan dengan sabar menunggu sampai Baekhyun beres lalu merangkul Baekhyun untuk pergi.

.

Ini sudah 20 menit. Chanyeol kali ini menyetir mobilnya sendiri dan selama itu juga tidak ada obrolan. Karena Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menjadi pendiam. Bahkan setelah mereka tiba di area parkir _restaurant_ , Baekhyun masih terlihat seperti melamun. Dan ini menggerakkan hati Chanyeol untuk bertanya.

"Hai… ada apa?" Chanyeol menggenggam lembut jemari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak dan tersenyum kecil pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, C-Chanyeol…" Baekhyun berbicara lirih dengan aksen canggung menyebut 'Chanyeol' dengan cara sebebas ini. Tapi Chanyeol malah terkekeh, Baekhyun terdengar manis saat menyebut namanya, terdengar sempurna juga.

Dengan senyum lebar dan tangan yang meremas kecil jemari Baekhyun, ia memberi gestur mengajak Baekhyun keluar. Senyuman itu membuat Baekhyun malah ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk, tapi kemudian gerakannya terhenti saat akan melepas _selt belt_.

"Chanyeol, tempat ini… _WOW_!" Baekhyun heboh terkagum sendiri. Karen _well_ , restauran ini bukan main. _Restaurant_ ini terkenal begitu mahal, terlalu mahal malah. Bahkan mungkin makan beberapa kali di sini bisa menghabiskan tabungan selama tiga bulan milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, tempat ini sangat mahal. Tidakkah kita-"

"Tenang, _babe_. Aku punya _black card, anyway_." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun lalu memilih segera keluar agar Baekhyun tak lagi protes.

Tapi Baekhyun malah terbelalak, ' _black card'_ seperti bergema di kepalanya. Tadi siang itu Baekhyun sungguh melihat Chanyeol tampak ingin menentang keinginan Kyungsoo atas _black card-_ nya. Lalu sekarang hanya untuk makan malam dengannya, Chanyeol rela membuka lebar dompetnya dan melempar _black card_ -nya. Chanyeol tidak terduga, benar-benar tak terduga.

'tok.. tok…'

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol sudah membungkuk di depan pintu penumpang yang Baekhyun duduki sambil mengetuk jandela isyarat agar Baekhyun segera keluar. Dan benar saja, Baekhyun langsung segara keluar.

Malihat Chanyeol yang menunggunya dan tersenyum sambil lagi-lagi memainkan rambutnya. Serta kembali merangkul Baekhyun untuk segera masuk.

.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk dengan kikuk. Chanyeol yang di sisinya, merangkul bahunya membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Baekhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak senang atas _jackpot_ hari ini.

Chanyeol menekan jari-jarinya di bahu Baekhyun dan mengusap bahunya setiap berselang satu detik. Itu begitu teratur, tapi membuat rasa hangat merembes di kulit Baekhyun. Bukan hanya kulit bahunya, tapi kulit tubuhnya. Tekanan dan usapan yang seperti diperhitungkan. Seperti detak jam yang semakin maju menuju sebuah kejadian. Juga seperti gestur menunggu yang menekan rasa tak sabar.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke ruangan lantai dua dengan plang 'VIP'. Baekhyun tergugu. Ruang VIP di _restauran_ super mahal? Oh… betapa kayanya Park Chanyeol. Bahkan ruangan sederhana itu terlihat temaram dengan lilin-lilin merah yang romantis juga aroma terapi seperti kamar pengantin bulan madu.

Park Chanyeol! Oh sialan! Lelaki idaman! Baekhyun menahan gelanyar teriakan di ujung tenggorokannya, membuat suara tercekat yang jadi terdengar kentara di laring atasnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kembali menuntun Baekhyun ke meja di tengah ruangan, menarik kursi dan menekan bahunya untuk duduk.

"Silakan duduk, cantik." Panggilan yang terdengar istimewa. Dengan suara berat dan lembut yang seimbang. Tapi eksistensi suara dengan nada itu begitu menggeliat di hati dan pikiran Baekhyun, membuatnya merasa efek overdosis yang kali ini terasa pening, penuh, dan menyenangkan. Tekanan Chanyeol di bahuya dan deru nafas tak beraturan dari hidung dan bibir Chanyeol begitu kentara hingga membuat Baekhyun menoleh cepat. Lalu dengan jelas Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol tercekat dan menatapi matanya dalam hitungan kurang dari satu detik. Dengan jelas pula Baekhyun mendengar tegukan saliva yang berat serta gerakan wajah Chanyeol yang mendekat membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Hal itu begitu cepat hingga Baekhyun merasa kecupan kilat di ujung hidungnya.

"Oh sial! Aku harus menahannya!" Lalu geraman begitu yang Baekhyun dengar.

Kemudian Chanyeol menjauh dan menuju kursinya di seberang Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menepuk tangan dua kali. Hingga terdengar tapak kaki mendekat dan terlihat pelayan yang datang bersama banyak hidang di nampan besar yang ia bawa.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi saat Baekhyun hanya diam menatapi pelayan itu hingga menjauh. Lalu Baekhyun merasakan rematan kecil di jemari tangan kanannya yang di atas meja. Membuatnya dengan cepat melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum mengenggam tangannya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Hei… diam saja, ada apa?" Suara Chanyeol lembut sekali dan membuat Baekhyun seketika meleleh di _moment_ romantis begini.

"A-aku _oke_ …" Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

Oh _heol_! Baekhyun yang payah!

"Dan ngomong-ngomong soal tadi siang…" Chanyeol berhenti sebentar, mengeratkan genggaman serta menjilat bibir bawahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi kering di keadan sedekat ini.

"Tadi itu kenapa langsung datang ke ruangan, tidak menghubungi? Bukan maksud tidak suka, suka sekali malah. Tapi… bingung saja…" Chanyeol melanjutkan dan berbicara cepat takut kalau Baekhyun salah paham.

Baekhyun tersenyum mencoba terlihat lembut dan cantik yang malah terlihat cantik sekali bagi Chanyeol.

"Tidak,hanya… ingin?" Baekhyun terdengar ragu dan Chanyeol tertawa gemas untuk itu. Sedikit mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan ujung bibirnya yang membuat Baekhyun merasa betapa kenyalnya bibir Chanyeol. Betapa bergelora hasratnya, menyengat tepat sarafnya karena perlakuan Chanyeol tadi. Degub jantungnya mengencang dan darahnya yang berdesir membuatnya terpaku menatapi siluet tampan Chanyeol yang tersenyum memukau.

"Hei Baekhyun, sekarang kau bisa makan." Chanyeolmelepaskan tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut dan menyiapkan daging _steak_ harum beserta lumeran madu di atasnya serta menyiapkan segelas anggur. Ia menyiapkan dengan tenang dan menghidangkan satu untuk Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun berbicara selembut mungkin demi menjaga atmosfer mesra mereka.

" _All for you, honey_." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah mata dan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum untuk itu.

.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Hingga dentingan alat makan Chanyeol yang menandakan ia selesai. Kemudian diikuti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdehem setelah membersihkan bibirnya dengan serbet, menunggu Baekhyun membersihkan bibir juga lalu kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dan tatapan mereka bersibobrok.

"Hmm… Baekhyun… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Chanyeol menatap dalam wajah manis Baekhyun seolah menenggelamkannya dalam penantian.

"Aku, aku ingin menjadikanmu istimewa… sesuatu yang berbeda. Menjadi seorang teman. Teman spesial. Kau dan aku. Teman yang saling menikmati. Saling memuaskan. Teman dalam _sex. Partner sex_ -ku. Tapi aku juga ingin menjelaskan sesuatu agar kau tak salah paham." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum kecil dan hanya diam. Padahal nyatanya Baekhyun begitu senang. Ingin teriak 'Aku mau, Chanyeol. Kalau bisa malam ini langsung nge- _sex_ saja!'. Tapi karena demi mendapatkan Chanyeol jatuh padanya, ia ingin pembicaraan ini beres dulu.

"Soal aku dan Kyungsoo, hubungan kami tidak perlu jadi perhatian. Aku yang mencintai Kyungsoo. Sedangkan semua sikap manjanya itu karena ia menganggapku tidak lebih dari teman dekat yang seperi saudara. Kami… Dia belum pernah bercinta denganku." Chanyeol berhenti saat merasa gerakan Baekhyun yang seperti terperanjat. Menunggu beberapa menit siapa tahu Baekhyun ingin bicara, tapi yang dia temukan Baekhyun diam saja.

"Dia selama beberapa bulan ini terlihat menyukai kehidupan mewah yang kuberi. Dan aku pikir dengan itu dia mungkin tidak akan pergi dariku, jadi aku selalu memberikan apapun untuknya tanpa berharap ada balasan. _So_ , jangan begitu khawatir, Baekhyun. Yah, memang Kyungsoo begitu aku cintai dan tak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku. Tapi kau merubah semuanya, kau punya beberapa perhatianku. Karena kau membuatku begitu tersiksa hanya untuk tiga jam tidak bertemu. Pesonamu dan keindahanmu, Baekhyun. Mereka menculikku, menghipnotisku, membuat aku begitu menginginkanmu. Aku… aku akan berikan semua keinginanmu. _So_ Baekhyun. Jadi _partner sex_ -ku. Menjadi satu-satunya yang istimewa untuk Chanyeol dalam sisi lain? Kau ingin?" Chanyeol menatap dalam manik Baekhyun dan mengusap gusar punggung tangan Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun yang berpikir sedikit keras.

'Dia belum pernah bercinta denganku.'

'Aku yang mencintai Kyungsoo.'

'Yah, memang Kyungsoo begitu aku cintai.'

'So, jangan begitu khawatir, Baekhyun.'

'Belum pernah bercinta…' 'mencintai Kyungsoo' 'Kyungsoo begitu aku cintai'

Lalu kalimat-kalimat itu. Kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur dan bergema terus-menerus di pikiran Baekhyun, membuka satu-persatu kamus pemahaman dan menyinkronkan semuanya dengan kejadian yang terjadi.

Chanyeol mencintai Kyungsoo. Baekhyun juga yakin Kyungsoo mencintai Chanyeol. Dan bahkan mereka belum saling menyentuh. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk tahu tatapan cemburu Kyungsoo padanya di hari mereka makan bersama saat menjemput di bandara. Di hari ini juga dimana Kyungsoo mengintrogasi ia dan Chanyeol di rungan Chanyeol tadi.

Hal ini menohoknya dan menyudutkannya. Mereka yang saling mencintai. Ia yang menggodai Chanyeol. Menjadi _partner sex_? Sedangkan pasangan itu belum pernah bercinta? Bukankah itu jahat? Jahat sekali.

Baekhyun berdiri dan menghempas cepat tangan Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol sempat menahannya.

"Beri aku waktu, Chanyeol _Sajangnim_!" Lalu pergi secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

Note : HELOO GUYSS! 8ter kambek dengan telat lagi TT UNTUK YANG MINTA NC 8TER TUNDA SEMENTARA YAHHH! PASTI ADA CHAP FULL NC BUAT YANG SABAR NUNGGU muuahhhhh :******

Sorry juga kalau story chap ini aneh… lagi kena WB :'))))

 **First ini info kline felter : mereka punya dada lumayan berisi-cut-** ini doank yang mau 8ter bilang soal klinefelter kali ini ^^ SECOND: HAPPY BIRTHDAY 8TER! Ehehehe telat banget :'D tanggal belasan kemaren, tapi 8ter happy kalau ada yang mau ngucapi! ^^ ^^ ^^ terus next 8ter mau bagi-bagi akun IG yang baru netes ini TT elsa_putrilestari dan tari_twin tapi 8ter banyak aktif di akun elsa_putrilestari kalau udah follow komen atau message yah, bilang readers 8ter. Pasti di folback ^^ ^^ yasudah, 8ter udah puas cuap-cuap. Yuk yang kangen story ini review oke!

And as before, sorry kalau ada typo, ini ff remake. Dan 8ter ngetik malem banget jadi rada ngantuk TT

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **dinda94 | chanhbaekh | Jung Minjii | Luhanssi | BAEKBAEK04 | kimchi61 | baby baek(guest) | Wini775 | Ellaqomah**

 **Sorry kalau gak ke sebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Truth or Dare (ChanBaek Ver.)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Baekhyun pilih truth? Baekhyun pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol.

\- BaekYeol / ChanBaek couple –

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT/NC 21!**

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Mohon maaf ooc yah~ soalnya ini remake-nya ff VerKwan, jadi kalau gak suka boleh exit :D Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Mereka makan dalam diam. Hingga dentingan alat makan Chanyeol yang menandakan ia selesai. Kemudian diikuti Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol berdehem setelah membersihkan bibirnya dengan serbet, menunggu Baekhyun membersihkan bibir juga lalu kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dan tatapan mereka bersibobrok._

" _Hmm… Baekhyun… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Chanyeol menatap dalam wajah manis Baekhyun seolah menenggelamkannya dalam penantian._

" _Aku, aku ingin menjadikanmu istimewa… sesuatu yang berbeda. Menjadi seorang teman. Teman spesial. Kau dan aku. Teman yang saling menikmati. Saling memuaskan. Teman dalam sex. Partner sex-ku. Tapi aku juga ingin menjelaskan sesuatu agar kau tak salah paham." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum kecil dan hanya diam. Padahal nyatanya Baekhyun begitu senang. Ingin teriak 'Aku mau, Chanyeol. Kalau bisa malam ini langsung nge-sex saja!'. Tapi karena demi mendapatkan Chanyeol jatuh padanya, ia ingin pembicaraan ini beres dulu._

" _Soal aku dan Kyungsoo, hubungan kami tidak perlu jadi perhatian. Aku yang mencintai Kyungsoo. Sedangkan semua sikap manjanya itu karena ia menganggapku tidak lebih dari teman dekat yang seperi saudara. Kami… Dia belum pernah bercinta denganku." Chanyeol berhenti saat merasa gerakan Baekhyun yang seperti terperanjat. Menunggu beberapa menit siapa tahu Baekhyun ingin bicara, tapi yang dia temukan Baekhyun diam saja._

" _Dia selama beberapa bulan ini terlihat menyukai kehidupan mewah yang kuberi. Dan aku pikir dengan itu dia mungkin tidak akan pergi dariku, jadi aku selalu memberikan apapun untuknya tanpa berharap ada balasan. So, jangan begitu khawatir, Baekhyun. Yah, memang Kyungsoo begitu aku cintai dan tak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku. Tapi kau merubah semuanya, kau punya beberapa perhatianku. Karena kau membuatku begitu tersiksa hanya untuk tiga jam tidak bertemu. Pesonamu dan keindahanmu, Baekhyun. Mereka menculikku, menghipnotisku, membuat aku begitu menginginkanmu. Aku… aku akan berikan semua keinginanmu. So Baekhyun. Jadi partner sex-ku. Menjadi satu-satunya yang istimewa untuk Chanyeol dalam sisi lain? Kau ingin?" Chanyeol menatap dalam manik Baekhyun dan mengusap gusar punggung tangan Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun yang berpikir sedikit keras._

' _Dia belum pernah bercinta denganku.'_

' _Aku yang mencintai Kyungsoo.'_

' _Yah, memang Kyungsoo begitu aku cintai.'_

' _So, jangan begitu khawatir, Baekhyun.'_

' _Belum pernah bercinta…' 'mencintai Kyungsoo' 'Kyungsoo begitu aku cintai'_

 _Lalu kalimat-kalimat itu. Kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur dan bergema terus-menerus di pikiran Baekhyun, membuka satu-persatu kamus pemahaman dan menyinkronkan semuanya dengan kejadian yang terjadi._

 _Chanyeol mencintai Kyungsoo. Baekhyun juga yakin Kyungsoo mencintai Chanyeol. Dan bahkan mereka belum saling menyentuh. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk tahu tatapan cemburu Kyungsoo padanya di hari mereka makan bersama saat menjemput di bandara. Di hari ini juga dimana Kyungsoo mengintrogasi ia dan Chanyeol di rungan Chanyeol tadi._

 _Hal ini menohoknya dan menyudutkannya. Mereka yang saling mencintai. Ia yang menggodai Chanyeol. Menjadi partner sex? Sedangkan pasangan itu belum pernah bercinta? Bukankah itu jahat? Jahat sekali._

 _Baekhyun berdiri dan menghempas cepat tangan Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol sempat menahannya._

" _Beri aku waktu, Chanyeol Sajangnim!" Lalu pergi secepat yang ia bisa._

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Truth or Dare

.

Chapter 5 :

Chanyeol hampir membanting kepalanya di sudut ranjang saat alarm berdering terlalu kencang dari meja nakas di dekat kepalanya. Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Chanyeol merasa vitaminnya untuk ke kantor menghilang dan tiga hari pula Chanyeol menjadi bos tidak becus, datang kesiangan dan pulang terlalu cepat. Salahkan kejadian tiga hari lalu yang selalu memutar memori mengesalkan untuknya. Ya, malam dimana ia dengan romantisnya meminta Baekhyun jadi parter sex-nya. Saking romantisnya malah terlihat seperti lamaran atau pengantin baru menikah yang ingin bulan madu lalu berakhir dengan sedikit tidak menyenangkan. Rasa peahit seperti penolakan, seolah terasa benar-benar di tolak. Rasa itu bahkan terasa hingga sekarang. Okay, Chanyeol berusaha menjadi tidak menyedihkan karena giarah tertunda. Toh, Chanyeol orang kaya. Tidak sulit, kan, untuknya mencari jalang? Tapi sialnya hanya Baekhyun yang membakar gairahnya. Belum pernah Chanyeol merasa terbakar saat melihat gehal gehol pantat pria selain hanya pada Baekhyun, bahkan bukan juga Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tahu perasaan agak kecewa yang mana biasa ia tutup itu lebih menguasainya daripada ingatan untuk kerja ataupun kesadaran bahwa yang ditaksiri hormonnya itu 'karyawan'-nya, agar lebih jelas 'KARYAWAN'-nya. Hell, Chanyeol melempar jam alarm yang memkakkan telinganya. Ini gila, man! Chanyeol tahu! Tapi apa hasrat tahu apa itu gila? Jelas mana tahu, jadi Chanyeol juga tidak mau tahu. Toh Baekhyun menggugah, toh Baekhyun begitu menggoda. Salahkan saja Baekhyun beserta seperangkat pemancing gairah yang melekat permanen padanya. Chanyeol jadi setengah hidup untuk menahan gairahnya. Sudah begitu banyak ujaran tentang betapa Chanyeol terpesona dan betapa sisi liarnya menggelapar mencari 'sangkar' yang memberi kesenangan dan 'kebebasan' yang sangat didambakan seorang pemuja kenikmatan dunia.

Sumpah pagi ini rasanya kalut sekali. Chanyeol bahkan tidak mendengar pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Mana ada Chanyeol membuka telinganya kalau matanya saja belum terbuka. Okay, pagi yang ketiga dan dengan tidak elithnya merasa fantasi bahwa seseorang duduk di dekat tubuhnya lalu membuka mata dengan malas dan menemukan Kyungsoo di sisinya.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol segera duduk, merasa begitu asing dengan keadaan begitu. Serius, dari seian lama mereka kenal atau berhubungan ini adalah benar-benar pertama kalinya Kyungsoo masuk kamarnya. Heol! Hubungan apa itu?

"Yeol, pelan-pelan…" Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh merasa ngeri dengan Chanyeol yang bangun tiba-tiba. Badan duluan baru kepala, itu benar-benar akan sakit kalau Chanyeol salah bergerak.

"Ah… aku oke, Kyungsoo. Ada apa?" Chanyeol berbicara seringan mungkin meski lehernya agak sakit. Chanyeol merasa agak sakit untuk rasa asing yang mengisi atmosfer, rasa canggung pada Kyungsoo yang notabene pacarnya.

Sejak Baekhyun memenuhi fantasinya dan tolakan tiga hari lalu, Chanyeol merasa ada ketegangan jarak antara dia dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tahu dia mungkin saja merasa bersalah atau mungkin khawatir Kyungsoo tahu dan kecewa. Jadi secara manusiawi dia merasa tegang untuk alasan 'hampir' atau 'akan' berselingkuh di belakang pacarnya. Chanyeol tahu dia salah, tapi hasratnya benar-benar mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

"Tidak…" Kyungsoo menjawab setengah berbisik.

"Hanya… kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau kacau. Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya hal yang dari tadi dipikirkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasa pening, perasaan khawatir Kyungsoo tahu. Karena yeah, Kyungsoo jadi tiba-tiba memperhatikannya begini.

"Tidak, aku oke." Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyum tapi dengan gestur menegang, pantatnya pun serasa menekan kasur dengan tepat. Ugh… sialan…

"Lalu? Tidak ke kantor? Yeol, kau tahu… Hubungan kita ini… aku pacarmu sekarang… meski aku masih belum mencintaimu. Tapi bukan kesalahan bagiku untuk peduli pada karirmu. Bersiaplah… kami menunggu di ruang makan." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, mengusap perlahan dua kali pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menikmati bekas usapan Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya, terdengar pintu sudah pergi. Heol Chanyeol, sekarang dia terkekeh. Merasa begitu konyol menyimpan cinta pada Kyungsoo yang belum juga mencintainya. Begitu bodoh merasa khawatir Kyungsoo tahu, sedangkan ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo peduli. Lalu dengan anehnya mempunyai harapan, karena hari ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo peduli. Mungkin saja akan ada pertama kali lainnya. Ciuman atau bisa juga cinta. Mungkin saja.

.

Chanyeol duduk lesu di kursi meja makan, sudah siap dengan jas rapinya. Dan tepat Joonmyeon di hadapannya menatapnya makin bingung, karena serius si Chanyeol ini makin murung makin hari.

"Yeol, kau kenapa?" Joonmyeon bicara selembut mungkin, membiarkan Kyungsoo sibuk menyusun makanan di meja sambil menunggu Kris turun.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan Joonmyeon cukup tahu Chanyeol berbohong.

"Makanlah dengan baik pagi ini. Makan yang baik di depan Kris. Aku akan ke kantor juga siang nanti mengantar bekalmu." Joonmyeon tersenyum lembuat membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

Memang benar Chanyeol jadi makan tidak karuan dan Joonmyeon dua hari ini selalu mengantar bekal. Yah, Joonmyeon yang mengantar, bukan Kyungsoo. Karena mungkin Kyungsoo belum sepeduli yang Chanyeol tahu. Bahkan siang tiga hari lalu Kyungsoo hanya datang untuk kartu kredit, dan tidak ada bekal.

.

Kris beres dengan makanannya, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang juga beres dan menunggu Joonmyeon beres.

"Yeol, kau berangkat denganku?" Kris bertanya pelan karena adiknya tampak berubah, tidak seperti yang ia kenal.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan mencoba tersenyum ringan.

"Aku akan berangkat sendiri, Kris."

"Supir?"

"Tidak usah."

Hanya sebatas itu pembicaraan mereka pagi ini dan sekarang Chanyeol sudah berdiri lalu pergi dari ruang makan yang diikuti Kyungsoo untuk membantunya bersiap. Kalau Kris boleh persentasekan keakraban mereka sungguh-sungguh menurun dari seratus menjadi 80 sampai 85%. Hell, orang ini bukan Chanyeol.

Kris hampir berdiri dari kursinya untik mengejar Chanyeol dan bicara, tapi Joonmyeon menahan tangannya membuatnya hampir menepis kasar kalau saja itu bukan Joonmyeon.

"Joon-"

"Kris…" Joonmyeon melembutkan genggaman jemarinya, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Chanyeol… dia mungkin saja dalam kadaan tidak baik. Chanyeol persisi sepertimu. Ingat saat dulu kau mengambilku dari rumahku? Saat ayah dan ibuku tidak memberi kita restu dan aku memilihmu? Ketimbang aku yang kacau, kau malah lebih kacau. Kelakuanmu dan Chanyeol sungguh tidak beda jauh, Kris. Saat itu kau hanya perlu waktu. Jadi, saat ini Chanyeol hanya perlu waktu. Kita tidak tahu masalah anak itu. Tapi dia bahkan pernah meras ayang lebih sulit daripada ini. hanya gelora masa muda, mungkin. Seperti kau dan aku dulu. Kita tumbuh dalam cinta gaya asia. Aku dan kau sama-sama punya gelora, dan yah… kita sempat ingin saling 'memiliki' meski itu belum terjadi dan akan menjadi sangat istimewa setelah kita menikah nanti. Dulu kau juga begitu mudah memburuk seperti Chanyeol bagini. Jadi, jangan heran. Chanyeol memiliki darahmu. Dia kan menjadi seperti kau. Mungkin atau bisa saja ia memiliki masalah dengan Kyungsoo. Tolong mengertilah, dia akan membaik dengan segera." Joonmyeon berbicara tenang, menyihir Kris dalam suara lembutnya. Membuat Kris begitu menghargai setiap kata yang Joonmyeon katakan. Dan sekarang pun dia sudah terlambat mengejar Chanyeol yang mungkin saja sudah berangkat.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar datang terlambat. Area parkir karyawan sudah hampir penuh, juga parkiran bos divisi baru saja komplit dengan mobil terakhir adalah mobilnya. Chanyeol benar-benar melupakan prisipnya soal 'Jangan menjadi kura-kura berbulu singa.' Karena dengan lucunya tiga hari ini Chanyeol benar-benar hampa Baekhyun tidak pergi ke kantor. Baekhyun punya proyek, tapi Chanyeol tidak stress soal itu. Baekhyun tidak datang, itu membuatnya cukup stress. Menghubingi Baekhyun? Bukan opsi tepat. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin Baekhyun berpikir seperti kata-katanya malam itu meski Chanyeol sudah seribu persen tahu Baekhyun sudah menolaknya. Itu tampak sekali karena Baekhyun menepis tangannya, bahkan tidak menoleh saat lari.

Tapi Chanyeol benar-benar ingin Baekhyun menerimanya. Lihat, bahkan Chanyeol sudah menghitung mundur jam. Sungguh kalau Baekhyun tidak datang besok, maka Chanyeol akan memaksa datang ke apartement Baekhyun dengan menyembunyikan rasa malu dan wajahnya di sol sepatunya. Menghabiskan waktu di mobil dan memperhatikan area parkir karyawan yang sudah terisi beberapa. Berharap ada satu mobil Baekhyun dari sekian banyak mobil yang terparkir di situ. Dan tanpa sadar kegiatan kobyol itu memakan hampir 15 menit dari wkatu kerjanya, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas dan segera keluar dari mobil. Ini sudah hampir jam sembilan, lalu Chanyeol si bos divisi design baru masuk kantor dengan tampang sok keren. Wow, Chanyeol harusnya ingat ini kantor dan ia bos.

.

Baekhyun terlihat seperti ingin memakan bantalnya. Sudah tiga hari dan Baekhyun terus melayang dalam kebimbangan. Gila! Gila! Gila! Baekhyun merasa ditarik ulur oleh logika dan gairah, membuatnya kembali menggingiti bantal dengan brutal. Tapi serius kalau Baekhyun sendirian di apartement, mungkin akan hanya makan bantal. Karena bangun untuk mandi saja oga-ogahan, apalagi untuk memasak atau memesan delivery. Lalau dengan baik hatinya orang Thailand teman Baekhyun bernama Ten menemaninya berhari-hari, dengan Johnny yang tetap bekerja dan Ten yang bayarannya diberi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak memaksa Ten, tapi ini Jongin yang menawarkan. Dan demi kemudahan, Baekhyun mana mau bilang 'tidak' untuk solusi membantu ini.

Entah kondisi atau pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol malam itu membuatnya seperti bermain 'playing hard to get'. Dia yang memulai, dia tahu. Dan sekarang dia seperti mengakhiri? Ia merasa buruk untuk semua ini.

"Kau payah, Baek." Suara agak cempreng dan membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepala menghadap pintu. Ten berdiri di situ dan menyandarkan bahunya, tangannya memengang satu mangkuk putih sedang yang Baekhyun tebak bubur dari aromanya.

"Kau si unggul yang memulai. Dan si pecundang yang menyerah. Kau bilang tidak mengharap cinta. Tapi apa? Baru bicara sedikit tentang pacar kau kabur. Lihat dirimu, Baekhyun. Kau baru melangkah, masih ada perjalanan panjang untukmu berperang menuju kemenangan, tapi kau sudah kembali mundur. Kau pikir itu tidak terlihat payah? Itu benar-benar payah, Baek!" Ten berkata begitu ringan, mendekat dan meletakan mangkuk di nakas dekat ranjang.

Baekhyun malah mengkerut di tempat tidur. Kata-kata Ten yang barusan begitu tajam benar-benar membuatnya iritasi.

"Ten, watch your mouth!" Baekhyun berteriak di balik bantalnya. Tapi saking niatnya berteriak, itu benar-benar terdengar jelas bagi Ten.

"I won't, Baek. Why do yoou so easy irritated? Ini kelemahanmu, Baekhyun! Kau begitu mudah iritasi bahkan hanya dengan kata-kata!" Ten menaikkan nada suaranya dan memaksa Baekhyun membuka bantalnya yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun sediri. Meski Baekhyun tetap menahan bantal, tapi sungguh ia mendengar kata-kata Ten.

"Apa sulitnya, sih, menjadi partner sex-nya Chanyeol tanpa menelan kata-katanya tentang Kyungsoo kalau kau tak mengharapkan cinta si Park itu?" Ten membiarkan Baekhyun bergerak-gerak membuat kebisingan sendiri. Tapi terdiam dengan sendirinya saat memikirkan apa kata Ten itu mungkin tidak salah.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Ten!" Baekhyun melepas bantal dan berteriak seperti tidak tahu etika, tapi anehnya Ten tidak kaget untuk itu.

"Sekarang Baekhyun, siapa yang membuatnya sulit di sini? Tapat detik ini kau menyulitakn dirimu sendiri. Kau menyalahkan siapa? Aku atau Chanyeol?" Ten bertanya begitu kencang dengan nada sarkastik, menatapi Baekhyun yang mencebik kesal. Tapi tidak bisa menjawab.

"Please, no excuses! Cepat bersiap dan makan!" Ten berteriak bahkan lebih kencang dari nada terakhir yang ia gunakan. Lalu Baekhyun berjalan secepat yang ia bisa saat Ten melepas alas tempat tidur dan hampir menggulungnya seperti berniat membunuhnya.

Oh sial! Tidak ada yang mudah! Harusnya Baekhyun tidak butuh Ten di sini.

.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja kafetaria. Dia serius, tadi itu benar-benar memakan habis bubur buatan Ten yang rasanya lumayan. Tapi mungkin karena tidak ikhlas memasaknya, bubur itu sama sekali tidak mengganjal perut Baekhyun. Lalu dengan sialnya karena tergesa-gesa, Baekhyun malah meninggalkan smartphone dan dompetnya lalu bagaimana mau makan?

"Oh Tuhan, ampuni dosa-dosaku dan tolong beri aku makanan…" Baekhyun bergumam frustasi, karena tidak ada satu orang pun di sini yang begitu dekat dan optimis membantunya. Tidak, Baekhyun perlu makan atau bisa saja meja didepannya yang akan dia makan.

"Nah… untukmu…"

Oh oke! Baekhyun melihat apa itu keluarbiasaan Tuhan! Sepotong cheese cake di depannya. Baekhyun bersumpah ingin bilang 'Terima kasih! Terberkatilah kau yang memberikanku makanan.'

"Terima kasih-"

Kalau bukan…

"S-sajangnim?!"

'SAJANGNIM?!'

'S-A-J-A-N-G-N-I-M?!'

'CHANYEOL?!'

OH NOOO!

.

Chanyeol memang niat untuk bolos dari pekerjaan, dan kafetaria tempat bagus. Seperti kantin yang merupakan tempat bagus bolos kelas saat sekolah. Dan entah mimpi apa semalam, nasib menjadi begitu baik padanya. Byun Baekhyun yang mengacaukannya hadir hari ini, dan sungguh itu memutar balikkan perasaannya, mengisi kelegaan dan kesenangannya. Tapi agak tersentuh saat melihat taksiran hormonnya menjadi terlihat malang di tengah suasana cukup ramai kafetaria, terdampar di meja dan benar-benar tampak kelaparan. Sungguh dengan senang hati Chanyeol akan memberi apapun asal Baekhyun bisa menjadi 'milik'-nya. Jadi dengan gaya sok keren dan persiapan senyum menawan, ia mendekati dengan sepotong cheese cake yang sebenarnya ia beli hanya agar terlihat punya alasan ke kafetaria. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan sempat mendengar Baekhyun bergumam soal Tuhan dan pengampunan dosa. Astaga! Selapar itu kah Baekhyun? Ia hanya tersenyum kecil, dan dengan lembut memberi cheese cake-nya.

"Nah… untukmu…" Chanyeol tersenyum menunggu respon Baekhyun. Dan benar saja, Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sepiring cheese cake dengan mata yang seketika berbinar.

"Terima kasih, s-sajangnim?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan Baekhyun terbelalak. Serius ini Chanyeol? Bosnya yang hot? Yang membuatnya merasa begitu mesum? Yang mau jadi partner sex-nya? Sial!

Kalau Chayeol begitu senang bertemu Baekhyun di kantor. Tapi Baekhyun begitu terkejut. Bukannya membenci Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh belum siap menghadapi Chanyeol sekarang. Dia begitu tidak ingin ke kantor karena belum punya mental yang kuat untuk menghadapi Chanyeol. Bahkan proyeknya… hah… kalau ingat itu menjadi sedikit beban. Baekhyun pasti harus sering bertemu Chanyeol, dan selama itu ia harus menekan gairah lalu saat akal sehat menang, Baekhyun dengan tololnya akan terpikir tentang Kyungsoo. Meski yah…. Hufft… Baekhyun hanya mendengus beberapa kali dan Chanyeol memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa Baekhyun -ssi? Silakan dimakan, saya pergi." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menjauh.

Heol, 'Baekhyun -ssi?' 'ssi?' mana panggilan 'baby?' itu? Oh please Chanyeol tampak bermain peran di kantor. Dan itu terlihat sialan meyakinkan.

Baekhyun hanya mengernyit aneh dengan ketegaran Chanyeol menahan canggung-harusnya begitu- dan gairah-mungkin-. Dan untung syukurnya Chanyeol pergi terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak, Baekhyun bisa jadi menjamin ia yang akan kabur.

Tapi perut yang lapar kadang tidak menerima alasan . bukankah Baekhyun juga manusia? Dia lapar dan dapat makanan. Kalau gengsi, ya pasti tidak makan. Memang ada yang akan memberinya mnakanan semurah hati Chanyeol? Oke, Baekhyun bisa mengembalikan gengsi itu nanti. Jadi Baekhyun sekarang dengan lahapnya makan, tapi tentu sambil masih jaga image. Berharap Chanyeol tidak di situ dan melihatinya. Karena well, Baekhyun jadi tidak sanggup jaga image terus. Tapi sialnya Baekhyun bisa merasa eksisitensi Chanyeol dan baru saja sedang menatapnya.

Baekhyun serius, biasanya seporsi cheese cake selembut sponge mana pernah cukup untuk disebut 'porsi kenyang' versi Baekhyun. Sepiring begini bisa jadi hanya cukup mengisi secuil bagian perutnya. Tapi nyatanya Baekhyun merasa begitu kenyang, bahkan menarik nafas putus-putus seperti orang kegemukkan yang kekenyangan. Apa mungkin Chanyeol ekstra nutrisi di cake ini? oh tidak, itu terasa mustahil. Jadi apa? Chanyeol tidak cukup gila untuk hal konyol begitu. Jadi tidak lain tidak bukan Chanyeol itu yang membuat Baekhyun kenyang. Eksistensi dan tatapan Chanyeol benar-benar mengganjal perutnya dan menghidupkan rasa mauli yang berlebih dosis.

Baekhyun menjauhkan piringnya bersama dengan dengusan kasar. Kemudian melihat jam tangannya dengan cuma-cuma, ingin melihat berapa lama ia ada di kafetaria. Karena Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ke kantor divisi, tapi memang datang langsung ke kafetaria. Jam 10.15 am KST. Benar-benar satu jam lebih.

"Hei, kau selesai?" Chanyeol datang dan dengan seketika berbicara agak santai. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa maunya hanyeol-ssi ini, jadi dia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ummhh… kalau begitu ayo ke kantor bersama. Kita harus bahas soal proyek." Chanyeol tersenyum ramah, tapi keadaan begini membuat Baekhyun merasa kaku dan dengan tubuh yang bergerak reflek berdiri, tersenyum terpaksa dan mengangguk. Baekhyun berdiri menunduk, berjalan menuju lift dan tidak sengaja mendengar kekehan Chanyeol yang terdengar jenaka. Lalu merasa eksistensi Chanyeol yang mengikutinya menuju lift. Baekhyun bisa memmbayangkan hal yang 'mungkin' saja terjadi di lift 'berdua'. Tapi tidak ada jalan kabur. Oke, Baekhyun menunduk merasa Chanyeol mengeluarkan aura gelap saat mereka berada begitu dekat dan berdua begini.

"Hei… angkat kepalamu!" Chanyeol berpindah ke belakang dan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. Dengan refleks Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol di tengkuknya dan aroma khas yang memanggang gairahnya. Mungkinkah Chanyeol memakai parfum berobat perangsang?

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Chanyeol berbicara lebih nyaring dan dengan nekat memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang, merasa kesintalan pas pada pelukannya.

Baekhyun tercekat dan seketika menhan nafas saat dengan cepat Chanyeol memeluknya erat dan menopang dagu di bahu kanannya.

"Jawab aku, baby." Kali ini dengan suara berat dan tepat pada telinganya, membuat Baekhyun melayangkan fantasi kalau itu geraman kenikmatan Chanyeol yang memanggilnya 'baby'.

"A-aku oke, aahh.. mmhh.." Seungkwan seketika menegang, ingin menyumpah karena Chanyeol seketika mencium lehernya. Ohh… sshh.. titik sensitifnya.

'Satu…" Chanyeol menghitung dalam hati, dia mendapat satu titik sensitif.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak masuk?" Chanyeol bertanya bersama geraman lirih yang membuat Baekhyun mendesisi solah geraman Chanyeol adalah alarm yang membangunkan sisi liarnya.

"Aku… ah! A-ah aku berfikir.. hh…." Baekhyun mencoba menjawab dengan kewarasan yang tersisa. Salah Chanyeol yang menciumi daun telinganya. Titik sensitif lainnya, yang lebih sensitif dari leher.

'Dua…' Chanyeol menghitung lagi. Kali ini dia akan mengingat point 'dua' dengan sungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun mencuci otaknya saat mendesah begitu, kedengaran keenakan sekali.

"Ummhh… silakan berfikir." Chanyeol sengaja mendesah yang mana desahannya ini mengisis rongga pendengaran Baekhyun. Dimana Baekhyun yang dikagetkan bangunnya gairah membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat mencengkram penisnya dari luar celana. Oh sial… penisnya bangun, dia bergairah.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan itu menyapu daun telinga Baekhyun begitu jelas, membuat Baekhyun berusaha berdiri di tengah rasa lunglai kakinya.

"Kau berfikir cukup lama." Chanyeol berbicara begitulembut, namun membuat Baekhyun memekik kecil. Karena hell, Chanyeol menekan puting Baekhyun dari luar, Chanyeol bersiul merasakan dada berisi Baekhyun. Dengan sengaja menekan kuat jarinya dan mengesek-gesek, tanpa memilin atau menyentil, hanya memastikan puting Baekhyun tergesek-gesek kain wol kasar kemeja kerja.

'Tiga…' Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Dia dapat tiga dalam sekali 'main'. Wow, Baekhyun yang hot punya banyak 'hidangan' di tubuhnya.

"Argghh.. ahh.. Chanhh.. please sshh.." Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata terpejam, menumpukan tubuh pada Chanyeol, satu tangan mencengkram penis makin kuat, tangan yang satu meremas tangan Chanyeol lainya dipinggangnya.

"Hmm? Suka?" Chanyeol menggesek cepat puting Baekhyun hampor seperti mengocok, membuat Baekhyun mangut-mangut keenakan dan mulai mengocoki penisnya sendiri. Sungguh Baekhyun merasakan keberadaan telapak tangan Chanyeol menekan dan menggesek putingnya dari balik kemeja, aroma Chanyeol yang menghipnotis kewarasannya, dan suara Chanyeol yang menstimulusnya.

"Ahh.. ummhh.. ahhhh.." Baekhyun makin banyak mendesah karena penisnya berkedut.

"Oleh karena itu, segera beri aku jawaban." Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara berat dan bibir menempel di daun telinga Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merasakan getaran ujung bibir Chanyeol.

Lalu berselang tiga detik stelahnya terdengar lift berdenting. Dimana Chanyeol melepas cepat cumbuannya dan keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hampir mengumpat. Membiarkan Baekhyun bersender pada dinding lift sambil masih mencengkram penis dari luar celana dan wajah pucar pasib seperti perawan yang habis dicabuli.

.

Baekhyun mencoba berdiri tegap dan keluar menuju meja kerja dengan tampang sok baik-baik saja dengan penis cukup banyak menegang yan untung saja tidak tercetak. Mencoba mengabaikan Chanyeol yang berjalan bergaya bos divisi di depannya, padahal baru saja meninggalkan 'korban' kemesumannya di lift tadi. Mendengus keras untuk emngembalikan nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat, dia mendekati meja kerjanya dan bisa menangkap JIhoon yang bekerja keras.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang, Minseok hyung.' Baekhyun tersenyum semanis yang dia bisa dan melihat Minseok yang mendongak dari balik komputernya.

"Oh.. Hai, Baekhyun." Minseok tersenyum dan itu terlihat imut, tapi ekspresinya seketika terlihat bingung dan khawatir.

"Oh! Kau kenapa, Baek? Kau pucat,,," Minseok berdiri dan tampak begitu khawatir.

"Kalau kau sakit harusnya jangan datang. Meski kau tidak masuk tiga hari, tapi lebih baik kau tidak masuk saat sakit." Minseok sudah hampir memutari meja dan mendatangi Baekhyun kalau saja Baekhyun tidak menghentikan dengan gestur 'aku baik-baik saja' dan segera mendatangi kursinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, menduduki kursinya senormal mungkin dan membuka laci meja kerjanya.

"Aku benar-benar oke, hyung. Aku tidak bisa tidak turun kalau bahkan proyekku belum tersentuh"-dan paksaan Ten- Baekhyun melanjutkan dalam hati seraya menutupi dengan senyuman. Ia membuka laci dan mengambil apa yang ia cari. Dari tumpukan begitu Minseok tahu itu berkas proyek.

"Aku ke ruangan bos, ya hyung? Sampai jumpa!" Baekhyun tersenyum begitu ramah, tapi Minseok hanya membalas dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu serius serta anggukan dua kali yang terlihat pelan.

Entah Minseok salah atau benar, Baekhyun terlihat aneh di matanya.

.

Baekhyun mengatur dadanya yang terasa sesak seketika dan ke dua belas-kalau Baekhyun tidak salah hitung-kalinya meyakinkan diri kalau dia akan keluar dengan gairah terkontrol. Lalu dengan ragu-ragu mengetuk ruangan Chanyeol tiga kali dan membiarkan pintu terbuka dengan Yeri beserta seperangkat keramahan seorang sekretaris.

"Byun Baekhyun -ssi, silakan masuk." Yeri tersenyum membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lalu masuk mengikuti Yeri mendekati Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan terlihat lengang pekerjaan dan menatapi Baekhyun.

"Sajangnim." Yeri tersenyum saat Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Tolong, ya Yeri-ssi." Chnayeol kembali tersenyum dan Yeri mengangguk, memberi hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Baekhyun melongo, Yeri meninggalkannya hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol. Ugghh.. celaka. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi melongo Baekhyun. Terlihat sekali Baekhyun tidak memperkirakan ini.

"Hei, kau tidak duduk?" Chanyeol tersenyum tenang dan tampak tidak berbahaya. Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain dan memilih duduk dengan canggung.

Chanyeol mengambil asal salah satu data milik Baekhyun yang ternyata hasil printing dari email Yeri.

"Jadi semua ini yang kita butuhkan?" Baekhyun bertanya dan membaca satu-persatu keterangan kebutuhan proyek. Mengambil bolpoin dan memberi tanda.

"Aku akan meminta Yeri urus bahan yang kutandai untuk diinformasikan pada pihak divisi terlibat. Dan segera menginformasikan pada pihak kerja sama yang terlibat. Yeri akan selesaikan edaran segera. Tugasmu hanya men-design, kau punya waktu dua hari untuk itu. Setelah itu kita akan rapat lanjutan perusahaan, setelah tak ada kendala kita akan urus pertemuan dengan pihak kerja sama. Apa kau keberatan? Apa kau mengerti?." Chanyeol berbicara panjang lebar dengan tangan menandai dan fokus pada dokumen di depannya, juga sesekali mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun.

"Ba-baikla. Saya mengerti." Baekhyun menjawab kaku membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Jangan kaku begitu, Chanyeol saja."

"Ta-tapi kita sedang di kantor." Sesungguhnya Baekhyun tahu maksud Chanyeol, tapi tidak bisa memenuhinya. Ia begitu khawatir tidak bisa mengontrol diri.

"Hei Baekhyun, masalah kantor beres. Soal proyek juga hanya menunggu beberapa hal. Jangan menjadi kaku saat hanya berdua. Aku tahu berbicara masalah pribadi kita tidaklah tepat saat kita di kantor. Tapi bagaimana lagi aku bisa menemukanmu disaat yang tepat?" Chanyeol menghembus keras nafasnya, mencoba menjadi begitu sabar saat Baekhyun membuang pandangan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun begitu menguji kesabaran Chanyeol.

"Hei…" Chanyeol berbicara lirih dan berdiri dari kursi, berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Berdiri di belakang kursi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa hal yang lebih buruk daripada gairah yang tertahan." Chanyeol berbicara dengan santai. Tapi konteks pembicaraan ini membuat Baekhyun menahan nafas.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkanku. Dan buktinya aku mendapatkanmu begitu keras hari ini." Chanyeol terdengar terkekeh dan berbisik di samping Baekhyun sehalus mungkin.

"Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu. Sejujurnya aku tidak mau menyakitimu begitu. Serta aku yakin kau punya rasa malu dan mengerti kenapa aku harus berhenti." Chanyeol berbisik makin parah, lebih sensula. Suranya menari di atas gairah yang merangkak ke ubun-ubun. Dan dengan gerakan kejut memeluk leher Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Chanhhh…" Baekhyun terkejut dan terengah.

"Hmm?"

"A-ada, bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk?" Baekhyun tidak melakukan perlawanan berarti, tapi hanya menahan tangan Chanyeol yang dengan sialan mengelus putingnya.

"Umh? Masuk? Tidak, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak mengijinkan siapapun masuk. Aku harus bertanggung jawab." Chanyeol melawan perlawan kecil Baekhyun begitu mudah dan mengocok dada Baekhyun menghasilkan lenguhan lirih dari mulut Baekhyun. Oh sial, siapa yang tidak merasa sengatan nikmat waktu puting dimainkan? Baekhyun yakin, putingnya akan ingat sekali cirikhas Chanyeol dalam memberi stimulus yang langsung memanyengat di pusat sensitif tubuhnya.

"Chanhh… Ahh.. Chanhh.." Baekhyun menekan kepala pada kursi, tapi tidak bisa melawan. Baekhyun, penggila seks yang dadanya sedang di kocok pangeran seks impian, mana bisa dia menang melawan gairah.

"Ssstt.. baby, mari selesaikan segera." Chanyeol menurunkan segera tangannya meremas penis Baekhyun dari balik celana.

"Angghhh!" Baekhyun begitu tersiksa ,begitu membutuhkan. Tapi sungguh eksistensi cengkraman yang begitu cepat mengaduk kewarasannya.

"Kocok Chanhh.. kocokhh.. ahh… bukahh.." Baekhyun menekan diri tappi mencondongkan pinggul begitu nyata. Chanyeol bisa merasakan Baekhyun begitu 'bangun'.

"Kau serius? Tapi janji jangan berteriak. Aku tidak bisa mencegah siapapun berfikir negatif untuk terikanmu." Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun begitu berisik saat melakukan seks. Tapi, entah, ini pertama kalinyahormon Chanyeol mencintai erangan seseorang.

"Yah… yah.. a-ahh.. aku tidakhh.. Eummhh!" Baekhyun mengulum sendiri bibirnya menahan erangan saat sensasi permukaan telapak tangan Chanyeol membuka cepat celananya dan mengocoki penisnya.

"Aanngghhh! Agnh! Ahh!" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menekan diri dan mencicit menahan teriakan. Oh Tuhan! Akhirnya satu dari sekian banyak fantasi Baekhyun terbayar. Telapak tangan besar Chanyeol menyelimuti penisnya, kasar permukaan telapak tanga yang benar-benar pria memberi fraksi gesekan yang diimpikan banyak orang tentang pangeran seks. Uugghh! Baekhyun bisa menjamin telapak tangan ini adalah telapak tangan pertama yang begitu banyak menadapat kedutan penisnya.

"Oh sial! Oh sial! Akau tidak bisa menahan diri!" Baekhyun agak tercengang, Chanyeol mendesah saat Baekhyun merasa kelebihan stimulus. Lalu dengan cepat Chanyeol melepas satu pelukan dan dengan jelas Baekhyun mendengar suara sabuk terbuka serta gerakan Chanyeol yang begitu tergesa tercetak dari hentakan kursi yang begitu nyata.

"Ahh.. ohh.. Baekhyun.. ayo selesaikan! Jangan teriak. Jangan teriak, sayang." Chanyeol mengocoki penisnya dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Ummhh! Eemmhh! Sshh.." Baekhyun sesungguhnya tidak bisa menjamin akan mampu menahan desahan, tapi selama Chanyeol tidak 'menusuk'-nya, dia bisa mencoba.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak tahan.." Chanyeol hampir berteriak dan menimbulkan dengungan Baekhyun yang hampir tidak mampu berteriak mendengar sisi liar Chanyeol berbicara bahkan menggambarkan hasratnya sendiri. Lalu Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun dengan kursi Baekhyun yang benar-benar tergerak maju-mundur. Oh Tuhan! Chanyeol menggeseki penisnya dis kursi! Ohh.. ini memancing Baekhyun menggila dalam gairah. Stimulus ini sialan ampuh memancing gairahnya.

"Shhh… baby.. hh.. kau.. kau.." Chanyeol terengah dan itu membuat Baekhyun makin mendengung parah. Chanyeol mengisi pendengarannya dengan suara yang selalu jadi penantian untuknya, dan ini datang begitu tiba-tiba hari ini.

"Aku.. aku… Chanhh.. agghh.."

"Bersama baby.. jangan.. berteriak uuhh.. yah.."

"AH.. AH… AH.."

"UUGHH!" Baekhyun memuntahkan cairan terputus-puts bersama dnegan nafasnya yang putus-putus dan remasan Chanyeol di pucuk penisnya, mengeluarkan habis cairannya. Ohh.. apa itu tadi? Handjob? Serius hanya handjow? Bullshit, kenapa bisa begitu memuaskan?

"Ahh.. Baekhyun, I fucked this chair, I'll fuck you asap." Chanyeol terengah dan terkekeh. Membiarkan Baekhyun yang begitu meremang dalam fantasi.

Chanyeol berusaha bangun dan menutup celana, membersihkan penis Baekhyun lalu memasukkan penis Baekhyun sebelum membiarkan gairah membuatnya melakukan blowjob demi bisa menghentak Baekhyun. Lalu membersihkan ceceran sperma sebersih yang dia bisa.

"Hai, kau oke?" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun begitu kelelahan dan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Baekhyun, aku terlihat lelah, pucat juga. Aku akan antar pulang, oke? Mobil bisa kau ambil besok, aku bisa menjemputmu besok." Chanyeol beres soal sperma dan kasihan melihat Baekhyun begini. Singguh dia lihat tadi pagi Baekhyun kelaparan, hanya makan cheese cake dan mendapat handjob sampai 'keluar' begini. Tapi mencapai kenikmata itu juga membuat lelah.

"Ma'af ya, Baekhyun. Hal ini terlihat menyakitimu." Chanyeol mengambil cepat kunci mobil dan dompetnya membuat Baekhyun berdiri.

Tapi baru sebentar, dan pintu terbuka.

"Chan-"

"Joonmyeon hyung?" Chanyeol hampir beteriak. Karena waktu mereka 'beres' dan Joonmyeon datang begitu dekat. Joonyeon datang bersama tas kecil yang Chanyeol tebak bekal.

"Chanyeol? Dan… B- Baekhyun?" Joonmyeon hampir tidak mengenali Baekhyun yang begitu pucat.

"Kalian… saling mengena?" Oke, seingat Chanyeol ini pertama kalinya Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun bertemu. Tapi kenapa saling menganal?

"Kami-"

"Jelas, sajangnim. Joonmyeon-ssi ini kekasih dari Kris sajangnim. Jadi saya kenal." Baekhyun mengerti memotong omongan orang tua itu tidak sopan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol tahu ia dan Joonmyeon teman satu komunitas Klinefelter. Baekhyun mana siap Chanyeol tahu, ia khawatir Chanyeol menjauhinya.

"Oh, okay. Hyung, itu bekalku? Kau bisa simpan di meja, aku mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Dia tidak sehat." Chanyeol berbicara hati-hati. Dan Joomyeon mengangguk putus-putus. Keadaan ini asing, tapi Joonmyeon begitu tolol untuk paham kondisi secepat ini.

.

Ini sudah 30 menit perjalanan. Dan Chanyeol sudah benar-benar dekat dnegan drop off apartement Baekhyun. Mereka tidak banyak biacara, sama-sama merasa canggung. Meski Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa bohong soal 'menginginkan Baekhyun'. Jadi setelah tiba di drop off dan Baekhyun hampir keluar, ia menahan.

"B- Baekhyun, ma'af soal kelancangan tadi." Chanyeol berbicara lirih dan Baekhyun hampir tidak mendengar.

"Oke, Chanyeol. Tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Baekhyun … kau.. masih berfikir?" Baiklah, Chanyeol yang tidak tahu diri. Dan hari ini benar-benar mengahabiskan waktu untuk 'mengejar' Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan setelah lima detik malah membuka pintu dan keluar tanpa sempat Chanyeol cegah. Lagi-lagi, kedua kali hal ini terjadi.. Baekhyun pergi seketika, tepat sekali seperti menolaknya..

Benar-benar..

Menolak..

'Tok! Tok!' Tapi Chanyeol dengar ada yang mengetuk jendela.

Apa ini?

"Chanyeol, pintu apartementku terbuka untukmu mulai malam ini."

.

 **TBC/END?**

Note : HAI SYANGNYA 8TER! 8ter kambekk! Kali ini beneran WB TT dan parahnya tuh ya, 8ter slah timing nonton 2moons TT ini 2moons sumpah keren banget. Dan 8ter jadi terjebak mulu sama ceritanya yang keceh tingakt dewa, ini 2moons 8ter rekomendasikan buat kalian :D , tapi 8ter malah kena WB TT ini kejar update buat nonton ulang :D ketagihan euuyy/plak/

Oh iya, bentar lagi 8ter mulai kuliah TT jadi kalau sebelumnya lambat update kayanya bakal lebih lambat lagi TT soalnya 8ter anak kesahatan ya, jurusan dirahasiakan, jadi rada sibuk gitu/songong/plak/

Tapi plis jangan berhenti baca TT 8ter bakal usaha curi waktu TT so please review, karena 8ter berusaha banget buat bisa update ini story TT

Last, ayo berteman di ig elsa_putrilestari dan tari_twin , komen or dm yah bilang kalian readers, pasti bakal di follback ^^ THANKS GUYYSSS ::****

And as before, sorry kalau ada typo nama, ini ff remake dari Verkwan ya TT

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **kimi2266 | Jung Minjii | exorlandia | kimchi61 | Jung HaRa | RatedMLovers614 | Byunae18 | Rarahyo17(guest) | park chan2 | Sitachaan | chanma | multianafsulm | shindorogudick | clairn ge | SuperSupreme61**

 **Sorry kalau gak disebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Truth or Dare (ChanBaek Ver.)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Baekhyun pilih truth? Baekhyun pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol.

\- BaekYeol / ChanBaek couple –

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT/NC 21!**

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Mohon maaf ooc yah~ soalnya ini remake-nya ff VerKwan, jadi kalau gak suka boleh exit :D Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Ini sudah 30 menit perjalanan. Dan Chanyeol sudah benar-benar dekat dnegan drop off apartement Baekhyun. Mereka tidak banyak biacara, sama-sama merasa canggung. Meski Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa bohong soal 'menginginkan Baekhyun'. Jadi setelah tiba di drop off dan Baekhyun hampir keluar, ia menahan._

" _B- Baekhyun, ma'af soal kelancangan tadi." Chanyeol berbicara lirih dan Baekhyun hampir tidak mendengar._

" _Oke, Chanyeol. Tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil._

" _Baekhyun … kau.. masih berfikir?" Baiklah, Chanyeol yang tidak tahu diri. Dan hari ini benar-benar mengahabiskan waktu untuk 'mengejar' Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan setelah lima detik malah membuka pintu dan keluar tanpa sempat Chanyeol cegah. Lagi-lagi, kedua kali hal ini terjadi.. Baekhyun pergi seketika, tepat sekali seperti menolaknya.._

 _Benar-benar.._

 _Menolak.._

' _Tok! Tok!' Tapi Chanyeol dengar ada yang mengetuk jendela._

 _Apa ini?_

" _Chanyeol, pintu apartementku terbuka untukmu mulai malam ini."_

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Truth or Dare

.

Chapter 6 :

Baekhyun POV's :

Sebenarnya ada keraguan nyata dari dalam diriku yang hampir mengunci lidahku dari kalimat itu. Tapi kadang nafsu mengubur akal sehat terlalu dalam dan memberiku kemudahan berbicara 'semurah' itu. Lalu tatapan Chanyeol yang seketika berbinar dalam kurang dari dua detik setelah kalimat itu, membuat aku sadar kalau aku melakukan hal tepat.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun selain senyum nakal yang pertama kali kulihat dan _gesture_ -nya yang memintaku kembali masuk mobil. Aku masuk mobil dengan kontrol detak jantung yang buruk. Detaknya cepat dan begitu keras, dimana aku sendiri bisa mendengarnya. Sialan! Ini bukan pertama bagiku memberi undangan _sex_ , tapi sensasi ini terasa benar-benar mendebarkan bahkan mengalahkan debaran _sex_ pertamaku dengan mantan pacarku dulu. Suhu AC mobil tidak rendah. Tapi aku malah merasakan lembab di telapak tangan dan dingin yang sangat menusuk, membuatku menggosok telapak tangan dengan cepat. Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan mematikan AC.

"Jangan membuatku berharap bahwa aku yang pertama, Baekhyun. Dari kata-kata dan tingkah mengundangmu, aku yakin aku bukan yang pertama. Kau tahu, menggagahi seorang _virgin_ adalah nikmat terbesar. Tapi melihat _gesture_ -mu, aku yakin kau tidak kalah menggoda dan memuaskan. Oke, sekarang... dimana _parking area_ terdekat menuju kamar _apartement_ -mu?" Chanyeol kembali tertawa kecil menunggu responku tapi mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Daerah paling ujung dari _parking area_ ini. Di situ ada pintu terujung menuju _lift_ terdekat dengan kamarku. Kamarku di lantai tiga. Dan lift ini paling sepi. Setidaknya kita tidak berjejal dengan orang lain." Aku menjawab dengan suara yang begitu kecil. Aku bahkan terkejut dengan kelembutan suara yang aku keluarkan.

"Wow, saran yang bagus. Paling sepi dan paling ujung. Aku suka lawan main yang agresif." Chanyeol terdengar berbicara sambil menyeringai. Terdengar sekali dari suaranya yang agak sember dengan intonasi menggoda. Aku jadi hampir tersedak ludah sendiri, aku baru sadar bahwa kata-kataku terlalu ambigu dan... mengundang? Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud bicara begitu. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan merasa tiba-tiba bebas mangatakan yang ingin aku katakan. Chanyeol punya beberapa bayangan di mataku. Seorang bos, _partner sex_ , dan juga teman. Dia punya aura yang bisa menunjukkan dirinya dalam hal berbeda meski ia sendiri hanya _partner sex_ ku untuk sekarang. Tapi, sungguh aku sendiri saja yang merasa begitu, Chanyeol tidak merasa berubah. Dan aku menyalahkan lidah tidak berotak, dimana aku berbicara tanpa berpikir. Lalu lagi-lagi aku mendengar Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau keluar dari mobil?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi manyadarkanku.

Dan aku melihat kalau bos tampanku ini sudah siap keluar dengan _selbelt_ yang sudah bebas darinya. Lalu aku? Aku bahkan masih duduk diam dengan _seltbelt_ terpakai rapi. Aku hanya tersenyum canggung dengan anggukkan samar dan melepas _seltbelt_ tergesa-gesa.

"Kita turun?" Chanyeol bertanya dan aku mengangguk dengan senyum agak cerah, terkesan dengan kesabaran dan keramahannya. Ku pikir akan ada _slave and master_ saat aku bilang 'siap' untuknya mulai malam ini. Tapi ia bahkan bertanya sebelum keluar dari mobilnya sendiri.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan tenang menuju pintu ujung. Aku tidak tahu kalau seorang seperti Chanyeol punya kesabaran melebihi orang ' _horny_ ' pada umumnya. Dia bahkan tidak menyeret atau memaksaku masuk _lift,_ dia membiarkan ku berjalan terakhir menuju _lift_ dan tersenyum menyambut aku masuk, seorang tipikal suami idaman. _Damn!_ Apa yang aku pikirkan? Chanyeol adalah seorang _partner sex._ Kalaupun Chanyeol menikah, aku yakin Kyungsoo adalah pilihannya. Toh setauku mereka saling mencintai.

"Lantai tiga, ya?" Chanyeol bertanya saat _lift_ mulai bergerak. Aku hanya mengangguk dan maju ke depan _lift,_ tahu kalau kami akan sampai segera. Aku akan menjadi _guide_ untuk menuju kamarku. Chanyeol terlalu tenang. Benar-benar telalu tenang. Dia bahkan tidak menyentuhku sedikitpun disaat dimana hal-hal 'mesum' mungkin saja terjadi, tapi aku bisa merasakan tatapannya mengawasiku.

"Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu sekarang, meski aku mau. Perlu sabar untuk sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Chanyeol tertawa, dan aku jadi ikut tertawa. Aku atau siapapun yang pikirannya agak laknat pasti mengerti maksud dari kalimat terakhir Chanyeol.

Aku dan Chanyeol saling menatap untuk beberapa menit saat tahu kami akan segera tiba. Aku merasakan magnet dan sengatan secara bersamaan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Seketika aku merasa benar-benar haus belaian dan waktu tiba-tiba terasa lambat. Chanyeol memutus tatapan dan terlihat meneguk kasar liurnya, aku tahu pasti hal apa ini. Chanyeol merasakan suasana berbahaya juga, dan di sini dialah yang paling mungkin menyerangku. Aku sungguh tidak pernah tahu kalau Chanyeol membutuhkanku sebesar aku membutuhkan dia. Terlihat dia benar-benar berusaha sekarang, seperempat persen membayar kepuasanku untuk beberapa rasa penasaran tentang bagaimana harinya tanpa seseorang yang ingin ia jadikan _partner sex_.

 _Lift_ berdenting dan kami tiba. Aku berusaha mengontrol detak jantungku dan langkah kakiku agar tidak berjalan terlalu cepat, tapi beberapa kali aku merasakan aku bernafas dengan berat. Chanyeol hanya diam mengikuti. Langkahnya terdengar tegas, dan tubuhnya benar-benar tegap. Dia terlihat santai meski tadi terlihat agak terburu-buru.

Aku berhenti di pintu nomor empat dari sebelah kanan, dan Chanyeol ikut berhenti di belakangku.

"Disini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara lembut meski awalnya berdehem lebih dulu.

"Iya, disini." Aku merutuk setelah berbicara. Harusnya aku berdehem juga lebih dulu, karena sialnya suaraku terdengar serak. Semua laki-laki tahu arti suara serak saat ingin _sex_. Aku berarti ingin _sex_ dengan segera. Dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa. Aku berusaha tidak mendengar dengan segera membuka pintu tapi dengan _gesture_ setenang mungkin.

Kami masuk, dan aku hampir menarik Chanyeol kembali keluar. Dengan sialnya aku lupa, di apartemenku ada seonggok manusia menyebalkan yang sedang asyiknya bertelepon, tiduran di sofa dan mengangkat kakinya membiarkan paha putihnya terekspos. Aku tahu _bitch_ sejenis ini memang tidak punya malu tidur di sofa orang lain dan pamer paha. Aku yakin dia dengar ada yang masuk, tapi dia membuatku ingin mengocoki kepalanya, siapa tahu otaknya terbalik. Dan dengan suara cempreng bicara pada pacarnya di seberang telepon, mempermalukan aku di depan Chanyeol dengan segala pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku sudah bilang, John! Baekhyun itu payah! Kau tahu? Aku hampir jadi pembunuh pagi ini!" Ten berbicara heboh dengan suara cempreng berintonasi marah.

" _Benarkah? Apa yang dia lakukan?" Loudspeaker!_ Aku tahu Ten sengaja memakai _Loudspeaker!_

"Cuma gara-gara bosnya yang katanya tampan, gagah, dan menggairahkan itu dia sampai tidak mau turun dan menggigiti bantal seharian penuh! Dia cerewet sekali! Kemarin-kemarin bilang mau nge- _sex_ sama bosnya, tapi langsung kabur begitu di ajak. Dia payah seka-"

"Ekhem!" Aku mencoba menghentikan Ten agar Chanyeol tidak mendengar semuanya.

"Kau bisa masuk kamar mu, Baek." Ten bicara tanpa menoleh.

"Lalu John, dia bicara soal makan malam yang kata-"

"Ekhemmm! Ekhemm! Ekhem!" Aku benar-benar berusaha agar mulut Ten tidak membuka semuanya. Aku sangat malu karena Chanyeol tertawa kecil memperhatikanku.

"Baek- Eh?" Ten terhenti saat melihat manusia seperti Ken Barbie bernapas, berdiri, melihat, dan bergerak di sampingku. Uugghhh Chanyeol _Sajangnim_ ku yang tampan, dia tebar pesona.

"Dia siapa?" Ten bertanya padaku dan menghiraukan Johnny yang memanggilnya terus-menerus.

"Dia Chanyeol Sajangnim." Aku tersenyum bangga dan membuat Ten menganga seperti hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya dan terkejut sendiri saat Johnny berteriak nyaring.

"Johnny! Johnny! Sekarang jemput aku, aku tidak peduli kau sedang apa, hanya jemput aku. Hah? Kau mau _sex_ dengan pelanggan? Tidak! Tidak! Jemput aku dulu! Aku bahkan bisa membantumu urus pertemuan dengan pelanggan..." Ten dengan segera membereskan barang dan keluar masuk kamarku terlalu cepat. Kening Chanyeol mengkerut mendengar kata ' _sex'_ begitu mudah Ten ucapkan. Aku berharap dengan itu Chanyeol tahu bahwa teman-temanku punya kualitas tinggi soal pelayanan dan membuatnya tidak berpikir untuk batal seks denganku.

"Itu?" Chanyeol memang terlihat bingung dengan tingkah aneh Ten. Dan siapa tidak bingung melihat orang tebar paha di apartement _partner sex_ -nya? Lalu marah-marah sendiri lewat telpon dan sekarang bergerak begitu cepat ke segala sisi.

"Ten temanku, seorang _bitch_." Aku berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin, di tengah rasa sedikit kesal melihat Ten tidak juga beres.

" _Bitch?_ Kau juga? Kalau boleh tahu, kapan terakhir kali _sex_ -mu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan agak ragu, dan aku menangkap maksudnya dengan tepat. Aku yakin, dia mengira aku seorang _bitch._

"Chanyeol, aku bukan. _Sex_ terakhirku sekitar 4 atau 5 hari lalu, kira-kira. Dan itu bersama pacar Ten." Aku mencoba untuk menjadi terlihat liar soal _sex_. Aku bermain dengan pria pilihanku, dan Chanyeol harus tahu itu.

"Wow... pacar Ten? Seorang _bitch_?" Aku mendapatkan Chanyeol terkejut dan penasaran. Itu membuatku begitu senang.

"Yup! _Bitch seme_... dan ukurannya selama ini paling besar memasukiku. Aku suka." Lagi-lagi aku mau Chanyeol merasa bahwa aku punya pengalaman soal _sex_ dan aku mau, dia bisa memberiku yang lebih luar biasa daripada Johnny.

"Aku juga punya yang besar. Dan kau mungkin saja lebih suka punyaku." Chanyeol menyeringai. Dan aku ikut menyeringai sebelum tertawa. Ini yang aku inginkan dari Chanyeol. Rasa keinginan mendominasi dan memuaskanku yang begitu menggebu.

Kami berdua berbicara dengan suara yang tidak besar. Sepertinya Chanyeol juga tidak mau Ten tahu dengan mudah pembicaraan kami. Kami masih begitu jelas melihat Ten menggerutu dengan tas gendong yang dia bawa tiga hari lalu, berjalan mendekati kami dengan langkah besar dan cepat. Oke, aku baru sadar kalau Ten bisa menjadi teman baik. Dia tahu betul aku perlu privasi bersama Chanyeol.

"Baek, aku pergi. Johnny akan segera menjemput. Jadilah memuaskan, dan jadilah _kitty_ yang manis." Ten berbicara sensual dan melirik Chanyeol dari ujung matanya. Lalu pergi dengan _flying kiss_ yang dia lemparkan untukku. Aku tertawa, karena tahu Ten sangat mendukungku. Secara tidak langsung, dia yang membuatku bisa 'merasakan' Chanyeol malam ini. Aku bisa mendengar Chanyeol tertawa begitu maskulin. Dan aku suka pria yang tertawa begitu, sangat mempesona.

"Temanmu, dia lucu dan cantik." Chanyeol berbicara begitu jelas setelah Ten baru saja keluar. Aku menoleh dengan agak cemburu. Masalahnya, kenapa dia memuji _bitch_ lain saat dia punya _partner sex-_ nya di sini?

"Tapi kau lebih cantik dan lucu, imut dan seksi juga." Aku tahu, aku tidak salah saat bilang Chanyeol seorang dewa seks. Aku tahu, aku tidak salah menjadi jalang untuknya. Orang ini tahu cara menggoda, dan dadaku dipenuhi bunga untuk godaannya. Suaranya yang berat maskulin, tatapan tajam dengan mata kelam, dan seringaian yang mampu membuatku jadi lemas.

Chanyeol tertawa dan langsung dengan santai menuju sofa apartemenku. Aku tidak bisa melarangnya, karena aku merasa dia punya 'kuasa' soal aku. Chanyeol memperhatikan ruanganku dengan santai, terlihat menilai tapi nyaman.

"Aku tahu kau punya selera yang bagus." Chanyeol tersenyum begitu tenang, dan tanpa sadar membuatku nyaman dengan tindakan santai dan tidak terburu-buru yang dia miliki.

Aku ikut tersenyum dan merasa tidak begitu canggung dengan kehadiran orang begitu tampan di apartemenku.

"Chanyeol, aku mau mandi dulu." Aku pergi dan hanya menangkap Chanyeol mengangguk sambil masih memperhatikan _design_ ruanganku. Meningkatkan rasa kagumku padanya. Biasanya _partner sex_ lain akan menggodaku saat aku bilang mau mandi. Mereka bisa menggoda soal mandi bersama, atau mungkin benar-benar mandi bersama. Tapi Chanyeol menghormatiku dengan yang ingin aku lakukan, aku sangat nyaman untuk itu. Lalu dengan santai pergi untuk urusanku.

.

Chanyeol masih terlihat begitu santai di sofa dengan _smartphone_ di tangannya. Chanyeol begitu serius dan aku menemukan dia semakin tampan dengan tampang begitu serius. Aku tidak bohong, aku menikmati waktu untuk bisa menatapi Chanyeol begitu dekat dan sendirian tanpa siapapun.

"Kau beres?" Chanyeol bertanya, dan aku sedikit kaget dengan kepekaannya menangkap kehadiran serta tatapanku. Jadi aku hanya diam untuk waktu yang tidak panjang.

"Yup, lama?" Aku menahan gejolak yang muncul tiba-tiba menjadi ekstrim di sekitar kami. Dan Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum lalu menatap sekilas.

"Tidak." Kemudian tersenyum dengan tampan. Aku ikut tersenyum dengan keramahan tak terduga seorang ' _partner sex'_ yang aku dapat. Kemudian aku mendekat dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Mau mandi?" Aku bertanya begitu pelan, tidak ingin merusak suasana.

Aku menangkap Chanyeol berdehem seperti menahan gelenyar di ujung tenggorokannya.

"Yeah, kurasa." Kemudian menjawab dengan agak ragu dan berdiri dengan sedikit kaku.

Aku agak kaget dengan perubahan sikapnya, tapi kemudian dengan gesturnya mengantarnya ke kamarku agar dia bisa mandi.

"Aku punya beberapa baju yang bisa kau pakai." Aku tersenyum dan mencoba terlihat manis, tapi Chanyeol malah menggeleng dan aku dengan serius bingung tentang itu.

" _Bathrobe_ saja, aku hanya perlu itu." Chanyeol terkekeh melihatku bergerak pelan mengambil _bathrobe_ untuknya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikanku begitu cepat. Dan aku hanya menoleh.

"Aku ingin _bathrobe_ mu saja. Aku mau tahu aromamu." Chanyeol tertawa sebelum menyeringai dan aku mengeleng kecil untuk itu. Tapi aku benar-benar mengerti kenapa dia hanya perlu _bathrobe_ karena setelah dia mandi, kami tidak perlu baju. Sedikit membuatku menyesal menggunakan baju tadi.

"Oke, ini." Aku menyerahkan _bathrobe_ ku dengan gerakan main-main dan Chnyeol menyeringai untuk itu. Dia pergi dengan agak cepat ke kamar mandiku. Dan aku memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil membuat sesuatu di dapur.

.

Ini sudah 10 menit, dan sepertinya seorang yang memiliki sifat _bossy_ sekecil apapun akan mandi dengan sedikit lama lagi. Aku hanya membuat sedikit jus jeruk yang.. oke, aku akui mana cocok untuk makan malam. Dan menunggu _delivery_ makanan berat. Aku dan banyak orang mencintai makanan berat, jadi aku yakin bosku juga. Aku membuat dengan agak lambat, sengaja. Lalu mendengar ketukan di depan. Aku keluar dan tersenyum menyenangkan saat mengambil _delivery_ dan membayar. Aku masuk dengan niat menyiapkan meja makan, saat Chanyeol ternyata sudah berdiri di depanku dengan mengejutkan. Pantas saja petugas tadi tersenyum begitu kaku, aku bisa menebak Chanyeol berdiri di belakangku beberapa saat sejak tadi.

"Hei, bisanya kau tersenyum begitu pada orang lain." Chanyeol berbicara dengan dominansi, aku begitu sadar jarak antara kami tidak bisa disebut jauh.

"Yah, aku perlu ramah. Dan tolong berhenti menjadi mengejutkan dengan berdiri tanpa kuketahui di belakangku."

Chanyeol mengernyit sedikit.

"Oh? Mengejutkan? Jadi kau sama sekali tidak menyadari aku? Wow..." Chanyeol terkejut, padahal harusnya tidak.

"Ummhh.. mungkin karena _bathrobe_ -ku. Aroma kita tercampur. Jadi aku tidak menyadarinya." Telingaku mendapatkan dia tertawa, tapi aku melewatkannya dan menyiapkan meja makan.

"Hei, apa kita perlu makan?" Chanyeol memelukku dari belakang, suaranya terdengar tidak sabar. Aku menangkap maksudnya.

"Iya, Chanyeol. Setidaknya biarkan aku punya tenaga setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan di kantor." Aku meninggikan sedikit suaraku, mencoba terdengar tegas agar aku bisa mengisi tenaga atas kegilaan Chanyeol di kantor tadi.

"Okay, okay. Sorry.." Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertawa dengan _gesture_ mengangkat tangan menyerah.

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil kursiku dengan santai, aku serius lapar dan ingin makan.

"Hei, Chanyeol. _Take your sit!_ " Aku melihat Chanyeol diam dan memperhatikanku. Aku mengerti isi kepalanya. Sekian persen bisa jadi skenario soal _sex_.

Chanyeol tertawa dan tiba-tiba mengernyit terlambat.

"Tunggu, Baekhyun. Bahasa inggrismu oke. Bagaimana bisa?" Dia bingung. Tapi mengambil kursinya.

"Hmm.. maksudmu?"

"Saat pertama bertemu, bahasa inggrismu kacau. Bagaimana bisa?" Chanyeol mengambil makanan saat aku sudah mulai makan.

"Ummhh.. lupakan saja." Aku menjawab dengan sedikit usaha. Karena serius, aku sedang makan, mulutku lumayan penuh. Sampai rasanya aku hampir menelan semuanya tanpa mengunyah.

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan sepertinya dia memberi kesempatan untukku makan dengan baik.

.

Kami beres makan dan aku menawarinya sedikit _wine_ yang menurutku aromanya manis.

Chanyeol hanya terus memandangiku dari balik gelasnya sambil minum. Aku memilih duduk di atas meja. Menyampingi Chanyeol yang tetap memandangku, aku tidak risih tapi merasa begitu diperhatikan.

Chanyeol terasa lumayan dekat dan aku seketika memiliki skenario kalau dia mungkin sekali menyerangku sekarang. Ini tidak aman, aku menangkap dehemannya, tapi aku suka keadaan ini.

Chanyeol bergerak begitu cepat menangkap dari sisi ku, mengulum telingaku begitu mengejutkan. Aku hampir menjatuhkan gelasku sebelum sekarang malah mencengkeram terlalu erat.

Aku bisa mendengar begitu jelas suara basah jilatan Chanyeol, terasa khas karena dia bergerak lambat tapi malah benar-benar menggelitik saraf gairahku. Aku mencoba meletakkan gelas sejauh mungkin dari jangkauanku, khawatir menjatuhkan gelas saat dimana pikiranku sudah tidak di jalan yang benar. Chanyeol terkekeh mendapatkan aku sangat menginginkan dia.

"Berhenti mengulum bibirmu, jangan menutup jalan desahanmu. Aku cukup tahu kau suka agak berisik saat nge- _sex_." Chanyeol mengulum dan mencium tengkukku dengan sedikit liar, dan aku tahu harus membuka jalan desahan agar Chanyeol mendapat apa yang dia mau.

"A-ah.. Chanhh.." Aku melepas desahanku dengan apa adanya. Masalahnya godaan sekecil ini serius nikmat. Dan hanya Chanyeol yang punya ini. Aku suka, sangat suka.

"Hmm.. baru mulai tapi kau terasa _yummy_. Bagaimana bisa?" Chanyeol berbisik mendesah dan menjilati telingaku dengan gerakan main-main. Aku merasa dipermainkan, tapi juga malah tertantang. Selama apa dia akan sanggup hanya 'main-main' begini denganku.

"Ahh.. Chanhh, jangan.. shh.." Chanyeol mengulum daun telingaku. Tidak banyak orang tahu aku sangat sensitif di titik itu, karena aku cukup 'berisik' dengan rangsangan acak sekalipun.

"Ah... Baekhyun.. pindah sekarang sebelum aku kehilangan kawarasanku dan menghabisimu di ruang makan." Chanyeol berbicara dengan agak pelan, dan dengan terus mengendus leherku. Dia ingin aku pindah, tapi ini juga seperti tidak ada kesempatan untukku merasa lenggang untuk punya kekuatan pindah tempat.

Chanyeol menangkap tubuh melemasku dengan begitu cepat, terlihat benar-benar mengontrol. Dan hampir kehilangan, lalu menarikku untuk segera pindah. Aku bergerak begitu pelan, tapi Chanyeol menarik begitu cepat. Ini tidak sinkron, tapi aku mengikuti karena aku juga ingin segera.

.

Chanyeol menekanku begitu pelan di kasur. Tapi terasa begitu terkekang, jarak kami dekat dan manis _wine_ begitu mungkin kucium. Aroma Chanyeol dan _wine_ bisa saja membuat isi kepalaku teraduk, aku tahu kalau aku mulai gila.

"Katakan berapa banyak nilai yang aku dapat?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ujung bibir di ujung hidungku. Serasa menarik akal, aku meremang.

"Mungkin... 5 dari 10." Aku menjawab dengan seringaian yang kutahu Chanyeol menangkapnya.

"Atau mungkin saja kubuat jadi 10 dari 10." Chanyeol berbicara begitu pelan dan berusaha menangkap tatapanku yang aku tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang terasa cukup sulit untuk menatap balik.

"Oke, tunjukkan." Entah Chanyeol merasakan apa tapi dia meyeringai begitu senang dan menelanjangiku begitu cepat. Sedikit... luar biasa, Chnayeol orang pertama yang bisa melakukan ini.

"Wow, siapa yang tidak suka tubuhmu, Baek? Ini luar biasa terlihat nikmat." Chanyeol menatapku terlalu liar, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa merasa sedikit _blushing_ untuk hal ini. Aku mendapat pujian ini begitu sering.

"Mungkin sekali aku membobolmu sekarang." Chanyeol berbicara dengan setengah serak serta telapak tangannya yang menekan pantatku begitu jelas dan aku dengan sialannya merasakan tangan lainnya meremasi penisku.

Aku tidak mungkin untuk tidak merasa begitu ingin dimainkan. Chanyeol tahu cara menggoda. Dan aku mulai tahu Chanyeol cukup cepat, dia menangkap bibirku. Ciuman kami dalam, ciuman yang biasanya aku dapat saat nafsu diubun-ubun dan ingin keluar. Tapi ini baru mulai, dan Chanyeol membuatku hampir gila.

Penisku terasa begitu pas ditelapak tangannya, kocokan Chanyeol tidak liar, tapi begitu mengaduk pikiranku.

"Mmmhhh.. uuummhhh...nnngghhh.." Chanyeol menekanku di kasur, menahan badanku yang mulai bergetar dan mengocoki penisku sedikit kasar. Ini gila, aku benar-benar ingin keluar sekarang. Aku mencoba sedikit berontak dan berusaha meringankan stimulus yang kudapat. Tapi ini tidak bekerja. Aku benar-benar mana mau keluar begitu cepat. Chanyeol terasa punya kasar telapak tangan yang bisa sekali merangsang penisku, mungkin saja aku akan selalu terangsang hanya dengan melihat tangannya. Meski memang Chanyeol dan _handjob_ pernah mendapatkan aku di kantor. Tapi keadaan tanpa kontrol diri yang sekarang ini adalah yang terbaik.

"UMMHHHH" Aku mengerang dalam ciuman dan seketika aku merasakan perutku mengempis. Dan aku tahu, aku benar-benar klimaks. Begitu cepat dan terlalu _simple_. Hanya orang aneh yang melepaskan orang sememuaskan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membiarkan aku bernafas, karena aku merasa paru-paru ku mungkin saja meledak.

"Hei. 10 dari 10?" Chanyeol bertanya disaat aku masih mengontrol nafasku. Dan tertawa saat aku masih tidak sanggup berbicara. Hei, ini gila. Atau... apakah ada kata yang lebih gila daripada gila? Mungkin kukatakan sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar... gila.." Aku berbicara dengan kontrol nafas yang buruk, dan Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Sial.

"Aku gila Baekhyun. Dari awal rapat hari itu, kau sudah memegang kewarasanku. Membuat bosmu merasa tegang dan merapatkan kaki begitu kuat di ruang rapat. Kau pantas mendapatkan hal lebih lagi dari ini." Chanyeol kembali menekanku masih dengan seringaian yang tidak mau lepas.

Chanyeol mempermainkanku dengan tatapannya, dan seketika membuatku merasa putus asa berusaha menariknya kembali untuk berciuman.

"Tidak, Baek." Dia mendesis dan menekanku di kasur. Dia akan mendominasiku, dan gairah akan membuat aku lumpuh hingga tubuhku akan dikuasi hanya oleh dia. Aku berhenti berjuang melawan cengkramannya meski sulit menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Chanyeol, aku benar-benar ingin menunjukkan seberapa butuhnya aku sekarang.

"Angghh.. aahh.." Tangannya yang kuat mencengkram pahaku, tangan lainnya begitu erat menempelkan kami dalam pelukan. Tangannya di punggungku, sementara jariku mengusap bagian belakang lehernya yang terasa sudah cukup lembab. Aku menggeliat, aku hanya membuat diriku siap sepenuhnya untuk Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar lapar untuk Chanyeol. Aku ingin menciumnya, dan bisa saja mengigitinya, memilikinya.

"Errmhh.." Dia menggeram dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan detak jantungku dari membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar.

"Anngghh.. uummhh.. aahhh.. uummhh.." Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencium bibirku sampai terasa kebas. Dan aku merasakan kesenangan yang begitu tinggi hingga semuanya terlihat kabur meski aku membuka mataku.

Dia menggeram dan menelanjangi dirinya sendiri, dia menyerang leherku sementara aku berhasil menggenggam penisnya. Chanyeol seketika bergerak begitu cepat mengangkangi wajahku, membuat aku begitu jelas melihat penisnya yang membesar dan tampak mengancam. Ini luar biasa besar melebihi penis Johnny, dan aku sadar bahwa mataku mengkilat merasa tertarik karena bagiku mana ada tolakan untuk penis yang besar dan panjang.

Chanyeol seketika mencengkeram rambutku dalam tinjunya, membenturkan bibirku pada ujung penisnya. Dan aku membuka mulutku menyambut keinginannya. Aku biasanya tidak mudah menerima _blowjob_ tapi untuk Chanyeol dan kali ini aku benar-benar menyerahkan begitu banyak hal untuknya.

"Eeuumhh.. eeuungghh.. sshh" Aku mengerang dan merintih, Chanyeol terasa begitu besar dan aku kesulitan 'melahapnya' dengan mulutku yang mungil. Aku tidak bisa memasukkan semuanya, aku melahap kepala sampai batang penisnya dan menggosoki serta mengocoki pangkalnya dengan agak ganas.

"Shhh... sialanhh ahh.. bagaimana bisa.." Chanyeol bergerak dan dia terlihat begitu dipuaskan. Seketika aku merasakan jari Chanyeol bergerak begitu liar di pantatku. Satu jarinya menyelinap memasuki lubangku dan menyodok perlahan.

"Chanyeolhhh.." Aku mengerang dan merasakan kesenangan menghampiriku. Namun dia menarik jarinya dan kembali menekan penisnya di bibirku.

"Hisap aku lagi, aku membutukan bibirmu sekarang juga." Chanyeol berbisik, dan atmosfer menjadi begitu intens hanya dengan gairah dan bisikan.

Aku tergesa-gesa menarik pinggulnya dan menaik turunkan pinggulnya, menjilat dan menyedot kepala penisnya yang membengkak. Aku yakin Chanyeol sangat terangsang dan aku merasa tidak menginginkan apapun lagi selain Chanyeol yang menggunakan mulutku untuk klimaksnya.

"Ahhh Baekhyun.. baby.. ahh.. mulutmu melahap penisku dengan begitu luar biasa.. shhh.. aku yakin lubangmu akan sama ketat dan panasnya.." Chanyeol terengah dan mendesah bersamaan, aku hampir gila dan ini lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku semakin liar melahapnya.

"Baek.. ahh.. kau suka saat ini kan? Sshh.." Ujung jarinya memasuki lubangku dan aku tersentak, tiba-tiba merasa begitu haus dan membutuhkan. Aku merintih dan terasa begitu sulit bicara.

"Eeuungghh.. masuki akuhh.. Sshh.. jarimuhh.. tusuk ahh.." Aku menggeliat di bawahnya, berkeringat dan tersengat bersamaan. Chanyeol terkekeh, dan aku tahu dia menikmati ini.

"Kalau begitu terus hisap aku. Tunjukkan padaku seberapa besar kau menyukai menghisap penis bosmu.."

"Umnhh.. aku bahkan berharap bisa menghisap penismu saar rapat kita.."

"Shh.. sial!" Chanyeol tersentak untuk kata-kata kotorku. Aku menyeringai dan menggerakkan mulutku di penisnya yang mengeras. Aku mengusapkan lidahku dan menjilat penisnya dari atas ke bawah lalu aku mendapatkan uratnya menebal dan keras. Chanyeol tersentak dan bergidik, dengan lidahku di penisnya aku melakukan kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Aku ingin dia mengingat wajahku serta mataku saat menghisap penisnya.

"Eerrmmhh.." Dia menggeram dan aku berusaha memasukkan penisnya sebanyak mungkin. Pinggulnya terdorong untuk membuatnya lebih masuk ke dalam mulutku, aku menghisap testisnya. Kugerakkan kepalaku, dan merengek dalam kesenangan. Dia mendengus, mendorong dirinya lebih keras ke dalam mulutku kemudian menggeram setiap aku mendengung di penisnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar menggempurku, karena dia telah menahan diri cukup lama dan aku melihat dia begitu lapar untukku malam ini. Aku tahu dia sudah sangat dekat, tapi dia malah menarik diri dan menahan aku yang mencoba mengambilnya kembali. Dia menempatkan diri di atasku. Matanya berkabut dan bibirnya terlihat manis, Chanyeol seksi dan aku merasa kewarasanku teraduk untuk itu. Tubuh Chanyeol menjadi begitu sensitif, aku menangkapnya meremang menangani sentuhan jariku di bahunya. Chanyeol kemudian membungkuk dan menciumku penuh gairah. Kami sama-sama merasakan betapa kami saling membutuhkan.

"Aku ingin kau melihat mataku saat aku memasukimu." Aku mengangguk meremang saat tangan Chanyeol meremasi pantatku, lalu tangan lainnya menyergap kondom di nakas dekat ranjang dimana aku baru sadar kalau kami punya kondom di sini. Dia merobek bungkus kondom dengan giginya dan memakai dengan tergesa ke penisnya yang begitu keras.

"Anngghh.. uummhh.." Jari Chanyeol memasuki lubangku, aku sangat mungkin merasakannya. Lalu aku menaikturunkan pinggulku bersamaan dengan jarinya yang keluar masuk begitu lembut, aku hanya sedikit membantunya merenggangkan lubangku.

Dia menciumiku dan otot tubuhnya menekanku di kasur. Dia lalu menarik jarinya dan membuka pahaku begitu lebar.

"Aku masuk.." Chanyeol bicara begitu lembut dan itu terdengar samar bagiku, dimana aku sudah mulai menutupi telingaku untuk hal lain selain untuk desahan dan erangan kami nanti.

Chanyeol masuk begitu perlahan, menembusku sangat lembut tapi aku bisa mendengar geramannya. Dia haus aku, tapi dia juga mengerti aku. Dia spesial, dan aku suka itu.

Penisnya menembusku dan merenggangkanku begitu lebar, lebih dari apa yang sudah aku bayangkan. Aku menahan nafasku dan bernafas putus-putus beberapa kali saat dia lebih dalam menembusku. Kemudian kami saling terdiam dengan nafas saling memburu, dia memberiku waktu untuk terbiasa dengan ukurannnya yang tidak biasa. Aku merengek beberapa kali, saat kami bergerak menyesuaikan diri dan ujung penisnya sudah mulai menyodokku.

Chanyeol menciumiku saat perlahan-lahan dia bergerak di dalam diriku.

"Ummhh.. sshh.. eeuungghh.." Aku mulai mendesah di ciumannya, dan bernafas dengan benar-benar kacau. Aku hancur, tapi aku mencintai rasa khas seks yang seperti ini.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman dan terhenti sementara dimana aku mulai bergerak-gerak frustasi.

"Aku ingin kau menjerit dan mengerang, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan saat aku menumbuk di dalam dirimu." Lalu dia mulai bergerak menuju prostatku dan aku mendapatkan perasaan bahaya bahwa aku akan selalu membutuhkan Chanyeol lebih dalam dari ini.

"Anngghh.. Chanyeolhh.. Chanyeol.. ini luar biasa.. ahh.. shh.." Aku mendesah dan Chanyeol menggeram, aku begitu mencintai perpaduan ini. Aku hampir terlempar dari kesadaranku, ini bahkan belum begitu cepat dan aku mendapatkan diriku hampir gila.

"Baek, aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Bahkan kalau kau memohon." Chanyeol menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh dari atasku, dia melemas dan aku sadar kalau lubangku membuatnya membutuhkanku separah ini.

"Aannnhhh.. aahhhmmm.. angghhh.. Chanyeolhh.. Ah! Ah!" Kecepatannya meningkat dan dia menggagahiku begitu kuat. Bibirnya menemukan dadaku, menghisap dan menjilati putingku begitu kuat sementara penisnya melaju lebih jauh.

"Ah! AH! Chanhh! Eemmhh! Fuck!" Dia menumbuk masuk dan menekan prostatku begitu tepat, melenyapkan pikiranku seketika. Ini dosa, tapi begitu nikmat untuk dilewatkan.

Jari dan telapak tangannya membungkus penisku. Dan aku tahu kalau aku begitu dilumpuhkan sekarang. Hal ini sialan nikmat, dan aku mendapatkan kenikmatan yang begini pertama kali hanya demgan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Chanhh.. ahh.. kau membuatku gila, aku mau kau menyetubuhi aku setiap waktu.. sodok ahh.. sodok aku setiap saat.. eeuunngghh.. sialhh!" Aku berbicara kotor, dan aku tahu Chanyeol suka. Dia menggila menyodoki aku dan tangannya mengocoki penisku, begitu luar biasa merusakku. Aku merasa bola mataku hampir terputar untuk kegilaan ini.

"Eerrmmhh.. aku akan baby.. aku akan berikan semuanya untukmu." Chanyeol menggeram di telingaku, dan itu memperparah keadaanku. Aku benar-benar lepas kendali dan bernafas tersedu, aku hampir menangis dengan semua kenikmatan yang kudapat. Ini benar-benar melepas kewarasanku. Aku melupakan cara bernafas, dan Chanyeol membuatku begitu frustasi. Aku butuh dia terus menggempurku sampai selesai, aku merasa tak akan hidup tanpa klimaksku saat ini. Aku benar-benar butuh klimaksku.

"Chanyeol! Aku mau keluar!" Aku memekik, karena tidak ada cara normal untuk sekarang. Aku tergesa untuk klimaks, dan aku benar-benar gila.

"Kau akan mendapatkan segera, baby. Aku.. ahh.. aku juga segera.." Chanyeol berbicara setengah menggeram, dan aku seketika menggeliat dibawahnya. Benar-benar merasa terpancing. Perutku teraduk, dan kepala penisku memerah di cengkraman Chanyeol. Aku tidak kuat.

"ANNGGHHHH!" Chanyeol mendorong begitu dalam dan kami mendapatkan puncak kami dengan begitu lemas. Lalu aku merasa ini seperti awal dan akhir. Ini gila dan fenomenal. Tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang memberi begitu banyak untukku. Dan aku mana mau melepas Chanyeol begitu mudah.

.

 **TBC/END?**

DEMI APA 8TER BARU KAMBEK SEKARANG TT

Note : HAI SEMUA YANG 8TER CINTAI :** akhirnya bisa update. Ini seriusan dicicil nulisnya TT ditambah demi apa dapat WB bagian naena -_- sulit banget TT dan mohon maklumi keanehannya TT makasih dah nunggu dan nagih di review TT maafkeun aku yang serasa menggantung kalian. Demi apa juga WB parah gara-gara nonton Sotus, ini baperan ya nunggu season ini TT dan buat readers sekalian yang ada saran bl series atau movie bagus, tolong saranin ya.. hehe.. lagi perlu asupan, lagi setengah stress ini, tugas numpuk TT

Last, ayo berteman di ig elsa_putrilestari, komen or dm yah bilang kalian readers, pasti bakal di follback ^^ THANKS GUYYSSS ::****

And as before, sorry kalau ada typo nama, ini ff remake dari Verkwan ya TT

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **multianafsulm | Jung Minjii | justqwerty | selepy | kimchi61 | BAEKBAEK04 | chenma | lailylala94 | apoloite(guest) | babybaek(guest) | kimhyorii24 | multianafsulm(2) | baekchann18 | wilanfebriyanii**

 **Sorry kalau gak disebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Truth or Dare (ChanBaek Ver.)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Baekhyun pilih truth? Baekhyun pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol.

\- BaekYeol / ChanBaek couple –

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT/NC 21!**

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Mohon maaf ooc yah~ soalnya ini remake-nya ff VerKwan, jadi kalau gak suka boleh exit :D Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

" _Chanyeol! Aku mau keluar!" Aku memekik, karena tidak ada cara normal untuk sekarang. Aku tergesa untuk klimaks, dan aku benar-benar gila._

" _Kau akan mendapatkan segera, baby. Aku.. ahh.. aku juga segera.." Chanyeol berbicara setengah menggeram, dan aku seketika menggeliat dibawahnya. Benar-benar merasa terpancing. Perutku teraduk, dan kepala penisku memerah di cengkraman Chanyeol. Aku tidak kuat._

" _ANNGGHHHH!" Chanyeol mendorong begitu dalam dan kami mendapatkan puncak kami dengan begitu lemas. Lalu aku merasa ini seperti awal dan akhir. Ini gila dan fenomenal. Tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang memberi begitu banyak untukku. Dan aku mana mau melepas Chanyeol begitu mudah._

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Truth or Dare

.

Chapter 7 :

Chanyeol's POV

Semuanya berjalan sesuai harapanku. Dan aku memang berpikir ini pantas, karena mendapatkan Baekhyun memberi lumayan banyak hal baru untukku. Baekhyun punya cukup panjang waktu berpikir, dan dengan sadar aku tahu dia menyiksaku tapi aku memang tidak bisa memaksa. Dia punya hak berpikir. Dan malam ini, entah apa yang terjadi. Dia begitu mudah membuka pintu _apartement_ sama seperti mudahnya dia membuka selangkangannya untukku. Ini menyenangkan dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk memujinya.

Kami beres malam ini dan aku mendapatkan dia tidur begitu lelap. Kupikir dia lelah begitu setara dengan semua yang terjadi dan aku lakukan hari ini. Sebelumnya kukira dia sulit memaafkanku apalagi mengizinkanku pergi sejauh ini dan mendapatkan dia. Tapi begitu malam ini aku bertanya dan dia seketika mengijinkan dengan cara yang sempat membingungkan. Dia mengejutkan, dan aku sadar itu membuatku merasa begitu ' _excited'_ dengan rasa yang unik.

Aku kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun, yang aku tidak mengerti mengapa begitu nyaman untuk kulihat. Karena aku tidak melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Tapi mengesampingkan semuanya, aku yakin alasannya adalah kecantikan Baekhyun. Dia cantik, dan dia menarikku sejak awal. Aku melawannya dan menganggap rasa tertarik teman, tapi nyatanya aku baru saja menyodominya. Aku terkekeh menyadari itu semua terasa menggelikan dan.. juga gila. Aku serta kehidupan tenangku yang kupikir akan sedatar biasanya mendapatkan Baekhyun yang begitu menarik dan mempesona. Aku tidak tahu jenis perasaan apa ini. Ketika aku merasa bahwa aku pria biasa dan memiliki seseorang cantik bersamaku, laki-laki mana yang tidak merasa begitu spesial? Baekhyun cantik, dia juga seksi, imut, dan lucu. Dia sangat ceria, dimana fakta ini membuatku merasa takut untuk membuatnya merasa sakit. Aku tidak mau menjadi alasan dia tidak tersenyum. Aku merasa sedikit tidak waras untuk gagasan ini, karena aku ingat kalau Baekhyun ini _partner sex_ dan bukan siapapun yang spesial. Entah mungkin perasaan pada _partner sex_ memang begini? Karena Baekhyun adalah _partner sex_ pertama selain seorang _one night stand_ ataupun mantanku dulu. Dan memang mungkin perasaan terhadap _partner sex_ begini, aku akan menghargainya dan memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti yang kuinginkan dengan cara yang baik. Karena dengan memperhatikan dia yang tidur sekarang, aku ingin sekali membuatnya bahagia. Heol!

Ini tidak wajar dan memang tidak ada yang wajar sejak aku bertemu dia. Tapi aku bisa merasa hal yang kurasa tidak pantas sejak tingkahnya di rapat hari itu. Aku juga sadar kalau dia begitu luar biasa menggairahkan dan cantik saat itu. Aku merasa itu gila awalnya, dan siapa yang tahu kalau bahkan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku seperti dugaanku untuk setiap godaannya. Dia terlihat ekstrim dan aku menduga dia memuaskan.

Baekhyun tidur begitu lelap dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, itu terlihat manis dan aku menikmatinya dengan baik. Dia terlihat begitu normal sekarang, terlihat begitu polos dan murni. Aku seketika berpikir kalau dia masih orang yang begitu baik dan aku tidak salah memilih. Dia hanya seseorang yang perlu kepuasan dan begitu.. mengagumkan? Aku memuji terlalu jauh. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa berhenti menganalisa hal-hal baik tentangnya karena ini adalah hari pertama aku mengenalnya begitu dalam dan bebas. Mungkin seterusnya aku akan menemukan lebih banyak hal-hal menarik tentangnya. Dan aku merasa tertarik untuk itu. Dia pembicara yang manis, dan sejauh ini membuatku begitu nyaman. Bahkan aku tidak dapat merasakan lelah atau kantuk. Baekhyun luar biasa memulihkanku, menghilangkan rasa lelahku.

'Drrttt... drrttt'

Aku agak sedikit terkejut, _smartphone_ milikku bergetar dinakas dekat kepalaku. Ini terasa agak janggal, dimana biasanya aku tidak mendapat telepon pukul segini.

Aku mengambil _smartphone_ -ku dengan sedikit ragu, malas saja kalau itu malah telepon bisnis. Tapi melihat layarnya bahwa yang menelepon itu 'Kyungsoo', itu benar-benar hampir menjatuhkan rahangku. Aku agak sedikit bekerja keras untuk tidak bergerak berlebihan, khawatir Baekhyun yang jaraknya tidak bisa dibilang jauh malah terbangun. Aku berusaha menyambut dengan jarak sedikit jauh dari Baekhyun.

"Ya? Halo, Kyungsoo?" Ya Tuhan, ini sangat sulit. Dimana aku harus berbicara normal pada Kyungsoo, tapi juga harus dengan intonasi yang rendah demi menjaga nyenyaknya tidur Baekhyun.

"Kenapa belum pulang? Joonmyeon hyung sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" Kyungsoo terdengar begitu manja dan merajuk dengan kata 'Joonmyeon hyung yang khawatir'. Sungguh itu tidak menghibur karena Kyungsoo tidak khawatir. Tapi aku malah hampir meringis dengan intonasi Kyungsoo yang sedikit terlalu nyaring.

Dengan reflek aku mengelus rambut Baekhyun saat Baekhyun melenguh, supaya Baekhyun tidak terbangun. Aku mengatur napasku dan berancang-ancang sebelum menjawab. Aku benar-benar harus terbiasa begini, karena sekarang aku punya Baekhyun.

"Hei sayang, maafkan aku. Tolong katakan pada Joonmyeon hyung bahwa aku lembur. Bisa kan?" Aku mengakhiri dengan cepat saat napas Baekhyun terdengar tidak begitu tenang.

"Oke... bye bye." Kyungsoo menutup telepon dengan cepat dan akhir yang begitu mengecewakan.

Aku meletakkan _smartphone_ dengan perlahan pada tempat sebelumnya. Merasa agak kecewa dengan percakapan bersama Kyungsoo sebelumnya, sampai rasa kecewa itu menjadi desir tenang saat kembali menatapi Baekhyun. Aku mau mengerti Baekhyun dengan menjaga perasaannya, tadi itu terasa begitu. Dan aku begitu bersyukur Baekhyun tidak terbangun. Lalu dengan insting jenis apa, aku mendekati Baekhyun. Memeluknya dan berharap dia nyaman dipelukanku, dia saja kalau tidak Kyungsoo yang begitu nyaman dalam pelukanku. Dia saja kalau tidak Kyungsoo yang bersyukur bersamaku.

Chanyeol's POV End

.

.

Hari sudah pagi, tapi si bos masih tidur seperti bayi. Baekhyun bahkan sudah harum setelah mandi dan mencoba memasak sesuatu. Ibunya memiliki sebuah restoran, dan dia pikir dia memiliki bakat terselubung untuk memasak dengan lezat. Baekhyun merasa dia bisa membuat sesuatu untuk Chanyeol, dia tidak tahu Chanyeol suka apa, tapi Baekhyun akan membuat sebaik mungkin.

Dia bersenandung dipagi harinya yang terasa menyenangkan. Tadi malam dia melakukan yang dia impikan bersama si bos yang tampan, lalu bangun pagi dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat merasa beruntung, Chanyeol sangat tampan dan ternyata juga sangat manis. Dia bangun dengan pemandangan indah Chanyeol dan membuatnya harus terbiasa dengan pemandangan yang mungkin akan lebih sering dia lihat. Lalu mandi pagi masih dengan senyum cerianya, serta memasak seperti istri yang berbakti. Wow, istri? Bukankah khayalan itu sangat tinggi? Baekhyun meringis untuk kegilaannya, dia mencoba fokus memasak. Memotong sayur dengan perlahan agar tidak memotong jarinya. Memang harusnya begitu, karena Baekhyun memasak seperti siput. Serius lama, dan seketika dia memasak begitu cepat. Hanya khawatir Chanyeol bangun dengan kelaparan dan dia terlambat dengan masakannya. Oke, fantasi yang sempurna. Dia cantik, seksi, imut, serta pintar memasak. Chanyeol akan membutuhkannya begitu banyak mulai hari ini. Dia terkekeh, dan itu terlihat gila. Baekhyun seperti tidak waras, atau memang sudah tidak waras. Siapa orang yang tergoda bibir bosnya? Baekhyun. Siapa yang rela berseks ria dengan pelacur gara-gara bosnya? Baekhyun. Siapa yang menggodai bosnya? Baekhyun. Siapa yang tidak pergi ke kantor dan mendekam dikamar seperti tahanan depresi? Baekhyun juga. Dan siapa yang mengangkang serta mendesah malam tadi? Jelas itu Baekhyun. Sudah jelas dia gila.

Okey, dia masak, dan setahunya dia sendiri serta pagi itu sunyi sebelum dia dapat _back hug_ yang terasa hangat dan harum tubuh natural yang dia dapat sejak tadi malam. Oh ya Tuhan, Baekhyun menelan saliva nya agak berat. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol datang tanpa suara dan memeluknya dengan aroma yang mengingatkannya pada seks tadi malam? Pagi menjadi sensitif untuk banyak laki-laki, dan Baekhyun juga menjadi sensitif saat Chanyeol mencium tengkuknya. Baekhyun memutar tengkuknya geli, mencoba berkelit dari serangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tertawa tetap menciumi Baekhyun yang memeranginya dan berusaha fokus dengan pisaunya.

"Chanyeol, aku bisa saja membuat diriku terluka. Tolong sudah dulu." Baekhyun setengah merinding saat Chanyeol terkekeh dikulit lehernya. Ini di luar ekspektasi Baekhyun. Dia kira Chanyeol setidaknya akan merajuk, bukannya tertawa begitu. Lalu Baekhyun mencoba menatap Chanyeol di balik punggungnya. Dan malah mendapatkan ciuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi, baby." Chanyeol berbisik begitu lembut dan manis. Baekhyun berusaha meredam detak keras jantungnya.

"Nyaring sekali, baby." Chanyeol terkekeh, dan Baekhyun tahu itu suara jantungnya. Kemudian Chanyeol memeluknya begitu lembut.

"Jantungmu, untuk siapa dia berdetak?" Chanyeol bertanya dan menyesap aroma Baekhyun.

"Apa bisa dia berdetak untukku, hmm?" Chanyeol menciumi lagi tengkuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendapatkan kupu-kupu yang banyak didadanya untuk mulut manis dan godaan bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mau berhenti, dan Baekhyun merasa sedikit gila dengan godaan ini. Dia berhenti memotong dan sedikit mencengkeram meja, karena Chanyeol yang menggila menjilati daun telinganya. Baekhyun berjuang untuk tidak mendesah, nafas terputus-putus dan nafsunya mendesak. Chanyeol seperti kelaparan, mengusapi dadanya dari luar pakaian. Memilin dan memelintir putingnya. Baekhyun kegelian, geli yang menggelitik titik nikmatnya. Sampai dia menggeliat penuh pasrah, menggerakkan sensual tubuhnya dengan reflek pantatnya menggeseki penis Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menggeram begitu dalam dirongga telinganya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, benar-benar berusaha serta meremasi tangan Chanyeol di dadanya. Sampai Baekhyun menyerah.

"Anngghhhhh..." Baekhyun mendesah lirih, begitu lirih dan lembut tapi menusuk kewarasan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengaduh dalam hatinya, Baekhyun membuatnya separuh sadar dan penisnya mengeras sempurna di dalam celananya. Baekhyun yang terus bergerak menggeseki penisnya, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa kompromi dengan penderitaannya saat ini. Baekhyun harus membayarnya, Chanyeol tidak mau tahu. Karena sungguh ini pertama dalam hidupnya untuk merasa _horny_ parah di pagi hari. Apalagi punya _partner sex_ yang sialan menggoda seperti Baekhyun, itu stimulus luar biasa untuk paginya.

Chanyeol bukannya puas menggodai Baekhyun, tapi dia malah menderita mendapatkan penisnya yang keras dan jiwa liarnya yang berkoar-koar minta lubang analnya Baekhyun, karena tadi malam dia sudah cukup gila dan sangat tahu seberapa memuaskan lubang Baekhyun dan itu terasa begitu cocok diisi olehnya.

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun dengan begitu cepat dan mengejutkan. Membuat Baekhyun kehilangan seketika sensasi godaan dari Chanyeol dan membuatnya malu dengan kelakuan kurang belaiannya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak memberikan kesempatan, Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun pada 'dunianya'. Dia menciumi Baekhyun dengan ganas, tapi Baekhyun mengimbanginya dengan tenang dan kalau namanya suka seks, tentu Baekhyun tetap mengikuti hasrat Chanyeol. Karena sepertinya Chanyeol suka yang liar, dan Baekhyun mengencangkan hisapannya pada bibir atas Chanyeol yang terasa tipis dan lembut, Chanyeol menyedoti bibir bawahnya. Baekhyun memberikan Chanyeol bibir bawahnya dengan senang hati, karena berciuman itu lebih enak menyedot bibir bawah, teksturnya lebih kenyal dan tebal. Dan untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan memberikan semua bagian terbaik tubuhnya. Baekhyun menikmati permainannya, tapi Chanyeol memajukan level begitu cepat, lidahnya memasuki mulut Baekhyun.

"Aangghhh... eeuuhhhh.." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya di tengah kegiatan Chanyeol menyedot bibir bawahnya beberapa kali. Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya dan dengan liar mengapit lidah Baekhyun.

"Eeuuhhh... eeuummhhh..." Baekhyun mencoba bertahan di akal sehatnya saatnya Chanyeol menyedot-nyedot lidahnya seperti lolipop, membuat permukaan sensitif lidahnya merasakan kekenyalan bibir Chanyeol dan garukan sensual gigi-gigi Chanyeol. Chanyeol bergumam random, dan mengirimkan getaran ke lidah Baekhyun.

"ahhhh... aahhhhhhhh.." Baekhyun merasakannya dan terasa nafsunya yang terkikis cepat oleh geli yang bergetar. Baekhyun refleks mencengkeram Chanyeol dan menariknya mendekat, Chanyeol dengan senang hati menempelkan tubuh mereka. Mencengkeram tengkuk Baekhyun, menyesap lidah Baekhyun lebih dalam.

"Enngghhh... sshhhh... mmmhhh" Baekhyun mendesah nyaring, nyaris seperti meringis. Baekhyun hampir menangis dengan kegiatan Chanyeol meremasi pantatnya dan menariknya, menggeseki penis mereka. Penis Chanyeol tercetak di celana dalamnya, dan Baekhyun merasa dengan jelas tonjolan penis Chanyeol di penis nya. Chanyeol sengaja menggeseki kepala penisnya, Baekhyun hampir membanting diri di counter seandainya Chanyeol tidak menahannya dan mengelusi punggung Baekhyun dengan satu jari.

"Hei, Baekhyun, apa menurutmu dengan _fingering_?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti menciumnya dan bertanya hal yang sensitif. Baekhyun suka _fingering_ jadi Baekhyun hanya diam dengan telinga memerah.

"Aku tau kau suka." Chanyeol berbisik dan melucuti Baekhyun tiba-tiba serta dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca dan seringaian, tubuhnya turun menghirup aroma Baekhyun dan dengan kekehan sebelumnya mengcupi penis Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan singkat.

"Aanngghhhh! Uuuhhhh.. ssshhh.." Baekhyun mendesah nyaring serta menggeliat tidak tahu malu untuk ciuman singkat dan hisapan Chanyeol yang sangat cepat dan tepat di kepala penisnya.

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dengan cepat, menarik bahu Baekhyun dan membalik kembali tubuh Baekhyun menghadap _counter_ lalu menekan tubuh Baekhyun pada _counter,_ membuatnya menungging. Baekhyun dibuat tidak mengeti dan malu dengan keadaan sebelum ia bisa mendengar suara menjilat yang nyaring, Baekhyun tebak Chanyeol mungkin saja sedang membasahi jarinya, karena suaranya sangat becek dan suara sedot-menyedot juga terdengar. Baekhyun ingin melihat, tapi Chanyeol menahannya dengan telak. Sehingga dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan begini di tangan si bos tampan dengan hormon tak terduga.

"Tidak usah pakai _lube_ ya? Aku malas mengambilnya di kamar." Baekhyun hanya diam membiarkan Chanyeol menikmatinya sesuka hatinya. Baekhyun mendapatkan sedikit banyak jeda, sampai rasanya dia ingin berbalik, tapi kembali bertahan saat merasa Chanyeol melebarkan pahanya dengan perlahan namun juga tegas. Ada jeda lagi sebentar, dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan usapan seperti usapan satu jari di bagian tulang belakangnya. Membuatnya meremang dan bergetar kecil, usapan itu terkadang menekan sensual. Lalu turun menuju pinggang Baekhyun, hingga sekarang tangan kiri Chanyeol yang besar mencengkeram pinggul kirinya. Lalu jeda yang agak lama lagi.. dan..

"Angghhh! Annnhhh, Chanhhh!" Baekhyun berteriak dan mendesah cepat, saat Chanyeol menghisap dan menjilati analnya. Oouuhh,, nikmat sekali astaga, dan Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol memasukinya dengan cepat. Baekhyun serius merasa gila, dimana dia sangat sensitif dan stimulus Chanyeol sialan tepat memperdayanya.

Chanyeol tertawa, dan lalu menghisap lubang Baekhyun dengan sangat keras.

"Aaaahhh! Ya Tuhan! Masukkan aahh! Akuhhh mmmhhh! Ssshhh.." Baekhyun menggila mencakar _counter_ mencari pegangan, saat penisnya membentur sisi besi _counter_ yang dingin dan membuatnya makin berdiri.

Chanyeol tertawa dan melepas diri, itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah lega. Lalu dengan jahil memutar jari tengahnya di permukaan lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengung dan Chanyeol melihat lubang Baekhyun berkedut, itu terlihat lapar sekali berwarna merah muda dan tampak ketat.

"Prostat, kau tahu kan? dia kecil seperti kacang walnut, tapi dia yang mendorong sperma saat ejakulasi." Chanyeol menjelaskan, memasukkan perlahan jari tengahnya dan menangkap Baekhyun bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Letaknya di dekat rektum, dibawah kantung kemih.." Chanyeol kembali menjelaskan, menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang bergerak menggeliat dan menahan hasrat saat lubang Baekhyun menarik jarinya lebih dalam. Dia tertawa mendengar nafas Baekhyun kacau lalu dengan perlahan menuju prostat Baekhyun, berniat menggodai Baekhyun lebih dan lebih, dia menikmati respon Baekhyun yang luar biasa seksi.

"Aahh!" Baekhyun memekik kecil saat Chanyeol menyentuh sedikit prostatnya. Rasa khas di tumbuk dengan nikmat kembali dan membuat Baekhyun menggeliat-geliat, mencoba memasukkan jari Chanyeol semakin dalam.

"Sabar.. shh.. sayang.. lubangmu menyempit.." Chanyeol terengah dan terkejut, dimana dia yang berniat menggodai Baekhyun malah berusaha sekuat mungkin melanjutkan _fingering_ nya. Baekhyun dengan desahan dan tindakan minta diperkosanya itu sangat membuat Chanyeol merasa membutuhkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menelan berat salivanya, kemudian dengan perlahan membengkokan jarinya kearah dinding perut Baekhyun dan menekan lembut bagian tengah prostat Baekhyun.

"Ahhh... uuhh... aaaahhh..." Baekhyun mendesah disetiap tekanan yang Chanyeol berikan, lalu Chanyeol dengan senang hati menikmati desahan Baekhyun yang dia mainkan. Dia menekan kuat prostat Baekhyun, sekedar ingin melihat respon yang akan Baekhyun tunjukkan.

"Aannggghhh! Chanhhhh! Tusuk akuu! Sodomi akuhh.. ssshhh... aahhh..." Baekhyun berteriak nyaring dan Chanyeol tertawa untuk desahan nyaring Baekhyun, dia menekan semakin cepat dan kuat, suara basah sudah terdengar sekali. Chanyeol menelan berat saliva nya lagi, saat Baekhyun terlihat kacau dan memabukkan. Chanyeol berusaha untuk bertahan, dimana kesabarannya terkikis dengan ekstrim oleh desahan dan kebinalan Baekhyun.

"Aanngghhh! Chanhh! Chanyeolhh! Sodok akuhh sayanghh! Aahhh! Masukkan penismu! Aku... aahhh! Chanyeolhh..." Baekhyun tergeletak pasrah dengan punggung yang sesekali melengkung dan jari-jari Chanyeol yang mengocok lubangnya. Nafas mereka sama-sama memburu, jantung mereka terpacu. Baekhyun tersedak desahannya. Dan Chanyeol tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri saat dimana dia menyaksikan seseorang yang seksi dan menggoda, mendesah pasrah saat jarinya menekan prostat dan mengklaim tubuh si seksi ini. Chanyeol mendengung, dan seiring dengungannya menjadi geraman, semakin kuat dia mengocoki lubang Baekhyun, memanggil setan dan kegilaan mendekati mereka.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Chanhhh! Tusuk! Shhhh! Ngahh mmhhh! Astagahh! Enakhhhh! Chanyeol! Penis! Ahhh..." Baekhyun berbicara dan berteriak random, Chanyeol merasa bahwa ini membuatnya gila. Dia dengan cepat melepas jarinya, membuat Baekhyun melenguh kehilangan. Dan dengan cepat Chanyeol melepas celananya dan menusuki penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun, penisnya benar-benar butuh ini.

"Aahhhh..." Chanyeol mendesah antara lega dan nikmat, penisnya kembali pada tempat favoritnya.

"Aanhhhh... Ah!" Baekhyun mendesah hampir terisak, kehilangan yang cepat dan pengisian yang cepat. Baekhyun suka cara Chanyeol memasuki dan memainkannya. Benar-benar puas dan nyaman, dalam dan besar juga. Baekhyun mencintai penis Chanyeol yang membuatnya melolong meminta, membuatnya merasa membutuhkan dan bagaimana cara Chanyeol memuaskan rasa membutuhkannya.

"Aku suka ahhh! Sodok aku boss! Hhhmmmm! Sodok akuhh!" Baekhyun mencengkeram sisi _counter_ dan berteriak seperti kesetanan dimana Chanyeol menjadi terpanggil, bergerak terlalu cepat dan tepat menumbuk prostatnya.

"Aaannnhhhh! Aaahhh! Ah! Ah! Nikmathhh! Aahhh!sangat nikmat! Uuhhh! Sshhhh! Chanh! Chanhh! Ah! AH! AH!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan desahan dan mulai menangis saat nikmat yang dia dapatkan melebihi batas tampungnya. Ini sangat banyak, sangat nikmat. Dan Baekhyun merasa pikiran dan kewarasannya lepas. Dia menangis dan mendengung dengan setiap tusukan Chanyeol, nafas Baekhyun yang benar-benar memburu. Ini gila, astaga... Baekhyun benar-benar merasa kesadarannya hilang, dia melapaskan semuanya untuk tusukan Chanyeol dan helaan nafas kasar Chanyeol, umpatan kasar, gerakan kuat, dan tubuh seksi Chanyeol.

"Aaarhhhhhhhggg! Segera sayang! Aahhhhh" Chanyeol berteriak serak dan mendesah dengan nafas boros.

Baekhyun mengerti maksud Chanyeol, dia menangis dan menggeleng kasar dimana dia sudah tidak tahan. Lalu gerakan Chanyeol menjadi sangat cepat, menumbuk prostat oversensitive nya dan mengaduk pikirannya.

"AANNGGGHHHHHH!" Mereka berteriak dan mendesah kuat, hampir bersamaan mencapai klimaks.

Nafas mereka berburu, lalu Chanyeol lebih dulu terkekeh dan melepas penisnya.

"Baekhyun, mandilah lebih dulu, aku yang akan pesan makanan. Hari ini aku dan kau tidak akan ke kantor. Ayo _cuddling_ dan selesaikan _design_ mu." Chanyeol mencium punggung Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi lebih dulu.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan merasa memenangi Chanyeol kembali. Dia mulai mempelajari Chanyeol. Dimana dia bisa menjadi liar dan manis dengan cepat. Baekhyun suka kegiatan berikutnya, _cuddling_ dan mengerjakan _design._ Waktunya sangat menyenangkan hari ini.

.

 **TBC/END?**

LAMA BANGET DAN 8TER BARU KAMBEK SEKARANG TT

Note : HAI SEMUA YANG 8TER CINTAI :** akhirnya bisa update TT demi apa dapat WB bagian naena -_- perlu asupan lucknut kayanya TT makasih dah nunggu dan nagih di review TT maafkeun aku yang serasa menggantung kalian TT

Last, ayo berteman di ig elsa_putrilestari, komen or dm yah bilang kalian readers, pasti bakal di follback ^^ THANKS GUYYSSS ::****

And as before, sorry kalau ada typo nama, ini ff remake dari Verkwan ya TT

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **Jung Minjii | baekchann18** : sok atuh, dibaca lanjutannya buat tahu next ceritanya ^_^ **| mutianafsulm | Jung HaRa | LordLoey | chalienB04 | harinahn | Luhan ssi | Brida Wu | Lapcy614 | milkybaek | kimi2266 | BAEKBAEK04 | Baekechantol | Sitachaan | angelbear61 | selepy | karl(guest) | alis6104 | sweetlight614 | sweetlight614 | sweetlight614 | SHEVANNY DISPATCH | SHEVANNY DISPATCH**

 **Sorry kalau gak disebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Truth or Dare (ChanBaek Ver.)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Baekhyun pilih truth? Baekhyun pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol.

\- BaekYeol / ChanBaek couple –

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT/NC 21!**

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Mohon maaf ooc yah~ soalnya ini remake-nya ff VerKwan, jadi kalau gak suka boleh exit :D Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

" _AANNGGGHHHHHH!" Mereka berteriak dan mendesah kuat, hampir bersamaan mencapai klimaks._

 _Nafas mereka berburu, lalu Chanyeol lebih dulu terkekeh dan melepas penisnya._

" _Baekhyun, mandilah lebih dulu, aku yang akan pesan makanan. Hari ini aku dan kau tidak akan ke kantor. Ayo cuddling dan selesaikan design mu." Chanyeol mencium punggung Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi lebih dulu._

 _Baekhyun terkekeh dan merasa memenangi Chanyeol kembali. Dia mulai mempelajari Chanyeol. Dimana dia bisa menjadi liar dan manis dengan cepat. Baekhyun suka kegiatan berikutnya, cuddling dan mengerjakan design. Waktunya sangat menyenangkan hari ini._

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Truth or Dare

Chapter 8 :

Baekhyun berjalan dengan gehal-gehol serta siulan bahagianya yang tak mau berhenti menuju kamarnya. Dia berjalan bersemangat merasa becek yang enak di 'dalam'nya. This bicth is so amazing! Dia merasa begitu terbang hanya untuk semburan Chanyeol. Dia mencoba kalem dan menuju laci, mengambil pil yang laknat tapi berguna dari Ten. Meminumnya dengan santai dan kembali bersiul segera ingin mengambil handuk.

"Apa yang kau minum?" Chanyeol muncul tanpa Baekhyun tahu, Baekhyun kaget setengah pingsan karena Chanyeol. Dia muncul di saat yang sedikit tidak tepat.

"Kau membuatku hampir sesak napas, sayang.." Baekhyun memegangi dadanya dramatis, dan itu malah terlihat seksi di mata Chanyeol. Pasalnya Baekhyun pakai baju tipis dan dadanya yang agak berisi serta nipple nya tercetak saat bajunya tertekan. Heol! Chanyeol harus sadar, dia sudah menghabisi anak orang begitu sering dari semalam. Padahal mereka bahkan belum 24 jam menjadi _partner sex._

" _Okay, sorry._ Sekarang aku tanya ulang. Apa yang kau minum?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan intonasi lebih halus. Baekhyun terpana dan merasa begitu lemah dengan kelembutan yang harusnya biasa kalau yang bicara bukan orang setampan Chanyeol. Tapi dalam hatinya, dia sedikit menyumpahi bos tampannya ini. Hanya sedikit saja sih, karena maksud Baekhyun itu Chanyeol yang datang tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan, bukan suara jantannya Chanyeol yang jadi begitu lembut seperti berbicara dengan istri. Baekhyun kembali menampar dirinya dengan kenyataan kali ini, mana mungkin dia jadi istri si bos yang punya pacar ini.

Baekhyun memutar matanya, berpikir untuk sedikit alasan.

"Itu.. obat peringan rasa sakit.." Kemudian tersenyum begitu natural. Baekhyun begitu imut dan Chanyeol merasa dia akan memukul kepalanya sendiri atau dia akan kembali 'memakan' Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil saat lihat muka serius Chanyeol.

"Hey, serius itu hanya obat peringan rasa sakit... aku tidak pakai narkoba..." Baekhyun tertawa lagi dan itu menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"Uh... hmm.. siapa yang berpikir itu narkoba? Aku tidak..." Chanyeol ikut tertawa saat tahu itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

"Ekspresi bos bilang begitu..." Baekhyun kali ini terdengar merajuk dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol bahkan perlu berdehem sebelum bicara.

"Aku tidak, hanya kau yang lihat begitu. Cepat mandi, aku menunggu." Chanyeol melangkah keluar dengan cepat, sedikit khawatir dia akan kehilangan kontrol diri. Keimutan Baekhyun juga masuk daftar waspadanya sekarang.

.

Baekhyun mengusak kesal rambut basahnya. Ini kali kedua dia mandi di pagi ini. Chanyeol dan semua kelakuannya membuat Baekhyun melalukan hal-hal dengan ekstra, melebihi batas biasanya setiap hari. Bahkan melebihi sifat lacurnya dari saat ia berhadapan dengan pria-pria lain. Chanyeol baru hadir beberapa jam dalam harinya, tapi itu sudah mempengaruhi bahkan untuk kebiasan mandi paginya.

Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya agak kasar, supaya lumayan kering untuk menghadapi Chanyeol. Dia mau pakai _hair-dryer_ , tapi itu berisik untuk pagi hari.

"Hei, selesai?" Chanyeol mendekatinya yang sedang cemberut dan menggosoki kepala brutal. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan Chanyeol mendekatinya. Lalu dia melongo saat Chanyeol mengambil handuknya.

"Eiihh, Chan..." Baekhyun makin cemberut dan menggerutu saat Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

"Aku perlu mandi juga, baby." Chanyeol tertawa lagi saat Baekhyun mendengus seperti sapi.

"Lain kali, siapkan dua handuk. Aku akan sering kemari..." Chanyeol sedikit mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang sudah lumayan kering.

"Rambutmu sudah cukup kering, aku bisa pakai handukmu. Okay?" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun memutar mata.

"Makanan sudah sampai tadi. Tunggu aku sebentar, lalu kita segera makan." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat Baekhyun sedikit mengangguk, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dengan cepat.

Harus cepat, bung. Atau Baekhyun bisa kelaparan.

.

Chanyeol keluar dengan sedikit siulan dan juga mengusapi kepalanya. Dia mencari Baekhyun yang tadi seingatnya di atas kasur, tapi dia tidak ada. Lalu telinganya menangkap suara televisi. Ahh.. Baekhyun orang yang tidak bisa diam dan mudah bosan, Chanyeol ingat itu. Lalu dengan cepat dia keluar, khawatirnya sih Baekhyun bakal makan duluan dan Chanyeol ditinggal makan sendiri. Heol!

"Baby! Baek!" Chanyeol keluar dengan cepat dan benar-benar mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tiduran mengantuk di sofa ruang tengah.

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Ayo makan, Baek..." Chanyeol menghampiri dan menarik Baekhyun yang hampir tidur. Baekhyun menggeram dan duduk dengan malas, melihat Chanyeol yang tertawa dengan rambut basah. Ughh.. Baekhyun merasa kasihan dengan itu.

"Chan, duduk..." Baekhyun terkekeh dan menunjuk lantai. Chanyeol sempat melongo untuk beberapa waktu, dan Baekhyun harus beberapa kali menunjuk lantai.

"Duduk, Chan... aku tidak melakukan hal buruk.." Baekhyun kembali tertawa, menarik Chanyeol untuk segara duduk di lantai di depannya.

Tangannya dengan perlahan mengambil handuk yang tersampir di bahu Chanyeol.

"Rambut yang tidak kering setelah keramas itu bisa menyebabkan ketombe..." Dengan lembut Baekhyun mengusak rambut Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun merasakan itu begitu lembut, begitu harum. Aroma shampoonya, tapi juga aroma tubuh Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa itu menjadi begitu bagus tergabung? Sangat lembut dan keras secara bersamaan. Maskulin dan segar juga.

Baekhyun pikir ketimbang Chanyeol yang menikmati, dia sepertinya lebih. Chanyeol yang terasa menyenangkan hanya dengan menurut dan manja dengannya.

"Hmm.. aku baru dengar itu.." Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan itu membuat Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan cepat. Dia lihat wajah menikmati Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang tersenyum dengan mata tertutup.

"Aku bisa bilang karena ibuku bilang begitu..." Baekhyun menjawab dengan tersenyum juga, percakapan sekecil ini terasa begitu hangat.

"Hmmm... karena mereka perempuan, lebih mudah mungkin. Kalau kita laki-laki sepertinya tidak. Tapi aku merasa _thankful_ kamu mengurus aku sebaik dan selembut ini. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya." Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertawa, tidak tahu untuk keberapa kalinya pagi ini. Kata-kata Chanyeol sangat sederhana, tapi cukup banyak menyentuh bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku oke.. yang penting aku punya bonus tambahan.." Baekhyun tertawa saat Chanyeol merengut.

"Apa kurangnya saat aku disisi mu, dan _black card_ di dompetku? Kau sudah mendapatkan begitu banyak keuntungan bahkan tanpa bonus." Chanyeol berbicara main-main, tapi benar-benar membuat Baekhyun takjub. Pasalnya yang Chanyeol bilang benar. Dia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan ini di hidupnya.

"Kupikir kau cukup benar..." Baekhyun berbicara lembut. Tapi saat Chanyeol berbalik untuk melihatnya, dia kehilangan kelembutan. Menutupi brutal wajah Chanyeol dengan handuk.

"Eyyyy.. jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada si bos ini..." Chanyeol memainkan alisnya dengan senyuman jahil setelah membebaskan wajahnya dari handuk, dan Baekhyun serius geli dengan wajah yang punya muka jahil begitu.

"Sialan! Chan!" Baekhyun dengan sedikit lebih brutal membalik paksa tubuh dan tatapan Chanyeol, kemudian kembali mengusak kasar rambut Chanyeol. Kasar sekali, sih. Rambutnya terasa tertarik, itu sakit.

"GOD! Baekhyun! Rambutku!" Chanyeol jadi kurang lebih mengerti rasa dijambak. Lalu jadi ingin tahu berapa banyak jiwa perempuan pada Baekhyun sampai tahu cara menjambak? Persis gaya perempuan kalau bertengkar. Jambak rambut, sedikit jarang adu tampar.

"Sakit hah?! Sakiitt?!" Baekhyun sedikit lebih kasar, tapi bagi Chanyeol kasar sekali. Baekhyun belajar ini dari Minseok, cuma Minseok yang pernah begini pada si Luhan waktu di kafetaria. Dan Baekhyun tahu cara ini benar-benar melemahkan pria, jadi mungkin karena istilah _'mirroring'_ dia mengikuti insting semacam Minseok.

"Baekhyun... baby.." Dengan cara yang sok lembut, Chanyeol berusaha melepas cengkeraman Baekhyun di rambutnya. Tapi demi pantat seksi Baekhyun, hal ini malah sialan ampuh. Baekhyun berhenti dan Chanyeol punya kelegaan 60% sekarang.

"Aku hanya bercanda, _okay?_ " Chanyeol tersenyum dengan muka meringisnya, tapi itu tampan, kok.

"Kau sangat mengesalkan saat begitu, Chan..." Baekhyun merajuk, tapi Chanyeol suka itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lucu untuk betapa ia bisa mengendalikan rasa marahnya. Baekhyun ini bawahan dan uke nya di ranjang yang seenaknya menjambak rambut. Tapi lihat Baekhyun merajuk sepertinya menumbuhkan rasa yang begitu lembut di hatinya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan menjatuhkan Baekhyun di dekapan dadanya. Merasa Baekhyun begitu nyaman untuk dipertahankan, pribadi yang benar-benar hangat, orang yang menyenangkan juga. Pelukan ini begitu tenang, niatnya yang hanya ingin Baekhyun berhenti merajuk benar-benar berubah untuk kesenangan dan kebahagian yang dia tidak tahu. Baekhyun hanya muncul mungkin benar-benar sedikit dari frekuensi orang-orang yang pernah muncul di hidupnya. Karena seumur hidupnya, dia baru kali ini bertemu Baekhyun. Dihitung dari usianya dan waktu belum lama mereka bertemu serta belum 24 jam mereka bersama, jelas Baekhyun harusnya bukan apa-apa. Tapi Chanyeol serius tidak tahu kenapa dia menginginkan Baekhyun dan tetap mendekapnya setelah mendapatkannya.

" _Okay, sorry.._ " Chanyeol tertawa beberapa kali, membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati dada bidangnya.

"Kita makan, mau?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan cara sopan versi Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk sedikit pelan, Chanyeol kembali tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang katanya mau makan. Tapi menikmati dadanya begitu lengket dan nyaman. Kalau begitu Chanyeol juga tidak mau melepas Baekhyun.

"Ayo makan..." lalu Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Sedikit terlihat mengantuk lagi.

"Ayo, sebelum aku memilih tidur.." Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai dengan ide nakal.

"Kalau maksudnya tidur yang 'itu', aku oke tidak makan." Baekhyun hampir menggeplak kepala Chanyeol kalau dia lupa itu menurunkan taraf kecantikannya.

"Itu aku yang dimakan, Chan.. Dan disini aku yang kelaparan.." Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol pada lelucon nya sendiri.

"Uh... aku bicara dengan sungguh-sungguh.. kau yang malah 'menelanku'.." Chanyeol tertawa dan mengikuti Baekhyun. Ughh.. Baekhyun serius imut waktu sedikit merajuk begini.

.

Baekhyun manjadi rakus untuk makanan cepat saji, dan Chanyeol mengalah untuk beberapa potong pizza.

"Aku sempat berpikir itu ide buruk memilih pizza untuk makan pagi. Tapi melihatmu makan begini, aku tahu kalau aku memilih dengan tepat..." Chanyeol memilih menyerah makan dan memberi semua untuk Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun makan dengan nyaman dengan semua yang dia siapkan serta pilihkan, itu menyenangkan.

"Aku makan, Chan. Dan makan itu soal apa saja yang bisa dimakan. Selama itu pantas untuk masuk perut." Baekhyun makan dengan belepotan dan pipi yang menggembung. Chanyeol dengan suka rela membersihkan bibir Baekhyun serta dengan sangat suka rela mencium pipi lembutnya. Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan menempel pada Chanyeol.

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan untuk hanya berdua denganku?" Chanyeol berbisik dengan ciuman di leher Baekhyun.

"Sangat membantu, daripada aku yang biasanya sendirian dan pergi ke kantor sepagi mungkin agar tidak kesepian." Baekhyun menjawab sebelum dia mengambil sebuah gigitan besar. Di dalam hati dia sebenarnya ingin bilang 'menyenangkan denganku atau Kyungsoo?' tapi itu 80% pasti merusak kemesraan pagi mereka.

"Aku baru tahu, itu alasan orang berdedikasi kerja sepertimu..." Chanyeol menciumi pipi Baekhyun sering sekali, dan Baekhyun kegelian untuk itu.

"Semua orang bisa kesepian, sayang..." Baekhyun mencoba untuk punya opini ketimbang terlihat _jones_ di mata Chanyeol.

"Kau barusan memanggilku apa?" Chanyeol bersumpah dia dengar sebutan 'sayang' dari Baekhyun, itu pagi yang mesra serta panggilan 'sayang' saja sudah mengalirkan rasa lembut dihatinya. Dia mencoba menangkap Baekhyun yang sudah tidak punya tempat untuk sembunyi. Wajah Baekhyun memerah dan secara refleks bersembunyi di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat penasaran melihat wajah cantik yang ketahuan suka dengannya, tapi Baekhyun begitu malu-malu dan terlihat manis.

"Hei... _timing_ mu bagus untuk bilang itu tadi. Aku suka, kau tahu?" Chanyeol terkekeh dan memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat saat Baekhyun merapatkan diri begitu menempel padanya.

"Kau malu, hmm? Lihat si cantik yang pemalu ini... terlihat menggemaskan.." Chanyeol mana tahan dengan Baekhyun yang begini. Jiwa dominannya berkoar melihat Baekhyun begitu lucu seperti sekarang. Ia menangkap Baekhyun mengadu dan mengomel di pelukannya, dan itu luar biasa membuatnya suka. Manja sekali, manis sekali.

"Please, berhenti Chan.. Aku tidak tahu harus menyimpan wajahku dimana..." Baekhyun serius malu kalau panggilan 'sayang' membawa petaka untuk rasa malunya.

"Kau menyimpannya dipelukanku sekarang. Bukannya itu bagus?" Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun yang ingin kabur dari pelukannya dan menghindar dari dadanya.

Berbagi kehangatan di pagi hari yang biasanya sama-sama terasa lengang dan membuat mereka seperti seorang _workaholic,_ memang mereka akui semuanya berubah sejak pertemuan mereka dimana Baekhyun bersama tingkah anehnya. Serta tingkah menggoda Baekhyun yang begitu nekat, itu semua menjadi ingatan yang jadi memori bagus untuk mereka, lucu juga kalau diingat.

"Chan, aku perlu untuk melanjutkan makanku." Baekhyun berbicara setengah berteriak dan itu mempan membuat Chanyeol melepaskannya untuk makanan.

"Untuk kesenanganmu, aku bisa mengalah..." Chanyeol melepas setengah merajuk dan itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa hampir tersedak lalu meminum air secepat mungkin.

"Tapi sepertinya aku hampir membunuhmu.." Chanyeol tertawa dan mengelusi punggung Baekhyun yang membungkuk menahan batukkan setelah menghabiskan satu gelas air mineral dan kembali makan.

"Jangan membiasakan dirimu seperti itu..." Chanyeol mencubit kecil pipi Baekhyun yang kembali makan potongan terakhir pizza dengan lahap.

"Apa?" serius Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol. Kalau dibilang otaknya tidak jalan bukan itu, tapi Chanyeol yang tidak jelas bilang begitu.

"Maksudnya makan sambil minum.. kamu tahu? Joonmyeon hyung pernah ngobrol denganku soal hamil.." Chanyeol berbicara sambil memeluki pinggang Baekhyun. Dan mendengar itu Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah. Heol, itu hal sensitif untuk pria _klinefelter._

"Lalu?" Baekhyun meladeni dengan mencoba sebaik mungkin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan siapa tahu kau hamil anak kita nanti.." Chanyeol tertawa kecil, dan Baekhyun langsung tahu kalau Chanyeol hanya bercanda. Baekhyun ikut tertawa hambar, dia pikir Chanyeol bahkan tidak akan siap menikahinya. Jadi jelas, bicara soal hamil dan anak itu cuma candaan.

Baekhyun mau sekali membuat Chanyeol berhenti berbicara soal ini, tapi bisa jadi Chanyeol melihat tingkahnya tidak menyenangkan. Jadi, ya sudah Baekhyun mengalah. Meski dia merasa cukup terganggu. Tapi selama untuk kenyamanan Chanyeol berada si sekitarnya, sepertinya Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

"Memangnya kau oke punya anak dariku?" Baekhyun terdengar dengan nada main-main yang mengejek, tapi matanya tidak terlihat seperti itu candaan.

"Hah? Aku oke... tumbuh dengan anak yang _good-looking_ sekali, entah secantik ibunya atau setampan ayahnya..." Chanyeol menjawab diakhiri tawa. Seandainya Chanyeol tidak punya tawa itu tadi, Baekhyun mungkin mengira Chanyeol tidak bercanda.

Baekhyun mencoba ikut tertawa.

"Oke oke... coba untuk terus berkhayal tentang itu, baby... karena hormonmu itu, sepertinya kita jadi sering membuat anak..." Baekhyun mengejek dengan begitu frontal sambil pergi setelah membereskan bekas makan serta mengambil laptopnya bersama _flashdisk_ yang sudah dibawanya dari kantor. Dia tidak pernah lupa untuk sesi 'membuat _design_ bersama'.

Baekhyun kembali dengan wajah serius seperti sedang berpikir keras. Chanyeol sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu minimalisnya, setelah cuci tangan dan me _-refresh_ otaknya untuk siap berpikir, memberi gagasan terbaik untuk _design_ Baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk diantara kedua kaki Chanyeol di lantai, mulai membuka laptop yang ia simpan di atas meja dan filenya yang kelihatan benar-benar hampa, ia bersandar di perut Chanyeol dan tampak stress. Chanyeol bisa melihat ini tidak gampang meski Baekhyun terbiasa.

"Kau punya _design_ tanpa warna di sini. Hanya itu yang kurang, selebihnya aku sudah suka konsepmu. Berikan warna-warna yang indah, _baby._ Kau selalu punya keahlian itu, pribadimu sangat bersinar. Juga ingat hal-hal menyenangkan..." Chanyeol menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bersender makin nyaman.

" _Hal-hal menyenangkan, ya?"_ Baekhyun benar-benar memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol dan terkekeh untuk jawaban. Dia tahu rasanya menyenangkan itu, karena dia merasakannya sekarang. Dipeluk Chanyeol, pucuk kepalanya dicium, tubuh Chanyeol yang menempel padanya, aroma Chanyeol, ketampanan Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang sangat jantan... dia benar-benar merasa itu menyenangkan dan dia tahu bahwa pikirannya sangat mudah dikontrol untuk merasa senang sekarang. Tangannya mulai bergerak memilih panel warna pada monitor. Memilih beberapa warna jingga lembut, biru yang terlihat _angelic_ , atau pastel yang terlihat bagus dipadukan. Chanyeol ber- _wow_ ria untuk kecepatan Baekhyun mendapatkan maksudnya. Dia tahu alasan mengapa Baekhyun punya _high level_ sebagai pengalaman kerjanya.

"Aku tidak bisa diremehkan dengan ini, Chan..." Baekhyun tertawa sambil mengganti beberapa warna menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

"Aku sudah cukup tahu itu, _baby._ " Chanyeol mencubit dan mencium pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

'Dring... dring...'

Keduanya tidak bisa menahan diri dari rasa penasaran saat telpon Chanyeol berdering.

"Hallo, Kyungsoo?..." Chanyeol menyambut dengan sangat santai, tapi satu nama itu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan gerak kursornya.

"Ahh.. maafkan alu, aku akan segera pulang.." Chanyeol berkata begitu dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya, melepaskan Baekhyun begitu cepat dan menutup telpon.

"Sayang, aku baru ingat harus menemani Kyungsoo memilih _design_ rumah _hyung_ ku... aku harus pergi.." Chanyeol berbicara cepat dan mencium pipi Baekhyun sekilas sebelum pergi menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lagi-kagi melihat sedalam apa cinta Chanyeol untuk Kyungsoo. Lalu suara tergesa di kamarnya, dia bisa dengar Chanyeol tersandung dan mengumpat beberapa kali. Itu sangat menunjukkan betapa Kyungsoo menjadi prioritas untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol keluar dengan sangat tergesa dan mendapati Baekhyun masih pada tempat yang sama dan memandanginya.

" _Baby_ Baek, aku pergi sekarang..." Chanyeol melambai dengan gerakan cepat dan senyum tergesa. Baekhyun berdiri dan mengantar Chanyeol ke depan pintu.

"Hati-hati, Chan..." Baekhyun berbicara dengan suara yang hampir tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan hilang dengan cepat dari hadapannya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu, kembali ketempatnya hanya untuk menutup laptopnya dan kehilangan minat melanjutkan _design_. Dia lupa apa tadi itu 'menyenangkan'. Semuanya melankolis, dia tidak bisa menutup diri dari rasa kecewa. Chanyeol memberikan rasa yang sangat dibenci banyak orang. Rasa yang sudah lama Baekhyun tinggalkan. Chanyeol memberinya rasa hampa.

.

.

 **TBC**

Gila kali aku telat mulu ya -_- ini EXO sudah pada berapa kali promosi lo... aduh.. aku tuh gak ngerti juga kenapa wb muluuuu.. aku tuh gak tahu juga udah nonton bl tapi yang muncul Cuma sebiji jagung inspirasinyaaaa.. ini semua karena laporan yang gak habis-habisnya ngabisin waktukuuu... apa iniiiiii... kan anjjjjjj... gak jadi, gk boleh marah-marah :D

Sayang-sayang semua, ini makasih udah ingeti update mulu, udah pada nagih...chapter kali ini gak ada nc yah.. ya gak tahu kalau next nya..

Yadeng masa isinya bikin anak semua.. nista banget aku. Ini bukan PWP ˙w˙

Oke.. oke..

And as before, sorry kalau ada typo TT atau salah nama, soalnya ini remake ff VerKwan :D

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **Brida Wu |mutiarafsulm | milkybaek | jungkkhope | Jung HaRa | park chan2 | Litthe Ooh | tobenuna | kimi2266 | Ellaqomah | Baekchantol | Aera6104 | harinahn| baekchann18|irichan88 | 90GoldButOld|Jung Minjii|Luhanssi |pcrpcy |pcrpcy|Mychanbaek6104| chalienB04|baekkiesemok|baekkiesemok|yodabacon614|Lapcy614|achachaaa|** (Hiii.. Makasih loh dah baca dan jangan lupa review lagi ya... review kalian aku tunggu ;D) **|Chanbaekis|alfn39|Aisyhbbh|yodabacon614|sweetlight614**

 **Sorry kalau gak disebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


	9. Konfirmasi UPDATE

Title : Truth or Dare (ChanBaek Ver.)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Baekhyun pilih truth? Baekhyun pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol.

\- BaekYeol / ChanBaek couple –

Haiii sayangnya 8ter, apa kabar semuanya? 8ter harap semuanya baik dan pada gak bosen nunggu yah? :D maaf sebelumnya kalau ini bukan update yang pada kalian tunggu. Tapi 8ter disini pengen konfirmasi dan minta respon kalian. Bentar lagi kan mau puasa, 8ter tuh mau tanya-tanya sama semua sayang-sayang 8te. Ini 8ter update malam atau hiatus dulu reader-nim? 8ter tuh sering ngerasa sorry banget sama kalian, kalian tuh pada ngingetin di review. Sebenernya pengen gitu ide pada ketulis, tapi akhir-akhir ini sibuk sama kuliah. 8ter memang banyak ujian dari kemaren, dan ujian praktikum juga. Lalu setelah nanya asdos, selama bulan puasa ini gak ada liburnya. 8ter tuh mau nanges T_T 8ter lelah sekali kadang-kadang, apalagi musim ujian praktikum punya banyak laporan yang harus beres. 8ter gak khawatir soal apa-apa, Cuma takut sakit doank sih. Tapi di sisi lain 8ter mikir kalian, soalnya bagi 8ter kalian tuh juga bagian dari kebahagiaan 8ter *ecieeeeeee

Jadi... gimana nih respon kalian? 8ter tetep lanjut dan update malam atau 8ter hiatus dulu?

Mohon responnya yah sayang-sayang 8ter... love love semuanya :***


	10. Chapter 9

Title : Truth or Dare (ChanBaek Ver.)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Baekhyun pilih truth? Baekhyun pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol.

\- BaekYeol / ChanBaek couple –

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT/NC 21!**

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Mohon maaf ooc yah~ soalnya ini remake-nya ff VerKwan, jadi kalau gak suka boleh exit :D Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan hilang dengan cepat dari hadapannya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu, kembali ketempatnya hanya untuk menutup laptopnya dan kehilangan minat melanjutkan _design_. Dia lupa apa tadi itu 'menyenangkan'. Semuanya melankolis, dia tidak bisa menutup diri dari rasa kecewa. Chanyeol memberikan rasa yang sangat dibenci banyak orang. Rasa yang sudah lama Baekhyun tinggalkan. Chanyeol memberinya rasa hampa.

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Truth or Dare

Chapter 9 :

Tidak ada yang bisa disebut menyenangkan untuk rasa hampa, dan Chanyeol membuatnya menunggu. Tapi tidak ada harapan untuk menunggu Chanyeol. Dia tidak benar-benar menunggu, tapi hanya sedikit berharap untuk dihubungi seperti selingkuhan lainnya. Heol!

Dering di teleponnya benar-benar membantu dari rasa hampa. Tapi Baekhyun mengerutkan kening dengan tajam saat lihat Jongin si _sex maniac_ yang menelpon yang bisa jadi waktu tidak tepat untuk meredam rasa kesalnya.

" _Hai sayang..."_ Baru sahutan pertama, Jongin sudah membuat Baekhyun ingin membanting _smartphone_ -nya.

"Kau maunya apa?" Baekhyun memutar mata sebelum menjawab, atau dia akan benar-benar mematikan telepon tanpa mengindahkan sopan santun.

" _Oh ayolah... aku terdengar buruk dengan gaya bicaramu... kenapa marah-marah? Aku merasa seperti menggodai istri orang."_ Baekhyun melotot seperti ingin mengeluarkan matanya. Pengandaian dari Jongin menohoknya, _man_.

"Jongin, untuk sekarang... kupikir aku tidak begitu suka lelucon.." Baekhyun hanya bisa membuat Jongin berdehem kaku. Jongin punya sedikit rasa trauma dengan _uke_ galau, mereka mudah tersinggung dan juga bermulut tajam.

" _Ohh.. shit.. sepertinya mood mu buruk. Bagaimana untuk malam ini minum-minum gratis di club ku? Ku pikir baik untuk kesehatan mood mu."_ Jongin tertawa kaku dia akhir kalimat, takut Baekhyun makin sensitif.

"Oke... dan sebenarnya untuk apa menelpon?" Oh _man_ Jongin merinding mendengar Baekhyun sedingin ini, dia jadi merindukan suara seksi Baekhyun waktu mendesah. Sialan.

" _It's okay... hanya ingin mengajakmu minum... ehe.. ku tutup telponnya. Sampai jumpa pukul 8 malam..."_ Jongin segera menutup telepon bahkan sebelum Baekhyun mencerna kalimat terakhirnya.

"Pukul 8 ya... masih lama..." Baekhyun merengut dalam dan membanting diri di sofa. Ini membosankan, dan dia tidak tahu beristirahat dari bekerja bisa jadi sebosan ini.

"Shit..." Baekhyun bergumam dan menekan kepala pada sofa. Ini sangat mengesalkan, sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Tok... tok... tok...

Baekhyun memutar mata saat dengar pintu diketuk, sangat malas tapi juga sedikit melegakan. Karena ia sepertinya punya teman untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Tok... tok... tok...

Ketukannya makin nyaring dan itu menyeret Baekhyun beserta gerutuannya untuk segera. Dengan malas ia membuka pintu dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Ten dengan kemeja kekurangan kancing ( _read : dada atas terekpos_ _)_ , datang dengan berpagut tangan mesra bersama si pacar.

"Hi Baekhyun, long time no see.." Ten tersenyum simpul dan masuk seenaknya seperti rumah sendiri, Johnny di belakang Ten melambai dan mengatakan 'Hi' tanpa suara. Melihat itu, Baekhyun ingin sekali memarahi Ten terlebih ingat hari dimana Ten membuatnya ke kantor tanpa dompet. Heol! Ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya dan mengusirnya. Tapi dia hanya bisa cemberut, segera menutup pintu dan menyusul.

Ten dan Johnny duduk nyaman di sofa. Lalu Ten melihat Baekhyun bejalan lesu dengan bahu turun tanpa semangat. Senyuman Ten yang benar-benar Ten teman Baekhyun mengembang, sisi pengertian seorang teman tiba-tiba terasa menghampiri pria kecil itu.

"Kau terlihat buruk, sesuatu terjadi?" Ten dengan segera mendekati Baekhyun , menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di tengah dia dan Johnny. Johnny terlihat ikut khawatir, melihat Baekhyun benar-benar pendiam. Johnny memang tidak mengenal Baekhyun sejauh Ten mengenal pria yang sedang cemberut itu, tapi Johnny bisa merasakan kesedihan Baekhyun dari raut wajahnya.

" _God_... aku tidak tega melihat _uke_ seperti ini." Johnny memalingkan wajah dan memijit pelipisnya. _Heol_! Jiwa _seme_ nya merasa kasihan melihat _uke_ menyedihkan seperti Baekhyun. Ten memicingkan mata, tingkah dramatis Johnny membuatnya ingin menjadi pacar brutal yang menjambak pacarnya sampai nyaris botak.

"Baek..." Ten sekali lagi benar-benar butuh penjelasan untuk wajah melankolis Baekhyun , dia benar-benar kasihan, bung.

Baekhyun beberapa kali mendesis dan membuang pandangan.

"Kau mau aku menebak?" Ten berusaha memancing keadaan, menarik perhatian Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Ini tidak menyenangkan, Baek. Aku berusaha berbicara dan kau berusaha menghindari. Ini _shit,_ Baek. Aku bisa bantu sesuatu... mungkin. Jadi katakan sesuatu _please._ " Ten menangkap ini sepertinya tidak menyenangkan untuk Baekhyun, tapi dia tampak bodoh untuk bertanya tanpa jawaban seperti berbicara dengan batu yang nampak montok.

"Ten, aku... sebenarnya merasa tidak enak kau dapat kacangku... tapi aku serius tidak dalam mood yang baik... kau tahu? Chanyeol pergi, padahal dia janji untuk _cuddling_ hari ini _full day but hella hell... he is a liar_. Kau bisa tebak cerita lanjutannya, Ten... kupikir kau cukup peka..." Ten merengut mendengarnya, itu sedikit tidak menyenangkan. Seperti mencari Johnny di hari yang seharusnya mereka bersama, tapi Johnny menghilang dan bersama seorang pelanggan. Benar, sih. Itu tidak menyenangkan.

"Oke, aku cukup cerdas untuk mengerti lanjutannya... tapi satu hal yang aku tidak pahami. Kau kecewa untuk Chanyeol yang mendatangi pacarnya? Tidakkah kau merasa sedikit konyol untuk itu, Baek? Maaf ya, kan Baekhyun selingkuhannya dan dia punya pacar. Benar tidak sih? Atau Chanyeol jadi pacarnya Baekhyun sekarang? Hmm..." Ten bertanya dengan pandangan pada Johnny yang pergi menjauh, sepertinya Johnny sedikit merasa tidak nyambung dengan obrolan kaum _uke._

"Aku tidak tahu, Ten... Oke... aku ke kamarku, lakukan yang kalian perlukan di sini. Yang asal jangan mencuri barangku..." Baekhyun pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Ten yang ingin memukul wajah cantik Baekhyun seandainya Baekhyun dalam _mood_ baik-baik saja.

"Okey! Tapi jam 8 kau harus kami bawa, setuju?" Ten sedikit berteriak, mencoba membuat Baekhyun yang berjalan sambil melamun mendengar. Lalu dia lihat Baekhyun mengangguk, itu sudah jawaban.

.

Baekhyun memasukki kamarnya dan mengunci pintu dari dalam. Dia berpikir dengan begitu kompleks sekarang, pertanyaan Ten tadi lumayan membebaninya. Membuat dia juga merasa tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri untuk rasa tidak suka dengan kepergian Chanyeol mendatangi pacarnya sendiri. Lebih dari apapun dia hanya ingin meringankan pikirannya. Dia punya Ten dan Johnny di sini, tapi dia merasa begitu sendirian dan juga sensitif. Baekhyun dengan nyata merasa pening di ubun-ubunnya, sampai rasanya hanya ingin tenggelam bersama bantalnya dan berharap mendapatkan ketenangan dari itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas saat pantat seksinya menyentuh ranjang, tapi itu tidak begitu nyaman. Samar-samar dia bisa mengendus aroma Chanyeol, aroma yang membuatnya begitu mendamba lagi tapi juga merasa menjadi seseorang yang sialan kesepian. Aroma Chanyeol yang mensugestinya untuk terus merindukan kebersamaan mereka, tapi dia tidak mau menjadi seseorang yang merindukan milik orang lain. Itu tidak menyenangkan untuk merasa rindu pada seorang _partner sex_. Dia merasa sedikit egois untuk meminta terlalu banyak perhatian seseorang yang punya tanggung jawab terhadap manusia lain.

Apa dia cukup bodoh untuk memahami perasaannya sendiri? Dia menyimpan beberapa kemungkinan untuk perasaannya, saat dia merindukan seseorang yang bukan miliknya, saat dia merasa mendambakan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia damba sedalam itu. Cinta atau tidak? Ini terlalu cepat untuk merasakan perasaan dalam yang sedikit menakutkan itu. Kesakitan akan segera datang padanya bagaimanapun caranya, seperti rasa perih yang sekarang, hanya sedikit menggoresnya. Sendiri merindukan seseorang, efek dari perasaan itu buruk. Akankah semuanya menjadi lebih buruk dalam beberapa waktu ke depan?

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya begitu keras pada kenyataannya, bahwa dia hanya seorang _partner sex_ yang punya _seme_ terlalu tampan dan kenyataan ini juga yang membuatnya merasa bersalah untuk hatinya. Begitu banyak yang Chanyeol beri untuknya, hampir semua yang dia cari selama ini Chanyeol berikan padanya. Melihat Chanyeol begitu mencintai kyungsoo, itu dengan sangat jujur membuatnya merasa cemburu. Baekhyun mulai mengerti apa itu merindukan yang tidak menemukan jalan keluar, dimana dia ingin yang sederhana untuk mengobati rasa sendirinya. Hanya ingin melihat Chanyeol tersenyum di depannya, menggodanya seperti yang kemarin dan menghabiskan waktu dengan tawa dan senyum.

Mencium aroma Chanyeol yang bahkan sampai sekarang tersimpan begitu rapi di memorinya, dimana seharusnya aroma seseorang lebih mudah dilupakan. Dimana harusnya dia menyerah untuk menyukai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain. Dimana orang lain itu mungkin telah terlalu banyak mengetahui hal yang Baekhyun tidak tahu soal Chanyeol . Dimana orang lain itu telah menemani hari-hari Chanyeol lebih banyak daripada waktu yang dia dan Chanyeol lalui. Itu keterlaluan untuk menyukai seseorang yang menjadi milik orang lain, tapi apa perasaan tahu apa itu keterlaluan? Yang perasaan tahu mereka tinggal dan berkembang menjadi terlalu besar sehingga kadang menjadi berbahaya, menjadi cinta yang seperti penyakit membunuh perlahan seseorang yang menjadi malang untuk tidak bisa merasakan cinta berbalas. Dimana semua yang mereka lakukan entah mulai dari percakapan kecil sampai sentuhan terintim bukan rasa suka dua pihak, hanya satu pihak dan sisanya itu adalah nafsu.

"Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu agar tidak merasa sendirian? Sialan!" Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya dan membanting diri di kasur.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Chan..." Dia mencicit pelan dibalik bantalnya, tangannya memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Sangat menyebalkan. Dia ingin sekali melihat mata pekat itu, bibir pink yang indah dan menghirup aroma khas Chanyeol yang selalu menyeretnya pada hal diluar batas.

Dia ingat hari pertama yang membuatnya tertarik pada Chanyeol. Hari dimana dia jatuh untuk bibir menggoda bosnya. Juga hari dimana dia dengan jelas mengingat saat bibir itu masih dengan liar melumat bibir Kyungsoo, dia melihat itu dan mengingatnya sekarang memberi denyut nyeri yang semakin terasa. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan Baekhyun punya perasaan ini? Berapa kali ia mengagumi Chanyeol tanpa dirinya sendiri tahu? Kekaguman itu mengambil alih pikirannya sampai rasanya di otaknya hanya ada Chanyeol. Rasa yang tidak begitu asing tapi merupakan fantasi yang mengerikan. Karena dia tahu bahwa dia tidak pernah bisa lebih berarti ketimbang Kyungsoo. Dia sudah melihat itu sebagai bukti nyata, dan dia tidak pernah berharap akan mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan langsung di depan wajahnya. Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun takut untuk menanyakan tentang 'pilih dia atau Kyungsoo' pada Chanyeol. Mungkin itu akan menjadi opsi terakhir untuknya, nanti… kalau sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan terjadi.

"Aku…." Baekhyun memendam dirinya dalam selimut, mencoba menulikan pendengaran dari teriakan khawatir Ten dan teriakan memanggil dari Johnny. Kedua temannya itu atau teman lainnya seperti Jongin, turut serta memberinya kejelasan pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa mereka orang-orang satu kaum, satu ketertarikan. Lalu yang terpenting, mereka orang-orang yang tidak berharga. Harusnya Baekhyun sadar lebih awal akan kemungkinan punya rasa special ini untuk Chanyeol serta harusnya dari awal dia menjadi kebal untuk godaan pria tampan yang harga dirinya tinggi serta sudah memiliki seseorang yang berarti. Yah bisa disebut… Baekhyun sadar berapa murahannya dia, hidup dan bergaul dengan begitu bebas. Seks dan alkohol menjadi teman dekat. Harusnya dia sadar kalau perasaan sejenis kesialan seperti itu tidak boleh mengahmpirinya. Harusnya dia tidak bertemu Chanyeol bahkan untuk sekali dalam hidupnya. Ini parah, pertemuan mereka singkat. Tapi sesingkat itu juga suatu perasaan dapat menjalari hatinya.

Memikirkan Chanyeol yang akan sering berkunjung, Baekhyun tidak siap untuk mengalami ini lagi. Karena Chanyeol yang pergi demi pacarnya, demi prioritasnya adalah keharusan meski Baekhyun melarangnya sekalipun. Itu benar… hal itu keharusan. Karena Chanyeol tidak benar-benar ingin berada di sisinya. Dia mendecih saat lagi-lagi rasa nyeri menghampirinya, bualan ini akan terus berlanjut. Karena Baekhyun juga yakin bahwa saat nanti Chanyeol datang padanya, dia pasti tidak akan mampu melepas Chanyeol lagi atau bahkan memintanya pergi menjauh atau juga memintanya untuk memutus kontrak mereka. Pada nyatanya dia lah yang memulai permainan ini, menarik Chanyeol untuk dimiliki dan tidak tahu bahwa sesungguhnya perasaan jenis ini lah yang dia inginkan Chanyeol untuk memilikinya juga. Kalau dia sadar lebih awal, mungkin saja dia tidak akan menarik Chanyeol serta menjebak Chanyeol pada keindahan yang dia miliki. Karena nyatanya dia yang malah terjebak pada keindahan Chanyeol. Dia terjebak sangat dalam yang padahal soal kehidupan seks harusnya begitu mudah dia dapatkan, tempat semacam club Jongin menyediakan banyak sekali tawaran untuk itu. Harusnya dia sadar kalau kelalaiannya memahami perasaannya saat itu memberinya luka gores sekarang.

Yang ingin Baekhyun dengar sebenarnya adalah kata-kata sederhana yang tidak sederhana untuk didapatkan. Seperti 'Aku tidak akan pergi…' kata-kata sesederhana itu meski itu sepertinya hanya kebohongan. Atau yang lainnya seperti 'Aku akan ada di sisimu…'. Shit! Kata-kata itu lebih sulit untuk Baekhyun dapatkan. Hatinya sakit untuk memikirkan hal rumit yang seharusnya tidak terjadi ini, matanya terasa lembab dan itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Sial! Baekhyun tidak suka perasaan jenis ini, sangat mengganggunya. Sangat membuatnya resah karena daripada Chanyeol yang bilang itu, Baekhyun sangat mungkin untuk mengatakan itu, meski mengatakannya dalam hati sih… Hanya saja itu seperti fenomena yang dia takuti. Kata-kata seperti itu biasanya akan muncul pada adegan menuju perpisahan pada sebuah film. Karena meski keadaan sekonyol ini, dia tidak pernah ingin untuk kehilangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan telak tidak bisa menahan matanya dari pandangan buram dan pipi yang terasa basah. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan perasaan sakit ini datang. Dia tidak pernah mau untuk menangis karena perasaan bodoh yang dia rasakan.

"Aku… tidak seharusnya menangis. Mataku akan terasa membengkak…" Baekhyun mencicit bersama dengan pelukannya yang mengerat pada bantal dan malah membuatnya menangis tersedu. Lalu mendengar Ten dan Johnny yang memanggilnya begitu heboh. Sangat khawatir dengan rasa sakitnya, dengan rasa kecewanya, dengan tangisannya, dan dengan rasa putus asanya.

.

Baekhyun sudah beres dengan tangis tersedunya. Dia mengerut di atas kasur sesekali mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, mencoba menekan rasa pilunya. Bersama tangisannya tadi, semua _flash_ tentang kenangan pendek mereka memberinya penekanan soal bahwa bukan tanpa alasan dia jatuh pada pesona terlampau indah milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberinya sesuatu yang tak pernah dia dapat. Chanyeol hadir dengan seperangkat pesona serta sifatnya yang membuat semua yang Baekhyun punya hancur dan berserah segalanya pada Chanyeol. Yang membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan dan membutuhkan. Saat hanya sebuah bisikan serta interaksi kecil yang panas, mereka akan beralih pada hal-hal bergairah besar. Dengan malam panas yang mereka miliki, dengan perasaan yang Baekhyun pendam, dan dengan harapan yang Baekhyun kubur. Mereka tidak terikat. Tanpa hubungan. Mereka hanya _partner sex_ , dan kenyataan status jenis ini membuat Baekhyun merasakan lagi pilu dia hatinya

Apakah Baekhyun menyesal?

Jawabannya…

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak menyesal.

Biarkan saja seseorang bernama Chanyeol itu, menggunakan hak milik atas dirinya. Bukan hal yang salah kalau Chanyeol memanfaatkannya seperti itu. Satu-satunya yang dapat disalahkan untuk hal seperti ini adalah Baekhyun. Selama Chanyeol senang… dan selama dia tidak kehilangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir dia akan baik-baik saja.

"BRAK!"

Pintu kamar Baekhyun di dobrak dengan paksa dan dari suaranya, Baekhyun sadar itu kelakuan Ten dan pacar perkasanya. Tapi terlebih dari apapun, Baekhyun tidak begitu punya niat untuk menghentikan mereka karena dia penyebab tingkah beringas mereka ini. Tidak lain… mereka khawatir.

"Aku mendegarmu menangis, ada apa?" Ten duduk di balik punggung Baekhyun mengelusi bahu sempit si Byun yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Hei… Keluarkan, aku datang bukan untuk menghentikan tangisanmu. Tapi untuk hadir agar kau tidak menangis sendirian." Ten tahu sesuatu yang dia khawatirkan akan Baekhyun rasakan sudah terlambat untuk dihentikan. Baekhyun terlanjur jatuh untuk Chanyeol.

"Ten, maafkan aku…" Baekhyun mencicit di tengah tangisnya yang mulai terdengar tersedu.

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat mengerti… bahwa memaksakan dirimu untuk tersenyum itu rasanya menyakitkan. Menangis kalau kau ingin." Ten menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang semakin bergetar dan tangisannya yang terdengar menyakitkan. Ten juga menangis ringan. Karena dia cukup merasakan senyum di tengah rasa sakit, dan sepertinya Baekhyun tidak cukup kuat untuk itu.

.

Setelah dengan puas menangis mengkerut dia ranjang, Baekhyun memeluk Ten begitu erat. Memandangi Johnny di balik punggung Ten yang turut memandangnya. Johnny tersenyum kecil dan mengelusi kepala Baekhyun , memberikan kekuatan dan dukungan yang sedikit membuat Baekhyun merasa membaik.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan Ten memandangnya sendu dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Kau akan segera membaik…" Ten mengelusi kepala Baekhyun dengan perhatian.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan segukan akhir dan tersenyum getir. Ten melihat itu dan merasa kesakitan. Baekhyun yang di depannya seperti dia yang dulu. Menangis untuk sesuatu yang dicintai. Tanpa sadar Ten menatapi Johnny yang tersenyum maklum sambil menatapi Baekhyun .

"John…." Ten memanggil Johnny teramat lembut, menarik perhatian Johnny pada eksistensi mahluk mungil yang kelewatan manis yang sedang tersenyum sangat ramah.

"Ya? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan?" Johnny dengan senyum yang terbentuk secara otomatis dengan eksistensi pria yang sangat dicintainya itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk membantu dengan bantuan apapun yang mampu dia lakukan.

"Aku mau kau menghibur Baekhyun … hanya lakukan yang bisa kau lakukan, buat pikirannya sedikit teralihkan dari si bos itu. Kalau Baekhyun mau, kau boleh tidur dengannya. Hanya saja… jangan buat dia mengandung anakmu." Ten terkekeh dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Tapi dengan penuh perhatian mengelusi punggung sempit Baekhyun yang melamun di sampingnya.

Seketika Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, dan Johnny menyeringai. Baik Johnny ataupun Ten tahu, manusia sejenis mereka lebih bisa memahami satu sama lain meski dengan cara yang terlihat murahan. Karena sudut pandang yang Ten lihat, Baekhyun sangat perlu dekapan seseorang dominan untuk tempatnya berlindung sekarang. Diantara mereka sekarang, hanya Johnny yang mungkin untuk memberikan itu.

"Ten, kau tidak perlu meminta Johnny… aku akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum getir dan menarik pergelangan tangan Ten saat orang Thailand itu hampir berdiri meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Seburuk ini kondisimu, Baekhyun sayang… aku tidak mungkin memintamu untuk pergi menemui Jongin sekarang. Kau perlu kesunyian, di club nya Jongin malah menambah putus asa mu itu. Lama-lama malah bisa menjadi rasa depresi, dan aku tidak pernah mau kehilangan temanku gara-gara soal cinta… tapi meninggalkanmu menderita sendirian juga tidak mungkin, kan? Kau harus melakukan sesuatu, dan seks sepertinya bisa mengalihkan pikiranmu…" Ten kembali tertawa menangani rasa bersalah tak penting yang Baekhyun rasakan, kemudian menarik Johnny untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun .

"Kau harus membaik sesegera mungkin dan kuharap Johnny membantu dengan baik." Ten melambai centil dan menutup pintu tanpa malu-malu dan rasa ragu meninggalkan pacarnya dan temannya, memilih untuk menyenangkan diri dengan menonton televisi.

.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, kan Baek?" Johnny mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan berbicara dengan sangat lembut. Perilaku seperti ini yang dari tadi dia tahan untuk dia berikan pada Baekhyun . Karena dia sebagai seorang dominan tidak nyaman melihat seorang sub yang kesakitan soal perasaan.

Johnny melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk dengan senyum getir, dan itu sudah memberi jawaban untuk pertanyaanya tadi. Lalu dengan tanpa ragu Johnny menjatuhkan Baekhyun pada pelukannya. _Uke_ ini sangat lemah… dan dia tak tega. Baekhyun lalu bersembunyi di dadanya dan menangis dengan isakan sangat lembut, mencengkram bajunya mencoba menahan tangisannya

"Keluarkan, Baek… tidak kuizinkan kau untuk menahan tangisanmu seperti ini." . Johnny mengelusi punggungnya dan memijat bahunya. Sebagai stimulus agar Baekhyun melepas tangisannya. Benar saja, Baekhyun kemudian menangis kuat di dada Johnny. Yang kemudian membuat Johnny merasa nelangsa mendengar Baekhyun menangis dengan kepedihan begini.

Johnny membiarkannya… membiarkan Baekhyun menangis seperti itu. Sampai bahu Seungkwan sudah tidak lagi bergetar separah tadi dan isakannya manjadi pelan. Johnny melepas Baekhyun dari pelukannya, menatapi mata sembab yang menatapinya dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu Johnny merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan beberapa kenikmatan untuk Baekhyun agar orang cantik ini melupakan Chanyeol barang sebentar.

Dengan perlahan dia bergerak mendekat untuk sebuah ciuman panas, dan Baekhyun menyambut itu dengan harapan untuk terbebas dari rasa sakit. Dia mengalungkan tangan dengan erat di leher Johnny dan menarik tubuh mereka menempel.

"Mhhhh… shhhh.." Lalu dengan sifat _bitchy_ yang naik ke permukaan, mendesah tanpa malu dan menaikkan diri ke pangkuan Johnny.

" _Shit!_ Pria sejenis itu menelantarkan seseorang seseksi dirimu…" Johnny melepas sejenak sebelum sekarang lagi-lagi menciumi Baekhyun dengan suara menyedot yang nyaring. Tangannya menyelinap ke dalam celana Baekhyun , menggeseki lubang Baekhyun dengan jari tengahnya.

"MMhhh…. Sshhh… ahaaahhhh.. Johnnnhhh… nngghh…" Baekhyun mendesah diantara ciuman mereka dan menggeliat di antara tubuh menempel mereka.

"Kau.. hhh.. membuaku gila, John… AAAHH! HHMMM… MMHhh… terlalu keras.. angghhh…" Baekhyun melepas ciuman dengan cepat saat merasa jari Johnny mulai menelusup kedalammnya. Lalu dengan segala kebinalannya, merasa begitu keenakan saat dengan telak Johnny menekan dan menyentuh prostatnya dengan tepat dan keras untuk waktu 5 detik. Johnny benar-benar tidak bergerak, tapi menyentuh prostatnya dengan tepat pada bagian sangat sensitif begini membuat Baekhyun ingin telanjang lalu menungging dan disodomi.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai rasanya… kau akan terbang dan bahagia sebentar lagi…" Johnny berbisik di belakang tengkuknya dan melepas jarinya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun merinding dan mendesah kecewa. Johnny tertawa karena melihat kehilangan yang begitu nampak pada ekspresi Baekhyun .

"Pertama, sebelum melakukan seks, kau harus melepas penghalang…" Johnny berbicara dan melepas perlahan pakaian Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat kepanasan.

Baekhyun melepasnya dengan ringan hati dan dengan pandangan menggodai Johnny yang mau tidak mau menjadi bergairah dan berhasrat untuk menikmati tubuh si seksi ini.

"Kau benar-benar berubah menjadi nakal untuk beberapa alasan." Johnny tersenyum miring dan menjatuhkan Baekhyun di kasur lalu merangkak dengan tatapan berapi di atas tubuh Baekhyun yang menengang perlahan dengan permainannya sendiri pada putingnya. Dan ini membuat sisi liar Johnny terpanggil. Tangannya melepas tangan Baekhyun dan mengganti peran itu untuk memijat puting Baekhyun .

"Anghhh… sshh.. Johnhhh.. pilin begituh.. ahh.. yahhhh… enak ahhh.. nghhh.." Baekhyun menggelinjang dan menggeliat saat Johnny mengumpat dan sekarang malah menyedot putingnya.

"AAHHHH… nikmatthh sekali.. ahh.. ahhaaaahh.." Baekhyun merasakan putingnya tersedot, dan saraf sensitifnya terstimulus. Dia jadi haus untuk digenjot, dia jadi ingin untuk orgasme. Tapi rangsangan ini sangat kuat membuatnya menggelinjang makin tidak karuan saat Johnny menaikkan level dengan permainan giginya.

"Ahhh.. Ahhh.."

"BRAK!"

Pintu kembali terbuka dengan debuman keras. Membuat Johnny dan Baekhyun mau tak mau berhenti. Lalu netra Baekhyun membulat saat lihat orang itu…

"Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Itu pertanyaanku, Baek! Apa yang kalu lakukan di sini? Bersama dia, pelacur ini?!" Chanyeol berteriak dan membuat Baekhyun menunduk ketakutan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, bung." Johnny tidak tega melihat Baekhyun yang ketakutan dan merasa muak dengan sifat dominan tak beralasan milik Chanyeol.

Lalu kata-kata Johnny membuat Chanyeol berlari ke arah mereka..

"BUGG!"

Dan menampar Johnny dengan telak hingga terjatuh, membuat Ten berteriak dan berlari membantu pacarnya yang terlihat berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chan?!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan keadaan yang buruk ini, membuat Chanyeol menariknya duduk dan menatapi matanya dengan amarah yang menyala.

"Kau tidak tahu soal perbuatan yang kau lakukan dengan si pelacur itu?!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun sekali lagi dan membuat Baekhyun meremas seprai dengan kegilaan perasannya yang campur aduk.

"Kau memperlakukanku seakan aku milikmu…" Suaranya lirih dan dia melepas pandangannya dari mata Chanyeol.

"Kau melakukannya dengan orang itu…" Chanyeol ikut berbicara lirih dengan jari yang menunjuk Johnny yang kesakitan dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan pandangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan..." Baekhyun menunduk dan memejamkan matanya yang sekarang sudah terasa lembab sekali.

"BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU BILANG BEGINI? AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU! KAU BILANG SUKA DENGAN KEBERSAMAAN KITA TAPI MALAH MELAKUKANNYA BERSAMA ORANG LAIN!" Chanyeol meneriakinya lalu pergi tanpa menoleh.

Hati Baekhyun seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum.

Bukankah Chanyeol itu…

egois?

.

.

.

TBC

INI JELEK BANGET MASA! WB AKUTUH -_-

Halo semuaaaa… 8ter kambekkkkkk… meski ini telat lagi… sorry sekali, soalnya segala macam test dan ujian baru beres tanggal 17 kemaren. Dan sebenernya yang memotivasi 8ter buat lanjut tuh pas baca-baca review kalian gitu.. rasa bersalah aja gak lanjut lanjut.. maaf yaaahh.. 8ter kek jahat gitu, tapi baca kok semua review kalian. Makasih respon baiknya ^_^ meski 8ter telat kambeknya… next 8ter bakal usahain buat segera kambek… ^_^

And as before, sorry kalau ada typo TT atau salah nama, soalnya ini remake ff VerKwan :D

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **Inchan88 | SHEVANNY DISPATCH** **mutianafsulm** **yodabacon614 | LittleOoh| milkybaek| n3208007| GiantLoey| jungkkhope| barbaekhyunn| Lapcy614** **nura0929** **| tobenuna** **Byunbaekbyyy | Lapcy614** **| bbhbaekhyun** **| sweetlight614** **sweetlight614** **bopung61| kimi2266 |chanlienB04|Kiran Karuma|Kiran Karuma|smolbyun(guest)|rihyepark94|** **yodabacon614| Kiran Karuma|PeterChan| chanbaekis| Inchan88|Belva Nadindra Fitri| n3208007| mutianafsulm|ninetyfoursehun| milkybaek| olinbaekhyunee| kepsong |Baekachuuuu| |Byundae| cutiepiehyun| I baek you| sleepy | GiantLoey | Aeri Exol |Sitachaan | C6104B | ghita oooh |yuucchin | babybaekki | kimi2266 | destianarosari | Kimonseoki| dywhut| shirenapark| Byunbaekbyyy| tobenuna| Lapcy614| ceypark| park chan2| park chan2| Bubblcgum| sweetlight614| sweetlight614| byunhyun| byunhyun| byunhyun| byunhyun| byunhyun| parkdnd2727| Guest| firelighto66| kyky63| VIVIAN KARINA| park baekky| Kim(guest)| lightlessbbh(guest)| va94719| yodabacon614| dudubbiyak| Miftakhul498**

 **Sorry kalau gak disebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


	11. Chapter 10

Title : Truth or Dare (ChanBaek Ver.)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Baekhyun pilih truth? Baekhyun pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol.

\- BaekYeol / ChanBaek couple –

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Mohon maaf ooc yah~ soalnya ini remake-nya ff VerKwan, jadi kalau gak suka boleh exit :D Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

" _Kau melakukannya dengan orang itu…" Chanyeol ikut berbicara lirih dengan jari yang menunjuk Johnny yang kesakitan dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan pandangan_ _Baekhyun_ _._

" _Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan..."_ _Baekhyun_ _menunduk dan memejamkan matanya yang sekarang sudah terasa lembab sekali._

" _BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU BILANG BEGINI? AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU! KAU BILANG SUKA DENGAN KEBERSAMAAN KITA TAPI MALAH MELAKUKANNYA BERSAMA ORANG LAIN!" Chanyeol meneriakinya lalu pergi tanpa menoleh._

 _Hati_ _Baekhyun_ _seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum._

 _Bukankah Chanyeol itu…_

 _egois?_

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Truth or Dare

Chapter 10 :

Baekhyun terpaku tidak percaya saat tersadar dari rasa keterkejutan tidak terkontrol melihat tempat kosong dimana Chanyeol tadi berdiri dan meneriakinya. Kekecewaan dan kekosongan merayap masuk ke ceruk hatinya.

.

Seperti perkiraan, kantor itu kosong. Tidak tahu kenapa dia datang kesini. Chanyeol berjalan begitu cepat dari pintu, melewati ruangan karyawan. Lampu-lampu di ruang karyawan mengedip saat dinyalakan dan tampak ruangan itu yang kacau balau karena dokumen. Dia melewati itu semua dan langsung masuk ke ruangannya.

"Semoga tidak benar…" Gumamnya

"Pokoknya semoga tidak benar…" Ini soal perasaannya.

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol duduk di kursi kantornya, memijiti kepalanya. Pening dan heran dengan tingkah di luar kendali yang dia lakukan. Juga sekaligus rasa bersalah dengan Baekhyun saat tadi dia dengan jelas melihat Baekhyun menahan takutnya.

Suara Baekhyun terngiang kembali di telinganya, kecil dan sedikit bergetar.

" _Kau memperlakukanku seakan aku milikmu…"_

Rasanya sungguh… membingungkan. Apa yang membuatnya begitu marah? Kenapa dia menjadi begitu kasar? Chanyeol khawatir tentang kenapa dia punya rasa kesal tanpa kontrol dihatinya yang terasa… apa ya? Konyol dan ambigu…

Chanyeol menggeleng dan meringis, membiarkan kepalanya terkulai di kedua tangan. Dia tetap di situ sampai _smartphone_ nya berdering, sepertinya telepon untuk pulang.

.

Baekhyun mengerang, memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, dan membenamkan kepala di bawah selimut. Bertahan beberapa lama hingga dia merasakan berat di kasur sampingnya. Kemudian dia duduk tak bergerak, termangu-mangu menatap kosong ke ujung ranjang.

Sepertinya dia salah besar.

Tapi apa dia sungguhan salah?

Wajah marah Chanyeol terus terbayang, kalimatnya yang begitu membekas. Benar-benar nyaring dan bertahan begitu lama di pendengarannya.

Selama hampir satu jam Baekhyun berbaring dengan _smartphone_ di tangannya, bertanya-tanya apa dia harus mengalah duluan dan mengirimi pesan untuk Chanyeol seperti…

 _Apa salahku?_

 _Ma'af untuk yang telah kulakukan._

 _Apa kau masih marah? Apa bisa bertemu untuk bicara?_

Tapi dari semua yang dia ketik, tidak ada satu pun yang dikirimnya. Lagi dan lagi dia menelusuri tahap-tahap percakapan mereka, setiap kalimat dan setiap kata. Sampai-sampai ada yang terbersit dipikirannya, sampai-sampai dadanya nyeri. Di titik inikah Chanyeol berubah pikiran? Apa karena yang barusan dia lakukan? Suatu kekeliruan seksual yang rasanya tidak begitu salah untuk dia lakukan. Jelas tidak begitu salah, mengingat hubungannya dan Chanyeol bukan sesuatu yang lebih dari memberi keuntungan. Atau apakah dia sepenuhnya salah 'membaca' Chanyeol? Setiap kali memikirkan tentang Chanyeol yang segini marahnya, perutnya mulas saking cemasnya.

'Aku mungkin menyukainya. Atau aku sudah menyukainya?' Baekhyun mengedar pandangan bimbang dan menangkap Johnny yang tersenyum duduk di sebelahnya, Baekhyun hanya balas tersenyum kecil.

Lalu, karena merasa ranjangnya tidak membuatnya membaik, dia turun dan pergi ke dapur. Matanya berat oleh rasa lelah, selebihnya dia merasa hampa. Dia menemukan Ten dengan gehal-gehol _bitch_ -nya sedang menyeduh kopi dan sepertinya sadar untuk kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Duduk di kursi meja makan, Baek. Aku menyeduh kopi untuk kita bertiga…" Setelah Ten bilang begitu, Johnny datang dan menyusul lalu duduk di seberang Baekhyun. Setelah kemudian Ten datang dan menyerahkan kopi mereka lalu duduk di sebelah pacarnya.

Ten memandang Baekhyun yang sedang meniup kopinya bersiap-siap untuk diminum, dan terkesan untuk seduhan enak kopi ala Ten. Lalu Ten memegang tangan kiri Baekhyun.

"Kau harus bisa melewati ini, tahu. Aku juga mau minta ma'af…"

"Aku tidak mau dia pergi." Baekhyun menelan ludah yang masih ada rasa kopinya.

"Dia sepertinya benar-benar marah." Baekhyun tidak peduli dia kedengaran tragis. Toh perasaanya tidak mungkin lebih buruk daripada ini.

Ten menggeleng-geleng sedih.

"Shit, Baek. Sial sekali. Kau ketemu tipe Pria Toksik juga overprotektif."

"Apa?"

"Dia sempurna. Dia jujur, penuh perhatian, peduli. Dia berusaha mendekatimu mati-matian sampai dia sadar kau juga mau. Lalu dia ambil langkah seribu. Berbahaya untuk jenis _uke_ yang rapuh dan butuh seperti kau. Lalu berikutnya setelah dapat, dia jadi overprotektif." Ten tersenyum pahit.

Baekhyun menunduk resah memandangi gelasnya. Lalu dia berkata dengan agak miris.

"Yah, tadinya kupikir aku bisa terus terang tentang semuanya. Kupikir dia tidak apa-apa."

Ten terbelalak.

"Sepertinya dia tidak bisa menerimanya…"

"Yah, sekarang tidak penting lagi, kan? Aku mengacaukannya."

Ten menumpangkan satu tangannya. "Seme memang kadang-kadang aneh…"

Dan Johnny tersedak. Ten hanya mengerling dan melanjutkan.

"Tapi kau benar-benar kacau. Dan…oh! Aku punya sedikit tanah liat di apartement kami, biasanya kupakai untuk membuat boneka _voodoo_ untuk pelanggan yang memuakkan. Kau bisa menyiapkan beberapa lidi, atau bisa juga lidi korek api. Kau tahu kan kalau angka 13 adalah angka sial? Kita bisa tusuk 13 lidi korek api di kepala Chanyeol _voodoo_ , lalu kita bakar. Siapa tahu kepala Chanyeol asli benar-benar gosong."

Lalu Johnny bergidik untuk kegilaan imajinasi Ten.

.

Chanyeol sudah sampai di rumah. Tadi Kris meneleponnya dengan intonasi marah setengah khawatir. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain pulang, daripada berdiam diri dan membiarkan Kris bersama sifat protektif seorang kakak mencarinya lalu menciduknya yang tengah galau gara-gara _partner sex_.

Walau sebenarnya tadi sebelum semua kekacauan ini terjadi, Chanyeol sudah ijin untuk alasan pekerjaan. Meski awal niatnya untuk mendatangi Baekhyun, sekedar untuk minta ma'af karena meninggalkannya begitu tiba-tiba. Lalu tertabrak kondisi yang membuatnya marah. Heol! Ini buruk. Entah bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun yang tadi dia bentak.

"Aku menunggumu." Kris turun dari tangga kamarnya dengan nada otoriter yang tegang, matanya terlihat begitu tegas sesuai dengan kondisi rumah yang terlihat menawan dengan dekorasi baru.

Chanyeol hampir terbatuk dengan kemunculan Kris bersama aura pemimpinnya. Lalu yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menahan gestur salah tingkah, mengigit pipi dalamnya.

"Ma'af, aku hanya… punya sedikit sekali masalah."

Kris melirik dari ujung matanya dan bergerak menuju bar ruang tamu, mengambil cognag di gelas tinggi.

"Apa yang salah?"

Chanyeol terbelalak dan Kris melihat itu. Dia tersenyum, senyum yang memiliki rasa sayang yang dalam sebagai kakak. Kadang-kadang dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan perasaannnya,agar Chanyeol tidak malu.

Kris menghabiskan cognag nya dalam satu tegukan besar.

"Bereskan masalahmu. Aku tahu, kau cukup dewasa dan aku tidak begitu perlu untuk ikut campur." Kris melewati Chanyeol, mengacak cepat rambut Chanyeol dan menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat, pikirannya melayang. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang lemah dan pasrah bersandar padanya, tubuh itu yang memeluknya dengan erat, membuatnya semakin bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri yang mandalam.

"Chan! Kenapa tidak ke kamar?"

Kris membuat Chanyeol tersadar, laki-laki yang notabene kakaknya itu memperhatikannya dari ujung tangga atas. Lalu setelah melihat mata Kris, Chanyeol sadar kalau dia sudah membuat Kris khawatir.

"Aku menuju kamarku segera, setelah minum."

Lalu dengan senyum yang coba dibuat ringan, Chanyeol menunjuk dan berjalan menuju bar ruang tamu yang gelas dan sajiannya belum pernah Chanyeol coba.

Kris balas tersenyum lalu berbicara dengan nada otoriter.

"Okay, aku akan periksa kamarmu sekitar 2 jam lagi setelah memastikan Joonmyeon tidur. Dan mau tidak mau, kau harus sudah ada di sana."

Dahi Chanyeol mengkerut. Heran dengan sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kris dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi kekhawatiran Kris nanti ke depannya.

.

Ten pergi selama… mungkin sudah sekitar 3 jam. Dia bilang akan ambil libur dan mengantar Johnny ke kamar apartement mereka. Yah, mengobati pacarnya dulu yang kena tonjok dan lebam keunguan begitu. Baekhyun ditinggalkan sendiri dengan kesibukan tidak berarah seperti menyelesaikan desain dan bermalas-malasan di depan televisi dengan hati yang nyeri lalu dengan rakus makan keripik kentang.

Televisi menyala tanpa mendapat perhatian besar dari Baekhyun dan sebut itu boros untuk seseorang yang merasa kesepian. Lalu Baekhyun tiduran dengan terlihat miris.

Tok Tok Tok!

Pintu kamar apartementnya diketuk brutal membuat Baekhyun dengan reflek terduduk dan termenung sebentar. Setelah ketukkannya menjadi makin kencang, mau tidak mau Baekhyun bangun dan membuka pintu. Baekhyun mengernyit saat lihat itu Ten dengan wajah khawatir, matanya memicing tajam dan memperhatikan Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Itu terlalu lama, kau membuatku khawatir!" Ten bergegas masuk.

"Aku tidak membiarkanmu menunggu untuk 10 menit."

Ten memutar matanya dan menghempas tubuh ke sofa.

"Betul sekali. Tapi aku tidak bohong untuk khawatir denganmu. Kalau saja kau bunuh diri."

"Kau… berlebihan…" Baekhyun berbicara kencang, agar orang ini tahu bahwa dia tidak sebodoh itu.

Lalu Ten dengan sigap menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di sebelahnya, berlagak uke-uke rempong ingin bergosip. Baekhyun duduk dengan wajah tololnya, dan ekspresinya itu sudah menunjukkan pertanyaan 'ada apa?'.

Ten dengan riang gembira mengeluarkan sesuatu yang asing berwarna coklat dan kecil dengan sesuatu yang sepertinya memiliki tangan, kaki, kepala, dan rambut yang mungkin dari rambut sapu atau apalah di keluarkan dari tas kecil yang Ten bawa. Baekhyun baru lihat kalau Ten membawa tas itu.

Dan Baekhyun tahu, kalau Ten membuat boneka tanah liat kecil mirip Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun, jadi dia sadar kalau kata-kata Ten yang tadi tidak bohong. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengakui kalau rambut boneka Chanyeol terlihat mirip dengan Chanyeol asli.

Baekhyun mengambilnya dengan perlahan dan tidak berkedip saat Ten memaksanya untuk memegang boneka itu. Lalu dengan perlahan Baekhyun menusuk perutnya dengan ujung kuku.

"Menurutmu ini akan membuatnya sakit perut?"

"Tidak bisa kujamin. Tapi yang jelas, bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Baekhyun bergerak menuju dapur lalu membawa beberapa tusuk gigi sambil kembali duduk di sofa. Kemudian dengan hati-hati menusukkannya ke perut boneka Chanyeol. Tapi kemudian dia merasa bersalah dan langsung mengusap-usap perut boneka itu dengan jempolnya, membetulkan perutnya yang sedikit berlubang. Dia tidak begitu bisa menerima versi Chanyeol yang ini dengan Chanyeol yang sudah dia kenal, tetapi dia cukup sadar untuk menyadari bahwa ada hal-hal tidak guna yang tidak perlu dipikirkan terus menerus dan merasa sebal pada dirinya sendiri karena masih terus kepikiran.

"Itu terlalu ringan, leher dan kakinya sama sekali belum kau patahkan. Mau aku mewakilinya?" Tanya Ten dan dia berusaha mengambilnya dari Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Tidak usah. Sungguh." Lalu Ten kaget mendengar suara nyaring Baekhyun.

Kemudian Baekhyun bangkit, niatnya ingin membuat minum untuk Ten yang sudah repot-repot datang dengan kehebohan dan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak begitu berguna. Setelah sampai di counter dapur, Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas mendengar Ten berteriak cukup kencang.

"Kau terlalu lembek. Begini saja, kalau besok aku kembali, kita buat dia jadi asbak."

Ketika Baekhyun kembali dari dapur, niatnya untuk mengantarkan, Ten sudah menghilang dan sepertinya dia juga sudah menancapkan tiga belas korek api di kepala si boneka. Lalu ada note kuning cerah dengan tinta hitam tebal ditusuk dengan jarum di perut si boneka bertuliskan.

'Spesial! Tiga belas lidi korek api dan siap dibakar ^_^ Semoga perasaanmu membaik! – Ten"

.

Ini pagi yang benar-benar pagi, dan Baekhyun menggunakan waktunya untuk beres-beres apartement. Serta merta setelah itu mengirim e-mail desain pada Minseok, lengkap dengan pernyataan dan alasan tidak mampu hadir untuk rapat susulan siang ini bersama paragraph pendek rincian ide gagasan desain. Lalu setelah itu dia log out, takutnya Minseok memberi e-mail balasan persis tagihan bank yang galak dan menusuk.

Teleponnya berdering, dan itu membuat Baekhyun menggerutu untuk orang ini yang khawatir melebihi ibunya. Itu Ten, dan membuatnya mendengus sebelum menjawab.

"Selamat pagi, cantik." Ten berbicara centil dan dibalas dengan deheman tidak bersemangat dari Baekhyun lalu disusul suaranya yang agak datar.

"Mestinya, kau tidak perlu meneleponku. Aku baik dan bernafas disini. Ibuku bahkan tidak begini."

"Yah, ini karena urusanmu benar-benar menggelikan." Ten berhenti dengan suara centilnya, lalu melanjutkan.

"Maksudku, mau diperpanjang bagaimana lagi? Hubungan kalian menyakitimu, tegaslah sedikit."

Baekhyun duduk bersandar di sofa. Mendengus beberapa kali dan dengan jeda panjang Ten tidak memaksa Baekhyun untuk menjawab, dia tahu ini tidak mudah.

"Barangkali ini juga baru terjadi padanya, jadi dia tidak mengerti kalau itu bisa menyakitimu. Dia sepertinya belum punya pengalaman pribadi yang bagus untuk ini. Tapi mana boleh dia menyakitimu dengan semudah ini, caranya menginjak perasaanmu." Ten menceletuk saat dengar Baekhyun masih diam.

Baekhyun terdengar menggumam beberapa kali, ingin menjawab.

"Aku memang bermaksud berbicara padamu setelah nanti kau datang kesini. Apa aku harus mengalah?" Baekhyun terdengar meringis.

Jeda sebentar setelah kemudian Ten merespon.

"Itu kabar buruk, aku bersyukur untuk meneleponmu. Ketimbang membayangkanmu menunggu-nunggu dia meneleponmu atau malah ujung-ujungnya kau mengalah duluan. Bukannya kita sama-sama merasa dia begitu egois kemarin? Caranya kasar, dan itu tidak enak. Mau bagaimanapun, aku tidak mudah mema'afkannya, setelah seenaknya dia menampar pacarku lalu membentakmu. Setidaknya jangan terus-menerus menjadi yang mengalah dan kalah. Sekali-kali ajarkan dia cara mengejarmu, biar dia tidak hanya mengejar pantatmu."

Baekhyun mendengar itu dan tidak bisa menyalahkan apa yang Ten katakan, tapi tetap rasanya ada sedikit rasa khawatir.

"Yah… sampai titik tertentu, itu memang benar."

"Titik tertentu apanya? Itu sungguhan benar! Aku mulai memahami, kenapa Chanyeol berani menyakitimu. Karena kau akan duluan mendatanginya."

Ten berbicara dengan suara sarkastik, dan Baekhyun menggeleng dengan dahi dikerutkan.

"Aku tidak begitu tepat seperti yang kau katakan. Aku tidak bisa membuat penilaian tanpa melihat bahwa dia memang benar-benar berniat menyakitiku tanpa menyesal."

"Bukan seperti itu, kita tidak sedang menilai keahlian peran siapa dan siapa! Kurasa tidak mengherankan kalau ada orang-orang yang muncul entah dari mana untuk mencoba mendapatkan pantatmu lalu hatimu, kemudian menyakitimu dan kau menilai meraka seperti guru sanggar peran. Orang yang mengklaimmu, mereka menggali-gali kelemahanmu, mengatakan kau sangat berharga bagi mereka, lalu meninggalkanmu, kemudian betapa menyedihkannya kau ditinggalkan… Lalu kau mencoba mengejarnya, dan apa selanjutnya?" Kata Ten.

"Apa selanjutnya?" Ten bertanya lagi.

"Orang-orang seperti itu bisa memperbudakmu! Kau _Klinefelter,_ Baek! Kau punya harga diri!" Ten berbicara kencang ditelepon sampai-sampai suara Johnny terdengar menenangkan Ten.

Baekhyun terdiam lalu terkekeh.

"Ini seperti aku dalam bahaya… tapi sepertinya yang kau bilang tidak sepenuhnya salah."

"Ya, seperti itu lah…" Ten terdiam sebentar, dan terdengar suara seperti dia sedang minum. "Sayang sekali kau tidak begitu memahami dengan cepat. Kurasa, dia mungkin tidak akan segera meneleponmu."

Lalu Baekhyun diam lagi dan terdengar hembusan nafasnya yang berat dan panjang. Dengan lugas bernada berat dia menjawab.

"Ya, mungkin."

Kini malah Ten yang mendengus.

"Nah, pokoknya sekarang kau harus menghibur diri. Caranya mungkin dengan berolahraga. Lari pagi sana ke sungai Han, lari pagi saja sampai dadamu nyeri oleh kehilangan kalori. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada nyeri memikirkan Chanyeol." Ten terdengar melenguh dan menguap dengan suara mengantuk. "Lakukan saja. Secepatnya." Kemudian Ten langsung menutup telepon.

Baekhyun mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya. Lalu bangun dan segera ganti baju dengan baju ringan, pergi ke sungai Han dengan hanya membawa earphone, iPod , dompet tipis, dan _smartphone-nya._ Karena soal yang Ten katakan tadi, memang sepertinya tidak bagus terlalu cepat untuk percaya pada Chanyeol dan sepetinya juga tidak bagus terlalu mudah untuk mema'afkan begitu saja. Dia mana boleh menjadi bagitu naïf dan lemah untuk itu.

Drrtt… Drrrt..

Lalu _smartphone_ -nya bergetar. Chanyeol mengirim pesan dua kali untuknya.

 _Apa bisa kita bicara?_

 _Aku tahu ini tidak mudah, tapi bisakah kita membahasnya dulu?_

Baekhyun tebak Chanyeol sudah di kantor dan dikabari soal dia yang tidak bisa hadir, Chanyeol pasti sadar kalau dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menemui Baekhyun. Cara bicara Chanyeol lewat pesan ini terasa hampir mudah dipercaya. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun menghapusnya, mumpung niat daripada nanti malah berubah pikiran dan langsung luluh.

Baekhyun ke sungai Han dengan berlari melalui rute dekat. Lalu setelah merasa detak jantungnya mulai kacau dan keringat sudah mulai membasahinya, Baekhyun menusukkan earphone di iPod kemudian mendengar ke telinga lalu memutar instrument yang membuatnya nyaman, dibiarkannya benaknya dibanjiri nada musik yang berdentam-dentam memenuhi pendengarnya. Baekhyun berlari menyelip-nyelip diantara pejalan kaki lainnya. Dia berlari sampai tulang keringnya nyeri, sampai paru-parunya terasa sedikit penat, sampai keringatnya membasahi punggungnya dan membuat bajunya mulai basah, sampai wajahnya mengkilat-kilat. Dia berlari sampai merasa sakit dan dia tidak memikirkan apapun lagi selain rasa sakit yang semata-mata sakit fisik.

Drrtt… Drrrtt…

Pesan lagi dari Chanyeol.

 _Baekhyun. Telepon aku._

Baekhyun setengah berjalan setengah berlari ketepi sungai, lalu dengan hampir tidak berpikir mengayunkan lengannya hampir melempar _smartphone-_ nya dan berhenti setelah sadar dia berlebihan. Jadi dengan gerakan tergesa mencabut baterai _smartphone_ -nya dan memasukkan pada kantong celananya.

Kemudian dengan kening berkerut kembali mengambil fokus pada musik di telinganya dan berlari dengan langkah besar dan nafas yang terengah karena sebagian besar rasa kesal.

"Baek…"

Lelaki itu melangkah ke jalur lari Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun tersandung. Terkejut ketika menyadari orang itu.

"Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Baekhyun, aku mencarimu. Kita mesti bicara."

Chanyeol dengan coat cokelat, matanya menatap tajam kedua manik bergetar Baekhyun. Kemudian lima detik setelah mata mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun langsung berbalik badan dengan cepat sebelum sempat merasa semakin terpojok, lalu meneruskan lari dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang.

Chanyeol mengejarnya. Baekhyun tidak menoleh ke belakang, tapi dia bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol mengatasi dentuman musik di telinganya. Baekhyun mengeraskan volume dan sekarang malah nyaris bisa mendengar dan merasakan gema langkah Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Baekhyun!" Tangan Chanyeol terulur meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Baekhyun, dan nyaris secara naluriah tangan kanan Baekhyun melayang dan menampar wajah pria itu dengan cukup kuat. Syok yang dihasilkan cukup besar, sampai mereka berdua mundur terhuyung, telapak tangan Chanyeol menekan hidungnya.

Baekhyun mencabut earphone-nya.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" teriaknya setelah mendapat keseimbangan. "Pergi sana!"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Darah menetes-netes di jemari pria itu. "Oh my god!" Dengan cepat tangannya masuk ke saku, mengeluarkan sehelai saputangan katun sedang, lalu menekannya ke hidung. Tangan yang satunya mengisyaratkan damai.

"Baekhyun, aku tahu kau tidak okay… tapi.."

"Tidak okay? Tidak okay? Itu sama sekali tidak cukup untuk mnggambarkan perasaanku saat ini denganmu." Baekhyun terkejut dengan emosinya sendiri yang lepas kendali, tadi dia yang seperti ingin Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang rasanya dia sangat kesal saat melihat Chanyeol.

"Kau memakai cara licik untuk masuk ke rumahku, membohongiku tentang omong kosong soal menjadi halus dan lembut, bermulut manis hingga berhasil mengajakku tidur, dan kemudian.. wooww… kau memperlakukan aku seenaknya dan menyakiti temanku."

"Apa?" Suaranya tidak jelas karena mulutnya tertutup saputangan. "Apa? Kau pikir aku selama ini niat menyakitimu? Kau pikir aku memperbudakmu atau bagaimana? Kau yang memulainya malahan… mungkin kau yang mengatur semua ini. Kau sudah sinting?" Chanyeol hampir berteriak, tapi kemudian ditahannya sekuat tenaga. Agar tidak terlalu banyak mengambil perhatian pejalan kaki.

"Jangan ganggu aku…" Suara Baekhyun bergetar. Dia berjalan mundur dan menjauhi Chanyeol. Orang-orang berhenti untuk menonton mereka.

Chanyeol menyusulnya.

"Tidak. Dengar dulu. Sebentar saja. Aku melihatmu waktu rapat itu dan mulai menyukai mu. Kau terlihat begitu menggoda untukku. Aku minta ma'af soal yang kemarin. Kau harus dengar dulu."

Chanyeol menarik sapu tangan itu dari wajahnya. Bibirnya terkena darahnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam namun belum mau berhenti berjalan tergesa.

"Lantas, menurutmu itu bisa dibenarkan? Hanya suka dengan tubuhku." Baekhyun menyeringai. "Lucu juga…" sahut Baekhyun ketus.

"Baek, aku tahu kau orang yang baik. Aku tahu perilakuku kemarin kurang bisa diterima, tapi kalau kau mau memikirkannya… aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Suaranya lembut, terdengar meyakinkan. "Kalau kau ingin memikirkannya baik-baik. Aku tidak mau kita seperti ini. Aku terus memikirkanmu."

Baekhyun meringis mencoba menepis perkataan Chanyeol.

"Oh, tidak usah mengguruiku dengan omong kosong sialanmu."

"Apa?" Chanyeol terkejut dengan celetuk Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu laki-laki seperti mu? Laki-laki toksik." Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Ten dan dengan tidak tahu perasaan mengatakannya.

Chanyeol tertegun menatapnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya informasi tentang laki-laki sepertimu? Aku tahu yang kau cari pada diriku, dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan benar atau salah kriteria darimu. Tapi menurut kriteria dariku, kau hampir memperbudakku. Yah, aku tidak bisa dibeli. Nah, sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Baekhyun membalik badan dengan cepat dan lari sebelum Chanyeol bisa mengatakan apa-apa, debar jantungnya yang sampai ke telinga menenggelamkan yang lainnya. Dia baru memelankan larinya saat sudah melewati banyak kerumunan. Chanyeol sudah pergi, tertelan ribuan orang.

Ketika Baekhyun sampai di depan rumahnya, dia mati-matian menahan air mata.

"Sialan kau…" Baekhyun berkata pelan-pelan, sambil berusaha mengenyahkan kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol sialan…"

.

.

.

TBC

AKHIRNYAAAA TT TT TT TT TT WB yang sangat menyiksa… heran deh ya, pasti ada aja WB melanda TT TT… oh iya, 8ter kemaren lagi bahagia soal lope lope, eh langsung wb. Tapi pas galau kok lancar ya? Ini juga cepet jadi gara-gara galau yaahhhh… tapi 8ter gak kuat galau terus TT TT TT

Moga kalian suka yah yang ini… gak ada NCnya nih… biar gak PWP uWu

Ngeheheheheheheh buat yang pada mau nampar Chanyeol, ini si Baek udah nampar dia :'D

And as before, sorry kalau ada typo TT atau salah nama, soalnya ini remake ff VerKwan :D

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **yodabacon614** **GiantLoey** **mutianafsulm** **inchan88** **phcyx** **alfn39** **assaxa** **grrahuvin** **milkybaek** **61cun04** **(guest)** **dewiiportuna** **Oh Chaeri** **selepy** **selepy** **Belva Nadindra Fitri** **Lapcy614** **park chan2** **LittleOoh** **jungkkhope** **harinahn** **tobenuna** **Byunbaekbyyy** **(makasih sarannya yah sayang :*** moga ini gak boring, aku coba pendekkin.. ehehe)** **lookingforcb** **bopung61** **sweetlight614** **sweetlight614** **lookingforcb** **dooremi** **pecandu cerita** **leejena** **leejena** **ESmstand** **kimei135** **vichan04** **baconnunna** **kimi2266** **qurrotulaini529** **baekkiewifu** **bbhyun06** **bbhyun06** **bbhyun06** **anggilonika**

 **Sorry kalau gak disebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


	12. Chapter 11

Title : Truth or Dare (ChanBaek Ver.)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Baekhyun pilih truth? Baekhyun pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol.

\- BaekYeol / ChanBaek couple –

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Mohon maaf ooc yah~ soalnya ini remake-nya ff VerKwan, jadi kalau gak suka boleh exit :D Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Chanyeol tertegun menatapnya._

" _Kau pikir aku tidak punya informasi tentang laki-laki sepertimu? Aku tahu yang kau cari pada diriku, dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan benar atau salah kriteria darimu. Tapi menurut kriteria dariku, kau hampir memperbudakku. Yah, aku tidak bisa dibeli. Nah, sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi."_

 _Baekhyun membalik badan dengan cepat dan lari sebelum Chanyeol bisa mengatakan apa-apa, debar jantungnya yang sampai ke telinga menenggelamkan yang lainnya. Dia baru memelankan larinya saat sudah melewati banyak kerumunan. Chanyeol sudah pergi, tertelan ribuan orang._

 _Ketika Baekhyun sampai di depan rumahnya, dia mati-matian menahan air mata._

" _Sialan kau…" Baekhyun berkata pelan-pelan, sambil berusaha mengenyahkan kata-kata Chanyeol._

" _Chanyeol sialan…"_

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Truth or Dare

Chapter 11 :

Chanyeol menekan kepala di kursi mobilnya, terlalu kesal dengan yang tadi terjadi. Kekuatan mentalnya terkikis, dia benar-benar malu dengan kejadian itu. Ditampar, What?! Dan kabar buruknya dia merasa murung untuk kalimat-kalimat akhir Baekhyun. Tahu-tahu tidak ada pula solusi yang mau datang ke kepalanya.

Dia memilih untuk menarik nafas tenang di dalam mobil, karena dia tidak punya tempat lagi intuk lari, dia malu untuk diomeli dan ditampar di depan umum. Lalu dengan kotak pertolongan pertama mengatasi darah dan hidungnya yang nyeri sekali, manalagi dia stress untuk rapat susulan nanti. Segala kepusingan dan rasa penat baru akan dimulai soal bisnis, dan Baekhyun sudah merusak begitu banyak hal mengenai perasaannya.

Lalu ngomong-ngomong soal pria toksik. Dia tidak yakin soal hal itu, masalahnya dia juga tidak mengenal dirinya sebaik orang lain mengenal diri mereka. Jadi soal pria toksik… apa maksud Baekhyun itu?

.

Baekhyun's POV

Satelah mandi sehabis tadi lari pagi, bagiku tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan bagaimana rasanya berhadapan kembali dengan Chanyeol saat dimana aku tidak siap.

Ada rasa bersalah, bingung, dan kecewa. Dimana aku berharap mungkin Chanyeol mau datang lebih awal untuk menghentikan segala yang dia mulai. Tapi rasanya ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, ada rasa yang sangat dalam mengenai rasa yang lebih dari kecewa. Rasa cemburu? Ketika ingat untuk siapa Chanyeol meninggalkanku. Dan juga untuk apa tujuan Chanyeol mendatangiku. Hanya suka tubuhku?

Tapi aku cukup waras untuk mengingat posisiku dengan jelas. Aku selalu berusaha untuk menekan diri, mencoba untuk tidak mencampuri privasi milik Chanyeol. Namun perasaanku tidak mau bekerjasama, hal ini sudah terjadi sejak awal dia mengajakku jadi _parner_ sex-ku, kan? Aku terlambat menyadarinya. Aku kecewa serta kesal. Aku merasa tidak tenang. Meski pikiranku di jalurnya, tapi ketika perasaanku tidak. Seperti beban besar yang sangat-sangat besar menekan ketegaranku.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang ini terlihat lucu dan konyol. Tapi bagiku, ini menusuk hati. Kami sudah cukup dekat, atau mungkin dekat untuk bisa melakukan banyak hal. Tapi aku pernah dengar ini dari seseorang. Bahwa cinta bisa saja tumbuh saat kita menjadi dekat, kemarin-kemarin aku pikir itu bisa jadi benar. Saat dekat secara emosional, segala yang dikatakannya berbekas dihati. Dan apapun itu yang Chanyeol katakan sangat berbekas. Dan untuk hal-hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol terasa benar-benar… mengecewakan.

Hanya satu hal yang selalu dan sekarang wajib aku yakini. Saat dimana aku mulai dan sedang jatuh cinta, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Tapi rasanya… aku ingin memiliki Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa? Dan… harusnya aku tidak seperti ini saat dimana aku tahu bahwa aku sedang menyiksa diriku sendiri, dan serta dengan telinga juga mata kepalaku sendiri aku sudah mendengar dan melihat bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi perasaan punya waktu lambat untuk berkompromi, dan aku rasa tidak begitu mampu untuk sungguh-sungguh mundur dan melepaskan Chanyeol.

Bertahan dalam rasa sakit, itu sebenarnya sudah jadi bakat sejak lahir setiap manusia dan aku punya juga bakat itu, tapi kenapa rasanya tetap tidak terbiasa? Memang kalau mencari saran dimanapun. Sebagian besar orang-orang akan bilang untuk menunjukkan perasaan atau bahkan menyatakan perasaan. Tapi ada yang lebih buruk daripada rasa gugup pernyataan cinta, dan itu adalah jawaban dari pernyataan itu.

Dan aku tanpa menebak sudah tahu jawabannya.

Jadi, intinya. Aku takut untuk jawabannya.

Dan lagi-lagi aku tidak akan siap untuk rasa sakitnya.

Karena sejak terakhir kali berhubungan soal cinta. Aku masih saja bermimpi tentang cinta yang lebih indah berikutnya. Yang sederhana tapi terasa menyenangkan. Seperti roti yang terlihat renyah tapi itu lembut saat digigit atau mungkin hari-hari, pelukan, ciuman dan kata-kata cinta yang hangat di musim dingin ditengah salju. Tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan siapa aku akan mendapatkannya. Satu yang selalu membuatku bingung.

Saat seseorang terjatuh, kenapa tidak ada yang menangkapnya?

Saat aku jatuh cinta, kenapa aku tidak dicintai?

Tok.. tok… tok…

Suara ketukan pintu.

Aku tahu bahwa tidak ada waktu dimana aku bisa benar-benar memikirkan masalah ini dengan serius.

Tok… tok… tok…

Dan sepertinya aku hampir bisa menebak siapa yang datang ini.

Baekhyun's POV End

.

Baekhyun berhenti dengan renungannya yang tidak punya batas akhir. Dia mencoba bangkit dan membuka pintu dengan cepat. Karena kalau tebakannya tidak salah, maka jika dia terlambat membuka pintu, dia akan habis untuk omelan yang membuat stress.

Lalu benar saja, setelah membuka pintu. Baekhyun mendapatkan Ten yang lagi-lagi datang namun kali ini dengan senyum berkilauan. Entah apa yang salah dengan anak ini. Selalu datang seperti seorang yang mewakili ibu Baekhyun. Datang dengan kibaran yang katanya rasa peduli dan kemanusiaan. Heol! Yang sakit hanya hati Baekhyun, selebihnya dia tidak punya masalah.

"Hello! Kau oke?" Ten berteriak heboh dengan gestur santai langsung masuk.

Baekhyun tidak punya jawaban untuk itu, jadi dia hanya diam mengikuti Ten dan menutup pintu dengan cukup kencang.

"Johnny mana?" Baekhyun sedikit banyak ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan basa-basi soal kabarnya yang sialan tidak baik.

"Dia mau tidur sama cewek, tapi dapat banyak duit." Ten duduk dengan santai, tapi tangannya memijit pucuk hidungnya. Kelihatannya sedikit keberatan.

Baekhyun sedikit bingung untuk wajah Ten yang tampak kurang enak dilihat.

"Bukannya kau oke?"

Ten menatapnya dengan alis kanan terangkat dan dia mengambil nafas cukup dalam sebelum menegakkan diri, bersiap untuk kalimat serta pernyataan cukup panjang.

"Yahhh… aku oke. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya , sih. Maksudku itu kan cewek. Yah, maksudnya kan Johnny biasanya sama cowok, sepertinya cewek bukan keahliannya. Tapi masih banyak cewek yang menyewa dia. Aku cukup heran dan agak merasa aneh sih… rasanya Johnny seperti salah 'sarang'."

Baekhyun tahu Ten sedang galau berat, seperti dirinya. Namun dalam konteks yang berbeda, jadi tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan untuk membantu kondisi Johnny yang 'tersesat' kecuali menepuk pelan bahu Ten dengan wajah cukup prihatin.

"Tapi lepas dari itu, kau terlihat lebih buruk untuk hari ini. Ada apa?" Lalu setelah galau tidak jelas, Ten menghujami Baekhyun dengan satu pertanyaan yang sejujurnya daritadi Baekhyun hindari untuk dengar.

"Masalah yang sama?" Ten harus berusaha, bung. Baekhyun tampak ogah membahas, tapi untuk kali ini, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak sanggup tidak menjawab. Karena well, mungkin Baekhyun butuh teman curhat.

"Mungkin lebih buruk, tapi sepertinya itu kabar baik untukmu." Baekhyun menjawab dengan ekspresi menarik perhatian Ten.

"Wow… keberatan jika aku tahu?"

"Aku bisa memberitahumu dengan senang hati… sebenarnya, kalau kau bertanya apa aku oke setelah lari pagi? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Tapi kalau aku bilang kalau kau akan senang, maka jawabannya iya." Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Tapi ucapannya membuat Ten menaruh rasa penasaran yang besar.

"Hei! Apa itu, Baek?"

"Aku hanya mau bilang, kalau aku tadi bertemu Chanyeol saat lari pagi. Lalu aku menamparnya untuk mu dan Johnny, dan aku juga membuatnya berdarah." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan tawa. Tapi Ten tahu, kalau menampar orang yang disuka itu perlu keberanian besar.

"Well… aku cukup suka mendengarnya. Terima kasih banyak, ya. Tapi aku tahu diri untuk tidak tertawa bahagia untuk rasa sulitmu." Ten tersenyum jenaka, tapi menepuk bahu Baekhyun .

Lalu Baekhyun juga hanya mengangguk jarang tapi keras, dan itu sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan rasa frustasi yang Baekhyun punya.

"Entah kenapa, ya Chanyeol selalu saja menemukanmu di saat-saat mengesalkan. Tapi untuk sekarang, kau perlu tenang. Jangan biarkan hal ini memasuki hidupmu terlalu dalam. Sudah cukup kau membolos kerja hari ini dan aku tidak nyaman untuk mendengar istilah gaji dipotong atau kena omel rekanmu." Ten berbicara setengah tertawa dan Baekhyun langsung mendengus keras.

Ten tahu, ada yang benar dari kata-katanya.

.

Chanyeol masuk kantor dengan plester luka di ujung bibir dan wajah tidak segar, menahan beberapa karyawan yang ingin memberi sapaan saat melihat Chanyeol dengan tampang cemberut masuk kantor dengan langkah besar dan cepat.

Langkah besar Chanyeol langsung membawanya ke ruangannya dan hanya menyambut sapaan Yeri dengan anggukan tegas lalu langsung menuju kursinya dan duduk dengan hentakan kuat.

"Anda mau kopi?"

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol menerima dengan cepat sambil kemudian meminum dengan tegukan banyak.

Dia duduk tidak bergerak-gerak di kursinya, menatap kosong surat kabar yang pura-pura dia baca.

Dia butuh merasa tenang hari ini. Dia merasa gamang dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Sekarang dia butuh dukungan, dan bukan syaraf-syarafnya yang bekerja.

Tapi tetap saja terpikir… Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menamparnya dan terlebih itu di depan umum? Di saat dimana dia menahan rasa frustasinya tanpa kehangatan tubuh Baekhyun , lalu dengan tanpa diduga saat dengan perjuangan mencari Baekhyun malah mendapat tamparan telak yang sampai membuatnya berdarah bersamaan pula dengan tuduhan omong kosong yang membuatnya tampak seperti penjahat pencabulan.

Dimana awalnya dia dengan niat mendatangi kamar Baekhyun Seungkwan pagi-pagi lalu setelah mengetuk lama dan memanggil-manggil tidak ada yang membuka sampai akhirnya tetangga Baekhyun yang risih bilang kalau Baekhyun sedang lari pagi. Lalu dengan scene seperti drama, mengejar dan mencari Baekhyun . Namun setelah dimana dia mendapatkan Baekhyun , Baekhyun lari seperti dikejar hantu sebelum kemudian malah menamparnya.

Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa bilang kalau dia tidak punya rasa kecewa? Justru dia kecewa bahkan dengan dugaan tanpa tujuan yang Baekhyun lontarkan untuknya. Memang dia awalmula yang membuat keadaan memburuk, tapi toh rasanya tidak perlu seberlebihan itu. Karena jadi _partner sex_ sudah jadi keputusan mereka. Meski memang Chanyeol akui dia sempat tak punya batas untuk sembarangan ikut campur.

Tapi seandainya itu terjadi untuk orang lain, sepertinya tidak begitu banyak juga yang ingin mengalami hal seperti itu.

Lalu Chanyeol mendengar bunyi langkah kaki dan suara percakapan di luar ruangan.

Yeri mendatanginya dan bilang kalau itu adalah klien mereka pada Education Expo nanti.

Chanyeol bangkit seraya merapikan jasnya dan menata wajah lalu keluar dari kantornya dengan wajah ceria. Itu dia Choi Siwon, memakai jas kasual berwarna abu-abu muda, memegang tas kerja , sosoknya hanya tampak sedikit di belakang Taeyeon si penerima tamu, dan ada dua orang lagi yang tidak Chanyeol kenal.

"Wahhh… apa kabar?" Chanyeol berjabat tangan sok akrab, padahal ini baru kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan Choi Siwon.

"Sangat baik… kabar saya sangat baik." Siwon juga tampak sok akrab dan anehnya mereka tidak terlihat kaku.

"Nah… karena semua sudah di sini. Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang rapat? Akan kuminta kopi Anda dibawa masuk." Chanyeol berbicara dengan senyum hangatnya dan Siwon mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar.

Lalu Taeyeon mengantar mereka menuju ruang rapat minimalis yang pertama kali Chanyeol masuki. Ruang rapat itu berpanel kayu, berkursi berat yang berlapis kulit yang design-nya bagus sekali. Di satu dindingnya berderet dokumen-dokumen bersampul tebal yang menunjukkan bahwa perusahaan ini terbiasa dan sudah berpengalaman banyak dengan banyak prestasi. Chanyeol mengarahkan tatapannya pada tumpukkan kertas dan sebuah laptop yang Yeri bawakan.

Setelah kemudian Yeri keluar bersama Taeyeon dan kemudian sekretaris cantik itu masuk lagi membawa satu teko kopi dan empat cangkir kopi. Dengan gerakan yang elegan dan sopan, dia menuangkan dan menyerahkan satu persatu kopi tersebut lalu dengan senyum manis mengangguk yang menandakan bahwa kopi mereka boleh di cicipi.

"Silakan diminum…" Chanyeol berbicara dengan gestur yang tampak santun.

"Baiklah, terima kasih…" Choi Siwon meminumnya dengan tegukan lambat.

"Nah… sekarang kita semua hadir di sini untuk membicarakan proyek yang telah kita sama-sama setujui." Chanyeol mulai membuka salah satu dokumen yang tadi pagi Minseok beri beserta permintaan maaf untuk mewakilkan Baekhyun yang katanya sakit. Dan hal ini juga yang membuat Chanyeol malah mencari Baekhyun , karena berdasarkan pengalaman, Baekhyun tidak bakal ngantor. Lalu, benar seperti dugaanya, tidak ada gehal gehol pantat besar Baekhyun di kantor, itu pula yang membuatnya tidak tenang dan memaksakan diri untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya.

.

Chanyeol kembali pada ruangannya, menyimpan kepala di senderan kursi kerjanya. Tangannya mengusapi ujung bibir yang masih saja nyeri. Dia masih dilema antara menemui Baekhyun atau mempertahankan gengsinya untuk menahan diri sekuat yang dia bisa serta menggiring pikirannya untuk jangan memikirkan segala tentang Baekhyun . Wajahnya, aroma tubuhnya, gerak badannya, sampai suaranya. Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh untuk tahu bahwa dirinya sangat merindukan semua yang Baekhyun miliki. Meski dia sudah punya Kyungsoo di sini, yah mulutnya bisa bilang bahwa hanya Kyungsoo yang dia pikirkan. Tapi hatinya bicara soal bagaimana caranya untuk bertemu Baekhyun dan bertahan untuk mengkhianati Kyungsoo.

Ujung sepatunya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dan tangannya dengan reflek saja memijit kepala serta merta nafasnya terhembus kencang beberapa kali. Untuk bisa membayangkan bahwa ia akan benar-benar kehilangan Baekhyun, itu terasa begitu buruk dan begitu mengesalkan. Dia mengusap wajah dan memejamkan mata dengan kuat, reaksinya ini seperti dia dihantui oleh mimpi buruk.

Ini tidak akan berhenti seperti ini, kan?

Siapa yang akan mengalah lebih dulu?

Karena ini serius terasa sulit, seperti tidak ada ujungnya. Masalah ini benar-benar membuatnya takut kehilangan dan hatinya sekarat untuk merasa kedekatan emosional yang dia sendiri tidak tahu itu disebut dengan apa, serta tubuhnya yang merindukan Baekhyun tanpa batas.

Lalu dia menopang kepala di atas meja, mencoba berpikir sejernih yang dia mampu, dan tetap saja pilihan yang dia dapat adalah pergi menemui atau kehilangan. Lalu kesimpulannya? Tidak ada jalan lain selain pergi mendatangi tempat yang rasanya dia rindukan tapi juga menumbuhkan rasa khawatir kalau saja dia ditolak mentah-mentah.

Dengan ragu dia meijiti tangannya sendiri dan mencoba untuk tidak mengambil keputusan terburu-buru, karena bisa jadi kondisi mereka menjadi lebih parah.

.

Baekhyun sudah habis-habisan mendengar ceramah Ten perihal hati maupun apapun yang semestinya dia terapkan. Juga sebagian besar dari petuah itu berisi soal bahwa dia punya nasip yang sial sampai jatuh cinta dengan bos sendiri yang sudah punya gandengan, lalu ujung-ujungnya dengan kata-kata memelas tapi dengan intonasi membentak meminta Baekhyun untuk _move on_ kilat supaya jangan seperti di drama-drama yang menangis menderita sendirian.

Tapi Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar mata untuk semua pemikiran berlebihan Ten, dan dia berpikir bahwa sedih seberlebihan itu benar-benar bukan dia. Dan tidak ada jalan lain untuk meringankan beban telinganya selain meminta atau mungkin memaksa Ten untuk pulang dan menghilang dari kamar apartement-nya. Lalu dengan ajaibnya, setelah Johnny menelepon dengan suara terkena tekanan batin. Ten dengan segera berinisiatif untuk pergi sendiri. Heol! Johnny is the hero! Meski salah mensyukuri penderitaan pacar teman, sih. Tapi yah… memang itu yang Baekhyun butuhkan.

Baekhyun sedikit banyak berjalan dengan langkah ringan saat satu beban yang sedikit banyak menguras kesabarannya menghilang. Lalu dengan niat untuk meringankan apa yang dia rasakan serta perasaan rindu yang datang tidak tepat waktu, dia berselonjor malas-malasan di sofa. Entah harapan yang satu ini meminta untuk dipertemukan kembali dengan Chanyeol. Tidak tahu kenapa begitu lemah baginya untuk menangani rasa membutuhkan kehadiran Chanyeol seperti ini, titik dimana dia ketakutan untuk ditinggalkan. Kondisi hati yang memburuk dengan terlalu cepat.

TOK! TOK!

Baekhyun dengan cepat memutar kepala saat pintunya kembali diketuk dengan cara yang keras dan suara nyaring. Yang Baekhyun yakin kalau itu Ten yang mungkin membabi buta karena rasa cemburu atau bagaimana, serta membuat Baekhyun tidak habis pikir untuk sifat bar-bar yang mendarah daging begitu kuat dalam perilaku Ten.

Belum lima menit pergi, malah kembali datang dengan cara yang kasar. Dan kira-kira apa lagi masalahnya kali ini?

TOK! TOK!

Baekhyun memutar mata dengan dengusan keras, terlihat sangat jengkel dan berdiri dengan badan membungkuk saking muaknya, lalu berjalan menghentak sehingga dia sendiri bisa merasakan hentakan tubuhnya sendiri.

Baekhyun maunya kali ini dia membuka pintu dan berhasil mendamprat balas Ten habis-habisan sebelum Ten sempat berbicara satu patah katapun.

Sebelum akhirnya dia mendamprat dirinya untuk tidak melihat intercom terlebih dahulu.

"C-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa menutup mulutnya saking kagetnya.

Lalu disitu Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar dan menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun merasa degup jantungnya terlalu kuat dan cepat, juga detak jantung Chanyeol yang terasa sama dengannya. Hal ini membuatnya merasa begitu dibutuhkan oleh Chanyeol. Pelukan hangat dan detak jantung yang berdetak sama cepat dan sama nyaring, salah satu dari faktor yang membuat Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol untuk memeluknya dengan deru nafas yang Baekhyun dengar sangat tersengal dan tergesa.

"Dari kemarin aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini." Chanyeol berbisik di sisinya dengan suara bergetar dan hembusan lega.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu dan sangat meminta maaf." Baekhyun hanya bisa diam saat Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan suara yang begitu kelam dan menderita. Karena Baekhyun merasakan itu juga, dimana dia tidak akan mau melepas pelukan ini karena rindunya sudah sampai pada puncaknya.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan dengan mata berbinar tapi dengan ekspresi khawatir, lalu memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun sangat erat.

"Aku tidak tahu, membuatmu marah begitu bisa membuatku semenderita tadi dan setergesa itu untuk khawatir kehilanganmu."

Baekhyun mana bisa langsung mengerti keadaan semudah itu, dia merasa sangat kosong dengan kata-kata Chanyeol yang memberi banyak harapan untuk punya tempat yang lebih spesial, mungkin. Tatapan Baekhyun bergetar karena rasa bingung dan senang yang bercampur.

"Hei! Jangan hanya diam! Apa aku masih punya tempat bagimu?" Chanyeol memegangnya dengan sedikit lebih erat dan itu membuat Baekhyun punya keberanian untuk benar-benar fokus menatap mata kehitaman Chanyeol yang memiliki gambaran yang menjadi tampak asing tapi membahagiakan.

"Tempat seperti apa?"

"Seluruhnya, tempat yang bisa kau tawarkan untukku." Chanyeol mendekat dengan satu langkah besar yang membuat Baekhyun merasa begitu terintimidasi tapi juga bahagia.

Tatapan Baekhyun makin bergetar tidak kuat untuk menolak menawarkan hatinya, karena dia rasa dia tidak tahan untuk menahan semua perasaan itu sendirian lagi. Tapi dia juga ragu dan takut untuk penolakan yang tidak pernah dia harapkan untuk dapatkan.

Chanyeol mendengus dengan tatapan lesu dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun begitu erat. Dan suara nafasnya mengalir begitu memabukan dan lembut.

"Aku minta hatimu, bisa?"

Lalu itu membuat Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol begiu cepat dan keras. Apa? Bagaimana… bisa? Hatinya?

Baekhyun mencoba mengongtrol detak jantungnya yang makin parah menguras kewarasannya. Dia senang tapi tidak begitu yakin, jadi dia juga ragu.

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mendengus saat dengar suara bergetar Baekhyun terdengar parau dipenuhi keraguan.

"Baek, jadi pacarku, okay?"

Serius, Baekhyun kehilangan sedikit keseimbangnnya karena ini menembus harapannya selama ini. Pemikirannya yang selalu dipenuhi keraguan sebelumnya, dan dia dikagetkan dengan pernyataan sejenis ini. Dia benar-benar terdiam lebih dari tiga detik, lalu Chanyeol dengan begitu hebat menahan rasa penasarannya untuk mencoba sabar.

"A-apa?"

"Aku sepertinya tidak salah, aku menyukaimu." Chanyeol mendekat bersamaan dengan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk tidak memberi ruang Baekhyun untuk bisa lari ataupun kabur.

"T-tapi-"

"Kuanggap jawabanmu adalah 'okay'. Kau adalah pacarku."

"Tapi, bagai-"

"Hei!" Chanyeol sedikit lagi hampir berteriak lalu dengan reflek sedikit meremas tangan Baekhyun yang dipenuhi dengan rasa bingung dan mungkin bersalah pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku urus sisanya. Cukup jadi pacarku saja!" Chanyeol kali ini sedikit banyak meneriakinya. Mendorongnya masuk bersama ciuman dipenuhi kerinduan dan rasa membutuhkan.

Ini begitu tidak masuk akal. Tapi Baekhyun jujur bahwa ia mencintai momen ini, hal ini yang membuatnya bebas dari segala yang membuatnya menderita akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol memeluknya, menciumnya dan menjadikan dia sebagai pacarnya. Hubungan mereka terlihat rumit. Tapi tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan selain menikmati yang terjadi. Manusia dilahirkan dengan perasaan untuk mencintai, tapi diberikan pula kekuatan untuk mengikhlaskan. Jadi nikmati saja yang terjadi, hal ini tidak buruk juga untuk dinikmati.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Yadeng jahat sekali 8ter :V

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

TBC kok ini belom END, yakali segitu doang langsung end. Ya hebat si ni orang baru ketemu langsung jadian. Tapi di sini nih konflik utama baru di mulai/senyum evil/. Sumpah 8ter gak nyangka bakal kayak gini hasil chap ini, ini WB berat lo. Mana tugas numpuk parah, kegiatan numpuk parah, jadinya sulit punya waktu ngetik. Dan sekalinya ada waktu langsung WB T_T

Yahh harapan 8ter kalian tetap suka meski chapter ini gak jelas banget 8ter nulis apaan. Sumpah, jangan tinggalin nih lapak ff yakkkkk gara-gara chapter ini gak jelas T_T T_T

Harapan sih kalian masih bisa enjoy sama ni ff. 8ter bersalah gitu rasanya kalian pada nanya kapan next.. nah lo sekalinya update langsung down T_T

Yodah lahhh… makasih banyak buat yg selama ini ngingatin. Dan semoga suka sama chap ini/meski tipis harapan T_T/ keep review yahh

And as before, sorry kalau ada typo TT atau salah nama, soalnya ini remake ff VerKwan :D

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **ParkYooAh** **milkybaek** **alfn39** **bbhyun06** **lookingforcb** **inchan88** **SaetByulee** **tobenuna** **selepy** **selepy** **chanbaekis** **LittleOoh** **n3208007** **n3208007** **baekhu** **baekhu** **Sweetlight614** **Sweetlight614** **Sweetlight614** **Byunbaekbyyy** **kimi2266** **byulicious** **mutianafsulm** **| Guest|** **bedd94** **Darksoulsl** **| Vivi|** **Ryu Cho** **Sweetlight614** **skypark**

 **Sorry kalau gak disebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


	13. Chapter 12

Title : Truth or Dare (ChanBaek Ver.)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Baekhyun pilih truth? Baekhyun pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol.

\- BaekYeol / ChanBaek couple –

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT/NC 21!**

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Mohon maaf ooc yah~ soalnya ini remake-nya ff VerKwan, jadi kalau gak suka boleh exit :D Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).** Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _"A-apa?"_

 _"Aku sepertinya tidak salah, aku menyukaimu." Chanyeol mendekat bersamaan dengan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk tidak memberi ruang Baekhyun untuk bisa lari ataupun kabur._

 _"T-tapi-"_

 _"Kuanggap jawabanmu adalah 'okay'. Kau adalah pacarku."_

 _"Tapi, bagai-"_

 _"Hei!" Chanyeol sedikit lagi hampir berteriak lalu dengan reflek sedikit meremas tangan Baekhyun yang dipenuhi dengan rasa bingung dan mungkin bersalah pada Kyungsoo._

 _"Aku urus sisanya. Cukup jadi pacarku saja!" Chanyeol kali ini sedikit banyak meneriakinya. Mendorongnya masuk bersama ciuman dipenuhi kerinduan dan rasa membutuhkan._

 _Ini begitu tidak masuk akal. Tapi Baekhyun jujur bahwa ia mencintai momen ini, hal ini yang membuatnya bebas dari segala yang membuatnya menderita akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol memeluknya, menciumnya dan menjadikan dia sebagai pacarnya. Hubungan mereka terlihat rumit. Tapi tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan selain menikmati yang terjadi. Manusia dilahirkan dengan perasaan untuk mencintai, tapi diberikan pula kekuatan untuk mengikhlaskan. Jadi nikmati saja yang terjadi, hal ini tidak buruk juga untuk dinikmati._

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Truth or Dare

Chapter 12 :

Baekhyun's POV

Semuanya terlalu gamang, apa yang terjadi benar-benar terasa terlalu cepat. Pikiranku bahkan belum bisa bernegosiasi dengan jenis Chanyeol yang ini, begitu dan terlalu transparan. Menghadapi Chanyeol yang hadir dengan seketika lalu berhasil menaklukanku dalam waktu sekejap membuatku tidak mau tersadar kalau saja ini mimpi.

Chanyeol berdiri di depanku, melepas ciumannya dan berbalik untuk mengunci pintu dibelakangnya yang daritadi ia tahan dengan tubuh. Mata hitam kelamnya menatapku dengan penuh harap, terlihat sangat cerah dan juga lembut. Aku tidak bisa berlari dari sudut penglihataannya, yang ku tahu bahwa aku juga sengaja mengikatkan diri di tatapannya. Begitu terpesona dan bahagia, karena aku yang merasa begitu tersakiti sebelumnya, saat ini bisa melihatnya begitu memujaku.

Aku bahkan bisa merasakan mataku basah dan penglihatanku mengabur. Chanyeol kemudian menjadi buram dan berbayang sebelum akhirnya aku mendapati kedua pipiku basah. Aku menangis dengan hampir tersedu. Hampir tidak percaya pada kenyataan yang barusan terjadi. Ketika aku bahkan tidak begitu percaya pada opini serta khayalan Chanyeol menyukaiku lebih dari tubuhku saja. Lalu keadaan berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol menatapku sebagai pacarnya, bagaimana perasaanku tidak terasa teraduk untuk banyak rasa? Aku bahagia, terlalu bahagia.

Chanyeol mencium pipiku yang basah, tapi tidak berusaha menghentikanku dalam tangisan. Karerna dia sepertinya mengerti bahwa aku menangis dalam kesenangan. Dia memelukku, menjatuhkanku di dadanya. Kemudian dengan reflek aku menangkap aroma tubuhnya yang sangat aku rindukan, juga dadanya yang terasa mulai keras hasil dari latihan, serta bahunya yang terasa kokoh dan lebar. Dia memberiku kekuatan untuk lebih mensyukuri betapa aku merasa beruntung untuk mendapatkannya.

Hembusan napasnya sangat tenang, saat dimana napasku justru masih tersedu dalam rasa senang tidak terkontrol. Dia mengusap bahuku, sepertinya tampak mulai mencoba memberi ketenangan. Napasnya di tengkukku berhasil mensugestiku untuk ikut bernapas mengikuti alur napasnya. Sampai saat dia mencium tengkukku dua kali dan melepas pelukannya.

Aku menunduk dalam, menutupi wajah memerahku yang sembab. Chanyeol mencoba mengangkat daguku untuk melihat wajahku, tapi aku menepisnya beberapa kali. Aku bisa mendengar dia mendengus dan mengatakan maaf dengan lirih. Aku menggeleng dan belum mau bicara dengan suaraku yang mungkin serak yang mana aku khawatirkan mungkin akan membuatnya merasa lebih bersalah.

Chanyeol memegang bahuku dengan erat, mencoba memberi tahu kalau dia tidak mau aku bersedih. Hal itu sangat terasa, bahkan dia tidak perlu bicara untuk mengatakannya.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Kami sama-sama terdiam menatap pintu yang diketuk.

Aku berjalan mundur melepas diri dari Chanyeol dan berdehem sebelum mencoba menjawab.

"Aku yang buka.." Suaraku serak dan Chanyeol sedikit tertegun untuk itu.

Aku berdehem keras beberapa kali, dan menuju washtafel untuk mencuci wajah sebelum membuka pintu dengan wajah kelewat aneh.

Baekhyun's POV End

Baekhyun melewati Chanyeol yang masih diam di tempatnya, kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan kelembutan hingga Chanyeol tersadar dan menjauh dari sisi pintu.

Baekhyun dengan perlahan mendekati pintu dan mengintip melalui intercom, lalu dia mendengus dan menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Ke ruang tamu saja, aku buka pintunya." Baekhyun menepuk sekali lagi pundak Chanyeol . Hingga Chanyeol mau tak mau menurut. Masih dengan kebingungan yang sama mengenai siapa yang bertamu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang mencoba mengontrol _mood_ nya, karena jelas sekali seseorang yang datang bertamu kali ini adalah manusia yang sejak pertama pertemanan mereka selalu ingin tahu mengenai masalahnya dan percintaannya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ten yang kali ini datang dengan pacarnya.

Lalu sekarang menghadapi Ten dengan wajah sembab macam ini, mungkin akan memperbanyak omelan dan rasa khawatir Ten. Tapi suasana malah mungkin menjadi lebih buruk jika dia tidak membukakan pintu untuk laki-laki Thailand itu, terlebih dimana Ten sekarang mulai mengetuk dengan brutal. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa mendengar kalau Johnny sedang menegur.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu membuka pintu dalam satu tarikan.

"Kau-" Amarah Ten hampir lepas kalau saja dia tidak lihat Baekhyun membuang muka. Tangannya reflek menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk mendapat fokus laki-laki sintal di depannya. Tapi Baekhyun menepis, kemudian melengos pergi.

"Baek! Bisa kau jelaskan sesuatu?" Ten setengah berteriak dan masuk tanpa permisi.

Baekhyun berlagak tidak mendengarkan dan berbicara nyaring "Tutup pintunya!"

Ten tidak mau tahu, tapi Baekhyun mendengar pintu tertutup. Sepertinya Johnny yang menutup.

"Baek, katakan! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu sembab?!" Ten mengejar Baekhyun yang berjalan agak cepat.

Baekhyun menuju ruang tamu sambil menggaruk kasar kepalanya. Kehadiran Ten bersama semua kekhawatirannya berhasil membuat Baekhyun stress dan bingung menanggapi respon Ten nanti yang tidak bisa dia duga setelah melihat Chanyeol . Juga Baekhyun rasa, hal itu tidak akan lama terjadi saat dimana dia melihat Chanyeol tercengang menatapi Ten dan Johnny yang juga menatapnya balik.

Ten terdiam beberapa detik, untuk mendapati bahwa matanya tidak salah melihat kalau Chanyeol memang ada di situ. Berdiri dan bernapas di ruang tamu apartement Baekhyun . Ten menggeleng dan alisnya menukik tajam untuk rasa tidak mengerti mengenai kehadiran pria berengsek itu di hadapan mereka.

"Katakan suatu alasan mengenai kehadiaran orang ini!" Ten meninggikan suaranya dan dengan tidak tahu sopan santun menunjuk Chanyeol tepat di wajah. Kembali ke ingatannya bagaimana orang ini menampar wajah pacarnya lalu dengan tidak ada hati berteriak di depan wajah Baekhyun . Kemudian berhasil mempermainkan perasaan Baekhyun , dimana perlu perjuangan baginya meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa yang Chanyeol mau hanya tubuh Baekhyun . Serta merta dia berhasil membuat Baekhyun mau keluar apartement untuk lari pagi demi kelangsungan hidup sosial Baekhyun agar tidak menutup diri dan mendapati kabar bahwa Baekhyun berhasil bertahan dengan logikanya dengan bukti menampar Chanyeol .

Lalu detik ini dia kembali dibuat pusing dengan keberadaan Chanyeol yang menghancurkan semua usahanya. Kembali memberikan bukti bahwa perasaan berhasil menyetir seluruh perhatian dan pola pikir Baekhyun .

Ten menggeleng saat Baekhyun membuang muka. Johnny tidak banyak bicara dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk, membiarkan kedua uke mereka berbicara hati ke hati.

Ten melihat sekitarnya dan memutar mata saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Chanyeol .

"Baek, ikut aku ke dapurmu…" Ten berbicara dengan suara lebih lembut dan berjalan perlahan memastikan Baekhyun mengikutinya. Lalu berjalan semakin lambat saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan terlalu malas.

Ten menggiringnya sampai ke dapur, lalu bertanya, "Kau okay?"

"Lebih dari okay," Baekhyun menyahut dan tersenyum

Kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku sudah punya cinta untuk mengisi hari-hariku, kok bisa ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ten terbelalak dengan mata kecilnya dan Baekhyun menjamin bahwa Ten benar-benar kaget.

"Yup! Kami sudah berpacaran…" Baekhyun berbicara santai saat Ten sedang minum. Lalu mendengar itu Ten hampir tersedak dan memuncratkan semua air dari mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak lagi dan dia hampir meledak dalam kemarahan saat Baekhyun malah tersenyum.

"Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal dan tidak disangka-sangka. Dari tadi aku selalu cemas, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol mempermainkanmu? Seharusnya kau memikirkan ini lebih banyak. Baru saja kau tersakiti, lalu tiba-tiba saja kau merasa bahagia. Hal begini juga bisa tiba-tiba menghempasmu. Harusnya kau jangan menjadi begitu mudah. Sekarang tidak ada jalan lain selain memintanya untuk jangan lagi menyakitimu… astaga, aku bahkan menjamin dia belum putus dengan pacarnya…" Ten berbisik di kalimat terakhir, malah merasa nalangsa ketimbang bahagia untuk kabar berpacarannya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol .

"Mungkin akan ku katakan nanti, bahwa dia tidak lagi boleh menyakitiku."

Keheningan yang panjang. Mereka mengintip ke ruang tamu dimana Johnny dan Chanyeol duduk menunduk dengan damai, seolah-olah mereka telah melepaskan dan menyelesaikan ketegangan dalam bebrapa menit saja.

Kemudian suara Ten memecah keheningan itu. "Baek, aku khawatir ini tidak berakhir baik untukmu."

Baekhyun terpaku menatap counter dapur.

"Baek?"

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan soal itu." Karena Baekhyun khawatir tentang akhir hubungan mereka, jika Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang _klinefelter_.

"Aku tidak akan membicarakannya secara… mendetail. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku khawatir." Ten melepas gelasnya dan meraih tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya.

"Dengar. Akan ku jelaskan sedikit mengenai penyelesaian yang sedikit bagus. Penyelesaian yang serius untuk bahwa hubungan kalian tidak begitu sehat. Statusmu sebagai selingkuhan sekarang mungkin tidak berakhir bagus."

Baekhyun menatapi tangan mereka, tangannya sendiri dalam genggaman Ten. Suasana hatinya buyar. "Apa kau sedang membujukku untuk mundur?"

"Bukan untuk alasan tidak berguna."

"Itukan katamu." Baekhyun berkata dengan pandangan tajam, kemudian melepas tangannya dari genggaman Ten.

Ten merasa tubuhnya menjadi kaku "Bayangan mengenai 'seandainya', menurutku itu salah satu yang terpenting."

Ten memutar tubuh menjadi benar-benar berhadapan dengan Baekhyun . "Oke, ini yang tidak ku mengerti. Terlepas dari benar dan salah secara moral. Bagaimana bisa uke secantik dan seluarbiasa kau ini bisa tidak ingin melepaskan Chanyeol? Masih banyak yang lebih baik ketimbang dia."

"Ini bukan mengenai siapa yang lebih baik ketimbang Chanyeol ." Baekhyun memutar pandangan.

"Ayolah, Baek. Kau tahu persis situasinya. Kalau kau meneruskan ini, kau bisa saja kehilangan banyak hal. Kau ini _klineflter_." Ten berbisik di kalimat akhir demi menjaga perasaan Baekhyun .

"Itu hal yang sensitif, Ten. Rupanya aku cukup keliru tentangmu." Baekhyun membelalak ketika mengatakannya, dan dari situ Ten menebak Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa soal kondisi Baekhyun .

"Jadi…. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini? Sekarang, kau mau menyalahkanku? Kau justru yang mulanya membawa hal ini." Ten mendengus dengan sangat cepat, menahan gejolak di hatinya dan banyak rasa khawatir tentang bagaimana Baekhyun mampu untuk melepas Chanyeol kalau saja sesuatu terjadi di luar kontrol mereka.

"Apa kita sudah selesai?" Baekhyun terlihat muak dan duduk di counter dapur dengan gestur yang benar-benar gelisah.

Ten seolah merasa bahwa Baekhyun tidak menangkap apapun dari pembicaraan meraka, bahwa apa yang dia khawatirkan dan dia bicarakan sekarang tidak pernah benar-benar Baekhyun pikirkan.

"Shit, Baek! Aku hanya meminta kau memikirkannya. Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan banyak hal hanya karena masalah prinsip. Prinsip yang kuat itu benar-benar baik. Tapi tidak untuk hal-hal seperti ini, ini bisa membuatmu dalam kesulitan!" Ten hampir berteriak dan mereka mendengar suara gaduh dari ruang tamu yang mereka tebak Chanyeol atau Johnny yang ingin ke dapur mendengar perdebatan mereka.

Mereka juga ikut terdiam, kalau-kalau saja salah satu dari seme itu akan tiba-tiba datang dan menyimak pembicaraan mereka. Sampai Baekhyun memecah keheningan bersama celetukkannya.

"Jadi, ini semua karena kau ingin melindungiku? Baik." Baekhyun terdengar keras kepala dan itu membuat Ten memijit keningnya.

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa itu jelas-jelas jawabanku. Kalau bukan, untuk apa aku datang kemari dan memintamu berbicara seperti ini? Ini sama sekali tidak begitu memberikan keuntungan untukku. Tapi kalau saja kau mau lebih membuka jalan pikiranmu, pasti tidak perlu sesulit ini untuk bicara." Ten berbicara penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun kemudian berdiri tanpa kata, dia hanya diam dan menunduk dalam.

Ten menepuk bahu Baekhyun dua kali. "Dengar, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk ikut campur terlalu dalam di kehidupanmu. Tapi selama ini aku tampak begitu keras dengan segala opini yang kadang tampak tidak masuk akal, tidak lebih karena rasa peduliku untuk temanku. Kau tampak kuat untuk banyak hal, tapi kau begitu rapuh soal perasaan. Juga karena rasa peduliku untuk masa depanmu nanti. Baek, kau punya pekerjaan yang bagus, kau juga cantik dan banyak yang menyukaimu. Serta terutama, kau itu uke istimewa. Aku hanya merasa, hidupmu tidak boleh rusak oleh orang itu. Chanyeol, orang itu membuatku selalu khawatir tentangmu."

Ten kemudian melewati Baekhyun menuju keberadaan kedua seme yang tampak sama-sama diam. Terdengar samar-samar Ten mengajak Johnny pulang. Serta beberapa petuah kecil pada Chanyeol tentang bahwa Ten tidak pernah marah padanya soal apa yang telah terjadi. Lalu harapannya bahwa Chanyeol tidak boleh untuk lagi-lagi menyakiti Baekhyun .

Baekhyun masih tidak mau keluar dari dapur, masih tenggelam dalam kata-kata Ten yang selalu saja berhasil membolak-balik perasaan dan logikanya. Dia mendengar suara pintu tertutup yang ia tebak suara kepulangan Ten dan Johnny.

Kemudian selang beberapa saat, Baekhyun bisa mendengar langkah keras dan tergesa mendekatinya. Lalu dalam detik pendek Chanyeol muncul bersama wajah penasaran yang berubah khawatir melihat Baekhyun begitu kalut.

"Hei, kau oke?" Suara Chanyeol begitu halus dan kedua tangannya mengguncang bahu Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan harapan akan mendapat jawaban saat menatap mata Chanyeol . Pupil mata Chanyeol mengecil dan ekspresinya punya rasa khawatir. Di situ Seungkwan mendapat sedikit jawaban. Sampai dia tidak lagi mampu menatapi mata Chanyeol , karena semakin dia menatap mata Chanyeol semakin pula dia merasa membutuhkan pria itu.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa aku oke." Baekhyun berbicara mencicit dan Chanyeol memegang tangannya begitu lembut serta hangat, seperti mengatakan bahwa dia ada dan tidak akan pernah pergi.

Baekhyun hampir menangis merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol seperti menjawab keraguannya. Lalu dengan tanpa ragu dia menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Chanyeol . Merasakan kehangatan yang dia cari, perhatian yang dia cari dan pria yang dia cari. Chanyeol balas memeluknya, dan untuk kali ini saja dia ingin memastikan…

"Chanyeol, tolong pastikan bahwa dengan memilihmu aku tidak membuat keputusan yang salah…"

.

.

 **TBC**

Hollaaaaaa~~~~ 2 bulanan lebih 8ter gak update. Akhirnya update juga dengan chapter gak sepanjang sebelumnya. Abisnya 8ter lagi sibuk penelitian tugas. Terus 8ter juga lagi galauuuuu T_T

Tapi 8ter senang bisa sempetin update buat kalian 3

Anyway, Merry Christmas buat yang merayakan , dan SELAMAT TAHUN BARU semuanyaaaaaaaaaa.. semoga di tahun depan semua harapan kita tercapai serta selalu diberikan kesehatan dan dipermudah, diberi rezeky, diperlancar kerja buat yg kerja dan diperlancar sekolah/kuliah buat yang sekolah/kuliah. Juga kalian dibuat betah buat baca ff 8ter terus yaa… AMINN

And as before, sorry kalau ada typo nama, ini ff remake dari Verkwan ya TT

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **mutianafsulm** **Lapcy614** **Lapcy614** **Ryu Cho** **ChanBaek09** **chanbaekis** **pecandu cerita** **alfn39** **skypark** **LittleOoh** **bopung61** **milkybaek** **tobenuna** **Sweetlight614** **bbhyun06** **korocbhs6104** **kimi2266** **ahhhahh** **(guest) Inchan88**

 **Sorry kalau gak disebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


	14. Chapter 13

Title : Truth or Dare (ChanBaek Ver.)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Baekhyun pilih truth? Baekhyun pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol.

\- BaekYeol / ChanBaek couple –

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT/NC 21!**

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Mohon maaf ooc yah~ soalnya ini remake-nya ff VerKwan, jadi kalau gak suka boleh exit :D Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).** Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Baekhyun_ _hampir menangis merasakan kehadiran_ _Chanyeol_ _seperti menjawab keraguannya. Lalu dengan tanpa ragu dia menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan_ _Chanyeol_ _. Merasakan kehangatan yang dia cari, perhatian yang dia cari dan pria yang dia cari._ _Chanyeol_ _balas memeluknya, dan untuk kali ini saja dia ingin memastikan…_

" _Chanyeol_ _, tolong pastikan bahwa dengan memilihmu aku tidak membuat keputusan yang salah…"_

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Truth or Dare

Chapter 13 :

Chanyeol mengernyit sambil memeluk Baekhyun di dadanya. Menekan kuat Baekhyun saat merasa Baekhyun bergetar dalam pelukannya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang manusia pendek bernama Ten dan Baekhyun bicarakan hingga ia menemukan Baekhyun menangis berbicara soal keputusannya. Chanyeol tidak mengerti sehebat apa Ten berbicara tanpa beteriak sampai bisa mempengaruhi Baekhyun segini banyak.

Chanyeol mendengus dangan gelengan yang sangat kuat. Dia kecewa Baekhyun terus menerus menangis.

"Sejak tadi kau menjadi pacarku, kenapa aku terus melihatmu menangis? Kau tidak bahagia?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan bergumam lalu tersentak saat Baekhyun terisak begitu keras di dadanya bersamaan dengan kepala pria sintal itu yang menggeleng kaku.

Ini tidak baik, mungkin saja Chanyeol membuat perasaannya memburuk. Maka dengan cepat dia mengelus punggung orang yang katanya dia sukai itu. Sumpah, isakan Baekhyun tadi terlalu keras untuk membungkam mulut cerobohnya.

"It's okay, sayang. Don't cry…" Maka dengan bisikan lembut dan ciuman di pucuk kepala, Chanyeol mencoba memberi ketenangan dengan gaya amatirnya yang begitu besar.

"Ma'afkan aku." Lalu Chanyeol hanya bisa melanjutkan dengan kata-kata singkat dan itu kembali mengundang gelengan Baekhyun sampai manusia cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah merah dan sembab.

Baekhyun terkekeh saat melihat wajah speechless Chanyeol bersama sebuah raut bersalah.

"Untuk kali ini, aku sebut ini bukan kesalahanmu…" 'Kalau ini sebuah kesalahan, maka sejak awal, ini adalah kesalahanku.' Baekhyun bebicara dengan ekspresi keruh saat dimana hatinya melanjutkan dengan seutas rasa getir. Lalu tertawa dengan suara serak sampai Chanyeol dibuat mengernyit dengan itu.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol menarik penuh atensi Baekhyun seutuhnya padanya, memengang kedua bahu Baekhyun dengan begitu tegas.

"Ya…" Menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan samar.

Kemudian dengan refleks Chanyeol menatap mata sang submisif, mencari kalau saja dia bisa menemukan sebuah kejanggalan lebih besar lagi atas tingkah abstrak Baekhyun yang sekarang dia hadapi.

"Chan, aku membuatmu lusuh karena air mataku. Mandilah… aku akan melihat kalau saja aku punya baju yang pas untukmu." Baekhyun mengelus sekilas bahu Chanyeol yang tampak membukuk di hadapannya untuk menariknya mendekat bersama sebuah ciuman lembut di pipi kanannya.

"Oke… Meski aku sedang mandi, katakan kalau kau merasa buruk." Dia lalu menuju ke kamar Baekhyun bersama sebuah senyuman gamang.

.

Baekhyun memperhatikan stelan pakaian di tangannya, pasangan kaos dan celana pendek yang longgar di tubuhnya. Kemudian tanpa sadar tersenyum. Bayangannya kurang lebih melayang tentang akan seberapa sering kelak Chanyeol mandi di kamar mandinya dan memakai pakaian longgarnya. Setidaknya ia cukup suka dengan status mereka sekarang. Sekarang, Baekhyun tidak menjalani ketidakpastian sendirian lagi. Itu terdengar lumayan membuat lega.

Dia melatakkan pakaian itu di ujung ranjang seraya berjengit membenarkan lipatannya. Lalu setelah mempertimbangkan Chanyeol tidak akan kecewa dengan pilihannya, ia meninggalkan kamar. Kemudian dengan langkah agak diseret mengambil satu kaleng beer dingin dan membawa laptop ke ruang tengah, mencoba mengechek pesan email. Siapa tahu kalau Minseok membalasnya, setidaknya Baekhyun akan mentraktir Minseok seporsi Jajangmyun karena semua jasa Minseok.

Perlu beberapa menit dan banyak tegukan beer sampai laptop Baekhyun siap digunakan dan terkoneksi pada jaringan. Sebuah dentingan email masuk yang terdengar samar mengambil eksistensinya dari beer kaleng yang nyaris kosong, dengan dengusan keras dia bangkit berjalan dan kembali mengambil beer dingin setalah melemparkan kaleng kosong sebelumnya dengan tepat pada keranjang sampah kering. Kemudian meminum banyak lagi sebelum kembali mendatangi laptopnya dan membuka inbox masuk.

Benar saja itu Minseok dengan pesan singkat tanpa emot yang terkesan begitu dingin.

'Kau aman. Selamat, design diterima!'

Baekhyun terkekeh, pesan ini seperti pesan menang sebuah undian. Minseok yang terlalu kaku untuk ucapan selamat, atau mungkin Minseok tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja karena terpaksa berbicara sebagai 'Byun Baekhyun-ssi yang diwakilkan karena kurang enak badan'.

'Terima kasih banyak, hyung!'

Sebuah balasan singkat untuk orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele dan Baekhyun merasa beruntung tahu cara memperlakukan orang seperti ini. Lalu kembali meneguk tegukan terakhir beer pada kaleng kedua. Karena, well… perlu diingatkan bahwa dia punya toleransi yang sangat tinggi terhadap alcohol meski pipinya cepat sekali memerah.

Dia mengutak-atik aplikasi design beberapa kali, kembali melihat-lihat designnya untuk hari ini. Sampai dia dengar langkah kaki mendekatinya dan melihat Chanyeol mendekatinya sambil membawa empat kaleng beer.

"Sudah dengar ya soal design-mu?" Chanyeol berbicara basa-basi, meletakkan beer dan membuka satu untuknya.

"Ingin kutemani minum?" Sambungnya duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, sambil mengangkat satu kaleng beer dengan gestur menawarkan.

Baekhyun tertawa dan mengambil satu kaleng beer lagi, kemudian meminumnya dengan banyak tegukan. Karena sebenarnya Baekhyun memang butuh minum untuk sekarang atas sedikit rasa kalutnya, lalu Chanyeol mau menemaninya minum seakan berhasil membaca mood dan pikirannya. Chanyeol menemaninya dalam kesunyian dan suara tegukan yang kemudian hanya akan mengelus punggungnya dalam kekehan saat dia minum terlalu banyak lalu hampir tersedak.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku menemanimu bahkan sampai pagi, kalau kau mau." Kata Chanyeol sebelum menarik Baekhyun bersandar di dadanya dan menjauhkan laptop Baekhyun .

"Iya, tolong ya…" Baekhyun terkekeh dalam kesadaran yang masih penuh, Chanyeol tersentak untuk itu.

Kemudian mereka kembali diam memainkan kaleng masing-masing, juga hanya Chanyeol yang bergerak membuka satu kaleng lagi dan membiarkan Baekhyun menyamankan diri di dadanya. Si seme mengernyit saat rasa panas khas beer lagi-lagi melewati tenggorokkannya meski kali ini dengan kuantitas yang sangat banyak.

"Sudah kuduga, aku tidak sebaik dirimu dalam minum…" Chanyeol tertawa sumbang dan memijit kepalanya yang terasa mulai pening, kemudian menyesap aroma rambut Baekhyun yang beraroma nyaman.

"Ugghhh… Kurasa aku mabuk oleh Baekhyun ."

Baekhyun tertawa cukup kencang.

"Chan, apa sih yang terjadi padamu? Mabuk? Hei…"

"Eh.. payah.. harusnya aku yang mabuk." Baekhyun mencoba menepuk pipi Chanyeol yang kemerahan dan tubuhnya yang mulai melemas.

"Duh… lemahnya…" Mencoba menepuk paha Chanyeol.

"Aku mendengarnya, Baek. Seriussss…" Chanyeol seketika meracau dan membuat Baekhyun hampir tertawa terjungkal.

"Serius mabuk ya? Chanyeol.. bosku sayang." Baekhyun menoel pipi Chanyeol dan mencium nya beberapa kali. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bergerak tapi dia bergumam begitu panjang sehingga terlihat lucu.

Baekhyun menciumnya di bibir dengan sangat dalam, suka saat melihat Chanyeol setengah terlelap dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun mana kuat mengangkat Chanyeol ke kamar dan sebenarnya dia juga belum ada niat membawa Chanyeol ke kamar karena khawatir kalau Chanyeol akan muntah dan memberinya kerja tambahan.

"Baek… heiiiiii.. cium aku lagi… cium…" Chanyeol bergumam lagi dan menarik Baekhyun mendekatinya lalu dengan senang hati lagi Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol dalam ciuman dalam dan memikat di waktu singkat.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun merasakan panas yang mulai naik. Dia juga berkeringat dan dahinya terasa hangat dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

"Baekhyun … aku…. Kita… bercinta." Chanyeol berbicara begitu lirih namun sudah sangat cukup membuat Baekhyun terbelalak dalam rasa senang.

Meski dalam keadaan mabuk, Chanyeol bilang itu adalah bercinta bukan sex, dan tampaknya itu seperti masuk sampai ke alam bawah sadarnya. Mungkin.

Baekhyun kemudian memaksa Chanyeol untuk menatapnya meski Chanyeol bersikukuh memjamkan matanya yang terlihat sangat berat.

"Kau bilang bercinta?" Baekhyun menekan diri pada Chanyeol dan kembali menciumnya di pipi saat Chanyeol mengangguk berat.

Baekhyun mendengus dan melanjutkan, "Aku tidak yakin kau kuat."

"Aku kuat menanganimu dan aku selalu menantikan desahanmu." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat padanya dan mencuri satu ciuman

"Baiklah. Ayo kita selesaikan." Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol dengan kuat lalu dengan terpaksa membaringkannya di karpet setelah memeriksa tidak akan ada yang menyakiti Chanyeol yang sekarang menatapinya dengan pandangan begitu dalam.

Baekhyun tersenyum "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Chan." Lalu menarik Chanyeol dalam ciumannya, Chanyeol membalasnya dengan ciuman yang dalam dan mendominasi permainan.

"Ummhh.." Chanyeol menjengit saat merasakan pening yang sangat karena efek akohol membuat tubuhnya di sirami oleh hasrat yang sangat besar.

Baekhyun menaiki tubuh Chanyeol dan duduk mengangkang di atas selangkangan Chanyeol yang mulai membesar.

Baekhyun tergopoh sendiri karena napasnya yang terasa memendek oleh hasrat.

Chanyeol merasakan gairahnya membesar saat Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya, matanya terpejam.

Baekhyun mengapit bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya dan melesakkan lidahnya masuk. Chanyeol tercekat napasnya sendiri saat merasakan lidah Baekhyun menggelut lidahnya dan mengaduk pikirannya seketika. Isi pikirannya sekarang tidak lebih adalah menyetubuhi Baekhyun, menyodok lubangnya dan membuatnya menangis dalam nikmat.

"Ahhh.. angghh.. ammhhh.. Chan.." Baekhyun melengkungkan dadanya dan menumpu banyak berat badan pada Chanyeol saat merasa kesadarannya tersedot ketika mengenali bagaimana tubuhnya menjadi sensitive merasakan gesekan papilla lidah mereka satu sama lain. Sangat menyengatnya sampai ke saraf dan membuat penisnya mulai merasa nyilu.

"Ahh.. ahhhhh.. Chan.. Chanhh." Kemudian Baekhyun merasa melemah saat dimana dia harus memimpin sesi mereka hari ini. Dia gentar saat menekan pantatnya pada penis Chanyeol yang masih dalam balutan celana, sangat-sangat menguji kesabarannya untuk mengenjot diri dengan erotis di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka dan melucuti bajunya dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar mengginggit bibirnya tidak sabaran saat menatap mata Chanyeol yang menelanjangi dan menenggelamkannya dalam kegelapan tanpa ujung.

"Chan.. angghhhhhh…" Baekhyun menundukkan tubuh dengan sensual dan cepat, mendekatkan dadanya pada wajah Chanyeol lalu menyerahkan puting tegangnya pada bibir si bos yang sudah mengkilap oleh saliva.

"UHH.. NGGHHH.. CHANHH ahhhh.." Baekhyun berteriak saat dengan reflek Chanyeol menghisap ganas putingnya yang sekarang mencuat lalu memainkannya dangan gigi dan memilin dengan lidah.

"AAHH… AHHH.. AHHH CHAN!" Baekhyun terengah untuk nafsunya yang sangat membumbung. Tubuhnya haus untuk sentuhan dan dia sangat ingin untuk dileburkan sekarang. Sangat membutuhkan penis Chanyeol menghabisinya, maka dengan tidak tahu diri dia memilin sendiri puting kirinya yang menganggur serta menekan dan menggesek belahan pantatnya pada bagian penis Chanyeol.

"Ahhh.. Ahhhh… ngghhh.." Dia mencicit dan mengerang dalam bisikan, hampir tidak kuat mentoleransi pemanasan yang terlalu panas membuat prostatnya ingin ditumbuk habis.

Chanyeol juga sebenarnya merasakan gairah yang sama besarnya, lalu penisnya diberi belaian yang kelebihan nikmat membuat penisnya serasa ingin bebas dan memasuki lubang Baekhyun lalu menekannya di prostat si uke hot ini.

"Ummhh.. yeahh.. Baekhyun.. uummhh.." Chanyeol meremas pantat Baekhyun dan bergumam masih dengan mulut memainkan puting Baekhyun.

"Ahhh Chanyeol! AHHH CHANYEOL!" Lalu Baekhyun menggelinjang di atas tubuh Chanyeol sambil memilin dan mencubiti puting kirinya brutal saat merasakan gumaman Chanyeol menstimulasi rasa bergetar pada puting kanannya lalu mendatangkan rasa menyengat yang menancap tepat pada saraf rasa nikmatnya. Membuatnya kaget tapi suka.

"NGGHH.. SSHH Chanyeol.. Akuhh ahhh.. tidak kuat ahhh.." Baekhyun merintih terdengar seperti hampir menangis, kemudian mengangkat diri dan menlanjangi diri dengan cepat.

Dia berinisiatif untuk tidak lebih lama menyiksa diri jadi dia berusaha untuk mengangkat Chanyeol dan menelanjanginya tanpa jeda sekalipun. Lalu dia puas melihat Chanyeol kembali berbaring dengan mata berkabut penuh nafsu dan penis besar tegak pada bagian bawah perutnya.

"So sexy…" Baekhyun kembali menduduki perut bawah Chanyeol dan kembali menciumi Chanyeol dengan sangat dalam dan menuntut. Chanyeol mengangkat pantatnya beberapa kali, mencengkram pantat Baekhyun dan memukulnya bebrapa kali.

"Ahhh.. sshhh ahhhh.. uuhh" Baekhyun frustasi melepaskan ciumannya karena pukulan Chanyeol bukan tersa sakit. Tapi itu menyerang pada pusat gairahnya.

"Chan.. nghhh ahhhh.. I want you to fuck me… ahhh.. to fuck me so hard!" Baekhyun mengejang melepaskan ciuman Chanyeol saat Chanyeol memainkan kepala penis Baekhyun dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Titik itu yang sejak tadi coba dia tahan lalu tangan lembab dan dingin Chanyeol memainkannya dengan sangat lambat. Membuatnya memohon untuk dirusak.

"Just get what you want…" Chanyeol memberikannya smirk dan lalu menekan penisnya pada belahan pantat Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun ingin merasakannya di dalam tubuhnya dan membiarkannya memborbardir prostatnya.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Baekhyun bangkit dan wajahnya memerah menahan nafsunya. Berjuang untuk bisa bertahan lebih banyak dan dia tidak punya lube saat dimana dia sangat lemah untuk bisa mengambilnya.

"Ummmhh.. Baek.. aku mau lubangmu. Aku mau menyodokmu dengan sangat keras. Aku mau kau orgasme untuku." Baekhyun kembali mencium Chanyeol saat dimana tangan kanannya memijat penis Chanyeol yang sudah terlalu tegang.

"Angghhh..," Kemudian dia menyerah saat kata-kata Chanyeol menghabisi kesabarannya. Prostatnya terasa nyilu untuk ditumbuk kuat, kepalanya pening dan dia sangat butuh sebuah penis panjang mengisinya lalu memberikannya sebuah kepuasan tingkat tinggi.

Dia mengambil kaleng beernya yang isinya tersisa seperempat dan menuangkan semuanya pada penis Chanyeol .

"Ohhhhh fuucckk!" Chanyeol mencicit merasakan sensasi beer yang masih agak dingin menyiram penis tegangnya yang panas oleh gairah.

"Ohhh,, shit Baek! I wanna fuck you.. uumm" Chanyeol mendongak dengan rahang mengeras saat Baekhyun menunduk mengulum penisnya dengan sangat dalam dan hisapan yang sangat kuat. Dia tidak tahu, kalau hisapan dan lidah Baekhyun bisa menyedot kewarasannya segini banyak sampai rasanya penisnya diurut sangat kuat. Urat-urat penisnya puas untuk service macam ini. Dia sangat mencintai sensasi ini.

Baekhyun berhenti dan itu membuat Chanyeol bersyukur karena dia bisa saja orgasme tadi.

Baekhyun kemudian bersiap untuk naik lagi ke atas tubuh Chanyeol dengan sebuah tatapan dalam untuk Chanyeol .

"Angghh.. ahh ahhh.." Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun mencoba memasukkan penis Chanyeol pada lubangnya. Chanyeol terpesona akan betapa cantik dan menggairahkannya Baekhyun saat menungganginya dan dia sekali lagi merasa kenikmatan ada diujung kepalanya. Penisnya terjepit sangat ketat dan itu mengurut penisnya dengan sangat kuat. Ahhh astaga, dia sangat-sangat menyukai penisnya di dalam Baekhyun . Sangat-sangat nikmat, menguras kesabarnnya untuk merasakan genjotan Baekhyun di saat dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang berusaha berdaptasi dengan penisnya.

"Ahhh Chanyeol.. ahhhhh.. penismu.. ahh.. aku suka.. nghh nikmat.. ahh dia menusukku.. ngghh uuhhh.. terlalu dalam sshhh.. sangat dalam ahhh" Baekhyun menggelinjang bahkan hanya dalam beberapa gerakan kecil.

"Ummhhh yeah.. Baekhyun , move please…" Chanyeol mendongak sangat kuat dan mencengkram paha Baekhyun saat dia jelas-jelas merasa gerakan kecil itu memberinya keinginan untuk mendapatkan kegilaan yang lebih. Dia butuh lubang Baekhyun .

"Aaahhhh… nggahh shit ahhh.. Chanyeol.. ahh.. nikmathh.. prostatkuhh.. ummhhh.. ngghhhh ssshh…" Baekhyun menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan rasa nikmat di depan matanya. Semuanya terasa buram, ia tidak merasakan apapun selain ereksinya juga lubangnya yang digempur penis Chanyeol lalu dia tidak mendengar apapun selain desahan meraka.

"FUCK! Baekhyun! Ah!" Chanyeol mengejang ketika Baekhyun menghentak dirinya terlalu kuat. Penisnya sangat-sangat pas menumbuk titik manis Baekhyun , dia dengan jelas merasakan itu. Dia haus untuk rasa nikmat itu lebih banyak.

Kemudian dengan insting liarnya dimana dia sangat ingin menjemput kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan pada orang lain selain Baekhyun , dia mengangkat pinggulnya dengan hentakkan kuat. Membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan pasrah dengan gerakan pinggul Chanyeol.

"Oh ya Tuhan.. oh astagahh.. ahh Chanyeol.. ngahh.. FUCK ME! Ahhh.. sshh.. harder, honey.. yeahh.. ungghh.. ahh.. di situ, tekan terus.. ah tumbuk prostatku.. gunakan tubuhku ahhhh.. Chanyeol.. yahh.. lakukan seperti itu.. ahh.. ini nikmatt.. sshh.. mmhhh.." Baekhyun meracau dengan tubuh menjaga keseimbangan, tangan kiri memompa penisnya dan tangan kanan memilin putingnya.

Posisi ini mungkin terlihat tidak nyaman atau tidak menguntungkan Chanyeol. Tapi posisi ini sebenarnya termasuk dalam salah satu yang terbaik. Chanyeol menggeram, sangat merasa beruntung instingnya bergerak semacam itu. Karena dia sungguh merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu besar, perutnya mengempis menahan semburan sperma saat melihat Baekhyun masih bertingkah binal di depan matanya.

Baekhyun yang seperti ini adalah salah satu dari harapannya, menggagahi seorang uke dan membuatnya menyerah sebanyak ini adalah salah satu impian Chanyeol. Lalu kini dia mendapatkan orang tersebut di depan matanya sedang mendesah bersama cicitan dan rengekan yang terdengar sangat bergairah.

"uuhh.. I love your moan, baby.. I love it.." Chanyeol berbisik seduktif bersama beberapa hentakan kuat saat melihat Baekhyun melolong dan hampir terjatuh di dadanya.

"Chanyeol .. uuhh.. terlalu nikmat.. terlalu dalam.. sshhh.. aahhh… ngghhh.. Chanyeol ahhh.. ahhh.. AH! Mhh.." Baekhyun menunduk dan menangis dalam kenikmatan. Kakinya merapat saat dia menjemput orgasmenya.

Chanyeol merasakan jepitan kuat pada penisnya dan melihat penis manis Baekhyun membuyarkan semua cairannya. Chanyeol orgasme tanpa bisa dia control. Pemandangan Baekhyun di depannya dan jepitan di penisnya terlalu berhasil membuatnya melepas kenikmatannya dengan sangat lega.

Chanyeol berusaha melepas penisnya dan mencoba membaringkan Baekhyun di sisinya di atas karpet berbulu lalu memberi kecupan lembut di bibir saat melihat mata sayu Baekhyun hampir terpejam dengan keringat membasahi dahinya.

Mungkin seseorang seperti Baekhyun hanya satu dan Chanyeol ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah pada pilihan mereka.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai semuaaaa.. kali ini dengan ketumbenan 8ter update sedikit lebih cepat wkwkwk.. sulit dan sempat hilang ispirasi bagian NCnya.. duh.. gaje sih, Cuma berharap kalian suka aja. ^_^

Oh iya … bentar lagi valentine kan yaa? Selamat hari kasih sayang semuanyaaa, 8ter sayang kalian ^_^ 3

And as before, sorry kalau ada typo nama, ini ff remake dari Verkwan ya TT

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **chanbaekis** **mutianafsulm** **milkybaek** **inchan88** **skypark** **byankai** **alfn39** **LittleOoh** **pecandu cerita** **ssuhoshnet** **jungkkhope** **Lapcy614** **Sweetlight614** **byun** **rin6104** **Baeka**

 **Sorry kalau gak disebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


End file.
